<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fragments by VonUber</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28287678">Fragments</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VonUber/pseuds/VonUber'>VonUber</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Butterflies [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Life Is Strange (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Badass Maxine "Max" Caulfield, Badass Victoria Chase, Blood and Violence, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Maxine "Max" Caulfield Still Has Powers, Multiple Timelines, Post-Save Arcadia Bay Ending, Torture, chasefield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:40:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>92,155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28287678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VonUber/pseuds/VonUber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A week ago Max Caulfield was just another student trying to find her way in the world. Now she is struggling to cope with secret superpowers, a new secret girlfriend and the attentions of a secretive government agency - whilst still trying to graduate and live her life as much as possible; all of this with the threat of being erased from existence in eighteen months time hanging over her.</p><p>For Max, it promises to be a most interesting time.</p><p> </p><p>Note: For any Control fans, Jesse &amp; Emily are making cameo appearances throughout. Their appearance is explained at the end of chapter 12 of Part Two: The Problem with Destiny.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Victoria Chase</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Butterflies [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 580</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kate walked down the corridor with a spring in her step - although school was restarting and she didn't have a particular love for most subjects, she was quite looking forward to the resumption and a return to at least a pretence of normality after the events of the past few weeks.</p><p>Her Sunday evening had been an uneventful mixture of preparation for the week and then an unexpected visit from Dana, who had said she was just checking up on her before the week commenced - a check-up that had lasted a pleasant few hours of idle chatter.</p><p>Now she was on the way to call on Max to make sure she was up and ready for their first classes - and also to make sure she booked her for lunch before someone else did first; the image of an eager faced boy coming to mind. She went to knock on Max's door when it opened unexpectedly in front of her.</p><p>Kate stood there transfixed, her eyes seeing but not believing; her eyes flickering from Victoria’s face down to the t-shirt with <em>those</em> words and flag on it, and then beyond; beyond to her one true friend here who was looking at her, eyes wide and guilty as if she knew that she had betrayed her trust by being with the person who had seemed determined to make her life a misery. No, not just <em>being</em>, but clearly doing <em>something</em> with her.</p><p>Kate looked and looked but still couldn’t understand it, until she ran, ignoring the shouts behind her – her stomach knotted, throat sore but lancing through it all was the thought of <em>why was Victoria wearing that t-shirt and why was Max oh Lord no oh no Max and Victoria but she is one of them then why oh Jesus help me –</em></p><p> </p><p>Max was the first to react, leaping off the bed and towards the door with an explosive shout.</p><p>“Kate! Wait! Don’t-” But it was too late; Kate was gone and it was just her and Victoria, caught as they were surely always going to be at some point, but that didn’t make it any easier. “FUCK!” she groaned, running her hand through her hair in agitation.</p><p>“Well, that was awkward,” remarked Victoria lightly. Max pushed her angrily.</p><p>“No, Victoria, this is not funny. This.. this is all your fucking fault, if you hadn’t been such a fucking bitch to her, bullied her for weeks just because she was a bit different then none of this would have happened. This is all your fault!” Victoria stepped back from her, eyes wide; her instant reaction was to attack back but the look on Max's face told her that it was the worst thing she could do.</p><p>“Max, I’m sorry but you know -” Max’s finger was in her face and her eyes were positively glowing – Victoria could sense her rage, feel something coiled within her ready to burst out. She was vaguely aware of what Max had told her about what the other Max had done, of what she had been capable of – and right now she was reminded by the glimpse of the other Max she had seen, so hard and cold and <em>dangerous</em>, and for the first time Victoria was afraid of her.</p><p>“No, don’t you fucking dare. She deserves none of this, and you know what - you are going to fix it. You are going to make sure that girl knows you are sorry and you are going to crawl on your fucking knees until she forgives you, do you understand me?” Max’s voice was a low growl, all the love and affection of a few minutes ago vanished in the blink of an eye. “And until you do, <em>Victoria</em>, it will always be between us. You want this shiny future with me? Fucking work for it.” Victoria didn’t say anything but just looked down at the floor. She felt as if her heart had been ripped out of her chest and smashed into pieces in front of her – and the worst thing was, the <em>real</em> worst thing – was that Max was right.</p><p>“OK, but you need-” was all she managed in a small voice, but Max was not finished yet.</p><p>“You know what the worst thing about all this is?” she said, her voice cold and unfeeling. “I'm pretty sure Kate is gay as well.” Victoria’s face was a perfect picture of astonishment, swiftly replaced with confusion and then guilt as the ramifications ran through her mind. Max looked at her dispassionately, arms folded.</p><p>“Yes, that’s right,” she said, twisting the knife a little bit more. “The girl you’ve harassed for no reason at all is suffering in <em>exactly</em> the same way as you. So well fucking done there, Victoria. Bravo.” There was a long silence as Victoria didn’t say anything but just continued looking down at the floor; Max watched her and noticed a single tear slowly roll down her cheek before it fell frozen to the floor, followed by another then another. Victoria gave a little sniffle and wiped an eye, but still didn’t move.</p><p>Max felt her rage abate a little, the hot fire within her cooling as she watched the person she wanted to be with suffer at the hands of her own words, standing there and just taking it – so unlike the Victoria she knew. She also knew that she had felt something, an anger and fury that she didn’t know she had within her, and it left her feeling frightened, but <em>alive</em>. She knew it was a dangerous path to step on, having seen where it could lead, all this <em>power, </em>this<em> potential</em>; so she quashed the feeling away from her, stowing it away into a box in her mind and trying to lock it tight. She felt a little guilty about having reacted so bad and reached out to take Victoria’s cold hand in hers.</p><p>“Hey, I’m sorry,” she said gently, running her fingers over the frozen skin, trying to ignore the biting cold entering her own fingers. “I really am. I overreacted. It’s just.. we’ve been avoiding this stuff all week and it had to come out sometime. I just wish it hadn’t been this way, but I can fix that.” She concentrated and spun the world back for them, giving them as far as she could tell a few minutes before Kate would knock once more. “There.. we are back to where we were. We’ve been given a chance to make this right, Vic, so.. so let’s not waste it.” Victoria looked at her and Max saw her eyes were red, framing the bright green as she tried to control herself.</p><p>“Max I've never seen you like this before. It worries me - I don't like it, nor what you are saying to me. But.. do you.. do you hate me now because of this?” said Victoria quietly, her voice uncertain. “All.. all of what we did, is.. is it..” Max raised her hand to Victoria cheek and brushed away a tiny trail of frost.</p><p>“Don’t be silly,” she laughed, “of course I don’t. This doesn’t take away from everything else, but it is something we need to deal with. If you want to be out about this is then you need to convince Kate that you are trying to do better. And not just Kate, but everyone else.”</p><p>“OK, fine” said Victoria again, nodding a little and trying a small smile. “But I’m not going to be a doormat Max, that’s not who I am. You know that, changing from that is just as false as.. hiding everything.” Max pulled her into a hug and Victoria rested her head on Max’s shoulder, closing her eyes.</p><p>“I know, Vic, I know. And that’s what makes you special, all those little things. But being a doormat doesn’t mean you have to belittle and be mean to everyone else. You’d get further being just you, I think – just show people the real you and who cares what they think about that.” Victoria swayed with Max a little, slowly returning to a more normal temperature.</p><p>“Easier to say than to do,” she said, "and you are lucky I like you, or.."</p><p>“Only like? But I know it's hard,” said Max, “but small steps. The first thing you should do is apologise to Kate. But not now, her finding you here is going to be super bad, as we just saw.”</p><p>“Right," said Victoria, drawing herself upright and mentally shaking herself. “I can do this, of course I can – and if she doesn’t accept it, I’ll freeze her fucking ass off.” Max rolled her eyes.</p><p>“Victoria..”</p><p>“Just joking, just joking.. and really, she’s gay?”</p><p>“Yes, I'm pretty much certain but don’t you dare mention it, OK? She is keeping it a secret and needs time to deal with it, I think.” Victoria nodded thoughtfully, before turning to leave once more. She opened the door to check the corridor was clear and was about to leave when she felt Max pull her back and kiss her on the lips.</p><p>“Sorry for being so mean,” she said, “but you kinda deserved it. I just want this to work – we've only got 580 days until I might be erased from existence, so.. no time to waste.”</p><p>“Apology accepted, for now. And you're actually counting the days down?”</p><p>“Yes, I am. Now shoo, so I don’t need to rewind again.”</p><p> </p><p>Victoria sat outside of the office and ran once again through the pages of documents and notes she had contained within the plain binder. She knew that everything was there - she had checked often enough - and she hated to admit it, but she was nervous.</p><p>
  <em>A Chase is never nervous, Victoria. A Chase always knows what they want and knows how to get it. Failure is something we do not do, it’s what makes us out to be different from everyone else.</em>
</p><p>She could see the scene in her mind, her Dad staring at her from across the dining room table as he read one of her school reports, wanting an explanation as to why it was only a B+ instead of an A on one stupid paper out of a million of them.</p><p>
  <em>That was like 5 years ago, and it still gets to me. I hate it. Everything has to be perfect; I have to be perfect, have to succeed..</em>
</p><p>She took a breath to compose herself – the last thing she needed was to accidentally fire a chunk of ice at Wells head, as tempting as that would be.</p><p>
  <em>You can do this. For Max. For you.</em>
</p><p>Her thoughts were interrupted by the door opening and the large figure of Wells appearing, looking down at her with a friendly, if tired, face. He had bags under his eyes as if he had not been sleeping well, which all things considered Victoria thought was quite likely, given the media storm that had descended on him the past week – along with his numerous interviews with a suspicious law enforcement system. Victoria had come to the realisation that Principal Wells was a deeply flawed man – his desire to keep the school running (and himself in a job) had caused him to take the Prescott money, and to turn a blind eye to the various problems that caused – instead of protecting the pupils under his charge, he instead protected the institution and by extension his own position. That, however, was now under threat – his negligence had left him deeply exposed and vulnerable.</p><p>
  <em>And here I am telling him to take my money instead and that there will be strings attached – but they will be different strings. Better strings.</em>
</p><p>“Ah, Ms Chase, good morning,” he said smoothly, as if everything was alright with the world. “I must say I was surprised to receive your request for a meeting, but I always have time for one of Blackwell’s more prestigious students. Please, step into my office.” Victoria stiffly stood up and followed him, her skin already crawling with distaste at his obsequious manner – something he only seemed to reserve for those who he thought had the potential to be a wealthy patron of the school. Someone like Max who was on a scholarship he would hardly give the time of day for, and the thought rankled.</p><p>
  <em>I get away with so much more shit than Max does, just because this bastard knows I have money. It’s so unfair now I think about it – but why has it taken this week for me to see it as is it really is?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Because you enjoyed the status it gave you, Vic, and what did you care for anyone else before?</em>
</p><p>Her mind was occupied with these thoughts as she sat down opposite Wells, who took his time in settling down into his chair before leaning forward to appraise her over steepled fingers. Victoria looked with interest around his office, noticing in particular the giant bird on his desk that she could immediately identify as a cheap, mass produced knock off.</p><p>“Ms Chase, you requested a meeting this morning ahead of the restart of the school year, and I have to say I admire your resilience and fortitude in light of recent events and trust that you will continue to be a shining example of the can-do spirit of Blackwell during these troubled times.” Victoria didn't respond and just shifted a little in her chair, knowing that Wells was just trying to flatter her.</p><p>“Now,” he continued, “to what do I owe the pleasure of this meeting? Is there something I can be of assistance of?” Victoria nearly rolled her eyes; there was no way he would be speaking like this to anyone else at this moment in time. In a way she pitied him; it must really have dented his ego to have to talk like this to her, but then she realised he had largely put himself into this position.</p><p>
  <em>Show time. Time to work that Chase magic.</em>
</p><p>“Thank you for your time, Principal Wells,” she began, clutching tightly to her folder as she tried to remember all the things she had detested about what she had, on the odd occasion she has been there,  seen her father do in business meetings. “I have a proposition that you may find of interest. I understand that Blackwell relies to a certain degree on private donations, which enable it to operate at the high standard that is expected due to its reputation.” Wells leaned back a little, his expression changing from one of indulgence to a more calculated look; this was clearly not where he had been expecting the conversation to go.</p><p>“With the current legal problems facing the Prescott family,” Victoria continued, delicately circulating around a topic she, and she suspected Wells, had no desire to get further into, “and them being <em>the</em> major benefactor to Blackwell, it is clear to me that Blackwell may be facing something of a funding crisis.” Wells face twitched a little and Victoria knew that she had hit a nerve, but he recovered well.</p><p>“I can assure you, Ms Chase, that the future of this Academy will be secured in due course. Now, admittedly there may be a short-term funding shortage, however that should not affect the students or syllabus in any manner. You should not have any concerns that your stay here is -” She held up a hand cutting him off, to which he looked mildly annoyed.</p><p>“You misunderstand, my leaving here because of a lack of adequate facilities – although that is something I wish to talk to you about – is not the issue here. I <em>want</em> to stay, and for that to be possible there has to be certain.. changes. Changes that would, of course, come with an appropriate level of funding.” That last sentence caught his interest and he folded his arms, motioning for her to continue and watching her carefully – his impression of her updating by the second as he recalculated just what this girl wanted.</p><p>“I assume you know a little about my, uh, family background?” said Victoria. Wells shrugged noncommittally.</p><p>“I am aware that you come from a family wealthy enough to pay the fees, Ms Chase, and you have never not donated money when requested. However, it is not generally within my purview to pry into the background of my students, unless there is some extra-curricular or welfare requirement.” Victoria reached into her binder and pulled out a few sheets of paper.</p><p>“Here are the most recent details of my own, my family and the business’ finances, as per end of the last financial year. Naturally that is only the publicly available information, needless to say we have considerable private assets that you do not need to know about. I took the liberty of getting my lawyer to prepare a summary for your benefit on the bottom of page two.” Wells took his time scanning over the documents, unconsciously licking his lips as his eyes jumped from figure to figure.</p><p>“I see,” he said eventually, his tone trying to stay even. “That is indeed, as you say, considerable.” Victoria handed him another sheet of paper.</p><p>“As you can see, the levels of funding we <em>could </em>provide<em>, </em>if we chose<em>,</em> dwarf the previous levels of funding that you received previously, by a <em>considerable</em> factor. Therefore, we would be willing to fund Blackwell Academy for the foreseeable future, obviously dependant on certain conditions, with the funding being commensurate to what is required to make Blackwell truly the premier destination in Oregon, if not the north-west of the country.” Victoria had rehearsed this bit over and over, trying to play to Wells' ego. Wells fell for it hook, line and sinker.</p><p>“Blackwell Academy already has as you know a premier reputation; however, you are correct that it is primarily funding that has held this institution back at present, and thus your proposal would, uh, suffice to help propel it towards a higher standard. However, you stated that there would be certain conditions?” Victoria pulled out a thicker document, closely written in dense legalese, and placed it down on the table between them.</p><p>“Quite simply, I propose that this school becomes semi-affiliated with Chase Industries. This would entail, in light of recent events, the installation of a new Security Team under our control, a new..”</p><p> </p><p>Max and Kate had arranged that morning to meet up after algebra class for lunch – with Math Lab afterwards and then what should have been Photography class; but given recent events that was now on hold whilst a new teacher was found – something they were both grateful for. Some time away from that classroom and its association would be a good thing for everyone, and so in the meantime they had a free period instead.</p><p>For now, though, the focus was on getting something to eat and just surviving through the first day, before the general routine of school gradually washed away the traumatic memories of the week before from the collective consciousness. To Max it seemed unfair that this would happen, she felt like the memory of Chloe (and Rachel) should be kept alive, that it shouldn’t eventually be forgotten – but then she reminded herself that she had pretty much done exactly that with Chloe, so she couldn’t blame others for forgetting over time as well.</p><p>Kate and Max left the classroom and walked down the corridor, both of them discussing the fact that they had no clue what the teacher had been on about.</p><p>“I mean it’s all very well writing something on the board and then going ‘and, of course, it simplifies down to blah blah blah’ and I’m just sitting there going ‘OH, of course it does, silly me’.” Max rubbed the back of her neck and groaned. “I’m so going to fail this, it’s just.. impossible.” Kate hummed in sympathy.</p><p>“Yes, it’s not the easiest is it. I’m not sure how it is ever going to help me draw better, but.. got to get that graduation and into university.” The corridor was busy as the classrooms all emptied, and they weaved their way through the crowd towards the cafeteria.</p><p>“University? That seems a long way off, but I guess we need to start applying in – oof!” Max's words were cut short when someone barged into her, knocking her to the ground.  Kate rushed to get down next to her, helping her up.</p><p>“Max, you OK? You fell -” Max pushed her away angrily, standing up to stare after the retreating back of someone who, judging by his jacket, was one of the anonymous members of the football team.</p><p>“Hey – that hurt! Are you going to apologise for bumping into me? Hey!” He ignored her and just carried on walking, and Max felt an anger rise up inside of her - despite <em>everything</em> that had happened last week, <em>nothing</em> seemed to have changed.</p><p>
  <em>People think I – we - are weak, to be pushed around and bullied like they do to Daniel every day. That we don't matter. Like Chloe didn't matter, or Kate, or even Rachel.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But I have changed. I am not putting up with this.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Not now.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Not ever.</em>
</p><p>She took a few steps forwards and almost on instinct she thrust out her hand, feeling her power trigger as she slowed then began to speed up time - just as she had experimented with before, yet this time it seemed to just come naturally, as if it was something she just <em>knew</em> how to do and was now merely an extension of herself. It wasn't seamless, and she clearly had to practice more but it was <em>there</em> – and she went to strike out, to punish him for what he had done; to make an example of him that things were going to <em>fucking change</em> around here, that <em>she</em> was now here and no-one was going to fuck abo-</p><p>
  <em>Max..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What are you doing?</em>
</p><p>She paused, and time slowed back down to a crawl as she looked around her at the busy corridor and the students going about their business, and the guy a step ahead seemingly oblivious to the looming vengeance behind him.</p><p>
  <em>This is the second time today you've lost it, what's wrong with you?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This isn't you. You know where this leads.</em>
</p><p>Max gradually relaxed her hand from the clenched fist it was in, and time began to flow normally once more, but the world seemed dim and foggy, as if she was observing the world from underwater. She felt a little shaken, as if she was walking along a cliff edge where the slightest gust of wind would blow her over, down into the darkness where <em>something</em> waited. What she needed was a rope, an anchor, to stop her from falling off it – unbidden into her mind came a flash of green eyes, a smile, a touch – as when it was away from her, the temptation to fall, to see what lay in the abyss below was overwhelming.</p><p>
  <em>This power.. with it I can do anything, be anything, rule over an-</em>
</p><p>“Max?” Kate's voice, piercing the fog of her thoughts and making the world suddenly seem bright and loud once more. Max turned to look at her concerned face and gave her a reassuring smile.</p><p>
  <em>Lock the box.</em>
</p><p>“Hey, I'm OK, sorry – just a bit of a shock that's all. Banged my elbow.” She rubbed it to try and add credence to her lie, and Kate seemed to accept it given the gentle smile she got in return.</p><p>“Come on then, let's go get some food.” Kate looked in the direction that the guy had gone, a frown on her face. “I hate this place sometimes,” she murmured under her breath, before looking back at Max. “You know I never realised how blue your eyes could be, sometimes,” she remarked. “Like just now, the way the light caught them made them almost glow. It was quite beautiful.” She stopped then covered how moth, blushing. “I mean, not that I look at them much, I was just saying you know, that.. well..” Max winked at her.</p><p>“Careful Kate, or I might think you have a crush on me,” she said jovially, while at the same time her mind raced with a new thought.</p><p>
  <em>Do my eyes get like Victoria's when I use my power? Shit, why have I never thought about that? I should ask her.</em>
</p><p>Kate didn't answer but seemed to have a pained expression on her face that Max was oblivious to at that moment, so wrapped up in her own thoughts was she. They made their way without further incident to the cafeteria which was already quickly filling up, so Kate bagged them a table while Max went up and got them lunch; a couple of none too appetising sandwiches and a pre-packaged fruit bowl each.</p><p>“Here you go, about the best they have,” said Max, sitting down opposite and passing the food to Kate. Kate unwrapped her sandwich and looked at it with little enthusiasm.</p><p>“You know,” she said, taking the smallest nibble possible, “given how much the fees are here you'd think the food would be better.”</p><p>“Hmm,” said Max in agreement, but devouring her sandwich nonetheless. Kate watched her for a moment, clearly wanting to ask her something but trying to find the right words.</p><p>“Max,” she said carefully, “I wanted to just ask you something. Which you don't have to talk about if you don't want too, but..” Max put her sandwich down and eyed her warily, wondering what it could be, and waited. Kate fiddled with her spoon nervously before putting it down on the table and clasping her hands together.</p><p>“Tomorrow. I.. I know it's Chloe's funeral, and I know that you are going,” she said, watching Max's reaction carefully. “I.. I know the pastor who is doing the service, and I am going. In fact, Dana is giving me a lift there, as she is going as well.” Max's face was impassive, but Kate could see that she was trying to suppress her emotion. “So if you need anything, even if it's just a shoulder to cry on, then you know.. just.. ask. I'll be there for you if you need it.” Max looked at her and her face seemed to crease, as if pent up emotion was threatening to burst forth. She went to say something but the words didn't seem to come out, and she just wordlessly nodded then reached out to grasp Kate's hand. Kate gave her a reassuring smile then continued in a soft voice, as if she was speaking to an elderly relative.</p><p>“I know you don't believe in this sort of thing but I do, and I believe she is in a better place now and probably looking down at you and wondering what all the fuss is about.” Max smiled weakly at her, knowing that Kate was meaning well but that if she found out the truth – that Chloe was sacrificed for what was supposed to be the greater good, and that the greater good seemed to involve the one person she actively appeared to despise – then Kate's sentiments might be slightly more Old Testament.</p><p>
  <em>Besides, how can I ever believe in a God when I am almost like one myself? Not that it has done me or Chloe any good.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Do I have to believe in myself? Ha, now there's a double meaning.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I hope I don't need to write a holy book or anything.</em>
</p><p>“Thank you, Kate,” she said, “that means a lot to me, it really does. It's going to be difficult, but.. my feelings don't matter. It's Joyce’s – Chloe's mum – that are important. She needs my – our – support more.” Kate squeezed her hand then picked up her sandwich once more.</p><p>“You're such a good person, Max,” she said, words that just reinforced the hollow feelings of guilt Max kept feeling inside of her whenever she spoke to Kate. Kate didn't appear to notice; instead her attention was grabbed by something else. “Although, that can't be said about everyone.” Max followed her gaze and a dull feeling entered her stomach – for there entering the cafeteria was Victoria.</p><p>Victoria paused, scanning the room and her gaze fell on Max with the ghost of a smile, and then on Kate where her face became troubled. She stood there a little indecisively, before slowly walking over to the pair. Max could see out of the corner of her eye Kate visibly shrinking within herself and she wished that she could tell Kate the truth – the <em>whole</em> truth – in that moment, to try and make her feel less afraid of Victoria.</p><p>Victoria ended up standing awkwardly in front of them, picking at her fingers as she did so; her whole mannerisms so out of character for her that Kate seemed to be overcome with curiosity, her anxiousness in facing Victoria forgotten as she wondered what was about to happen.</p><p>“Hi Max. Hi Kate.” There was an awkward silence as the three girls all looked at each other. Victoria looked at Max for help but was met with a stony refusal; Kate looked at Max staring at Victoria and received no help either. Kate eventually took the lead and cautiously answered her; anything to break the lengthening and increasingly uncomfortable silence.</p><p>“Um, hi? What do you want, Victoria?” Victoria breathed out as if in relief and replied to a point roughly 2 centimetres to the left of Kate's head, her jaw set in a grimace as if she was forcibly controlling each word that left her mouth.</p><p>“I was just wondering if you were free this afternoon when we were supposed to be having photography? I wanted to just have a quick talk with you. Alone.” Kate eyed her suspiciously, fearing that it was some sort of trap – but Victoria was just standing there alone and looked even more out of sorts, fidgeting with her hands. Kate subconsciously rubbed <em>her</em> hands together, as if feeling a slight cold breeze, while Max crossed her arms around her chest.</p><p>“I was going to do something with Max this afternoon, so.. if you don't mind I'd prefer it if she was around as well?” Victoria looked mildly panicked and darted a glance at Max – Kate couldn't see Max’s expression anymore, but whatever it was seemed to make Victoria relax a little, although her expression remained blank.</p><p>“That's fine - we can meet you outside the front, Vic – Victoria,” said Max with surprising warmth in her voice. Kate looked at Max questioningly but went along with her friend.</p><p>“Yes, that should be OK," she said  "I.. I guess we'll speak later then?” Victoria nodded stiffly and spun around on the spot, marching off across the cafeteria to get her own food. Kate watched her go, a bemused expression on her face.</p><p>“Well, I'm not going to lie - that was weird.” Max turned back to face Kate, a strange expression momentarily on her face that quickly disappeared.</p><p>“I.. I think she is not as bad as you think Kate. I mean, don't get me wrong, she has been a complete and utter bitch and bully to us both in the past – especially you, and there is no escaping that. But.. but I think she wants to try and make amends. She didn't know about anything to do with.. with what Jefferson was up to, and I think it's hit her harder than she makes out.”</p><p>“Since when have you been talking to Victoria Chase?” asked Kate, a sceptical look on her face. “I know you want to be friends with everyone, Max, but sometimes people are just mean because that is how they are and nothing will change it.” Max looked at her with a pained expression.</p><p>“That's.. that's very judgemental of you, Kate. I don't want to do the whole religion thing, but.. isn't part of it that you shouldn't be so swift to judgement? Yes I know, that's despite all the evidence you have had from her previous actions – I'm just saying, people can change. Like you.”</p><p>“Me? What do you mean..?”</p><p>“Well.. just look at how quickly you've started hanging out with Dana now, and buying new clothes and just.. being more confident about yourself. And that's just in a week! So if you can do it, then why not someone else?” Kate pulled a face, as if not liking what she was being told.</p><p>“I'll believe it when I see it Max, and even then I'm not sure I could ever trust her to actually change.”</p><p> </p><p>After their lesson after lunch Max and Kate made their way out of the building and towards the statue - the grounds were quite empty as they appeared to be the only ones with a free period. It was empty apart from the lone figure of Victoria, who was walking up and down while animatedly talking on her cell. Max and Kate walked past her, Max catching her eye as she did so. Victoria gave her a surreptitious nod before returning to her conversation.</p><p>“No, <em>you</em> listen to <em>me</em> - You will be there along with everyone else. No, no fucking arguments, understand? No, I don't give a shit about that, we are <em>all</em> doing it. Because I say so, and if you had any sliver of decency..”</p><p>
  <em>Wow. I feel sorry for whoever she is speaking too, it sounds serious. I wonder what it was about?</em>
</p><p>Max's thoughts on it were interrupted by Kate motioning her to sit down with her besides a tree - it wasn't quite cold enough to not sit on the ground yet, but it wasn't far off.</p><p>Kate pulled out her sketch book and began to doodle while Max fiddled with her camera, before standing up and taking a few speculative shots of her drawing, followed by a few of the campus. They were both so engrossed by their endeavours that they hadn't noticed Victoria quietly walk up and stand there to watch them, until Max turned and saw her and quickly took a photo before she could protest.</p><p>“Hi Victoria,” said Max loudly enough to get Kate's attention. Kate looked up from her sketchbook and watched Victoria carefully, as if wondering what she was planning. To her surprise Victoria seemed a little agitated again, an occurrence that Kate was confounded by - she had never seen Victoria as anything but her imperious, confident self and she wondered at the change and what it boded for her. Either way to see Victoria conflicted about talking to her seemed to lend her some reassurance and confidence, however little it was.</p><p>“Victoria, what can I do for you?” she asked, trying to sound confident but still fearing the usual lash of Victoria's tongue. Max walked over to stand next to Kate, and she noticed that Max was staring boldly at Victoria with what looked like a small smile on her face - as if she had no fear of her despite her reputation, from which Kate also found a small measure of courage herself. Victoria seemed to look at Max for a moment, before looking at Kate.</p><p>“I.. I really just wanted to apologise,” she said, then stopped, looking almost pleadingly at Max, something which Kate found unfathomable.</p><p>“Victoria, who are you apologising to? And for what?” she said quietly, to her surprise not feeling in the mood to accept anything from her right now. It had only been a week since Victoria had been mercilessly bullying her, even when she was at her lowest – a point so low that she wondered if it hadn’t been for the intervention of the FBI at her door, and the support from Dana, what she would have done.</p><p>
  <em>It all felt so dark and hopeless, like there was no escape. It almost feels like divine intervention, what happened – but the why had it not happened before?</em>
</p><p>Kate was currently struggling with her faith, something not helped by the newly surging emotions and desires that were being stirred up by a certain someone; things which she knew would, in the eyes of her mother at least, consign her straight to the most fiery depths of hell. Subsequently, any notion of forgiveness was firmly banished from her mind in that moment.</p><p>Victoria looked at Kate and her face seemed torn between her natural pride and trying to be remorseful, an interesting combination that Kate was a little fascinated by. She hated to admit it herself – and not just because of the enmity she felt towards her, but also due to her reluctance in acknowledging her <em>own</em> preferences – but Victoria really <em>was</em> pretty, and seeing her like this when she was clearly trying be a <em>normal</em> person only reinforced that fact.</p><p>“To you, Kate. I wanted to apologise for being so.. mean. It was uncalled for. Sorry.” She looked at Kate expectantly, as if waiting for an answer but Kate just looked at her, folding her arms as she did so in a gesture of, if not rejection, certainly dissatisfaction. Victoria looked at her then seemed to look at Max once more, as if trying to ask for help. Kate again noticed this subtle interaction and wondered what was going on.</p><p>
  <em>Has Max put her up to this? It’s the sort of thing Max would do, to try and make everyone friendly with each other.</em>
</p><p>“Is that it?” she said, her tone flat and very un-Kate like. The change in Victoria was instantaneous - she rolled her eyes and looked at her, and this time Kate could see that the old Victoria was still there – her glance was hard and tough, and Kate felt herself flinch as if she was being physically assaulted.</p><p>“Jesus Kate, what else do you want from me?” Victoria snapped, her tone cold and harsh as she was clearly upset that her apology had been dismissed so easily. Victoria took a step forward with a finger raised, and to Kate it seemed that Max seemed to move without moving, standing a little bit more away from her; but Victoria stopped mid flow with a pained expression, putting her hand to her forehead and breathing deeply.</p><p>“Sorry,” she said, “I didn’t mean to fly off the handle like that. I don’t want to fight with you.”</p><p>“Er.. OK,” said Kate, puzzled, “but we haven’t fought yet? Have we? All I meant was that you have a lot to apologise for, Victoria, that one apology is just not going to cut it. Not yet. How do I know you are not just lying to me? How do I know Max has not put you up to this by begging you to be nice?” She looked at Max. “You haven’t, have you? You’re not like bribing her or anything?” Max laughed and then covered her mouth in embarrassment.</p><p>“Sorry, no. That’s funny though, the thought of me being able to bribe Victoria. No,” she continued, looking at Victoria with what Kate swore to herself was a gentler expression than she expected, or she thought Victoria deserved, “Victoria is trying to be genuine I think. She just finds it hard to apologise for anything, Kate.”</p><p>“Hmm,” was all Kate replied. She looked at Victoria who was standing there awkwardly, almost as if she had just been told off by someone and didn't like it. “Fine, apology accepted. But it doesn’t mean I can forget or even forgive you yet; but by your actions I will judge you.” Victoria nodded quickly, as if grateful to even accept that.</p><p>“I mean it Kate, I am really sorry for everything. If I had known what… what was happening then.. I just.. I mean, it’s so hard.. I..” She trailed off, wanting to say a thousand things more but not having the courage to do so, yet. Kate looked at her, as if discerning that there was more to this person than she had previously given her credit for. Despite everything, Kate was still Kate and she couldn’t help but at least try and offer a small olive branch in return.</p><p>“It’s in the past now, Victoria, it’s over. Let’s not talk about it. I can’t hold you responsible for what they did, even if you didn’t exactly make things easier.” She looked at Max, as if remembering something. “I forgot to ask you, how are you getting to the funeral tomorrow? Do you want a lift with me and Dana? I’m sure there is room.”</p><p>“Oh!” Max said quickly, “It's fine, I've already been offered a lift. I'll meet you guys there, so don’t wait for me. I'll be fine.” Kate nodded then looked up at Victoria.</p><p>“Are <em>you</em> going tomorrow?” Her voice was laden with the belief that Victoria wouldn’t dare go anywhere near the funeral tomorrow, that such an act would be far too –</p><p>“Yes. I feel it is the right thing for me to do; to at least go and pay my respects.”</p><p>“Oh. Well. That’s.. good of you.” There was another silence, until Victoria stirred and made to leave, her face fixed with an unhappy frown.</p><p>“Well, I’ll leave you two to it. I hope you are happy now.” Kate looked at her in surprise, but Victoria seemed to be speaking to Max, although she couldn’t be sure.</p><p>“Yes - and I'll see you later, Vic?” Max said and waved goodbye to her as Victoria turned without responding and left. Kate gestured at Max in surprise.</p><p>“You two seem more friendly than I expected, Max,” she said. “I thought you hated Victoria?”</p><p>“I don’t hate anyone, Kate,” said Max. “Besides, as I told you – she’s not as bad as she comes across. I think you should give her a chance to make amends. Her coming to apologise to you must have been a big deal for her – you know how much pride she has in herself.”</p><p>“No, I don’t – but you seem to.” Max got up and walked away from her a little, ignoring Kate’s question. She stood there for a moment in contemplation, looking in the direction Victoria had gone before turning back to Kate.</p><p>“We’ve got the whole afternoon free – fancy heading into town and getting a cup of tea? My treat.” Kate thought for a moment, then quickly closed her sketchbook and stood up.</p><p>“Sounds great. I can still do a bit of doodling while we are there, and you can look over those Math problems.” Max groaned but she was smiling, and they both made their way slowly down to the bus stop. The road was practically deserted, with only one car slowly making its way up the road. Max watched it idly as it approached, and then suddenly felt <em>something</em>; something <em>looking</em> for her, <em>finding</em> her, <em>knowing that she was there</em>. She felt a cold sweat break out as the car slowly carried on up the road, and she stared after it wide-eyed.</p><p>
  <em>What the actual fuck was that?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Well, here we are. It's not much, is it?” Jesse looked out of the window as the car rolled down towards the sea front, Emily driving slowly as they both looked around them. Jesse had been happy for her to take over the driving, having covered most of the distance from Seattle.</p><p>
  <em>Right now we either look like we are tourists or that we are from a secretive government agency. Thank god I insisted we didn't take an agency car.</em>
</p><p>“It reminds me of a few of the towns I went through when I was on the run,” she said. “One in particular where I worked on a boat. That was fun while it lasted.”</p><p>“What happened?”</p><p>“Eh. I didn't want to stay in the same place too long; thought I was being followed. Which I was.” Emily was silent, feeling a little uncomfortable - although she had not known about the Bureau's surveillance of Jesse, she still felt a little guilt by association.</p><p>“We're booked into the Bloch Hotel,” she said with false cheerfulness. “It was quite booked up, surprisingly, but I got Sarah in admin to pull a few strings and we got a decent room.”</p><p>“Emily, we're supposed to be on holiday, not doing things on work time – and that includes that. Besides, I've stayed in plenty of places where you are lucky to get clean sheets, so it doesn't matter to me.” Emily clicked her tongue; eighteen years on the run and lying low had left Jesse with what she thought were a skewed sense of expectations - something she sort of admired in a way, an ability to do without and get by. But she was not like that; coming from a comfortably middle-class family she was used to a thoroughly comfortable bed and decent shower.</p><p>“Well like it or not you are the Director now, and we can't have you slumming it. And besides, don't you want to spend our first proper night away somewhere nice?” Jesse gave her a smile and caressed her thigh.</p><p>“You're right, I haven't really stayed somewhere nice before and I'm nearly 30. So maybe it's about time.” She pulled out her smartphone, something she was getting used to again after spending so long in the Oldest House. “We need to take the next turning on the left and follow the road up the hill.”</p><p>“Yes Ma'am.”</p><p>“Emily...” There was a shared smile between them as they took the turning, Jesse still looking out of the window at the passing town. “It doesn't look like there's been an AWE or anything, it all looks normal. We'll get settled in tonight then go explore over the next few days and see what we find.” She held up her hand and the service weapon leapt into it, shifting through its forms while Jesse checked it over. Emily glanced at her with a mixture of pride and nervousness, hoping that Jesse would not have to use it - but if she did, she wanted to see her in full flow again.... and maybe run some tests. Jesse let the weapon drop and rubbed her hands together in anticipation.</p><p>“Oh, and at some point I want to visit that diner. Some greasy trucker food would do you good, Emily - better than all that salad stuff you inflict on me.” Emily pouted but continued driving up the hill, eager to begin unravelling the mystery of Arcadia Bay - even if it did involve more saturated fats than she wished. They passed a large brick building which proudly heralded itself as Blackwell Academy, and as they did so Jesse started and looked around her, causing Emily to perk up.</p><p>“What is it? Notice something? Should I stop?” Jesse slowly shook her head, looking slightly puzzled as the building receded into the distance.</p><p>“No, just.. I don't know. Polaris just seemed to notice something but.. It felt like it was just an echo. A shadow of a thought. Let's keep going, it was probably nothing.”</p><p>“Well that’s the sort of thing we are looking for, isn't it? You should know by now to trust your hunches, Jesse. We can have a poke around tomorrow though, I’m sure I can run some experiments to narrow it down.”</p><p>"Emily.. no experiments. Holiday, remember?"</p><p>The car continued slowly on, but Jesse found herself more and more preoccupied with the view behind her, until the building was eventually lost amidst the trees.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I know you're there, whoever you are.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 579</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">The journey towards the cemetery was grey and depressing. The sky itself was overcast and sullen; a mood matched by the atmosphere in the car. Victoria seemed to be agitated and in no mood for conversation, something which had initially suited Max as she was also in no mood for small talk - but as they drew nearer it had begun to prey on her mind little. The day before they had spent precious little time together; Max had knocked on Victoria's door when she thought the coast was clear but Victoria had been quite standoffish despite Max's attempts to lighten the mood and be affectionate. It had felt to Max like some barriers had been raised once more by Victoria, but the reason behind it had remained a mystery to Max – and the more she tried to lighten things up between them the worse it got. After agreeing a time to meet up the next day, and frustrated at the change that seemed to have occurred between them, she had left in a little bit of a huff and gone back to her own room and spent the remainder of her evening watching some trash on Netflix to try and take her mind off things.</p><p class="western">Now, stuck in the car with a girl who seemed to be preoccupied with something which annoyingly seemed wasn't her, Max had little else to do but watch the road ahead as they joined a small line of cars that were winding their way up the hill, with more joining behind them.</p><p class="western">“Seems busy,” she remarked, “a bigger turn out than I expected.” Victoria just grunted in assent, taking extra care as they turned onto the gravel track towards the car park. It took her a bit of manoeuvring to find a space, especially one that was big enough to not get her car scratched by other people's doors, but eventually they were parked up and ready to go.</p><p class="western">Max felt an uneasiness in her stomach and looked for Victoria for support, but she seemed to be occupied in checking what cars were still streaming in to to find a place. Seemingly satisfied, at least for now, she turned to look at Max- her face was stiff and severe, makeup absolutely flawless.</p><p class="western">“Let's go,” she said quietly, the first words she had uttered to Max in a while, pausing to check her appearance in the mirror before leaving the car. Max had to admit it but no-one pulled off funereal chic quite like Victoria - Max's simple black dress and jacket seemed positively threadbare compared to the elegant, yet entirely appropriate dress Victoria had on, topped off with a small black hat, gold and emerald choker and matching bracelet. In any other setting Max would have commented on how fabulous she looked - but here and now it was the last thing from her mind, underlined by how heavy the door handle felt to turn, how loud the door sounded as she closed it.</p><p class="western">With increasingly heavy steps Max walked a pace behind Victoria as they made their way across the car park and through the gates, joining a growing swell of people that seemed to be heading the same way.</p><p class="western">
  <em>These all can't be for Chloe's funeral, can they? There must be another one scheduled.</em>
</p><p class="western">Victoria glanced back at Max to make sure she was following and offered her a hand; Max shook her head, gesturing at the people around. Victoria frowned a little in apparent annoyance, but turned away and carried on walking, the silence between them accentuating the sound of their feet on the gravel path.</p><p class="western">Eventually they came to the burial site and Max saw that there were rows of chairs laid out around the thing which suddenly dominated her vision: a large casket on a raised table, surrounded by flowers and with a photo of a girl on it that, a face that Max knew all to well and would never see again.</p><p class="western">All of the suppressed guilt came washing over her at that moment, and she groped blindly for a chair to sit down on, ending up on the front row next to young woman she didn't recognise. Victoria took a seat behind her, still scanning the crowd as if counting who was present and who wasn't.</p><p class="western">Max sat there for a moment, head bowed and not daring to look up until the woman next to her spoke.</p><p class="western">“It's a good turn out. I'm glad.” Max looked up at her, ignoring the dark shape looming in her peripheral vision as she did so, before looking around at the crowd. The seats were filling up rapidly, and Max recognised a few of the faces as people she had seen from Blackwell, including members of the faculty (with Wells looking serious and grave) and many students, including those from the Vortex Club. There also seemed to be others from around the town, including members of the Police Department who seemingly hadn't been swept up by the anti-corruption probe. Max realised that there was at least fifty or more people there, with a few more coming up the path - Max saw Joyce and David amongst them and quickly looked away back at the woman, feeling nauseous.</p><p class="western">“Yes,” she said, “it's good to see. I'm sorry, I don't recognise you – I don't think we've ever met? I'm Max, I'm.. I was a friend of Chloe when I lived here.” The words threatened to choke her as she spoke them, and she felt like she just wanted to scream <em>I'm sorry I had to let you die and I hate myself for never calling you and now it's too late and I'm oh so sorry.</em></p><p class="western">“Steph,” the young woman replied. “I used to go to school with Chloe a year back. Have you come far today? I rushed over from LA when I got the message.” Max shook her head.</p><p class="western">“No, not far,” she almost whispered, not wanting to explain to this stranger any more than she had too. She looked away again and saw Kate sitting next to Dana, who raised a hand in acknowledgement.</p><p class="western">Further conversation with Steph was cut short by the arrival of Joyce and David, along with the Pastor who was conducting the service. The Madsen's sat down a few seats up from Max, Joyce with bowed head while David sat almost stiffly at attention, face stern and with one hand on Joyce's back.</p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">Of the service Max recalled little, so consumed she was by the stabs of guilt and remorse she felt for her inaction on the day, even though she knew that she had had little choice - although the lack of not being in touch for months was less excusable, which just made it hurt even more.</p><p class="western">Joyce and David had got up to say a few words, with Joyce breaking down in tears and letting David say the final words; his usually strong, harsh voice low and quiet. making people strain hear his words. Max had risked a look and saw the face of a man who seemed utterly broken in that moment, someone who had returned from the hell of war only to have violence visited on his own family, a cruel twist of fate making it so that he was the one who had to hold his dying daughter in his arms, as she bled out on that dismal bathroom floor just meters away from where he could have done something.</p><p class="western">And Max - Max knew that <em>she</em> could have prevented it all, that <em>she</em> could have run to that bathroom and saved Chloe, that <em>she</em> could have stopped her from entering at all, that..</p><p class="western">
  <em>.. and ended up like other Max. You know this, you know this is the only way..</em>
</p><p class="western">Max half listened as the Pastor finished with a few passages from the Bible that seemed to give some measure of comfort to Joyce, before thanking everyone who had attended and mentioning that there would be a wake and memorial at the church for those who wished to attend.</p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">Max slowly approached the coffin, feeling it loom ever larger in her vision with every step she took. She was filled with a creeping dread, for what reason she couldn't work out why – she thought she could hear Chloe's voice remonstrating with her, asking her why she was there, why she was there only <em>now</em>. She began to imagine a dead Chloe leaping out of the coffin to grab her, to ask her why she let her die, why she let <em>her</em> die and just to get together with Victoria, why she never got in touch, why why why...</p><p class="western">The wood was cold and hard to the touch, but it was just that – wood. No voices, no Chloe – just a coffin containing a body, ready to be buried and grieved over before life continued on as it had before, and would continue to after everyone here was long forgotten. Max rested her hand on the coffin, closing her eyes and taking in slow, deep breaths; listening to the quiet murmur of people slowly leaving and heading away and the gentle sound of the wind in the trees.</p><p class="western">“Goodbye, Chloe,” she whispered, “I'm sorry it had to be this way.”</p><p class="western">After a few minutes Max turned away to head back to the car park and saw that Victoria was standing there, watching her from a polite distance. Max gave her a weak smile and walked over.</p><p class="western">“You OK?” Victoria asked in a low voice. Max stopped and looked around, casting a final look back at the coffin.</p><p class="western">“Yeah, I will be. Shall we go to the wake?”</p><p class="western">“Yes, definitely. Give us a chance to speak to the Madsen's properly, and there is a few people I want to catch up with who will be going.” Victoria began to walk down the path and Max set out to follow – but once again she had the feeling that something was there looking for her, trying to find her – she looked around but could see nothing but the trees and a few of the remaining mourners. She tried to shrug it off and followed Victoria, but kept glancing back as if hoping to catch a glimpse of what it was.</p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">Emily watched the mourners slowly leave the grave side, leaving the cemetery workers to finish off their duties while who she presumed were the parents looked on. Emily had some some research before they had come here and had an idea of the background of what had happened to these people; their coming had been off a hunch Jesse had had after a drinking session last night in the Hotel bar with a girl who was probably underage. Emily was sure that it was against all sort of Bureau regulations, but then Jesse was the Director so maybe that meant it was probably OK. Probably. Besides, it's not like their relationship would past muster with most HR and company boards, but given who their board were.. well, who knew what they thought? Not that she really trusted them any more for it to matter.</p><p class="western">“Anything?” she asked quietly. They were both standing discreetly to one side, within a clump of trees that afforded them a good view whilst keeping the relatively innocuous.</p><p class="western">“Her,” answered Jesse, pointing with a finger. “The short one who was by the coffin. But.. it's not just her. There's something about the blonde one as well, or at least that's what Polaris seems to think.” Emily was still unsure as to whether she was dating both of them or just Jesse, but had pragmatically decided that there was nothing she could do about it anyway, so had decided not to worry about it.</p><p class="western">“So two of them? That unusual. Maybe it's some form of mass outbreak? I wish I had my gear with me, then I could take some readings.”</p><p class="western">“Holiday, remember?” Emily watched the two girls slowly disappear from view.</p><p class="western">“So what now? Get a team here? Bring them in?” Jesse was silent for a while, before turning away and looking at Emily, taking her hand in hers.</p><p class="western">“You know, I was eleven when they came for me. Took Dylan away and locked him up. Prime Candidate my ass,” she said bitterly. “Eighteen fucking years on the run. Eighteen years of having my life destroyed by <em>them</em>.” Reflexively the service weapon materialised into her free hand, shifting forms as it did so, and Emily felt a few branches snap from trees with that telltale whine that heralded them being sent with extreme force at something unlucky enough to be in the way.</p><p class="western">“Jesse..” she said, and wrapped an arm around her waist and leaned her head against her shoulder. Jesse relaxed at her touch and sighed, closing her eyes and letting the various objects orbiting above her drop harmlessly to the floor, before speaking again.</p><p class="western">“Now I'm the Director. I'm in charge. I'm not going to have their life destroyed like mine was.” Her voice was hard and authoritative, a change Emily had noticed every time Jesse got her Director face on. The last time had been after that visit from the CIA when Jesse had not taken too kindly to their requests, and she had seen a glimpse of what she must be like when in full on rampage mode. Emily had been slightly aroused by the spectacle - not that she would ever tell Jesse that.</p><p class="western">“We can't do nothing though - what if someone gets hurt? What if they are corrupted, or contacted by someone else? You might not like it but you still have a duty to do.” Jesse sighed in exasperation.</p><p class="western">“I know, a duty / service/ enslavement. Ugh. But it will be done <em>my</em> way.” She paused, thinking for a moment. “I'll talk to them. Let them know we exist and are here if needed. That would also give you the chance to find out what you can.” Emily's eye's sparkled with excitement.</p><p class="western">“That's a great idea! I can -”</p><p class="western">“But no tests.”</p><p class="western">“But – but - Fine, Director Ma'am.” Jesse kissed her on the cheek.</p><p class="western">“Good girl. Let's go do something fun, it can wait until tomorrow at least. I don't want to intrude on a day like this.”</p><p class="western">“I saw a boat trip advertised where you go out whale spotting, we could do that? Can we, please? Pleeeaassseeeee?” Emily pleaded, batting her eyes at Jesse. Jesse rolled her eyes, but couldn't hide her smile.</p><p class="western">“Sure, why not - I just hope it's just a perfectly boring and ordinary boat which doesn't try to kill me, or transport me to an alternate dimension - now <em>that</em> would make for a nice change.” They both quietly left the cemetery, Polaris humming contently away in Jesse's head - it also seemed happy to be taking it easy for the day.</p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">The wake was being held at a small church halfway up the hill of Arcadia Bay. Max remembered it vaguely from a few weddings she had attended, and quite liked its white clapperboard appearance topped with a steep spire clad in grey slate. She made a mental note to take some photos of it when the light was right and the situation less depressing. There was a steady stream of people coming into the church building, with the Pastor at the entrance greeting everyone as they entered. Max exchanged a nod and walked over the threshold, Victoria right behind her.</p><p class="western">The main hall was decked out in flowers, with tables of deceptively simple but excellent quality food laid out along with what appeared to be expensive looking drinks. At the far end was a photo montage of Chloe, surrounded by candles and yet more flowers. Max felt her eye drawn to it and she wandered over, looking at the photos of a girl as she changed over her life time - noting the sharp change from the joyous young teenager she had known to the blue hair haired punk that she had not.</p><p class="western">“Hard to believe it's the same person, isn't it,” said Victoria quietly behind her. “I wonder how she would have turned out if fate had been kinder to her. She was brilliant, you know. Academically, I mean. And she threw it all away.”</p><p class="western">“I know.” They both stood there for a moment, before Victoria let her be to go talk to some people she had just spotted. Max stayed there as if transfixed, trying to piece together the life of someone she felt like she had never seen grow into the person she had become. Max saw one photo which had Chloe giving the finger to whoever was taking the photo as she lay on her bed.</p><p class="western">“That's my Chloe. Always trying to be a rebel.” Max looked and saw that Joyce was standing next to her, face lined and the life in her eyes diminished. She seemed older, more shrunken; as if the death of Chloe had been the final thing to remove what had kept her going every day. “First my William, then Rachel, and finally her. How I <em>hate</em> this town.” Max stood there awkwardly, unsure of what to say – whether there was anything she <em>could</em> say. She reached out and laid a hand on Joyce's arm, and Joyce clasped it with her hand and that seemed enough, for now.</p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">Victoria had slowly worked her way across the room, seeking out someone in particular she had seen and wanted to speak too - that person being a girl a year older than her whose intelligent face watched her approach with a wry expression. Victoria stopped and looked at her, trying to think of an easy way to begin to talk to her. She decided to just try plain and straightforward.</p><p class="western">“Hi Stephanie, I'm glad you made it here OK. How was the trip?” Steph gave her an amused smile in return.</p><p class="western">“Hi Victoria, I would say it's good to see you but.. circumstances and all that. The trip was fine – long, but doable. And you can call me Steph - I must admit I was very surprised that you got in touch, but I'm glad you did. I am happy I was able to come here for this.”</p><p class="western">“Where's Michael? I thought you came with him..?”</p><p class="western">“Mikey is just demolishing the canapés over there. Also, I got you this – it's not much, but I just wanted to say thanks for the Hotel and everything. You didn't have to do that, it was very nice of you. Really saved me some hassle and expense, so thanks.” Steph handed her a bag containing some chocolates she had picked up, looking slightly embarrassed as she did so. “I feel like.. like I may have misjudged you a little in the past.” Victoria took the bag graciously and then gave a gentle laugh and shook her head ruefully.</p><p class="western">“No way, you had me figured out completely correct at the time. Maybe now I'm just growing up a bit, finally.”</p><p class="western">“Maybe.” There was a silence as they both sort for another topic of conversation, but luckily Mikey chose that moment to appear.</p><p class="western">“These salmon things are amazing, Steph, they would be a real cure for your hangover. You should - oh. Victoria. Hi.” Victoria gave him a little wave, practising her friendly smile which she was sure was getting more natural and didn't hurt her face quite as much as before.</p><p class="western">“Hello Michael, how's the food? And.. hangover?”</p><p class="western">“Great! I never knew funerals could be this tasty.” He munched happily away, until he saw their expressions. “What? You've got to make the best of it.” Victoria had only seen him on the periphery of her social scene at Blackwell, with him being in the year below her – and didn't really know much about him, apart from that he used to be friends with Chloe and Steph. He, however, was fully aware of who she was, and the reputation that went with it.</p><p class="western">“Steph was apparently up far too late last night drinking in the hotel bar with some ladies she had met.” Victoria knew that Steph was one of the few openly gay girls she had known about at Blackwell, other than Chloe (and she also suspected Rachel, but then it <em>was</em> rumoured that Rachel had also worked her way through the entire football team – with a sudden moment of clarity she realised that those were the exact same rumours people spread about her).</p><p class="western">“Good to see you haven't changed then, Steph. What are you up to at the moment?” asked Victoria, not being able to help the slight barb she put in her speech. “I see you are in LA now?” Steph nodded and went to answer, but was interrupted by the sudden arrival of Taylor.</p><p class="western">“V, there you are. I was just checking how much drink there was left and - oh, hi Mikey.” Mikey gave her a wave; he knew Taylor thanks to an extracurricular biology club that Taylor secretly attended and they got on well enough, although he could never fathom why she was friends with Victoria. Taylor looked at the girl standing next to him with open interest, and she in turn returned the compliment. Victoria looked at her for a second, before glancing at Steph.</p><p class="western">“Thanks Taylor, but the catering team should have it in hand - no need to worry, that's what they are paid for. Or should be doing, anyway. Besides, I don't want people to find out,” she finished quietly, to which Taylor nodded conspiratorially. Steph took that moment to intervene.</p><p class="western">“Not going to introduce me to your friend then, Victoria? Hi, I'm Steph. I used to go to Blackwell up until last year.” She held out a hand and Taylor took it willingly, shaking her hand but not letting go afterwards.</p><p class="western">“Taylor. Taylor Christiansen. I don't believe I ever saw you around? I was there at the same time as you I think. Year below, though.”</p><p class="western">“We must have just missed each other then, which is a shame.” Victoria watched them both as they kept shaking each other's hand while their eyes seemed to be engorging themselves on each other.</p><p class="western">“Yes, yes it is,” said Taylor. “So you used to know Chloe? I didn't really, I've come just to show solidarity and help out Vic here.. and I'm glad I did now. Did you.. did you come alone or..?”</p><p class="western">“No, very much alone, only me. You?”</p><p class="western">“Same.” Victoria looked between the two of them, eyebrows raised so far they were in danger of flying off. Steph motioned towards the buffet table, expertly steering Taylor away from Victoria.</p><p class="western">“Shall we get something to eat? Well, I knew Chloe..” Victoria and Mikey were just left abandoned there, feeling a little uncomfortable. Victoria watched Taylor disappear with a frown that quickly turned into a small smile when she saw Taylor laugh in a far too over the top manner.</p><p class="western">
  <em>Well Taylor, I hope this isn't another missed opportunity you'll end up regret having. I need to make sure she follows through with it. If she wants to, that is. It's what friends do.</em>
</p><p class="western">“Tell you what, Michael, let me introduce you to Max and get us away from whatever the hell <em>that</em> was. You'll like her – she used to be an old friend of Chloe, <em>and</em> she's a complete nerd.”</p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">Max was standing on her own by the edge of the hall, silently observing the throng when Victoria found her with Mikey reluctantly in tow, like a small dinghy caught in the wake of a passing liner. Victoria pushed him in front of Max, presenting him as some rare treasure she had found for Max's entertainment.</p><p class="western">“Max – this Mikey, an old friend of Chloe's. Mikey, this is Max, my g-”</p><p class="western">“Friend,” interjected Max quickly, and smiled warmly at Mikey. “You used to know Chloe? I think I've seen you around Blackwell, haven't I?” Mikey nodded enthusiastically.</p><p class="western">“Yes, I'm in the year below you. Me and Chloe used to play D&amp;D together with Steph – that's her over there, talking to Taylor. Sometimes Rachel – Rachel Amber, one of Chloe's, er, friends - would join us, although she was always insisting she was far too cool for it. I think she only turned up because of Chloe, now I think of it.” Max looked over and recognised the girl who had sat next to her at the ceremony, while Victoria stood there with an annoyed expression, staring at Max – Max couldn't work out what she possibly could be annoyed about, and continued to talk to Mikey.</p><p class="western">“Oh yes – she spoke to me earlier, didn't catch her name though. So you used to play D&amp;D? Do you still play it?” Mikey stood up a little straighter and pushed his glasses back up his nose, as if realising he had unexpectedly found a fellow enthusiast.</p><p class="western">“Well, yes actually – there's a little group of us who still meet on occasion for a game. Would you like to join us? We are currently halfway through the Dreadlords of Angstein campaign, but there's room for another party member. Desperate need for a tank actually, I can ask Brian – he's the DM – about you joining at such a late stage though. I'm sure we can work it into the story somehow, of course you'd have to come in at a higher level so there would be some work in that but I have a character generator for a given level somewhere I can lend you so that shouldn't be a problem.” Max blinked a little, as if overwhelmed by the sudden flow of information, before nodding enthusiastically.</p><p class="western">“That sounds pretty neat, actually. What days do you meet? Also, do you know Warren? He might be interested in joining as well.” Victoria rolled her eyes as if exasperated and walked off muttering to herself under her breath.</p><p class="western"><em>What's her problem? </em>mused Max briefly, before getting lost discussing the adventures Mikey and Chloe used to embark on and feeling a slight pang of regret she hadn't been able to be part of it.</p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">Kate had sneaked away to go to the bathroom, having drunk far too much coffee and juice. The wake was beginning to die down, with people slowly giving Joyce and David their condolences before drifting away. She sat on the toilet and stared at the wall, her mind trying to process the conversation she had just had with the Pastor which was troubling her.</p><p class="western">
  <em>So an anonymous donation paid for all of this, the flowers, the food – but who was it? It must have cost quite a bit; I guess it could have been Blackwell?</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>No, why would they, it wasn't their fault really and Chloe was no longer a student.. but then everyone seemed to be there today, even people I would never have expected. Dana said she had received an email telling her when it was and that they must all go, no excuses, but she wouldn't tell me who it was from. The school wouldn't have done that and Dana would tell me if it was them – and anyway I would have got something too. And they would not make it apparently mandatory to come.</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>So who arranged it all? And who made the donation?</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>It has to be someone wealthy and connected to the school enough; maybe someone with a reason to do it? Someone who wanted to make a statement, or even say sorry for something? Someone who is connected to it all and has the money and knows everyone at the school.</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>But that means..</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>Oh God no, not -</em>
</p><p class="western">Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door opening and two people talking quietly entered. She thought she should recognise the voices but wasn't entirely sure; the heavy door of the toilet and the acoustics of the room made it hard for her to certain.</p><p class="western">“I'm telling you, she's really fucking me off with it now.”</p><p class="western">“But I thought you wanted it a secret? No gossip, you said. Worried about what people would say.”</p><p class="western">“Yes, I meant I didn't want it spread around the fucking place right away, but I don't mind people like you knowing at the moment. But with her.. I mean we can't even hold fucking hands because she is so shit scared of what some people think.”</p><p class="western">There was the sound of running water before the voice spoke again.</p><p class="western">“I'm trying, I'm really trying, and not just for her but for me as well. It's like we talked about, remember? But it just doesn't seem to be enough, and there's this whole guilt thing she keeps doing..”</p><p class="western">“Have you told her all of this? I know what you are like, you'll bottle it all up and then explode and we'll all suffer.” Kate strained her ears, feeling a little ashamed in eavesdropping and knowing that often no good would come of it, but she felt engrossed despite herself in whatever drama was being played out. The reply was too low for her to hear, and she held her breath so as to not miss anything else, in case her breathing was too loud.</p><p class="western">“Well let me talk to her then. I have already told her not to fuck around with you, so she should know better. I can't believe that she would..” The voices were becoming fainter as they moved out of the bathroom, and Kate couldn't discern what was being said. Eventually there was silence and Kate thoughtfully finished up.</p><p class="western">
  <em>What on earth was that all about?</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">“Victoria? Victoria Chase?” Victoria turned around from where she had been chatting with a few of the remaining attendees from Blackwell and saw a middle aged man approaching, who she recognised from various bits of media coverage - as well as his professional standing.</p><p class="western">“Mr Amber? Pleasure to meet you.” Her years of being lectured at to present the most professional appearance she could subconsciously kicked in, and she held out a hand for him to shake while fixing him with a confident smile. He looked like he hadn't slept in years, and it seemed like he was barely keeping it all together. Victoria eyed him with a measure of pity as he shook her hand limply.</p><p class="western">
  <em>Not surprising – they only dug up his daughter last week, and I'm sure the Prescotts helped fund his re-election campaign, the duplicitous fuckers.</em>
</p><p class="western">“Can I have a quick word?” he said, motioning her to one side. Curious, Victoria followed him over to a quiet alcove where he stood for a moment looking at the mourners, his eyes fixated on Joyce and David in particular.</p><p class="western">“You know,” he said quietly, “I never gave the Price's – I mean the Madsen's – the amount of time they deserved, considering. I always thought them too.. too low for my Rachel. Especially Chloe. Thought she was a bad influence on her. And maybe she was, but maybe it was also the other way around. Both of them together. And yet.. Chloe was the only one who would never give up looking for her. She never gave up.” Victoria politely listened, although she wondered where this was going – it can't have been unknown to him that she and his daughter didn't get on in the slightest.</p><p class="western">“Rachel.. Rachel certainly had a fiery streak about her,” said Victoria, secretly pleased at the double meaning she put into it and wondering if he would pick up on it, whether he <em>knew</em>.</p><p class="western">“She certainly did,” he sighed wearily, not even hesitating slightly, “and I miss it. I miss her terribly. Knowing she ended up..” He squeezed his eyes momentarily, before looking back at Victoria. “But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. I know – don't ask me how, I am the District Attorney after all – I know what you and this Max person did to uncover it all. I don't know how you knew, and frankly I don't care. I just wanted to say - thank you. And if you could thank him as well for me, when you see him, I would be grateful.” Victoria didn't say anything at first, unused to receiving this sort of thanks – especially from such a figure of authority, and even more when she hadn't been expecting it.</p><p class="western">“She,” was all she could think of. “Max is a she.” Amber looked at her with raised eyebrows, before bursting out into a little laugh, which momentarily changed his face completely.</p><p class="western">“Ah – well explains why I couldn't find out who it was. Well, thank <em>her</em> then,” he said. “Seriously though, it has been some comfort just finally knowing, even if it was not the answer we wanted. Deep down I always feared that it would be something like that, I've seen too many cases to have had much hope. But there was always <em>some</em>.”</p><p class="western">“I'm sorry for your loss,” Victoria said, finding the saying unbelievably trite in that moment. “Rachel and I – well, we weren't friends, I think we were maybe too alike looking back, but I am happy that I was able to at least do something for her in the end.”</p><p class="western">“And for my part – I need to do something I should have done long ago.” Victoria watched him walk over towards Joyce and David and quietly greet them and exchange embraces. Victoria watched them for a while, wondering if some day her parents would be doing the same if she was not careful.</p><p class="western">
  <em>We were so alike. And yet that Butterfly had her wings clipped; remember that, Victoria.</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">“Max! Hey Max!”</p><p class="western">“Oh Taylor, hi. How are you?” Taylor's face was not too friendly as she looked at Max, folding her arms tightly across her chest as she did so.</p><p class="western">“Not too good, Max. I mean, this funeral is depressing as hell, they always are – hate the things. But that's not it. I was speaking with Victoria earlier.”</p><p class="western">“Oh?” said Max, a queasiness entering her stomach at the mention of her name. She knew that Taylor knew about them, but even so it still felt odd to her. “What did she have to say?”</p><p class="western">“Well, she wasn't happy. Not happy at all. She wanted me to -” A hand on her arm cut her off mid sentence and she looked around in surprise to see that it was Steph – and her face immediately lit up from the scowl it had been.</p><p class="western">“Hi, sorry for interrupting,” Steph said. “I'm just going now, and I wanted to say good bye before I do.”</p><p class="western">“Oh! Are you going back straight away or..?”</p><p class="western">“No, I'm staying on until tomorrow. So..” Steph left the question hanging, and Taylor felt the world slow and the air thicken as she quickly made her choice, her stomach falling through the floor as she did so.</p><p class="western">“Um, well.. do you fancy.. maybe meeting for dinner? Only if you want to and having nothing else on, you could tell me about your course or..”</p><p class="western">“I'd love to. Six OK?”</p><p class="western">“Yes! Perfect. Um.. here's my number.. and my email.. wait I'll add you on Facebook,” stammered Taylor, fumbling with her cell. Steph laughed quietly, feeling slightly guilty at making the noise at such a solemn occasion.</p><p class="western">“Thanks, Taylor. I'll see you later. I'm looking forward to it.”</p><p class="western">Taylor watched her go with a wide grin plastered across her face, feeling like the slightest breeze would blow her away. Then she remembered what she was supposed to be saying, and turned back to confront Max – but Max had disappeared into thin air.</p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">Kate had spent some time catching up with the Pastor towards the end and it had felt good to do so, helping to restore somewhat her faith and resolve. There were still a host of unanswered questions and things for her to resolve, but the simple act of chatting with someone who she thought was entirely good and an excellent example of cast iron faith had helped her immensely, at least for now. She didn't mention anything about her personal quandaries though, focusing instead on the impact Chloe's death had had on the Madsens and how they could help them in this hour of need.</p><p class="western">It was with buoyed spirits that she walked through the church, sending a message to Dana that she was on her way. Dana had thoughtfully offered to wait for her, despite the fact she was due to meet Trevor later. Kate found the gesture warmed her heart, and she did her best to not think to much of it, or read too much into it.</p><p class="western">Those thoughts were interrupted as she left the church and heard what sounded like an argument happening just around the corner of the building. For the second time that day she found herself accidentally eavesdropping (it was definitely not snooping and being nosy, definitely not). She didn't recognise the voices at first, but one was sounding angry.</p><p class="western">“You didn't even want to hold my hand! How is that supposed to make me feel?”</p><p class="western">“I'm sorry, but it just didn't feel right. Not there, not with everyone there watching, it just -”</p><p class="western">“But that's just it, isn't it - it's never feeling right for you, is it?”</p><p class="western">“No, that's not fair. It's not that! And anyway I thought you wanted to take things slow and be careful? I thought that was the idea until things were settled.” Kate found herself edging closer so she could hear better, curious as to who it was - she briefly flirted with the idea it was Dana and Trevor, and tried to quash the hope that leapt through her when she did.</p><p class="western">
  <em>It's not right to wish these sort of problems on people, despite how much you might wish it in that case. And that's a very bad thought to have, Kate Marsh. Shame on you.</em>
</p><p class="western">“No, I said I didn't want it to be spread around the school instantly! Not that I didn't want to do all the coupley stuff. You are the one counting down the days, remember – not much time to do it you said. But right now it feels like.. like you are ashamed of me. Of being seen with me.”</p><p class="western">“Of course I'm not, that's not true. It's just.. hard for me to tell people. You must see that?”</p><p class="western">“Taylor knows, and she is completely supportive of it, <em>despite</em> how you are being right now.” At the mention of Taylor Kate's curiosity was peaked - it <em>had</em> to be Victoria who was speaking. Kate suddenly realised she was seeing the continuation of the conversation she had overheard in the bathroom.</p><p class="western">
  <em>But who is she speaking to?</em>
</p><p class="western">“Yeah, but that's easier as she is your friend and knows you. But Kate doesn't, does she?”</p><p class="western">“Fuck me, Max - why is this relationship so dependant on Kate? You're supposed to be with <em>me</em>, not <em>her</em>.”</p><p class="western">Kate felt like she had been stabbed, and she leaned against the wall in shock, horrified but seemingly unable to move her feet and was being forced to listen to the conversation.</p><p class="western">“Victoria, she's my friend! Of course she is important to me, but not like that. I won't see her be hurt by this. You know what might have happened to her if.. if...”</p><p class="western">“But it didn't, did it - we changed it. <em>We</em>. Look, you've known her for a fucking month, Max. You're going to fuck everything up - the entire future, what you know <em>she</em> sacrificed herself for, for that? Why? Am I not important to you as well? I can't keep on trying to make amends for ever until you think the time is right and no-one gets upset about any fucking thing ever. It's alright for you, you just avoid every fucking uncomfortable thing, don't you.” There was a silence and Kate suddenly found her feet working again, driving her around the corner to make her confront her worst fears.</p><p class="western">There, standing together were Max and Victoria, Max holding loosely onto Victoria's hand as she stared at the floor. Victoria looked up at her approach and to Kate it seemed like her eyes were gleaming like a cats, sending a shiver down her spine. She stood there, unable to put into words how she was feeling; the sense of betrayal coursing through her - suddenly it all made sense, all the meetings and glances she had seen between them, all laid out in plain sight for her to see.</p><p class="western">In that moment Max looked up and saw her, face framed with astonishment and shock. She sprang guiltily away from Victoria.</p><p class="western">“Kate! Wait, it's not what it looks like, we were just -” She was interrupted by an angry growl from Victoria.</p><p class="western">“For fuck's sake,” she said, before grabbing Max and kissing her hard on the lips.</p><p class="western">“If you rewind that I'll fucking kill you,” she whispered, before angrily walking away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 578</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Max sat alone at the diner table and looked morosely out of the window. It was early evening, and the Two Whales was unusually empty, considering the time of day. Max checked her cell to see if there had been any missed calls she hadn’t heard, or a message, <em>anything</em>, but her screen was depressingly blank. Victoria was apparently not going to be here for another half an hour, but every passing minute just seemed to increase Max's anxiety.</p><p class="western">A car turned into the car park and she looked out eagerly, only to sigh in disappointment - it was just some random ordinary car, not Victoria's. She realised she was missing sitting in it – and more importantly sitting in it with her - already, and she felt a pang of self-pity in her stomach as she feared that it was all over now. The great Max Caulfield had been given unbelievable powers and knowledge of the future, and had managed to mess everything up at the first available opportunity.</p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">The end of the wake (only yesterday! It already seemed a lifetime ago) had been a complete and utter shitshow. Max had been so stunned by Victoria's actions that she had forgotten that she had the ability to rewind; then when Kate had run off in tears and Max had tried to speak to her - only to be met by a slamming car door and a very puzzled looking Dana, it was too late for her to do anything - and she didn't know if she could do multiple rewinds over and over to get it all undone. More to the point, she didn't know if she <em>should</em>.</p><p class="western">Max had stood there alone in the church's car park, abandoned by both her newfound lover and her friend and didn’t know what to do. So eventually, as the numbers thinned out and the Pastor asked if she was OK and if she had somewhere to go, she left feeling very alone and very miserable.</p><p class="western">She had to catch the bus back to Blackwell as Victoria had driven off ages ago at great speed with Taylor as her passenger, and when she had arrived back to the dorm she was met with closed doors. There had been no answer from Kate when she knocked; Dana had made it very clear that although she didn't know what had happened she was not pleased with Max <em>at all, didn’t she know how vulnerable Kate was right now and she shouldn’t go upsetting her, honestly Max what was wrong with you this week</em> and in no mood to talk either, at least not until Kate had given her version of events, and Victoria.. Victoria was nowhere to be found, neither answering her cell, nor replying to any messages, nor even opening the door as max knocked ever more plaintively on it. Eventually with nothing else to do Max had gone to bed; to listen to sad music and wallow in her own misery and wonder what she had done to deserve all of this – all she had wanted was to make everyone happy.</p><p class="western">She had turned the music up to try and drown out the insidious voice that had said <em>no, you only wanted to yourself happy.</em></p><p class="western">Lessons the next day had been excruciating, with Kate for the first time sitting away from her and blanking her completely, and Victoria in the one lesson they shared that day not even giving her so much as a glance or indication that she even acknowledged her existence – in fact it very much felt like starting Blackwell again, and being the lonely outsider desperate to make friends. It may have been her imagination, but she felt she could feel the cold emanating from across the classroom from Victoria, a physical indicator of her mood towards Max in that moment.</p><p class="western">Max had had to spend a miserable lunchtime with only Warren for company - what they had talked about she could not recall and didn't care; except she had found his constant attempts at conversation and bad jokes singularly annoying in that moment, but despite that she clung to his presence as a precious gift not to be wasted, just in case it was the only thing that she had left – a thought that made her feel even more depressed.</p><p class="western">And then – and then it had come, a single message with nothing but a place and a time:</p><p class="western"><em><b>VCx 15:32:</b></em> Two Whales. 6:30.</p><p class="western">And that had been it, nothing more – and no response was forthcoming to the desperate flow of messages and unanswered calls she had sent. It was an agonising few hours alone until it was time to leave but eventually she had left to catch what felt like the loneliest bus into Arcadia, wondering how her life had seemingly turned around so badly in such a short amount of time.</p><p class="western">
  <em>You've really fucked up this time, Max.</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">The door to the diner opened and Max looked up expectantly, hoping that Victoria had finally arrived. Instead, in the doorway stood a woman with red hair and piercing eyes who looked directly at her - and in that instance she <em>knew</em>; she <em>knew</em> that the woman suddenly striding purposefully towards her was the person who she felt had been searching for her. Terrified she reflexively rewound a few minutes, breathing hard and sweat forming on her brow.</p><p class="western">
  <em>Who the fuck is that? How did she find me? She has power but she doesn't feel like Victoria does, she doesn't feel like one of us.</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>Are there others like me? And what does she want?</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>How much trouble am I in?</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>Who the fuck is she?</em>
</p><p class="western">Max briefly considered rewinding further and trying to escape her predicament but realised she may just be putting off the inevitable. Whoever this was has found her once and would find her again, no matter where she ran.</p><p class="western">Max made sure her power was bubbling away under the surface just in case she needed it, unaware that it was making her eyes gleam slightly, and braced herself for what was to come.</p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">Max watched the woman enter once more, this time noting that she was not alone - another blonde-haired woman was behind her, and Max couldn't help but notice that her hair was cut similar to Victoria's - the thought sending a wave of sadness through her. She had little time to dwell on that as the other woman strode through the diner as if she owned the place, clad in dark jeans and boots, a long leather coat billowing around her and not concealing at all the large bulge on her hip.</p><p class="western">
  <em>She has a gun.</em>
</p><p class="western">Although Oregon was an open carry state, relatively few of the people Max knew had a gun and she felt a deep unease whenever she saw one, instinctively distrusting them and those who used them - and a stranger moving rapidly towards her with intent did nothing to assuage it.</p><p class="western">The woman halted next to Max's table and looked at her; Max could sense the power radiating off her like a blazing beacon, different to what she had felt before around Victoria, yet with a certain commonality to it. She looked up at the woman's face and tried to match her gaze, as if demonstrating she was not afraid and was just here to eat - she clasped her hands together to try and hide their trembling.</p><p class="western">
  <em>Max, you can just rewind and it'll go away, Max. You have the power! You can do this! You have nothing to be afraid of, you’re in the middle of a diner!</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>I'm so fucked.</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">“Hi,” said the woman in a surprisingly soft voice. “I'm Jesse. Jesse Faden.” The other women arrived next to her, a smiling bundle of energy in comparison to her serious companion and grinned widely at Max in greeting.</p><p class="western">“And I'm Emily. Emily Pope.”</p><p class="western">“Max,” replied Max carefully, making no effort to furnish any more information than was necessary and trying to appear as normal and boring as possible. “Can I help you at all?”</p><p class="western">
  <em>Nothing to see here, move along.</em>
</p><p class="western">“May we join you?” asked Emily. “I'm hungry and Jesse has been threatening me all week with diner food, so now is as good a time as any to try it.” Max opened her mouth to reply, momentarily befuddled by what was happening.</p><p class="western">“Um, sure. I am expecting someone but they will not be here for half an hour, so.. I guess?” With a big smile Emily slid into the seat followed by Jesse, who before sitting laid her gun on the table. It was big and black and sat there in front of Max, and it was like no gun like she had ever seen before - it seemed to be twitching, parts of it moving and not seemingly connected to anything, as if it was alive. Max knew in that moment - as if there was any doubt before - that this was no ordinary meeting, and the thought seemed to relax her a bit.</p><p class="western">“What do you recommend?” asked Emily in a cheerful voice, while Jesse sat there watching Max carefully, as if trying to read her mind.</p><p class="western">“Um the waffles are good,” said Max offhandedly while watching Jesse back. “Who.. Who are you people? Why are you here? What do you want with me? Also, what's up with <em>that</em>?” Max pointed at the gun on the table, and she swore to herself that it seemed to turn to look at her.</p><p class="western">“That's the service weapon,” answered Emily before Jesse could get a word in. “It's what we call an Object of Power, or I suppose <em>the</em> Object of Power. These Objects of Power – or Oops as we like to call them - are typically manifestations of a certain idea or belief that take a physical form; in this case it's the form of the weapon you see in front of you, aligned to what the current cultural manifestation of power is, but we believe that historically it has taken the form of a sword, or hammer - depending of course on what the dominant folklore it has been -”</p><p class="western">“Emily,” said Jesse, touching her hand to stop the constant flow of information. She looked at Max, and this time there was a smile on her face that transformed it and made her seem just like an ordinary person sitting opposite her in a diner. “Sorry, she likes to explain things in so much detail - she's possibly the cleverest woman I know and thinks everyone else is and can so can keep up.” Emily rolled her eyes and bumped her shoulder, but there was a look of pride on her face. Max noticed Jesse squeeze her hand and jumped straight away to the correct conclusion about their relationship.</p><p class="western">“As for who we are,” Jesse continued, “I am Jesse Faden, Director of the Federal Bureau of Control, and this is Dr Emily Pope - Head of Research. We're supposed to be on holiday, but.. well, <em>you</em>.” Max didn't like the sound of that at all, and decided obfuscation was the best policy while her brain scrambled for a solution.</p><p class="western">“The Federal what of what now?”</p><p class="western">“Federal Bureau of Control. We're based in New York. It's nice.” Max looked at the pair then leaned back, arms folded and tried to look unimpressed despite every fibre of her being screaming at her to <em>get out and get out now</em>.</p><p class="western">“Never heard of them. Got any ID?” Emily and Jesse exchanged amused looks before Jesse dug through the pocket of her jacket, pulling out a card and handing it to Max.</p><p class="western">“Here you go. Here's mine. We're sort of like.. The FBI of the supernatural. But with less hunting the reds.” The gag went straight over Max's head as she studied the card - it certainly looked real enough, with an impressive logo and motto in Latin and Jesse's face staring right back at her.</p><p class="western">
  <em>Jesse Faden. Director, Federal Bureau of Control.</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>It looks real enough, and she has that gun, why would they make it up? And I can feel her power, it's so strong it's almost overwhelming. And there's something else.. hidden, but I can feel it watching me.</em>
</p><p class="western">“Why have I never heard of this.. Bureau before? And what do you want with me? I'm just a high schooler, I've done nothing wrong. I'm just waiting for my friend. You've got the wrong person.” Emily leaned forward, her infectious grin almost making Max smile along with her.</p><p class="western">“You won't have heard of us, Max. The FBC by design is not to be noticed, undertaking our mission statement in secret. We are tasked with the containment, study, and control of paranatural phenomena all over the United States, and beyond. The FBC investigates events and objects which violate the scientific laws of nature, with the goal of understanding and controlling these elements. These events typically manifest themselves as Altered World Events, Altered Items, Places of Power and so on, and can be anything from a ordinary television set to a emerging parautiltarian. It is our mission to -”</p><p class="western">“Emily, it's not a job interview.” Emily rolled her eyes.</p><p class="western">“Jesse, she -”</p><p class="western">“And what can I get you three ladies for dinner this evening?” They all looked up, having forgotten they were in the diner. Max welcomed this intrusion of reality, until she saw the gun - no, the service weapon - snap into Jesse's hand before being stowed safely away inside her jacket, without her seemingly having to reach for it.</p><p class="western">“I'll have the waffles, please,” said Emily. “Along with an orange juice and coffee - cream one sugar.” The waitress made a note and then looked questioningly at Jesse.</p><p class="western">“Double cheeseburger with fries, onion rings, extra bacon, extra cheese no mayo. And a strawberry milkshake. Thank you.”</p><p class="western">“And you, Ms?” Max smiled politely and shook her head.</p><p class="western">“I'm fine for now, thanks with my coffee - I'm waiting for someone to join me.” The waitress bustled away leaving the three of them alone once more. Max fiddled with her half empty cup, aware of the gaze of the two women opposite her, thinking things through.</p><p class="western">“Just then,” she said suddenly. “That gun.. It moved into your hand without you doing anything. How?” Emily leaned forward once more to speak to Max, clasping her hands together as if trying to control her excitement.</p><p class="western">“Jesse here is a parautiltarian of great power, one of - if not the most - powerful we have seen at the FBC. In every test I've performed so far on her, all I've done is realise that I need to invent new ones to undertake more research.” Jesse exchanged a look with Max that told her everything she needed to know about what Jesse thought of the tests, and Max suppressed a giggle.</p><p class="western">“Her telekinesis ability for example is off the charts,” Emily continued obliviously, “to say nothing of the aerial and displacement aptitude, which are manifestations we have never seen before in any of the FBC records. And we have a lot of records.”</p><p class="western">“I can throw things and sort of fly, amongst other stuff,” Jesse translated. “Some of that is down to Polaris, but what is me and what is <em>it</em>, is something Emily loses sleep over.”</p><p class="western">“No I don't, stop being silly,” pouted Emily. “It's just that the symbiosis present is something that is remarkable due to -”</p><p class="western">“Erm.. Polaris? Who is that?” asked Max, learning quickly to cut across Emily and looking around the diner to see if there was anyone else around. Jesse smiled at her, then tapped her head.</p><p class="western">“It's in here. It's my.. guide, I guess, a -”</p><p class="western">“- resonance based life form from Slidescape 36, who was able to transmit the counter resonance to the hiss invasion -” interjected Emily, before Jesse could stop her.</p><p class="western">“- yeah, that.” Max leaned back and looked at the pair, and felt like her entire world was coming apart around her. Here were two women opening a crack in a door for her to see an entire world she had never even suspected existed, but suddenly began to make sense of everything she had been experiencing.</p><p class="western">“This is all a lot to take in at once,” she said. “It's.. unbelievable. Well, it would be if it wasn't for.. things.”</p><p class="western">“I know exactly how you feel,” said Jesse. “I was in the same place as you when I first found the Oldest House. It's like.. like you're in a room, and on the wall is a poster, and the poster could be of anything but we all admire it -” out of the corner of her eye Max saw Emily facepalming - “- and you think the entire world is the room and the poster, and then someone pulls down the poster and there is a whole new world behind it.” Realisation dawned on Max.</p><p class="western">“Oh like that film, the Shawshank Redemption.”</p><p class="western">“Yes!” exclaimed Jesse excitedly, before turning to look at Emily with a triumphant expression. “See? She gets it. I like her already.” Max watched their easy banter and found herself missing Victoria even more; she glanced out of the window but there was still no sign of her. Max felt herself warming to the pair but was still cautious as to their true intent.</p><p class="western">“This is all very interesting, but what does it have to do with me?” Jesse and Emily exchanged a look before Emily spoke gently to Max, as if she was a child.</p><p class="western">“Max, the very fact you have not even raised an eyebrow at anything we've said says it all.” Max raised a finger to object before lowering it – she had a point, she hadn't even queried the fact Jesse said she could throw objects with her mind, like any sane person would.</p><p class="western">“Besides,” chimed in Jesse, “Polaris can sense it, and that's good enough for me.” Max looked between the two of them, debating whether to rewind time or not.</p><p class="western">
  <em>And then what? If what they say is true then they'll just keep looking for me, and you won't be able to run forever. I'll find out what they want now and then I'll decide what to do..</em>
</p><p class="western">Max shrugged, and held her hand out wide in a gesture of admittance.</p><p class="western">“Fine, you found me. Well done. Now what?”</p><p class="western">“Well that depends on you, Max,” said Jesse, leaning back and laying her arm around the back of the seat, which Emily leaned back into contentedly.</p><p class="western">“Meaning?”</p><p class="western">“Max, if you could give us an indication of what sort of power you have,” said Emily in a slightly more business-like tone, “and when did they manifest, what unusual occurrences or objects may be involved, who knows about it - that would be a start to enable us to make a decision.”</p><p class="western">“Not wanting much, then,” said Max wryly. “Well, to put it simply I guess you could say I'm a time traveller.” There was a silence as they both looked at her, before Emily's face broke out in the widest of grins, eyes shining at the prospect of what that could mean.</p><p class="western">“Unfuckingbelievable. That's just -”</p><p class="western">“How many times have we had this conversation, Max?” asked Jesse quietly. Max was impressed by her quick thinking - clearly Emily wasn't the only one with brains.</p><p class="western">“This is the first time, I promise. I can only go back about ten minutes at the moment, but I know I can do more - freeze time, slow time, jump through time - even use a photograph to travel back to that moment.” For some reason Max felt like she had to try and justify the fact that she could do more if she was able to, like it was some form of competition.</p><p class="western">“How do you know that, Max? And how long have you had this ability?” Jesse tone was slightly worried, as if the implications of dealing with a time traveller were unfolding in her mind.</p><p class="western">“Since last Monday. And I know because I told myself.” Further conversation was cut short by the arrival of the food, and Max took the opportunity to check the time - Victoria should be here soon.</p><p class="western">Max watched them for a few minutes as they started to eat, getting food jealousy as she did so. She noticed she was feeling strangely at ease in their company - they didn't feel like a faceless, evil government agency, especially when they were mocking each other's food choices or unconsciously bumping shoulders or exchanging small smiles. Max realised she was profoundly jealous of the close intimacy they were causally showing in public (despite apparently being work colleagues), and how much she wanted something like it. Emily took a sip of orange juice before noticing Max watching her, and resumed her questions.</p><p class="western">“You said you told yourself, Max - what do you mean by that? Some form of precognition?”</p><p class="western">Max quickly surmised the events of the past week of how she had gained the powers and nearly broke reality. She saw Emily was making notes on a notepad that seemed to have appeared from nowhere, jotting things down in-between bites of waffle. Jesse didn't say anything and seemed to be concentrating on her burger - but every now and then Max caught her looking intensely at her, with her pale blue eyes.</p><p class="western">“So all this happened last week?” said Emily when she had finished. “Well that explains the readings we picked up - and knowing it was an alternate reality causing it really gives me some information to work with. Knowing the cause of the readings means we can more effectively identify this in the future, and maybe establish a system where we could identify such -”</p><p class="western">“Readings?” queried Max, and Emily not looking put out at being interrupted once again explained how they had found her – how they shone out like a massive red warning light to those who knew what to look for.</p><p class="western">“And if we picked up on it, you can bet others did too - which is why we came out here straight away. We have a lot of experience as passing such things off as unusual weather, or a freak storm or some such thing. Hiding the reality from people so they can sleep safe at night.” Max was half listening to her words, her mind preoccupied with who else could be looking for her – and why.</p><p class="western">“Who else knows?” interjected Jesse, sucking on her milkshake and watching Max over the rim of the glass.</p><p class="western">“Only my.. my girlfriend, Victoria.”</p><p class="western">“The tall blonde with the great dress sense?” Max nodded slowly, her eyes narrowing as she realised she had been watched more than she realised.</p><p class="western">“What's her power then? She does have one though, doesn't she? Polaris could tell.” Max rubbed her face with her hands; she felt as if her entire life was being interrogated and laid bare with nothing kept secret.</p><p class="western">“Yes, she does. She can create and fling ice all over the place. Even lower the temperature, and sometimes seems to be able to create a mini storm.. It's quite impressive actually.”</p><p class="western">“So a form of elemental telekinesis then,” said Emily, stripping it away to boring technical details and starting a fresh page of notes. “Interesting. Has she had them just for this week as well?” Max shook her head.</p><p class="western">“No a year or so. She kept them hidden from everyone as well; I only found out because I told myself and then she couldn't deny it.” Jesse nodded in sympathy, as if it was the most perfectly normal thing she'd ever heard.</p><p class="western">“Is that who you are meeting tonight?”</p><p class="western">“Yes.. Well I hope so. We.. we had a fight.” Max paused, and looked at the two older women sitting opposite her, as if thinking how to explain it all. “It seems utterly ridiculous now as well, after everything you've just said. Like a really petty thing to argue about, considering.. everything. How the world is. Do you two ever fight?” Emily laughed around some waffle.</p><p class="western">“Is it that obvious we are together? Yeah we do. It's hard not to when she insists on doing such ridiculous things..” Jesse looked at her with a hurt expression.</p><p class="western">“It's all part of the job, it's not like -”</p><p class="western">“Uh-huh. And what about the vase incident last week? Forgotten that?”</p><p class="western">“Oh don't you go dragging that up again, I said I was sorry.”</p><p class="western">“Vase incident?” asked Max, curious despite herself, thinking it was some eldritch incident that had mortally imperilled them both. “What happened?”</p><p class="western">“I don't want to talk about it,” said Emily sulkily. “It was a moving in gift from my mother which she broke.”</p><p class="western">“Look, I may have accidentally launched it across the room. Total accident, I swear, it's not like I -”</p><p class="western">“And I guess the painted dog figurine was as well. That was a Christmas present from her, too.”</p><p class="western">“It was hideous! Like it was painted by a 3 year old!”</p><p class="western">“Ha! So you admit it!” Max watched the back and forth, noting that underneath it all was genuine love and affection – and a bond that seemed unbreakable.</p><p class="western">“Can I ask how you two met? I mean not if you don't want too tell me, that is. I'm just seeing you both so happy that...” The pair stopped bickering over a broken Princess Diana Memorial Plate (total accident, Jesse had sworn, sometimes she just forgets she can do the whole throwing multiple objects with extreme prejudice) and looked fondly at each other, with Emily taking Jesse by the hand.</p><p class="western">“Jesse saved mine - and dozens of others - lives. She just turned up, opened the door of the shelter I was in and -”</p><p class="western">“Love at first sight,” finished Jesse. “Corny I know, but sometimes that's just how it is. HR had a nightmare, but I'm the Boss so.. tough shit.” Emily kissed her on the cheek, her cheeks flushing as she did so, before turning back to Max.</p><p class="western">“I know this isn't the time and place for it, but is there anything else you can tell us about your power?” Max looked down at her coffee cup, and then suddenly back up as a thought struck her.</p><p class="western">“Butterflies,” she said. “I think that's what gave me my power. A blue butterfly. Victoria has a green one.” To her surprise Jesse threw her hands up in exasperation.</p><p class="western">“Butterflies? That so unfair. She gets a butterfly, I get a 100ft high giant slug monster with one eye who I argue about sandwiches with while trying to save the world.”</p><p class="western">“Sshh you,” said Emily. “Please excuse her, her priorities are a bit skewed sometimes.”</p><p class="western">“Well so would yours be if you were attacked by a sentient rubber duck,” she muttered. Emily wisely ignored her and spoke instead to Max.</p><p class="western">“That does sound a bit like something that you would normally encounter either within, or touched by, the Astral Plane. If one of them has escaped, then..” She looked a little worried and made a note or two, before looking questioningly at Jesse. Max shifted uncomfortably as Jesse's smiling face became stern, as if she was thinking on what to do – all the joviality of before was gone as the Director of the Federal Bureau of Control looked at her.</p><p class="western">“The problem I have, Max,” she said slowly, “is that by law I should bring you in. That's what's supposed to happen, and would have if there was anyone else but me here. My uh, predecessor, would have had the place swarming with Agents to contain the two of you. You would be in the Panopticon already.” She took a big suck of her milkshake, the sound feeling incongruous given the serious nature of the topic being discussed. She finished and leaned back looking at it, as if pleasantly satisfied.</p><p class="western">“But I am not <em>him</em>, and I'm doing things <em>my</em> way. So, I will not be taking you in - although I suspect right now it would be difficult anyway, given you could just jump back in time. I expect Emily could come up with a countermeasure for that given time - but what I do want is this.” She looked at Max expectantly, to make sure she had her whole attention. Max felt uneasy again, realising that for all their friendliness they were still here to do a job - and that job was <em>her</em>, and by extension Victoria. Her protective instincts flared and the desire to rewind time and escape it all was almost overbearing. Jesse frowned a little, as if she could sense what was going through her mind.</p><p class="western">“What I want you to do is simple - after Christmas, once you've had a few months to settle down and get used to it, come to New York and see me and we can talk properly. I don't want your life ruined like mine was, so I'm trusting you – just.. just don't break reality or anything. There's <em>a lot </em>of paperwork if you do, and I hate paperwork.”</p><p class="western">Max giggled, as much to relieve the tension as anything she had said. Jesse reached into her pocket and handed her a business card.</p><p class="western">“Here. You can reach me on this - not many people have these details, and it's not like the FBC is on Facebook.” Max looked at the card, turning it in her hands as she considered the proposal.</p><p class="western">
  <em>What choice do I have? I feel so out of my depth right now, and having someone to talk to about it, who might know what is going on..</em>
</p><p class="western">“OK,” she said. “I will. But I don't want Victoria involved, not yet - not until I know more about this. It's a lot to take in at once, and she gets really stressy sometimes.” Emily nodded understandingly.</p><p class="western">“Yes, it can be a lot, can't it. I remember my first day on the job, straight from University - I thought I was going crazy. But you get used to it, eventually. Or you die before you can.” Max started and looked at her to see if she was joking, but her face was serious. Jesse saw her expression and added further explanation.</p><p class="western">“Comes with the job. I mean in my example, turns out you are either appointed the Director or you don't live. At least we get dental, though.” She stretched a little, and looked at the time.</p><p class="western">“Shouldn't your girlfriend be here by now? Is she usually late?” Max shook her head.</p><p class="western">“No, that's usually me. I wonder what's keeping her?”</p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">Victoria had been utterly pissed off after the wake, and had decided that the best thing Max needed was to see what it was like to not have her <em>at all</em>. She had feared that Max would rewind time, but given she could still remember having kissed her in front of Kate, even if she <em>had</em> done it the end result appeared to have been the same.</p><p class="western">It had been tough ignoring Max calls and messages, or even her plaintive pleading outside of her door at night. Victoria had felt like she was kicking a puppy, but then reminded herself that it was entirely Max's own doing and that Max needed to know she was <em>not</em> to be taken for granted. She was Victoria Chase after all, and had some self respect at least.</p><p class="western">It had taken even more willpower to ignore her and wait most of the Wednesday before sending her the message to meet up (as it was she had cracked two hours earlier than she had planned) – but as an olive branch she had chosen the Two Whales as a place to meet, hoping Max would get the hint that she was not really, really mad at her. Sure, she <em>was</em> angry and frustrated, but it wasn't like she wanted to end it or anything – in fact quite the opposite.</p><p class="western">She had got herself ready in good time, and with one last glance in the mirror to check she was looking particularly devastating she had made her way to the car park, leaving exactly at 6:30 – she figured Max could be left waiting a little bit longer for her. The car park was badly lit and it left deep shadows everywhere; Victoria was so focused on her upcoming meeting with Max that she didn't notice the figure observing her walk to the car until they spoke.</p><p class="western">“Going somewhere, Chase?” Victoria froze momentarily before she recognised the voice, and relaxed slightly.</p><p class="western">“I'm going out, Logan – not that it is any business of yours. What are you doing creeping around in the car park in the dark?” He was leaning against the wall, hidden in the shadows while observing her – it was almost like he had been waiting for her, but that would have been absurd. He watched her as she fished in her bag for her keys, then shifted stance slightly and seemed to move a little bit closer to her.</p><p class="western">“Oh you know, bit of this, bit of that. Thinking, mainly.”</p><p class="western">“That's not like you,” retorted Victoria. She had little love for him, but he was a Vortex Club member and thus within her social orbit.</p><p class="western">“Funny.” He paused, as if thinking on his words. “I've been having some thoughts though, mainly about the Vortex Club.”</p><p class="western">“What about it?” asked Victoria tersely, conscious of the time passing and beginning to feel a little impatient.</p><p class="western">“I think it is about time it headed in a new direction. No offence to you, but I think it needs a man at the helm to give it what it needs.” Victoria bristled; she couldn't quite believe what she was hearing and snapped back at him with some venom, hackles raised.</p><p class="western">“Let me guess, that fucking Neanderthal would be you, would it?” Logan shrugged easily, taking another step closer towards her. Victoria frowned a little, but didn't think too much of it.</p><p class="western">“Could be, could be. Ever since that prick Prescott got arrested – stupid fucker, he should have just stuck to the normal drugs we used like the rest of us, but no - he had to try and be one of those fucking arty wannabe types with that paedo Jefferson, didn't he.” Victoria felt a hollow feeling in her stomach, both at the reminder of her friendship with Nathan and the subtle implications of Logan's words.</p><p class="western">
  <em>Other drugs? What exactly does that mean? What the fuck has been going on that I don't know about? I need to speak to Taylor and Courtney about this, see what they know.</em>
</p><p class="western">“That's over now, Logan. In the past where it belongs. And we all bear responsibility for it. Some more than others, it seems.” Logan stepped out into the light from the lamp, and she could see his face clearly – the soft light making his features angular and harsh.</p><p class="western">“Yeah, you aint fooling me with that whole funeral stunt, Chase – oh boo hoo some waste of space got shot. Who fucking cares. Or maybe you <em>have</em> gone soft now – maybe it <em>is</em> about time for new blood at the top.” Victoria straightened up, jutting her chin forward – Logan was physically bigger and loomed imposingly over her, but she was not cowed by him. Victoria was not short of courage when it came to it, something which had often got her into trouble when she was younger – besides, a Chase <em>never</em> backed down, no matter the odds.</p><p class="western">“I'm still Club President, Logan,” she said dangerously, “and if you want to stay in it, you'd better start sucking up right now.” Logan sneered in her face, clearly not intimidated by her.</p><p class="western">“For now you are, yes. And from what I hear, sucking is the last thing you want to do. Which is a pity.” Victoria blinked in shock before her mouth distorted into an angry smear, her fists clenching as she stepped right up to him.</p><p class="western">“What the fuck did you just say?” Logan was in her face, staring down at her, revelling in his dominance over the smaller woman.</p><p class="western">“You heard me, you fucking dyke. Maybe if you <em>had</em> actually whored your way around the team you wouldn't be such an uptight -” Furious rage burned its way through Victoria, and on instinct she thrust out her hand, untamed power surging through her and sending an ugly, raw lump of ice straight into his chest with all the force she could muster. It caught him heavily and knocked him backwards, where he stumbled and fell to the floor, clutching his ribs.</p><p class="western">“What the fuck?” he laughed wheezily. “You're fucked now, Chase. I don't care how fucking rich you are.” He looked up at her and the laughter died in his throat; her eyes seemed to be lit with a green fire, shining in the darkness as she looked at him, like a tiger toying with its prey.</p><p class="western">She stalked towards him, holding out her hand and forming a long, thick club of ice – it was crude and ill-formed, made of anger and rage and a desire to inflict pain; the ice was dark and hard, reflecting little light. Logan tried to scramble away on his hands, looking wildly up at her and clearly terrified of what he was seeing.</p><p class="western">“Get.. get away from me, you fucking freak!” he screamed, before Victoria drew back her arm and then smashed him across the face with the club, jerking his head viciously back in a spray of blood. She twisted it in her hand and dealt another savage blow, causing the club to break and shatter into shards.</p><p class="western">Victoria looked at him grovelling on the floor and felt like every fibre of her being was being electrified; she was <em>young</em> and <em>strong</em> and <em>powerful </em>and<em> rich </em>and<em> beautiful</em>. She took held out her hand to form another club but Logan quickly scrambled to his feet and ran for his life while the laughter of Victoria echoed in his ears.</p><p class="western">“That's right, run you fucking bastard! Run!” She launched a blast after him which missed and smashed a car window, and she shrugged in disappointment. She had never felt so <em>alive</em> in that moment, so sure of herself and finally feeling like she could <em>let go, </em>let herself be the thing she thought she was supposed to<em> be</em>. As she turned back towards her car she thought she saw a brilliant flash of green out of the corner of her eye, and she turned back to look for it but it had gone.</p><p class="western">… <em>that Butterfly had her wings clipped; remember that, Victoria</em><em>...</em></p><p class="western">The thought seemed to come from nowhere – her voice but not her voice, and the grim reminder dampened her mood somewhat. She realised she'd have to deal with the fallout of tonight's incident at some point, but right now she didn't<em> fucking care</em>, for she was <em>alive </em>and she was <em>Victoria Fucking Chase</em> – and she had a girlfriend to go meet.</p><p class="western">A few moments later she was tearing her way through Arcadia Bay, adrenalin coursing through her veins as she slammed the car into another gear and nailed it down the road, the engine snarling like a beast from hell.</p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">Max sighed with relief when she saw the car screech to a halt in the car park, coming to rest across three spaces.</p><p class="western">“She's here,” she said to Jesse, pointing at the car.</p><p class="western">“Nice car,” Jesse remarked. Max nodded, a smile spreading across her face. She looked at Jesse and quickly made a decision.</p><p class="western">“Look, as I said I think it's for the best if she doesn't know about you yet. It's tricky enough for us both as it is and I'd prefer if she didn't have to deal with this as well.” Jesse looked unconvinced, and went to say something but Max held up a hand to forestall her. “Look, I promise I will come to New York, OK? It's not like I have a choice but you said it yourself – try to live an ordinary life for as long as we can.” She stared out of the window where she saw Victoria slowly getting out of the car and stretching, as if sore from a long journey.</p><p class="western">“Besides,” she continued softly, “I need to fix what I've broken first. Please let me have this, for now?” Jesse looked at Emily whose face softened into a smile, and she squeezed Jesse's hand.</p><p class="western">“New Director New Rules, remember?” Jesse smiled back at her, and kissed her.</p><p class="western">“I hate you sometimes. OK Max, you go get your girl – but I expect you after Christmas. Don't let me down.” Max stood hurriedly up to run out to intercept Victoria before she came in.</p><p class="western">“I won't. You have my word. I'll – I'll be in touch.”</p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">Victoria was walking towards the diner when Max burst out of the door at the run, and before she could react Max had flung herself at her, grabbing her face with both hands and placing an urgent kiss on her lips. Victoria stood there for a moment, dumbfounded, as Max wrapped her arms around her neck and didn't let up, before melting into the kiss and responding in turn. After a few moments they parted, and Max looked at her slightly red faced. Victoria looked at her, still riding the high from her recent violent escapades and grinned.</p><p class="western">“I like your way of apologising, Max,” she said. “Wait - aren't you afraid of someone noticing? There could be anyone here.” Max looked down at her feet before meeting her gaze again.</p><p class="western">“Yeah. But honestly? Fuck them.” Victoria laughed loudly and Max joined in, before reaching out to hold Victoria's hand and twisting their fingers together.</p><p class="western">“Look I'm sorry,” she said. “I've been completely stupid with everything, I was just so.. I don't know. Not scared, but..”</p><p class="western">“Selfish? Not thinking about my feelings? Thinking I would just suck it up and do whatever you asked without expecting anything back in return?” Max grimaced, but nodded a little.</p><p class="western">“I wouldn't have put it in quite those words, but yes. I guess so.” Victoria stood there watching her, hand on her hip, waiting.</p><p class="western">“And?” she said. Max looked up at her questioningly.</p><p class="western">“And what?”</p><p class="western">“And what are you going to do about it?” Max gawped a little before shrugging non-committally.</p><p class="western">“I guess.. I guess I'm not going to hide it when we are together...?”</p><p class="western">“Yes, and...?”</p><p class="western">“... talk to Kate and anyone else and tell them?”</p><p class="western">“And tell people. Bravo, Max, you got there in the end.” Victoria paused for a moment, and her gaze became thoughtful as if remembering something. “I know it won't be easy, there are plenty of complete dickheads who won't like it but..” She grabbed Max's other hand and pulled her in close for a hug. “We're superheroes, we can do anything .”</p><p class="western">“That we are,” laughed Max, “that we are. Oh – but do you want to eat? I was thinking we could go somewhere you wanted to go, rather than here.”</p><p class="western">“My my, willing to give up the Two Whales for me? I'm honoured.”</p><p class="western">“Yeah. I'm not feeling it tonight, and with the whole Joyce thing let's just go somewhere else.” Max didn't dare look back at the diner; she felt as if she could feel Jesse's eyes boring into the back of her head. “Why were you late, anyway?” Victoria rested her chin on the top of Max's head, debating whether to tell her or not.</p><p class="western">
  <em>I feel like I have the high ground with Max right now for once, and I don't want to lose that. Besides, she would be really judgemental about it all knowing her, and I could do without that right now as well – as far as I'm concerned he had deserved every single fucking thing</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>I'll tell her tomorrow. Or maybe Friday.</em>
</p><p class="western">“Oh. I just.. had to talk to someone, that's all. Bumped into them and they wouldn't shut up until I made them, you know how it is. Nothing interesting really. Hope you weren't too annoyed sitting on your own.”</p><p class="western">“No.. it was fine. Gave me time to think about everything. Look at the world from a new perspective. Anyway, let's get going – I'm hungry.”</p><p class="western">“OK, I know just the place – is Italian OK? But don't think I'm letting you off this easily, Caulfield. You still have to be punished most severely.”</p><p class="western">“Do I now, Ms Chase?” replied Max coyly, “I guess I could let you punish me a little – just be gentle, I bruise easily.” Victoria blushed to her roots, and she barely managed to stammer a reply.</p><p class="western">“God you are such a perv, who would've thought it. Get in the car and let's go, Pervfield.” Max walked to the car and couldn't help but look at the diner one last time before she got in – there, framed in the window, she could see them watching her every move.</p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 576</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">It wasn't until the Friday that Kate had even agreed to talk, and even <em>that</em> had only been accomplished via the medium of a still confused Dana who had caught Max in the halls to pass on the message - to meet Kate at Teawitched at 4 o'clock that afternoon.</p><p class="western">“I don't know what is going on between you two,” Dana had said, arms folded and chest thrust out in a threatening manner, “and it's none of my business, and unless Kate decides to tell me it's between you two to sort it out. But I.. I <em>care</em> for Kate, and she has been through enough right now that I don't want you upsetting her any further, Max. Do you understand what I'm saying?” Max had assured her that she did indeed understand what she was saying and that upsetting Kate was the last thing she had wanted to do; but that it was all just a silly misunderstanding between them. She wasn't sure if Dana had believed her and Max had made her excuses to leave before things got suddenly very awkward – behind Dana she could see the Battleship Chase hoving into view, and she went on an emergency intercept course before hostilities broke out between the pair, as they always seem to do at the moment.</p><p class="western">Max had briefly dwelt on Dana and Kate's continuing blossoming friendship, intrigued by the apparent disparity in personalities and interests and wondering how good a match they could potentially make (assuming Dana even liked girls, that is), before spending the afternoon with Victoria working on some photographs - although there seemed to be more talking, kissing and general hanging out than taking photographs.</p><p class="western">Victoria had disappeared after a while on some Vortex business that Max had literally no interest in whatsoever, despite Victoria's attempts to get her to be, and so with a promise to let her know how things went with Kate Max had whiled away the time in her room procrastinating over her homework.</p><p class="western">Eventually at twenty to four Max had left her room and started to make her way towards the bus stop to go meet Kate – she had realised that although she might normally be cutting it fine time-wise, there was literally <em>no</em> excuse for her to be late any more. As she left the dorm she saw Samuel working away on the flower beds, and she took a moment to wander over to speak to him.</p><p class="western">“Hi Samuel. Looking after the plants today?” Samuel looked up and gave her a lopsided grin.</p><p class="western">“Hello there, Max. The plants need some care with winter approaching.” He turned back and resumed digging away, as if that was all he had to say. Max watched for a moment before turning to leave, causing Samuel to look up at her with a wry expression.</p><p class="western">“They're happy you two are working things through, Max. Keep going.” Max paused and looked at him closely, but he had returned to just digging away.</p><p class="western">“Um.. who are? And.. us two?” she queried, voice curious. Samuel shrugged and gestured in a vague direction.</p><p class="western">“The squirrels talk to me. They tell me things. Green and blue together, as it should be.” Max felt a nervous thrill run through at her his words, but did her best to keep her face straight.</p><p class="western">“Oh, well.. I'm sure it all makes sense to someone. I'll.. I'll be going. Bye!” She was aware of Samuel's eyes on her as she walked away, doing her best to pretend everything was all perfectly normal and right and not weird at <em>all</em>. So absorbed was she in trying to not think about anything at all that she nearly walked into two people having a conversation as they rounded the corner of the building.</p><p class="western">“Watch where you are fucking going, Caulfield,” growled one of them, glaring at her as if he would squash her right there and then. The impact of this glare was lessened slightly by two black eyes and some steri-strips across his nose, along with some angry swelling on his cheek.</p><p class="western">“Oh, sorry... Lon.. Lan.. Login!” said Max cheerfully, taking a moment to try and remember his name and failing miserably. “I was just lost in thought and didn't see you.” He just glared at her and she saw the other person with him was Trevor, who she had seen hanging around with Dana quite a few times - increasingly more of late, and she thought there was probably definitely something going on there.</p><p class="western">
  <em>I should ask Dana about it.. and if Kate knows – or cares? I don't want to make a faux pas if I can avoid it.</em>
</p><p class="western">“Hi Trevor,” she waved, and was greeted with a curt nod.</p><p class="western">“Hi Max,” he replied quietly, looking a little uncomfortable as if they had been interrupted discussing something private. There was a silence as Max looked at them both, and she filled the gap.</p><p class="western">“Are you OK, Landon? You look like you've been attacked by a wild animal.” If looks could kill Max would have been dead on the spot, but she was seemingly oblivious to it. “You should get the nurse to look at that, it looks sore.”</p><p class="western">“Fuck you,” he said and turned away. Trevor gave her an apologetic shrug and followed him, and they resumed the conversation as they away from her and out of earshot.</p><p class="western">“So anyway, I had told Wells about her and what she did but..”</p><p class="western">Max strained her ears but couldn't hear anything more.</p><p class="western">
  <em>I wonder what they were talking about? It sounded interesting. God you are so nosey, Max. </em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>Oh well, I guess I'll find out eventually.</em>
</p><p class="western">She turned to go before smacking herself on forehead for her own stupidity.</p><p class="western"><br/>
<br/>
</p><p class="western">“Honestly, I was just hanging around when she attacked me out of nowhere – I'm telling you, she's a psycho bitch.”</p><p class="western">“Dunno man, she always been pretty chill to me. Plus she's not exactly big, I don't see how-”</p><p class="western">“She had a fucking bat, Trevor. Of course she couldn't normally take me in a fight, that's why she got me unawares. Only way she could. I'm telling you, she's a psycho <em>bitch</em>!” That last word was almost spat, and Max from her hiding place (assisted by a few rewinds to keep out of sight) was tracking their progress with interest.</p><p class="western">
  <em>Whoa, so Larry was attacked by someone. Sounds pretty bad, I wonder who it was? This is exciting, Detective Max on the case.</em>
</p><p class="western">“Still doesn't sound like her. Anyway Logan, why were you there on your own? Looks a bit odd, if I'm honest.”</p><p class="western">
  <em>Logan! That was his name.</em>
</p><p class="western">“Hey, I was just hanging out. I'm allowed to do that, it's a free country. Anyway, the doctor told me she'd broken my fucking nose. That's me out of the game this weekend, coach is going to be pissed.”</p><p class="western">“Wait, why didn't you just call the police and get her done for assault then?”</p><p class="western">“Yeah, as if they'd believe my word against hers, you know how it is - they always play the victim. And anyway she could get hold of some expensive lawyer and twist it around that they'd probably blame me for it.” Max perked her ears up and began to listen more intently, making sure she was just a shadow behind them.</p><p class="western">“Oh. Well.. I dunno..”</p><p class="western">“I even went to Wells, useless bastard that he is. 'These are serious allegations and Ms Chase is a valued member blah fucking blah'. Such a waste of fucking space.” Max froze at the mention of the name and leaned against the wall.</p><p class="western">
  <em>Victoria did this?</em>
</p><p class="western">“So what are you going to do...?” The voices faded away as Max tried to work through what she had heard.</p><p class="western">
  <em>Victoria attacked Logan? No, she wouldn't just do that for no reason, that's not her. So something must have happened to provoke her.. was that why she was late then? She said she had spoken to someone. Why wouldn't she tell me about it?</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>Like you've told her about meeting Jessie?</em>
</p><p class="western">Max resumed walking towards the bus stop, deep in thought.</p><p class="western">
  <em>I guess I should keep an eye on him, just in case. </em>
</p><p class="western"><br/>
<br/>
</p><p class="western">Kate was waiting for Max in the café, a set of tea already on the table along with what looked like some scones and jam. Max cautiously walked over and stood by the table.</p><p class="western">“Uh.. hi, Kate.” Kate looked at her, face serious, and Max noticed how her hair was tied back in a high, loose ponytail and that she was wearing a simple t-shirt and jeans – a look that seemed quite incongruous and entirely not what she thought of when she thought of Kate. Max hovered by the table just long enough to start feeling awkward before Kate motioned for her to sit. Max quickly pulled up a chair and sat down, while Kate slowly poured herself another cup of tea. Max's cup was left empty, but she didn't mention it.</p><p class="western">Max watched Kate as she slowly made her tea, waiting and waiting for her to say something until she couldn't bear it any more and just had to break the silence.</p><p class="western">“Kate, how are -”</p><p class="western">“Why didn't you tell me?” Kate's question was simple and direct, and cut Max right to the bone and she just stared at Kate without replying. Kate looked at Max for a moment, before picking up a scone and slowly cutting it in half. Max watched the blade of the knife as if mesmerised, the jam on it taking on the appearance of blood as she scraped it across the scone. Max felt an uneasy memory of <em>something</em><span>, </span><em>something</em><span> that ghosted on the fringes of her mind – an echo of something that had never happened.</span></p><p class="western">“I.. I.. there's nothing to tell you, I was just.. chatting to Victoria and.. and..” The knife clinked as it was laid down on the plate.</p><p class="western">“If you are just going to lie to me, Max, then you can get right up and -”</p><p class="western">“- tell me?” Back and forth went the knife, the jam glistening.</p><p class="western">
  <em>What can't I remember? Is this something from other Max? What happened?</em>
</p><p class="western">“I didn't want to make you upset, I thought that -”</p><p class="western">“I'm not some delicate flower that needs protecting, Max; at least that is not your decision to make about me. You lied to me, and to say it was just to protect me? That is -”</p><p class="western">“- tell me?”</p><p class="western">“I was just waiting for the right time -”</p><p class="western">“- tell me?”</p><p class="western">“It's nothing special just -”</p><p class="western">“- tell me?”</p><p class="western">“- tell me?”</p><p class="western">“<span>Because I have fucking super powers that mean I can go through fucking time and me and Victoria are meant to be fucking together and she can fire ice from her fucking hands and </span><em>I can't keep on fucking doing this over and over!</em><span>” Max banged her hand on the table in anger and despair and screamed in frustration, screwing her eyes tight as she felt her power fluctuate along with her rage. It was all so stupid and unfair that she couldn't </span><em>make</em><span> Kate accept any excuse she could come up with, </span><em>why can't the world just do what I fucking want it to?!</em></p><p class="western">She opened her eyes and looked at Kate; Kate who was looking at her with a shocked expression, frozen in time; around at the cafe where people were motionless mid-sentence, mid-gesture – not a sound to be heard but the beating of her own heart. She realised that she had managed to freeze time once more, but this time it felt much easier than it had back in Seattle – whether that was some lingering effects of other Max, or she was developing her powers without realising it, she didn't know.</p><p class="western">Suddenly she felt a familiar sensation on her forearm and saw that, apparently having appeared from nowhere, was her butterfly; nonchalantly flapping its wings at her as if without a care in the world.</p><p class="western">“Hello again,” Max whispered, “It's good to see you.” As before Max felt calm, as if the butterfly was doing to her what she seemed to do to Victoria whenever Victoria got upset. “Have you come to tell me off again?”</p><p class="western">The butterfly seemed to look at her, as if contemplating how to reply, before it fluttered its wings -</p><p class="western">- and Max felt images flash through her mind, quicker than she could possibly make out - images of her future, glimpses of places she had never seen, people she had never met; but always one constant - a flash of green eyes and a happy smile, a touch, a glance, an overwhelming feeling of <em>love</em> - before the images suddenly stopped and Max felt herself -</p><p class="western">
  <em>'Is everyone OK? Anyone hurt?' It was pitch black and she couldn't see anything, and she coughed once more as some dust got in her lungs.</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>'I'm OK,' came a reply she recognised as being Victoria. 'Something hit me on my head but I think it's only a cut. I'll be OK.'</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>'Let me create some light,' said another - Hikari - and there was a sudden blaze of light as she held up a hand wreathed in fire. Max could see now that they were all scattered around the room, the passage behind them having collapsed, but the door out looked to be intact, if not a little battered. Max concentrated to try see if she could get them back out of there but there was only a dull flicker and she winced in pain.</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>'Sorry everyone, I'm out - you'll have to do without me for a while. Phoibe? Aleks? Lina?' There were assorted grunts of acknowledgement and 'here's', followed by the sound of sliding debris as they all slowly stood up with a groan or two. </em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>'Right, good - let's get out of here then while we still can, we don't know if there is anyone else still alive and I'd rather not push our luck. Hikari you go first with Aleks - Vic can you take the rear? Lina, Phiobe, you with me.' She could see now, in the flickering light, that Victoria had a nasty gash across her forehead with blood smearing down across her cheek and she instinctively wanted to rush over and hold her tight, make sure she was not too hurt and kiss it better - but she knew she was responsible for everyone now, not just Victoria, and she made do with touching her face gently and squeezing her hand, to acknowledge that she knew and would do everything she could to make it better.</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>'Hey, take this – I haven't used all mine.' Victoria handed her a gel pack and Max kissed her in gratitude, popping it in her mouth and feeling the sugary liquid ooze down her throat.</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>Suddenly they were outside, in what seemed to be an industrial compound and Max breathed deeply in the cool night air, glad to have made it all out in one piece.</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>'Freeze! Nobody move! Put your hands where I can see them. All of you!' Max turned and saw a patrol car parked near the compound entrance with a lone policeman standing there, gun drawn and clearly nervous. Without a word the girls fanned out into their customary positions; Aleksandra moving next to Max in a defensive stance, fists raised; Hikari was on the right with fire rippling down her arms, Victoria on the left with the wind and ice already swirling up around her; Phoibe with eyes growing blacker as she channelled the darkness within, checking the action on her Beretta while Lina moved quicker than sight to the far side, guns drawn and ready for action, scanning the high ground.</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>The officer looked at them opened mouthed, struggling to comprehend what he was seeing; the gun lowering of its own accord as part of his brain realised with increasing urgency that pointing it at the six was possibly the worst thing he could be doing and took over. In the distance Max could hear sirens approaching, their wail cutting through the still air.</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>She's late, she thought, but better late than never I guess. She looked at the officer and felt her power slowly return as her exhaustion passed and some meagre reserves of energy returned, her eyes taking on the telltale inner fire of the others. The officer looked at her in alarm as she took a step forward, a small triumphant smile on her face, and he tried to move away but his legs buckled under him and he sagged against the car.</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>'Who.. who are you people?' he stammered. Max looked at the others - her team, bloodied but unbowed, united behind her with common purpose, ready and prepared; with one in particular meaning more to her than the entire world. She turned back to him and gestured at them, waiting expectantly on her command.</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>'We.. we are the Butterflies. And.. we're going to change the world.'</em>
</p><p class="western">Max blinked and she was once more back in the café; just herself, Kate and a pot of tea. Max was momentarily bewildered, still feeling the cool of the night, the gritty feeling of dust in her eyes and a sense of <em>confidence</em>, of <em>power</em>, of <em>purpose</em>.</p><p class="western">“Are you showing me my future? Or.. a potential future?” asked Max, trying to cope with the conflicting emotions still swirling around her. The butterfly seemed to shrug, if that was possible, as if to imply that it could be, but it was dependent on her, on what she was going to do. Max looked at Kate, frozen in time; sitting opposite her right now because she did not have the courage to tell her the truth.</p><p class="western">“But it’s so hard,” she muttered, “I just want people to like me, to make it so we all get on and everyone is nice the way I want them to be. I mean the way they should be.” There was another flutter and Max distinctly got the impression of it being disappointed; that given the powers she had been given, just to try and make everyone be nice to her was not only selfish, but extremely narrowly focused, a <em>waste</em>.</p><p class="western">“My team,” she said slowly to herself, “changing the world.” She looked down at her hands, as if wondering whether she truly could do what she had seen, or whether it was just a trick to try and get her to <em>try</em>.</p><p class="western">
  <em>I’m only 18 and I just want to take photographs. I’m no hero, I'm no leader. I’m just Max.</em>
</p><p class="western">“Why have you given me this power? I don't want it, I just want to be me,” she said, but her arm was empty once again: it was just her and the frozen world.</p><p class="western">Her head was beginning to tingle a little, a small pressure building up as she felt her grip on holding time loosen – she felt a tiny trickle of blood threaten to drip from her nose and she knew that she had to think quickly before she was back in normal time, likely with no more chances left. She gritted her teeth and dragged time unwillingly back once more, feeling her power flicker and die as she did so.</p><p class="western">“- tell me?” Max looked at Kate, mind racing, trying to think what to say while ignoring the pounding within her head that seemed to want to make her just slide gently out of her seat and curl up on the floor.</p><p class="western">“I..” Max began, struggling to find the right words. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before continuing. “I didn't want to tell you because I knew you'd be upset, and I didn't want you to be upset with me because.. because I want you to like me. As you are one of my only friends I have here. And I knew telling you would mean that you might not be any more because of.. of how she treated you. So I didn't tell you because I thought.. I thought I could hide it for long enough that eventually it would be too late and.. and you'd just accept it.” Kate looked at Max, face impassive. She took a bite of her scone and chewed slowly, as if thinking on Max's words. Max felt like the wait was unbearable, and desperately wanted to fill the silence again but held her tongue.</p><p class="western">With a sad sigh Kate put down the scone and clasped her hands together, thumbs twisting over each other as if to keep them busy while she talked.</p><p class="western">“It's not the fact it's Victoria – well, no that's not true, it is, but I'll get to that – it's also the fact that you lied to me, Max. You didn't tell me. And that hurts.” Max stared down at the table in front of her, in some ways Kate just being disappointed, rather than angry, was worse. It almost felt like when she had been naughty at home and her mother was telling her off – no shouting, no anger – just <em>disappointment</em>.</p><p class="western">“We're supposed to be friends, Max, aren't we? And friends are supposed to tell each other things.”</p><p class="western">“Yes, I know Kate – but you don't tell me things either. Like the fact you were going to that Vortex party the other week. I would have come with you if you had asked and maybe.. maybe..” Kate's face stiffened and Max felt her gut lurch.</p><p class="western">
  <em>Wrong thing to say, Max, you complete idiot.</em>
</p><p class="western">“That's.. that's not fair, Max. What happened to me was.. was..”</p><p class="western">“Yes, Kate I know it was fucking awful. I don't deny that, I'm just saying you've also hid things from me when you didn't have too, so.. so.. I mean..”</p><p class="western">“<span>So you mean </span><em>what</em><span>, exactly?”</span></p><p class="western">“I mean.. we both haven't told each other everything that goes on, have we? I mean why did you go to that Vortex Club party if Victoria and everyone is so evil? Yes she's been a bully, but that doesn't explain why you went if that's the case, as you knew she would be there. So.. yes I didn't tell you about her, but then.. neither have you told me everything. As you said, friends tell each other things.” Kate looked at Max as if she was about to burst into tears, but blinked rapidly as if trying to push them away.</p><p class="western">“That's.. that's really unfair, Max. I was drugged at that party, the things they.. they did to me..” Max reached out to grab Kate's hand, and she flinched as Max's hand took hers.</p><p class="western">“I know, Kate, I know,” said Max quietly. “I know. And they will rot in prison for it, and for other things. I am not saying that what happened wasn't bad, but.. but to blame it all on Victoria is.. really unfair, <em>especially</em> as she was supposed to be next. She's not like that, not really.”</p><p class="western">“I'd suppose you'd f- really know now, wouldn't you,” Kate said bitterly, trying to disengage from Max's hand. “I bet you had a good laugh about it.”</p><p class="western">“No!” exclaimed Max loudly, causing people to turn and look at them. “No,” she continued in a quieter tone. “Of course not. But I have heard what she had to say about it, and she knows she fucked up, with you, with that, with everyone. She's trying to change, Kate, but it is hard for her to make amends over something like this. Believe me, she knows, it's really haunting her.”</p><p class="western">“Since when did you become her confidant, Max? Why have you spent more time getting to know her rather than with me, your supposed friend? If it wasn't for Dana being there.. I... I don't know..”</p><p class="western">
  <span>- into Max's mind came the image of a </span>
  <em>knife</em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>red</em>
  <span> and a </span>
  <em>body</em>
  <span> and a </span>
  <em>scream in her throat -</em>
</p><p class="western">“I get that, I do,” said Max, ignoring the horribly real and intrusive thoughts running through her mind, “but it has been difficult for me too, with what happened to Chloe.” Kate had withdrawn her hand and had her arms around her chest, looking incredibly defensive and hurt. Max tried a rewind again, but all she got was a stab of pain that made her wince.</p><p class="western">“Look Kate, we've been friends for like a month now and I really value it. I do – it's why I'm here. I'm really sorry for lying about it but surely you can see why I did, I knew you wouldn't be happy.”</p><p class="western">“I'm not.”</p><p class="western">“Please let's not fall out over this.” Kate was silent but looked down at the table, avoiding Max's gaze. Her lips moved silently for a moment, as if she was working things out in her head before she suddenly looked up at Max, her gaze piercing.</p><p class="western">“How long has it been? You and.. <em>her</em>.”</p><p class="western">“How long? Oh. Um.. about a week or so.” Kate looked surprised, as if it wasn't the answer she had been expecting.</p><p class="western">“Only that long? I thought.. I thought...” She fell silent once more, as if readjusting what she had been thinking. “Only a week.. but I don't understand, what happened? Why are you suddenly.. like <em>this</em> with <em>her</em>?” Max saw the lifeline and grabbed it with both hands.</p><p class="western">“Right, so remember last week I went back to Seattle? Back home? Well it turned out Victoria had also gone back, and I guess she was feeling bad about things because she messaged me to ask if I wanted to meet up.”</p><p class="western">“I didn't even know she had your number.”</p><p class="western">“Oh.. I think.. I think we might have swapped it on the first day of term, you know when we all arrived. Anyway, she said she just wanted to talk so I agreed to meet her at her house -”</p><p class="western">“You went to her house?” Max gave her a panicked look while her brain raced for an answer.</p><p class="western">“Well.. yes. I.. I.. I guess it made her more comfortable to meet there.” Kate poured herself another cup of tea; she still didn't offer Max any but just waited for her to continue her story.</p><p class="western">“So anyway we just sort of.. hung out, I guess, and chatted. She wanted to try and make up with people and I guess I was the start of it, but we.. I saw a different side to her. Like the real her, away from everything - who she could be if it wasn't for all this bullshit. And then the next day she offered me a lift back and since then.. we've just sort of fallen for each other, I guess.”</p><p class="western">“Really? That quickly? It must be love then,” said Kate sarcastically. “Is she buying you something or paying you? What game is she playing?”</p><p class="western">“No game,” replied Max. “Do you really think I would let her do that to me? Do you really think that little of me, Kate?” There was no answer and Kate still looked decidedly unhappy, although Max's words had made her feel a little guilty.</p><p class="western">“She's really trying, you know,” Max continued. “she wants to make things better. Be a better person, make amends for everything. Including you.” Kate let out a heavy sigh, as if she had found out something that she regretted.</p><p class="western">“I know she is trying, I found out what she had done at the funeral.”</p><p class="western">“Oh? What was that?” Kate looked at Max suspiciously, and raised an eyebrow.</p><p class="western">“You don't know? Really? She arranged and paid for the wake. Anonymously too, didn't want the Madsen's to know.”</p><p class="western">“I had no idea, I promise,” Max said, “but don't you see? That's what I mean, she's trying. And she really can be the sweetest, most kind and generous person you - why are you laughing?”</p><p class="western">“We are still talking about Victoria Chase, Yes? Sorry, it's just... unbelievable. But if you say that then.. Maybe. I don't know.” Max waved at a waitress, finally realising tea from Kate wasn't forthcoming. Kate waited patiently while she ordered, looking slightly guilty that she hadn't shared before and in a conciliatory gesture offered her a piece of scone that Max eagerly accepted, her stomach feeling empty.</p><p class="western">“I just wanted to see what it was like to be the same as everyone else,” Kate said suddenly. “I mean I had heard about parties and things but I was never allowed to go by my parents. Dens of sin and inequity, my mother called them. And I just wanted to see for myself, you know? Try and fit in a bit more. I want to be liked and have friends as much as anyone else.” She paused and her face twisted at the memory of it. “And I thought she had been right, that it was my fault for giving in to sinful wants, that it was punishment for disobeying her and being weak.” Kate stared at the table, eyes glazing over as she recalled walking down a much darker path not that long ago.</p><p class="western">“Hey, you know that's not true,” Max said, trying her best to offer reassurance. “What happened wasn't your fault, it was Nathan and -”</p><p class="western">“Don't say his name,” Kate interjected, “please. It's still too soon. I <em>know</em> it's not, but it's hard to.. to believe it sometimes, especially when your family doesn't.” They were quiet for a few minutes as Kate thought things over, and Max watched her carefully, thinking that she could see her face maybe grow a little clearer and happier - although that may have just been wishful thinking. Max's drink arrived and she busied herself pouring a cup of Earl Grey - it wasn't her favourite but she wanted to try and expand her palette.</p><p class="western">“So Victoria is gay. I never knew that.” Kate's voice was quiet and thoughtful, as if she was more speaking to herself. Max took a sip of tea before replying.</p><p class="western">“Yes, she is. I didn't know either until last week. She has been really afraid of people finding out, of their reaction to it.” Max saw Kate was listening with interest although trying not to show it, and thought she should elaborate further. “Especially her parents, she told me. I mean they are not religious or anything which is often where that sort of thing comes from I think, but they just have.. expectations of her. Impossible ones. To be honest I never appreciated the pressure she was under, but then why would I have?” Kate didn't answer and seemed to just concentrate on her tea for a few minutes, before looking up at Max - and to Max's relief her face seemed to be almost back to how she always was with her.</p><p class="western">“Thanks for telling me Max, and explaining everything. Truthfully this time, I mean.” Max opened her mouth to protest but Kate waved it away. “I forgive you. I am still annoyed that you lied but I forgive you. At least I understand why you did it now. But Victoria.. I can't forget how she bullied me, Max, but I am willing to give her a chance to try and redeem herself. Especially if it means I am potentially going to be seeing more of her, I don't see how I have a choice.”</p><p class="western">“Still friends, then?” Kate smiled at Max and grasped her hand.</p><p class="western">“Still friends. But seriously, Victoria...?”</p><p class="western">“Kate, you are not going to keep doing that every time, are you?”</p><p class="western">“Only until it stops being funny for me,” she said, smiling wickedly. “So never.” There was a more comfortable moment than there had been for a while as they both savoured their tea.</p><p class="western">“So, are you taking Victoria to the Halloween party then?”</p><p class="western">“Halloween Party? I didn't know there was one.”</p><p class="western">“There were posters put up for it today, a Vortex thing – I'd have thought you would know about it. I think I want to go. I don't want to be afraid of things because of what happened, and maybe this time if I go with friends like you or.. or... Dana, maybe, then it could be OK.”</p><p class="western">“That sound great – let's do that. Victoria will understand, she will probably be busy anyway with organising things. If not then she can tag along with us cool kids.”</p><p class="western">Kate suddenly frowned in puzzlement.</p><p class="western">“But wait, there's one thing I don't get. Assuming you are pursuing this.. this <em>thing</em> with Victoria, then why are you going on a date with Warren tomorrow?” Max looked at her as if she was mad.</p><p class="western">“What? What date? What are you on about, I'm not..” Max stopped in a panic, trying to think back over the past week.</p><p class="western">“Warren told me you are. He's been talking all week about it, the two of you going to the drive in together. I thought after what you told me about your, uh, preferences, that he was mistaken but he was adamant about it.”</p><p class="western">“But.. wait.. I thought that.. no, you must be wrong..?” Kate shook her head.</p><p class="western">“Nope. Ask Dana, she knows as well – she was there.” Kate looked at Max, and despite her deep, deep reservations about Max being with Victoria, could suddenly see some further amusement for herself.</p><p class="western">“Have you told Victoria this yet?” she asked innocently. Max gave her a panicked look.</p><p class="western">“Oh f-”</p><p class="western"><br/>
<br/>
</p><p class="western">“-ucking hell Max, what is wrong with you?”</p><p class="western">“No, wait, I can explain! And keep your voice down!”</p><p class="western">“We spent the last few days patching things up and now you tell me you are going on a date with Warren?” Victoria was practically shouting by the end of the sentence, her voice echoing around the quad where they were sitting.</p><p class="western">“It's not a date!” protested Max. “It's just a trip to the movies..” Victoria looked at her with narrowed eyes that glinted in the light of the lamps, and Max could feel the telltale build up of energy that was an accurate indicator of just how pissed off Victoria was - and it wasn't a good sign.</p><p class="western">“The two of you. In a car together. Miles away. Watching some trashy romcom all cocooned up? Sounds like a fucking date to me.” Max grasped her hand and winced at the cold, but felt the energy subside at her touch - even if Victoria's face was still set to 'murder'.</p><p class="western">“I think he may have asked me and I was distracted by all the stuff that was going on,” Max said with not much conviction that it would assuage Victoria. “But its not a date for me, believe me.”</p><p class="western">“Cancel it then.”</p><p class="western">"What? I can't do that now, he's still a friend and he has gone through so much effort..”</p><p class="western">“You're fucking useless, Max. Honestly. Either cancel it or..” Victoria stopped and a sly smile came across her face. “Or I come as well. Just to keep an eye on you both.” Max looked at her horrified.</p><p class="western">“What? No, that would be really, really awkward. You can't..”</p><p class="western">“Oh I can. And I am.”</p><p class="western">Max buried her face in her hands and let out a loud groan.</p><p class="western">“Oh fuuuucckkkkkkk....”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 575</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So what do you think?”</p><p>“It's nice enough I guess. Small town, seen better days. Reminds me a lot of -” Emily bumped her shoulder playfully.</p><p>“No, silly. I mean about Max.” Jesse didn't answer but stared out across the bay from their vantage point, up by the lighthouse. It had been a fun week; just them spending the time together and trying not to think about anything else. Just a normal couple doing normal things.</p><p>
  <em>I wish we could just do this forever. I wish the poster had never come down.</em>
</p><p>She sighed and turned away from the edge, looking at Emily - her blonde hair was ruffled by the wind, which had also turned her cheeks pink; but there was a happy smile on her face. Jesse pulled her towards her, savouring the closeness of her body.</p><p>“I think she'll come through. She wants some answers and although I don't think we can give them entirely, we might be able to help. Plus we have to make sure we keep her on our side.” Emily hummed in agreement, burrowing deeper into Jesse as if to hide from the cold.</p><p>“Keep her away from <em>them</em>. Yes, I agree. The thought of someone like her being used doesn't bear thinking about, does it.”</p><p>“No. So - we keep a discrete eye on her, our ears open for anyone else sticking their nose in and.. see what we can do in the meantime. For both of them.”</p><p>They stood there for a while on the clifftop, watching the waves crash against the rocks below while the afternoon sun glinted off the sea in the distance. Emily watched a gull lazily fly through the air before swooping down to the sea.</p><p>“We could just not go back,” she said wistfully.</p><p>“You don't have too, if you don't want to. I don't think I have a choice. Duty / service / enslavement and all that rubbish.”</p><p>“Fuck the Board,” Emily replied with some venom, making Jesse chuckle.</p><p>“Yeah. Fuck them.” Jesse took one last look at the bay before turning away.</p><p>“Come on, let's get mo-” the words died in her throat, as watching them were three squirrels all in a row, sitting on the haunches. Polaris flared a warning in her head, sensing a familiarity in their presence.</p><p>
  <em>I understand. Do you know them? Are they friend or -?</em>
</p><p>Emily looked at them and bent down, smiling and held out a hand.</p><p>“Oh hello, aren't you cute? Jesse, look -” Jesse pulled her quickly back, readying the service weapon in her hand.</p><p>“Em, get back. These are not.. squirrels.” Emily frowned but didn't argue - she knew by now to trust whatever Jesse felt, it had saved her life after all on more than one occasion. Instead she quickly got out her cell and took a photo - but the screen showed nothing in the resultant image.</p><p>“Interesting - look Jesse, you can't take a photograph of them. I wonder if they have some form of photochromism filter that means that they can't -”</p><p>“Not the time, Em, not the time,” Jesse murmured while switching the service weapon to pierce, causing it to extend and crackle with energy.</p><p>“Who are you and what do you want?” she said, as if talking to squirrels was the most normal thing in the world. They looked at her and then one hopped forward and regarded her with a quizzical expression, as if trying to work out who or what she was. Jesse could feel Polaris reach out through her, searching and seeking and trying to communicate.</p><p>
  <em>&lt; DIRECTOR / LEADER WE ACKNOWLEDGE / SEE YOUR PRESENCE / EXISTENCE &gt;</em>
</p><p>The words sounded distorted as if by radio static and seemed to form directly in her head, and she just understood without any conscious effort - and by the look on Emily's face she was hearing the same as well.</p><p>“Who are you? Why are you here?” Jesse kept the service weapon pointed at the squirrel, the absurdity of the situation not lost on the pair – although they had both seen far stranger things.</p><p>
  <em>&lt; WE WATCH / OBSERVE. GUIDE / SUPERVISE. PROTECT / SHIELD &gt;</em>
</p><p>Jesse could feel Polaris thrumming away in her head, as if in recognition – or remembrance - but not in fear, which made Jesse feel slightly more relaxed.</p><p>“Are you protecting Max? Is that why you are here?” There was a pause, and she got the distinct impression that the three squirrels were discussing things between themselves.</p><p>
  <em>&lt; YES. BLUE / GREEN / COLOUR. BOTH / PAIR &gt;</em>
</p><p>“We mean them no harm either,” said Emily quickly. “We just want to understand, to learn. To prevent anything bad happening.”</p><p>
  <em>&lt; WE KNOW / APPRECIATE IT SPECIALIST / SNOOP &gt;</em>
</p><p>Jesse let go of the service weapon and knelt down so as to make herself appear less threatening to a group of squirrels.</p><p>“What are you going to do? Do I need to be concerned or..?”</p><p>
  <em>&lt; A CHANGE / SHIFT IS COMING / EXPECTED. THE SIX / ALL WILL BE TOGETHER / UNITED &gt;</em>
</p><p>Jesse frowned in puzzlement – she found conversations with things from the Astral Plane – which she presumed these were – were always a mix of riddles and double meanings, although this one was at least better than her conversations with the Former.</p><p>“Change? What change? And you are saying there are six of them? I don't understand.”</p><p>
  <em>&lt; YOU MUST ESCORT / WARD DIRECTOR / LEADER &gt;</em>
</p><p>And then they were gone, and it was just the two of them alone on the clifftop. Jesse stood up, a frown on her face.</p><p>“Is it.. always like that?” asked Emily. “I mean with the Board and what have you.” Jesse shook her head, still lost in thought.</p><p>“No, usually it's much worse, more cryptic. And the Board are a bunch of assholes, they usually have at least three variants and when they address me they always throw in 'slave'.”</p><p>“Well, they did call me a snoop,” Emily replied, a little huffily. “They must know the Board as well.”</p><p>“Maybe,” Jesse replied. “But clearly they were trying to warn of us something. We did the right thing in coming here, but..” She turned to look at Emily, and her face was serious – she wasn't Jesse at this moment in time, but The Director, Head of the FBC; with all the power and responsibility that held.</p><p>“This doesn't go beyond the two of us – not yet. Write up some notes but they are SC level 15 at minimum. That's only you and me, for now.” Emily nodded, understanding the divide between their personal and professional lives.</p><p>“Yes, of course Jesse. But what about Arish? He must know. And Langdon? We may need the Panopticon..”</p><p>“No! They are not going there. No-one else is. Not after.. after..” Emily winced at her own stupidity.</p><p>“Sorry, sorry. I had forgotten. But if we are to keep an eye on them, then we need to do something.” Jesse grimaced a little, as if in frustration.</p><p>“Yeah, I know. I'll try and think of something. But for now.. I guess we need to head back to New York.” They both walked slowly back down the hill, hand in hand – savouring the last few moments they had before it was back to reality.</p><p>“Oh, I forgot to tell you. My mother is coming to visit.”</p><p>“What? Why?!”</p><p>“Um.. she's my mother..? And I want you to meet her.”</p><p>“No. No way. Not happening. I'm busy. Work. Director stuff, you wouldn't understand.”</p><p>“Jesse...”</p><p>“You save one cute Doctor's life and suddenly it's meeting the parents. I don't remember this in the job description.”</p><p>“You didn't <em>have</em> a job description.”</p><p>“Not the point..”</p><p>Their voices were slowly lost to the wind as they left Arcadia Bay, and Max, behind.</p><p> </p><p>Warren looked at the t-shirts laid out on his bed, trying to choose which one would be the right mix of witty and cool. He felt like it was of utmost important to choose the right one; not only would it make him look good but could also potentially provide a humorous talking point and demonstrate his wit. He eventually chose one that said 'I may be nerdy, but only periodically', with the word Nerdy spelt by elements from the periodic table. He thought it was a good blend of clever and funny, and knew Max would appreciate the pun.</p><p>Next on the list was to check he still smelt OK after his shower – he sniffed and wrinkled his nose, adding another layer of Axe Apollo just to be on the safe side, making sure he sprayed it everywhere he thought he should.</p><p>
  <em>There – that should be enough. Maybe just one more squirt.</em>
</p><p>He made sure he put on his clean jeans and sensible shoes that he had polished especially before checking his breath and deciding to brush his teeth just one more time. He looked at his reflection in the mirror, appraising himself with a critical eye – he was nervous and could feel a sweat underneath his arms every time he thought of how the evening could go; he grabbed for his can of deodorant once more just to be safe.</p><p>
  <em>OK Warren, let's think this through. Meet Max by the car park, play it cool. Don't forget to say she looks nice. Pretty? Or nice? And she'll say thank you and smile and then I'll take her to the car and she'll be impressed when I open the door for her. And then I'll put on my music selection I made for the journey and when it gets to that track maybe I'll casually put my hand on her knee and she'll lean her head on my shoulder and then we'll get there and snuggle under a blanket with some food and I'll have my arm around her and then.. and then..</em>
</p><p>Struck by a thought he opened his wallet to check for the fifth time he had the tickets, and that also tucked away at the back was a freshly bought condom, just in case. The sight of it made his stomach flutter; he hoped that he didn't muck up when it came time to use it.</p><p>
  <em>I should have practised, too late now. Time to go.</em>
</p><p>Squaring his shoulders he walled confidently down and out of the dorm, shrugging on his jacket as he got into the cool evening air. Although it was still October the first tendrils of colder weather were making themselves known.</p><p>He felt increasingly full of nervous energy as he walked across the quiet grounds, as if in anticipation of the evening ahead. Walking past the statue at the front he saw Max waiting for him at the top of the steps to the car park; she was wearing what looked like new jeans with a smart, light pink t-shirt which he saw had a rainbow on it, disappearing into cartoon clouds. A grey unzipped hoodie completed the ensemble, and to Warren she looked the picture of perfection.</p><p>As he drew closer he saw that she had also gone to the trouble of putting on a little makeup, and his heart beat faster as his mind ran through the implications of that; further bolstered by the shy smile she gave him as he approached.</p><p>“Hi Max - you look really nice tonight!” He cringed internally - he knew he should have said pretty, but he rallied quickly. “I like your t-shirt, it's very you.” Max smiled and absent-mindedly ran a hand down it, as if smoothing out creases.</p><p>“Er.. thanks. It was a present from.. someone.” She looked at him with her pale blue eyes that seemed to be drawing him closer, and puckered her lip. “Um Warren, there's.. something I need to tell you about tonight, I..  Um..” Warren smiled reassuringly back at her, and hovered his hand around her back to guide her towards the car park.</p><p>“Have you got everything? The car is already to go - tonight is going to be <em>awesome</em>. Let's get going though, we don't want to be late - it's 50 miles to the drive-in and we want to get a good parking place so we can see the screen.” Max followed his lead down the steps as he continued to talk to her, his mind running through the plan and the next steps. So far it was going better than he has hoped, Max was looking absolutely breath-taking and had clearly -</p><p>“Warren, wait, there's something..” Warren looked at her, unable to hold back the smile on his face.</p><p>“What? Did you forget something? Shall I run up and..” She shook her head and Warren noticed the way her hair flicked in front of her eyes.</p><p>“No, it's just that.. that tonight.. um someone else, is.. Um..”</p><p>“Graham,” said a voice that cut right through his chest and into his spine, making him freeze like a rabbit that was about to be eaten by a wolf. He turned his head and was confronted by the black knee-high booted, short black skirted, low-cut red topped, flawless skinned and perfect haired glory that was Victoria Chase, fixing him with two perfectly green eyes that seemed to shred him to his soul. His mouth felt dry, and his eyes nervously flickered from her thighs to her face and then to her chest, where he could see the black lace of a bra straining to hold in two objects that he knew existed but had never even dared to think about. He looked back at her face and saw that she was looking at him with what he thought was amusement.</p><p>“Victoria..?” he managed, his voice coming out half strangled. He cursed the nerves – <em>terror </em>- that appeared whenever she was around, knowing it was making him look weak in front of Max.</p><p>“Victoria wanted to come with us,” Max said, looking a little embarrassed. Warren looked at her and then back at Victoria, trying to work out what was happening and <em>why now</em>. He could feel his plan unravelling, his carefully laid plans with Max being derailed by the intimidatingly attractive presence of Victoria.</p><p>“You.. want to come as well?” he managed, doing his best to keep his eyes fixed on a point behind Victoria's ear and not let them stray down to that inviting valley of temptation. He could feel unwelcome sensations as he desperately tried not to think about it, and prayed that no-one would notice.</p><p>“Someone has to keep an eye on you and Max,” she said archly, raising an eyebrow. He looked back at Max, who seemed to be rolling her eyes and was still confused.</p><p>
  <em>Why is Victoria wanting to keep an eye on me and Max? She doesn't even like Max! And why is she all dressed up?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Is it.. is it. for..</em>
</p><p>The rest of his thoughts weren't completed as Victoria took a step towards him and rested a hand on her hip, looking at them both. Warren found himself mesmerised by her movement and tried to shake his thoughts free and concentrate back on what he was trying to do tonight.</p><p>
  <em>Max. Drive-in with Max. Not the drive-in with those legs and breasts and red lips and breasts and blonde hair and br-</em>
</p><p>“Are we going then? Or are we just going to be standing around like idiots.” Max giggled to herself and that suddenly reminded Warren of The Plan.</p><p>“Max, I thought it was just you and me tonight, not.. not.. <em>her</em> as well..” To his surprise Max shrugged and gestured towards the pair of them.</p><p>“I don't see why Victoria can't come. Could be fun.” Warren looked between the two girls, and swore he saw them exchange a look of what looked like competition between them.</p><p>
  <em>Wait.. why are they competing against each other? It was only supposed to be just me and Max tonight, when she would finally see the gentleman I am and fall for me and then we'd do it. But.. both of them?</em>
</p><p>Warren felt his palms sweating at the thought and wished he had brought his deodorant. He suddenly felt like he was 6 inches taller and with some confidence smiled at them both.</p><p>“Well, ladies, let's get moving then shall we?” he said as suavely as he could, pulling out his car keys and brandishing them like some mystical weapon.</p><p>“What are you doing?” demanded Victoria. “We're going in mine. You think I'm going to get in -” She stopped suddenly, looking annoyed and casting a glance at Max who was smiling quietly to herself. “We will take <em>my</em> car. You can sit in the front. With me.” Warren opened his mouth to protest but then saw the lights flash on Victoria's very expensive car and the sudden thought of travelling in it overrode any musical plans of seduction he may have had. He followed Victoria as she strode towards it, watching the sway of her hips before remembering Max and looking back for her. He chivalrously held out a hand which seemed to amuse her a little.</p><p>“Thanks Warren, but I know the way,” she said with the sweetest smile he thought he had ever seen. “Have you ever been in a Porsche before?” Warren was impressed she knew what make of car it was, but shook his head.</p><p>“No, I haven't. I mean of course I've been in lots of fast cars before, but.. not this particular sort. I mean these ones are special Max, because the engine in the front -”</p><p>“Back,” interjected Victoria.</p><p>“- back are air-cooled -”</p><p>“Water-cooled.”</p><p>“- water-cooled and that means that the naturally aspirated-”</p><p>“Turbo charged.”</p><p>“ - turbo charged..” Max caught up to Warren and laid a hand on his arm, which felt as hot as a glede to him.</p><p>“Warren, you don't need to impress me about cars, not in front of Victoria.” She withdrew her hand and Warren immediately wished it was back there, but she was hurrying to catch up with Victoria, talking to her about something he couldn't quite hear. Whatever it was Victoria did not seem happy about, but she fixed him with a smile that seemed to be more teeth than anything.</p><p>“You sit in the front with me. Max will go in the back.” Warren looked at her and then at Max.</p><p>
  <em>But... what about me and Max in the back together..?</em>
</p><p>“I don't mind sitting in the back with Max so I can - I mean to keep her company on the journey..” Victoria's smile was positively predatory now, her voice a low growl.</p><p>“No, in the front with me Gra- Warren. It'll be <em>fun</em>.” Max scooted into the back while Victoria got into the driver's seat, starting the engine with a roar. Warren stood there indecisively, still feeling a little lost as the night wasn't going how he had planned <em>at all</em>. He watched as Victoria leaned over to pat the passenger seat -</p><p>
  <em>- oh my god look at those -</em>
</p><p>“Are you getting in or not?” Warren throat felt dry as he tried failed to scrub the image from his mind.</p><p>“Sure,” he croaked, and tried to confidently sit down next to her.</p><p>
  <em>I mean Max is really pretty and all and I do like her but like her boobs in comparison to, I mean -</em>
</p><p>“Gr – Warren? Belt up.” He looked at her in shock as if she had been reading his thoughts, but she pointed at the buckle and he hurriedly put it on. He felt himself pushed back into the seat as Victoria rammed her foot to the floor, the car leaping out of the car park and onwards towards the drive-in.</p><p>
  <em>What have I got myself into?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The next forty-five minutes were some of the oddest in Warren's short life. To Victoria it seemed that speed limits were more of a suggestion, and Warren had given up trying to point out the signs as they screamed past them - Victoria had just rolled her eyes the first time, trying to hide a smirk. Warren had settled back into the soft leather seats, marvelling at how they seem to suck him in. He hated to admit it, but it was a far better way to go to the drive-in than in his car, as much as he was proud of it.</p><p>Warren tried to make some small talk with Max but she was too far behind him, happily playing with her cell or looking out of the window - and a conversation with Victoria was something that had never previously even been on the remotest edge of his consideration, not even in his wildest fantasises - of which he had quite a collection.</p><p>
  <em>OK Warren, play it cool. You’ve got this.</em>
</p><p>“Nice.. car, Victoria.” Victoria turned to look at him briefly, her expression amused.</p><p>“It is.” Warren fell silent again, trying to think of something else to say. He briefly remembered The Plan and cast a surreptitious look at Victoria's bare thigh, swallowing hard as he did so.</p><p>
  <em>Yeah.. I'm not touching that. As enticing as it looks.</em>
</p><p>“So.. um..” he began again, trying to not sound too nervous as those green eyes swept over him once more. “Why.. did you want to come tonight?” Victoria gave a short laugh.</p><p>“To keep an eye on you and Max, of course. Make sure you both behave yourself.” Warren furrowed his brow, puzzled.</p><p>“Why would you want to do that? I thought..” Victoria cut him off with a strange look.</p><p>“Why do you think, Warren?” She turned back to concentrate on the road, before casting a quick glance back at him as if gauging his reaction. Warren's brain went into overdrive, trying to connect all of the pieces together.</p><p>
  <em>So Victoria wanted to come to keep an eye on me and Max. But Victoria hates Max and Max hates Victoria, so why would she care what we did? Unless.. unless Victoria doesn't want Max doing anything with me, and Max was too scared to tell her that she couldn't come with us. So why would she do that, unless..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>..unless Victoria wanted to do something with me instead..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>… which is why she got all dressed up, and why she asked me to sit next to her instead of letting me get in the back with Max like I wanted..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh my god, Victoria Chase fancies me.</em>
</p><p>The revelation sent a thrill through him, a thrill tempered by the fear of being firmly in the sights of Victoria Chase. He risked another glance at her and accidentally caught her eye as she looked at him, and he blushed and turned away.</p><p>
  <em>She’s looking at me. Oh wow.. this is.. amazing. Warren you complete and utter legend.</em>
</p><p>He tried to hide a grin that was forming on his lips and rubbed his thighs in excitement; it felt like <em>finally</em> he was being noticed instead of it always being the popular football guys who got the girls – tonight was going to be <em>his</em> night.</p><p>But even so, even <em>if</em> Victoria did like him like that, she was still ferociously intimidating; a single glance from her was able to cow him into submission and he knew he had to play the game carefully. Warren therefore tried to think on how to adjust The Plan to this new information – he still wanted to be with Max, that was not in doubt, but the temptation offered by Victoria was on an entirely new and enticing level to him, a glimpse of something that would ordinarily be, he believed, out of his reach.</p><p>For the rest of the journey he tried to make small talk with Victoria and was generally answered by amused looking glances and the occasional sardonic comment, which compared to his previous interactions with her (when she noticed him at all) was a revelation. Max was sitting quietly in the back seemingly oblivious to this turn of events, and Warren wondered why she was so willingly going along with Victoria like this when it seemed she was trying to steal him away from her.</p><p>The answers to such mysteries would have to wait, however, as they had arrived at the drive-in which turned out to be a large car park with a giant screen at one end with oversized speakers, and a parade of fast food trucks along the side. The car park was already half full with a motely array of vehicles, and Victoria managed to park somewhere in the middle with a decent enough view of the screen. Warren bounded eagerly out of the car, with a more reluctant Victoria following suit.</p><p>“What do you think? Amazing isn’t it?” Victoria looked around with a curl of her lip.</p><p>“It’s certainly something,” she said.</p><p>“I like it, it’s got a real retro feel,” said Max quietly behind him. “Thank you for arranging it Warren.” Warren nodded happily, then walked to the front of the car and went to sit down on the hood.</p><p>“What do you think you are doing?” hissed Victoria. “Get off before you scratch it. I can’t-” Warren leapt off as if scalded, surprised at her tone of voice. He looked at her and saw Max was standing next to her, hand on her arm as if trying to calm her down. Victoria seemed to look at Max with a pained expression, and Warren felt the urge to try and step in to separate the two.</p><p>“I mean don’t sit on the front, let me pop the trunk,” she continued as if through gritted teeth. To Warren’s surprise she lifted the hood up to reveal a trunk underneath – which he realised made sense if the engine was in the back. “We can all squeeze a seat on the edge here – I packed some food and drink as well, so we don’t need anything from over there, if you don’t want?” That last question was aimed at Max who was looking longingly at the fast food trucks.</p><p>“I can go get something?” Warren volunteered, but Max looked at him with a smile and shook her head.</p><p>“I’m fine for now, Warren – let’s see what Vic has brought should we?”</p><p> </p><p>Half an hour later they were all sitting relatively comfortable on the edge of the car. Victoria had placed herself in the middle, separating Warren from Max – another sign, he thought, that she was trying to move in on the territory that he thought Max had claimed. To his surprise Max had not demurred, something he had put down to her not wanting to upset Victoria given how fearsome she could be – for now everyone seemed to be getting along, and Warren was pleased in his role in keeping that going.</p><p>The film was vaguely entertaining; Warren was not particularly interested in it as it had not been the primary motivation of going to the drive-in, but Max and Victoria seemed quite engaged by it. Warren’s mind though was preoccupied with how he could test the boundaries with Victoria, to try and confirm if what he suspected was happening, was happening.</p><p>“Do you like the film, Victoria?” he asked, thinking to try and start the conversation as safely as possible. Victoria turned to look at him, her expression unreadable.</p><p>“It's.. it's OK. Not something I would normally watch.” She paused, her face closer to him than he had ever experienced before and he felt his eyes flicker between those searching eyes and those red lips that seemed to be <em>whispering to him to come closer, to come and be devoured by her in a  passionate embrace as she -</em></p><p>“I mean it's good to try something different for a change, isn't it,” she finished, with what Warren thought was a meaningful look. He felt himself blush and looked away towards the screen.</p><p>“That's.. that's good,” he managed. He shifted position slightly and felt his leg brush up against Victoria's, he froze as it seemed to wake parts of him that he would rather not be noticed by her or anyone else.</p><p>
  <em>Oh shit, what if she notices.. but wait, what if she notices? What do I do? Is this good or bad? Think Warren, think!</em>
</p><p>He sprung up quickly from the car and Max looked at him in surprise.</p><p>“You OK, Warren?” she asked with a concerned look, leaning past Victoria to try and see him clearly. Warren waved his hands in reassurance, before adjusting his trousers as if they were discomforting him.</p><p>“Yes! Yes, I'm fine. Er.. does anyone want a drink? I could quickly go and get one if you like, as we've finished everything Victoria brought..” Max gave him one of her trademark smiles which seemed to make him feel like he was momentarily the centre of her universe.</p><p>“That would be lovely – I'll have a chocolate milkshake, please. Vic?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“What drink would you like.” Victoria looked slightly puzzled then saw Warren waiting expectantly. “Oh. If they do coffee then I'll have a macchiato. If they don't then.. just some mineral water.” To Warren it seemed that Max seemed to nudge her in the side. “Thanks.”</p><p>He gave them both a thumbs up and wandered off between the cars on his mission.</p><p> </p><p>Max rested her head against Victoria’s shoulder, leaning up against her with a happy sigh.</p><p>“Thanks for this,” she said. Victoria snorted, watching Warren work his way towards one of the trucks.</p><p>“No, I mean it,” Max said. “You’ve been relatively.. <em>normal</em> towards him, a few rewinds notwithstanding. I’m impressed you’ve not even tried to use your powers on him, now <em>that’s</em> some control.” Victoria pulled a blanket up an around them both – more for Max than her, then wrapped an arm around her waist. Max hummed happily and tried to worm herself even closer.</p><p>“He’s.. he’s <em>fine</em>, I guess,” Victoria said grudgingly. “He’s just a little nerd boy who needs to grow up a little. And seriously needs to get laid by someone, it’s almost pathetic how thirsty he is. Honestly, if he stares at my tits one more time..”</p><p>“Hmm, it’s not like we can talk about our various numerous conquests is it? Anyway, you are doing a decent impersonation of Dana today. It’s quite impressive really.. and distracting.”</p><p>“I should hope so, this bra wasn’t cheap.” Victoria looked down at Max and furrowed her brow. “Are you staring down my top, Maxine Caulfield.”</p><p>“Yup.”</p><p>“Good.” They both chuckled and stared back at the screen, watching the film for a moment.</p><p>“This is really nice, you know. Just spending time together like a normal couple. How I always imagined things would be with someone.”</p><p>“Yes, even if we do have a third wheel. Honestly Max, he’s been perving at the two of us all night. I really think he somehow thinks he’s got a chance with us both.” Max blew out her cheeks in exasperation, although more at him than Victoria.</p><p>“You know I think you may be right. But it’s not like I’ve encouraged him, it’s your fault for looking absolutely drop-dead gorgeous tonight. I mean who dresses up to go to the drive-in? It's just so.. so.. <em>you</em>.” Victoria preened, pleased that Max had noticed the effort she had put in.</p><p>“Well one of us had to look good, although it is amusing to watch Warren get all uncomfortable every time he looks at me. Maybe I <em>should</em> flirt with him a little, what do you think?”</p><p>“Don’t you dare! That’s not fair on him, you’ll probably give him a seizure. And besides, I might just get a little bit jealous.” Victoria looked at her, a thoughtful expression crossing her face.</p><p>“Jealous Max? Hmm.. and what would you do to stop me?” Max sat up straight and placed her arms around Victoria’s neck, her eyes having a mischievous glint to them.</p><p>“This,” she said, and closed the distance.</p><p> </p><p>Warren waited impatiently for the drinks to be prepared, before slotting them all into a cardboard tray and quickly making his way back towards the car, wanting to minimise the time he spent away from the two girls. He had spent the time waiting planning his next move, deciding to try and sit in-between them with the potential for casually putting his arm around one of them just <em>so</em> and seeing where that led.</p><p>The longer the night had gone on, the more he had been convinced that they were <em>both</em> competing for his favour – how else could you explain the way Victoria kept Max away from him, or the way she had dressed, or the looks she had given him?</p><p>
  <em>It’s not like they are close friends or anything, is it – it must be the only explanation. Who would have thought I’d have Victoria Chase chasing after me! And Max!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Getting Chased by the Chase – Warren you are a comedy genius.</em>
</p><p>Balancing the tray on one hand he worked his way through the car park until he was only a few cars away and nearly dropped the tray in shock.</p><p>
  <em>Max is kissing Victoria.</em>
</p><p>He felt his stomach fall through his feet, nausea rising through his throat.</p><p>
  <em>Max is kissing Victoria.</em>
</p><p>All at once it was if his entire life had come crashing down around him – all of his fantasises, all of his dreams were completely made a mockery of. It wasn't <em>him</em> they were interested in – it was <em>each other</em>. Warren watched Max pull back away from Victoria and look at her, like how he had always wished she would look at <em>him</em>, and just wanted to run away and cry.</p><p>
  <em>You're such an idiot Warren. So stupid. I can't believe I thought that they would ever be interested in someone like me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They must think I'm such a loser. I bet they are laughing at me right now.</em>
</p><p>He stood there on his own watching the pair of them together under the blanket, with smiling faces and little glances that just further confirmed how wrong he had been. He went back over all the interactions he had had this evening, suddenly seeing them all from a new angle – Max happy to allow her to come, Victoria biting her tongue when speaking to him – it all made horrible, horrible sense.</p><p>
  <em>This is the worst night of my life. What do I do? I'm 50 miles away from Blackwell, no car to get home. I could call a taxi but.. why is life so unfair? What’s wrong with me? </em>
</p><p>At that moment Max happened to glance in his direction and saw him standing there forlornly – she waved at him as if beckoning him over, so with a heavy heart he slowly walked back, each step feeling heavier than the last. He felt that every smile, every touch that they did was a stab to his heart – even if the entire fantasy had only ever existed in his mind. He silently handed them their drinks, avoiding their gaze and then sat back down as far away as he could from Victoria.</p><p>“Thanks Warren,” said Max cheerfully as if everything was perfectly normal and she hadn’t just ripped his heart out. “Mm, this is good.” Warren didn't answer but just sucked on his own drink in sullen silence, while his brain worked – he may have been academically brilliant for his age, but in some matters it took him a while to get where he needed to be.</p><p>
  <em>So Max likes Victoria.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And Victoria likes Max.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wait, since when has Max been gay?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wait, wait – since when has Victoria been gay? I thought she had been all through the football team..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And if they are gay, then.. maybe it is nothing to do with me after all. I mean maybe they just don't like me because they only like.. girls? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>That’s really hot, imagine them  – no, focus!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wait wait waiiiitt a second, since when has Max even be friends with Victoria?!</em>
</p><p>“Warren? Are you OK? You're being very quiet.” Max again, just trying to be nice to him as always.</p><p>“Yeah, sorry. Just.. thinking.” Victoria snorted.</p><p>“I'm not sure I want to know what you are thinking ab-”</p><p>“Victoria!” Max again, and he realised that Max was defending him. “Warren, are you sure you're OK? You look like you've had bad news or something.”</p><p>“I.. Um.” He stopped, looking down at his drink then at the slightly blurry screen. “I.. didn't know.. that you.. and.. were.. you know.. like that,” he mumbled awkwardly, trying to put into words his thoughts.</p><p>“Like what, Graham?” asked Victoria dangerously, and he could feel the coldness of her gaze lancing through the side of his head while he steadfastly looked at the screen.</p><p>
  <em>Oh shit, what did I say wrong?</em>
</p><p>“I mean together,” he said, inwardly sighing with relief when he felt Victoria relax as if she had been wound up like a spring. “You two look really -” <em>hot </em>“- good together.”</p><p>“I know,” replied Victoria, “And if you spread any of this around, I'm going to fucking kill you, understand?”</p><p>“Victoria!”</p><p>“What? He needs to know that. Well, do you?” Warren risked a quick glance at Victoria then regretted it – those lips were no longer looking inviting to him but seemed to be set in a vicious line, cheekbones hard as granite as her eyes drilled right into him.</p><p>“Of course,” he stuttered. “I mean who would I tell anyway? Max is my friend, and I wouldn't do anything that would hurt her.” Max leaned over and patted him on the arm.</p><p>“Thanks Warren, I know you wouldn’t – and just ignore Victoria, her bite is worse than her bark.” Warren frowned.</p><p>“Don't you mean -”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Oh.” He sucked on his drink some more, studiously ignoring Max kissing Victoria on the cheek, which caused her face to light up in a way that made her seem positively normal and human just for a second.</p><p>
  <em>Look on the bright side – having a friendly Victoria can only be a good thing for me in the future.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And maybe she has some hot friends I could get to know as well.</em>
</p><p>“So when did you two.. how.. I mean, Victoria is.. I mean she..” He stopped as Victoria looked at him once again, and it seemed to him that the light from the screen was reflected in her eyes, making them glow slightly; which had the effect of making her face look even more terrifying. Max once again came riding to his rescue.</p><p>“Warren I appreciate you looking out for me, but you don’t need to, trust me. I’ll tell you everything tomorrow, OK? Let’s not ruin the rest of this night by you two fighting unnecessarily. <em>Yes</em>, Victoria?”</p><p>“Yes,” she replied, without taking her eyes of him. Warren quickly nodded in agreement and settled down to watch the remainder of the film, pondering a future of new possibilities that just may be opening up for him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 572</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Courtney was in a foul mood. Even though it was only the second week back in class since 'the incident', as she had started to think about it, it seemed like everything had changed around her. Yes, she was still sitting outside the front entrance with Victoria and Taylor, so nothing new there - but it just wasn't the same.</p><p class="western">Victoria had her headphones in, eyes closed, head back and listening to some music and apparently completely relaxed, a mood Courtney was unprepared for. What was odder was that she hadn't needed Courtney to run any errands as much of late - she had even been doing her own homework. The downside to this had meant that Courtney suddenly had a lot of free time that she needed to fill with <em>something</em>. Taylor had been no use - she was seemingly constantly glued to her cell, texting constantly with someone who seemed to be making her smile a lot. Like a <em>lot</em>.</p><p class="western">In fact when she thought about it, even Victoria had seemed happier than usual - she still had her acerbic comments about all and sundry but she couldn't hide the occasional smile when she thought Courtney wasn't watching, or how she just seemed slightly less on edge and confrontational with the world.</p><p class="western">Courtney was feeling a little left out of whatever it was that was going on for the two girls; especially as it seemed they were both apparently having a lot more fun than she was - it was a worry that the troika she was part of (no matter if she was just the junior member or not) could fall apart, and then where would she be? As if to underline this fear Taylor giggled to herself, hunched over her cell as if there was nothing more important in the world.</p><p class="western">“God, what's got into you Taylor? You're practically glued to that thing.” Taylor looked up at Courtney, as if she had forgotten she was there.</p><p class="western">“Oh!” She looked at her for a moment and then back at the screen. “It's just.. someone I met. We exchanged numbers and.. I dunno. We just click.” Courtney could smell gossip from twenty miles away and circled around her target, hungry for information.</p><p class="western">“Oh? And who is this person? And when exactly did you meet them? What's his name?” Courtney was quite a way into the longest barren spell she had ever had, which had resulted in a tendency to live vicariously through others to satisfy the lack in her own life. Taylor quickly replied to another message before putting her cell down to give Courtney her full attention.</p><p class="western">“It was at the wake; they were old friends with Chloe. Actually went to Blackwell up until last year. I'm surprised you didn't see me talking to them?” Courtney looked a little embarrassed and dropped her gaze to stare at her fingers.</p><p class="western">“Yeah, well. I might have left early, it was just so depressing. I mean who wants to hang around a wake for someone you never knew? It’s shit enough when you do know them, let alone when you don’t.” Taylor raised an eyebrow, casting a quick glance at an oblivious Victoria who was nodding her head in time to the music, eyes closed and still looking positively content.</p><p class="western">“Please don't tell her I bailed, please. I don't think she noticed. She’ll be so pissed if she knew.”</p><p class="western">“Your secret is safe with me. But if you had stayed, who knows? You might have found a rich old man to marry. One with dodgy heart.”</p><p class="western">“Shut up, he wasn't that old, and anyway nothing happened. And I was so drunk it would have probably been illegal.” That particular incident had been a source of much teasing between the three of them, and Courtney thought it would haunt her until she graduated. “He didn't look that old at the time. It was dark too.”</p><p class="western">“Do you want to borrow a spade to dig that hole deeper, or..?”</p><p class="western">“Oh shut up. Anyway, you still haven't given me all the details.” Taylor just shrugged non-committally.</p><p class="western">“As I said she used to go here. I guess we just hit it off. She's.. fun. And clever.”</p><p class="western">“Oh. Well always good to make new friends, I guess,” replied Taylor, clearly disappointed with the reveal. “I was hoping it was a new man in your life.”</p><p class="western">“No, not a new.. man.” Taylor's cell buzzed and she eagerly went back to it, another smile creeping over her face as she did so. Courtney watched her for a moment, wondering if it really was a girl given how captivated she was. Courtney checked her own cell but there was no message for her, not even one from her Mom. Sighing inwardly her mind wandered to what few remaining tasks she had in her schedule.</p><p class="western">“You still OK helping with the Halloween party? I've ordered decorations and stuff, but there are more flyers, music, VIP guest list to do..”</p><p class="western">“Sure. But I don't think V wants a list this time,” said Taylor offhandedly. Courtney blinked, momentarily surprised.</p><p class="western">“What? Why not? It’s a Vortex Event; how can we not have a VIP list.. that's.. that’s the whole point?”</p><p class="western">“She wants it to be more inclusive this time. No segregation. I mean she will still want us to have an area for us to crash out on but it's not going to be roped off or anything.”</p><p class="western"><em>OK, something is definitely wrong with her</em>, decided Courtney. <em>No VIP section? Is she sick or something? How could I not have noticed this? Maybe that's why she hasn't needed anything of late.</em></p><p class="western">Courtney was now feeling even further adrift, as if she was becoming untethered from the mother-ship she had clung to and which had dragged her along into circles she would never normally have been - at her previous school Courtney had been firmly in the 'too clever to be cool' group, and had watched with envy as others lived the life she had wanted. This sudden departure from what she was familiar with - the three of them, together, even if she sometimes thought she was only there because of her perceived usefulness – was deeply unsettling.</p><p class="western">Salvation, however, appeared to be at hand - coming towards them was a target that Victoria usually could not resist; one that Courtney knew would get her approving looks and bring them all back together as it used to be.</p><p class="western">“What do you want, Lamefield?” she said, trying to put her best sneer into it. She didn't know what Victoria's issues with her were, but she easily recognised how it could have been her on the receiving end under other circumstances. Her follow up was cut short by Taylor grabbing her arm and shaking her head urgently, a look of panic in her eyes. Courtney shook her off.</p><p class="western">“What? It's only Ma- I mean Lam-”</p><p class="western">“Sshhhh!” Taylor motioned towards Victoria, who was taking her earphones out as Max approached.</p><p class="western">
  <em>Aha! So Taylor thinks Victoria should get in first. Makes sense, don't want to steal her -</em>
</p><p class="western">“Hey Max.” Victoria's tone was positively friendly, and Courtney looked at Victoria in confusion as if to check it was indeed her who had spoken. To her further consternation Max stopped and smiled back at her, holding up a hand in greeting.</p><p class="western">“Hey Vic. Hi Taylor. Hi.. um.. hi.. Ca.. Cra..”</p><p class="western">“Courtney.”</p><p class="western">“Courtney! Hi Courtney.” Victoria turned to look at the two girls and impatiently waved her hand at them.</p><p class="western">“Budge up you two, make some space for Max.” Courtney found herself being pushed along by Taylor, and she watched open mouthed as Max sat down next to Victoria, sitting what looked like really, really, <em>really</em> close to her.</p><p class="western">“Wha..” she began quietly to Taylor, who just put a finger to her lips as if to silence any further questions, before leaning over to whisper in her ear.</p><p class="western">“Just sit back and watch the magic, Courtney.” Courtney did as she was told and out of the corner of her eye watched Max and Victoria quietly chat to each other - if she didn't know better she would say that Victoria looked positively happy - and not the sort of cruel happy she usually saw in her when she had successfully crushed someone with a well-timed barb, but <em>one hundred percent bona fide genuinely happy</em>; the sort of happiness that seemed to be shining out through her, as if it was unable to be contained.</p><p class="western">Courtney found it very disturbing, and as if to reinforce the strangeness of it all, Victoria popped one of her earphones into Max's ear and they both began to listen to her music, heads unsettlingly close.</p><p class="western">“Taylor, what's going on..?” she asked in a slightly panicked voice. She was not prepared for this; this scenario had never once entered into any of her wildest plans to stay in the good books with Victoria, and she didn't know what to do about it.</p><p class="western">“Magic,” said Taylor. “Isn't it marvellous?” Courtney didn't know <em>what</em> it was and kept glancing at the pair as if to confirm it was actually happening.</p><p class="western">“This is a fucking weird day,” she muttered. She decided that watching those two was disturbing her a bit too much, and Taylor had returned to her cell; with no other source of entertainment she just stared vacantly ahead towards the road, mind trying to work out the fact that Victoria and Max now seemed to be friends.</p><p class="western">Suddenly she noticed a series of black vans moving up the road, a convoy of six with tinted windows and a logo on the side she couldn't make out. Interest piqued she watched as they pulled up by the school and a series of burly men got out, dressed in some form of uniform and with weapons casually slung about them, carrying heavy bags and boxes. Courtney found herself looking rather intently at the men, noticing how tight some of their t-shirts were, biceps straining against material as their powerful legs -</p><p class="western">“What the fuck? No! Not like this!” Courtney was jerked out of her fantasy and looked at a suddenly in motion Victoria, who was frantically sprinting towards the group.</p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">Victoria had watched the vans turn up with dismay – she knew that the new security was coming this week, but she had thought it would at least start with a discrete transition; maybe a quiet talk to set the stage for them to seamlessly takeover with minimum fuss. Instead, it looked more like a full-on invasion, all with the suddenly (to her) highly conspicuous Chase Industries logo plastered on absolutely everything.</p><p class="western">Subtle it definitely was not.</p><p class="western">Victoria raced towards who she thought was in charge – an older looking, weather-beaten guy who seemed to be issuing orders to various groups around, who were all unloading packs and sorting through various pieces of equipment. Victoria marched straight up to him, bristling with anger.</p><p class="western">“What the hell are you doing?” she demanded. The man looked at her in surprise, clearly not expecting an angry young woman to be shouting at him.</p><p class="western">“I’m sorry, and you are..?”</p><p class="western">“Victoria. Victoria Chase. That” - she pointed at the logo on his vest - “That Chase.”</p><p class="western">“Oh. Ah yes, I was due to try and arrange a meeting with you, Ms Chase. Pleased to meet you, I’m John Osei, Head of Interior Security at -” Victoria waved a hand impatiently.</p><p class="western">“Yes, I’m sure you are – but what I really want to know is why you are all turning up at <em>my</em> school like it’s down-town fucking Baghdad! Are you all fucking insane?” John seemed to wince at her words, as if he had been reminded of something, before his face grew less welcoming and professionally blank.</p><p class="western">“Ms Chase, we have received strict instructions on how this operation is going to be run at this school, both for you and the school’s safety. I would suggest that if you have any concerns on how this is being undertaken, then you raise it with the person who I directly discussed this with – Mr Chase.” At the mention of her father Victoria paled slightly, but it was swiftly replaced with a fury that began to obviously manifest itself, despite her best efforts over the past few weeks to keep it under control – a slight breeze stirred, with the temperature dropping markedly.</p><p class="western">“My fucking father? I knew it. He just couldn’t let me do one fucking thing by myself, could he? I -” She was interrupted by John holding up his hand.</p><p class="western">“I'm sorry, Ms Chase, but that is for you to discuss with him – if you'll please excuse me, right now I have a job to do.” As if to deliberately enrage her even further he turned his back and began to speak to his men, ordering them to get ready to move out and up into the school. Victoria was almost apoplectic – no-one turned their back on her like that, no-one – and she clenched her fists, feeling the power running through her as she directed all of her anger towards that retreating back, wanting nothing more than to -</p><p class="western">A hand crept into hers and the feeling of power building up uncontrollably subsided, the world becoming still. Victoria closed her eyes, knowing who was there for her at that moment and she let a feeling of calm wash over her, making her relax and she breathed deeply.</p><p class="western">“You know,” Max said, “you are really pretty when you get all mad. Maybe I should annoy you more.” Victoria tried to scowl but she couldn’t hold it and ended up chuckling.</p><p class="western">“Oh shut up. Ugh, I’ve made such a mess of things, I’m so stupid.. wait, have you stopped time? Max – that’s..”</p><p class="western">“Really painful,” Max interrupted with a grimace. “I can manage it for a minute on my own, but with you.. it’s really starting to hurt already.” Victoria let go of Max’s hand and time flowed around her once more, and she looked at her as if she was crazy.</p><p class="western">“Max..! Why did you.. you didn’t have too.. I mean I don’t want you to hurt yourself for this.” Max squeezed her temples with her knuckles before wiping some blood from her nose. Victoria suddenly seemed to remember that Max was supposed to be her girlfriend and quickly put her arms around her, squeezing her tight. “You’re so fucking stupid sometimes, you could have hurt yourself. I’m not worth you doing that, ever.” Max allowed herself to be told off by Victoria, enjoying the sensation of being crushed up against her.</p><p class="western">“I was just trying to stop you from doing something you’d regret, that’s all,” she replied with a happily muffled voice. “Although I guess I could have just tapped you on the shoulder, but where’s the fun in that?” Victoria rested her chin on the top of Max's head, watching the security team slowly make their preparations, drawing curious looks from the students that were nearby.</p><p class="western">“I know, and thank you, but you really need to be more careful.” She paused, before continuing slowly and feeling a little bad about even raising the topic. “Max, I know it's not the best time to be asking, but..”</p><p class="western">“You want me to rewind time for you, don't you?”</p><p class="western">“Well. Ugh I know this must sound really selfish given what I just said, but, yes. I want to make this better, it's important to me that... that people don't know what I've done – planning to do - for the school? Plus I don't want him to think I'm some sort of immature spoilt daddy's girl just having a tantrum.”</p><p class="western">“Even though you just literally acted like an immature daddy's girl having a tantrum?”</p><p class="western">“Oh fuck you, Caulfield,” Victoria replied, but it was without her usual venom – if anything she just sounded tired and sad. Max broke away from her comfortable nest in Victoria's chest and looked up at her.</p><p class="western">“Also, didn't you give me a long lecture about me being able to avoid the consequences of my actions? And how I have to stop doing that?” Victoria rolled her eyes impatiently, clearly not in the mood to be lectured or reminded of her faults.</p><p class="western">“Yes, but that was different.. it was you, for a start.”</p><p class="western">“How is that different?”</p><p class="western">“Because it's your power and you can use it all the time.. I have to always live with everything, but now for once I have a chance to start afresh and not have to put up with such a shitshow that I’ve stupidly done. Look, please trust me – changing this will be better for both of us in the long run.” Max still looked unconvinced, so Victoria went straight to the option she knew would work and kissed her.</p><p class="western">“Pleaasee?” she said in-between kisses, trying to make her voice sound cutely-pleading, while gently holding the side of Max's face and looking into her eyes and batting her eyelashes.</p><p class="western">“Ugh, fine. I know what you are doing right now Chase, and annoyingly it’s working. You owe me.”</p><p class="western">“Sure.”</p><p class="western">“Like, owe me lots of kisses.”</p><p class="western">“That's not a problem.”</p><p class="western">“And the first turn on Mass Effect when we play it next.”</p><p class="western">“Again, that’s fair, so no problem.”</p><p class="western">“And dinner at Two Whales.”</p><p class="western">“Wha- OK, whatever. For you.”</p><p class="western">“And you have to watch Final Fantasy Spi-”</p><p class="western">“You know what? I'm good. Forget it.” Max laughed and held her hand, swinging it to and fro, a smile on her face.</p><p class="western">“Come on, let's head back to the bench, we can't go back here otherwise we’ll freak people out. So what exactly do you want to accomplish by going back anyway?” Victoria looked thoughtful as they walked back up towards the bench where Taylor and Courtney were waiting.</p><p class="western">“I just wanted them to come to make the school feel safer and reassure my parents, but not make it feel like a prison, or a military base. But if my father has told them to come in like this, then.. I don’t know. I need to persuade them to do it my way; I mean I do own the company as well, so..”</p><p class="western">“Do you?”</p><p class="western">“Yes Max, I already told you this – I'm one-third owner at the moment, sole heir, yadda yadda. Keep up.” Max frowned, as if trying to remember, while Victoria continued. “So I have just as much a say as they do in what goes on, I've just.. never done anything before. I've never <em>wanted</em> to do anything before, nor have anything to <em>do</em> with it; but now.. maybe now I need to..”</p><p class="western">“Grow up?” said Max quietly, her face serious. Victoria stopped her walk, hands clenched by her sides, her face hard as she stared at the school, oblivious of everything else; as if she had even forgotten Max was there.</p><p class="western">“Yeah, I guess,” she said eventually, so quietly Max nearly missed it. Max looked at her, standing there so tall and proud and stubborn, like a rock you could wreck yourself against but be happy that you did, and made a decision.</p><p class="western">“Major Jon Osei,” she said, swaying slightly. “US Marines, served in Iraq and Afghanistan. Has worked for Chase Industries for six years now since leaving the Marines and seems to run the security over a few of your facilities out in Nevada and New Mexico. Don't know what they are though, something secret I think. A lot of the people under him are ex-Army or used to be under his command when he served. Apparently he was told that you were 'difficult' and 'stubborn'. That's all I could get without killing myself.” Victoria turned and looked at her, eyes wide open in shock and momentarily speechless, before enveloping her in a hug once more.</p><p class="western">“Max! You're amazing! Thank you!” She suddenly withdrew and looked at her with concern; Max had the tell-tale trickle of blood running from her nose and she looked really pale. “But.. why? I didn't want you to hurt yourself with this, I just wanted to only go back once to.. why did you..? Max, are you OK? Talk to me, tell me you are OK.” Max smiled weakly at her.</p><p class="western">“I'll be fine, but.. you'll only get one go at this. I shouldn't have frozen time with you, it was too much too soon. It's why it really hurts, Victoria. It <em>hurts</em>.” She stumbled a little, as if really weary, and Victoria wrapped an arm around her waist to hold her up.</p><p class="western">“Are you sure you want to do this? I can still live with it; I mean it wouldn't be the first time I've done something absolutely fucking stupid, would it?” Despite her exhaustion Max nodded determinedly.</p><p class="western">“Yes. And we have to do it now otherwise it'll be too late. Come on, I can do this. For you.”</p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">“Major Osei? Have you got a moment?” John Osei looked up from the tablet he was reviewing, and saw a tall blonde girl standing next to him with a friendly smile on her face. She looked vaguely familiar, as if he had met her before – he was reminded of something he couldn't put a finger on, but shook the feeling off.</p><p class="western">“Just plain mister now, I'm afraid Ma'am. And you are..?” She held out a hand for him to shake.</p><p class="western">“Victoria Chase. I believe that we were due to meet at some point today to discuss the arrangements for security at the school?”</p><p class="western">
  <em>Of course, Victoria Chase – that's why she looks familiar. I can certainly see a hint of her father in there, but she doesn't look like the photo they gave me. Older. More.. serious. </em>
</p><p class="western">“It's nice to finally meet you, Ms Chase. Yes, that was the plan – we were aiming on getting setup within the school as soon as practicable, as the previous team have all left. I wanted to get this all moving as soon as possible before meeting up with you.” She smiled understandably, as if she was fully aware of what was involved.</p><p class="western">“Yes of course, that makes total sense. Although if I may make a suggestion - and I know you have received instructions from my father about coming here – but you may have heard about the recent shooting in the school?” He nodded – they had been fully briefed about the tragic events of a few weeks ago, which was one of the primary reasons they had been sent here – to protect the asset – <em>person</em> – in front of them.</p><p class="western">“Yes, it was part of our mission briefing before deployment, I mean before we arrived here.”</p><p class="western">“Yes, it has been quite traumatic for everyone. And part of the reason I thought I'd introduce myself is that I thought that maybe having all these guns on show might not be the best, uh, thing for people to be seeing right now?” John looked at her and was quietly impressed.</p><p class="western">
  <em>She's not what I was led to believe, at least on first showing. But maybe she is right – things still might be a bit raw around here. No need to antagonise the situation, these are just kids after all,</em>
</p><p class="western">“That's.. that's a good point, Ms Chase. Hey, Kowalski! Leave the heavy stuff for now, we'll sort that out later.” Kowalski looked up and nodded before speaking quietly to the men assembling. There were a few grumbles as they began unloading all of the gear they had just spent time putting on, but John didn't mind – they had all been through enough that he trusted them all to do as ordered. Victoria seemed to follow his gaze and watched with interest.</p><p class="western">“Those your men?” she asked. He nodded, watching them with a certain element of pride. This school was a far cry from their usual work, hell it was even further from those days when every day was a fight for survival, but he treated every mission with the same diligence and concern for his men.</p><p class="western">“Yes Ma'am. We've been through a lot together. I'm proud of these boys, they'll make sure that you -” John noticed another, smaller girl had walked up next to her and quietly held her hand “- and your friends will be safe.” He watched as Victoria glanced at the girl next to her and saw her face light up.</p><p class="western">
  <em>Interesting. This wasn't in the brief either. Are they just friends, or..?</em>
</p><p class="western">“Thank you, that's all I wanted when I proposed it to my father.” John raised his eyebrows – that little nugget of information hadn't been passed over either. “If you have some time now we can run over the plans? I wanted to see if I could help in anyway, as obviously I know the school and may be able to provide some insight? Sort of like how to low-key get about the place, all the hideaways – that sort of thing.” John held up the tablet he had been reviewing.</p><p class="western">“Sure – it was exactly what I was just running through. Do you want to take a seat and we can run through it now?”</p><p class="western">“That would be wonderful, thank you,” Victoria replied. He noticed the other girl was smiling to herself, as if someone had told her a joke. Victoria looked at her and he swore he saw her roll her eyes.</p><p class="western">“Max, you don’t have to hang around – I'll catch up with you later?”</p><p class="western">“Sure. See you later.” She appeared to quickly look around to see if anyone was watching then kissed her on the cheek and walked off; he watched trying not to smile as Victoria's gaze followed her for a moment before turning back to him.</p><p class="western">
  <em>Definitely an 'or', then. That's good to know.</em>
</p><p class="western">Victoria looked at his expression and frowned a little; her face was no longer smiling and her voice now had a slight edge to it.</p><p class="western">“There's just one thing though, Major. I would appreciate it if you could keep certain things -” she tilted her head meaningfully - “to yourself for now. I would like some privacy over certain matters, which.. <em>certain people</em> do not need to know about. Do you understand what I'm saying?”</p><p class="western">
  <em>Nope, definitely her father's daughter. And anyway, who am I to intrude on their private matters? That's not my job.</em>
</p><p class="western">“Of course, Ms Chase. I am under no obligations to report anything, and as you are also my employer..” He left the rest of the sentence unfinished, and Victoria nodded brusquely; her smile returned.</p><p class="western">“Thank you, I'm glad we are on the, er, same page. Now let's have a look at those plans. Actually, I understand that you have a lot of former veterans working for you? I was wondering if..”</p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">Courtney watched Max walk after Victoria as she ran towards the vans and wondered just what exactly had been going on. She felt like she was missing something, some key piece of information that would explain what the fuck was going on in this world.</p><p class="western">
  <em>Since when is Victoria friends with Max?</em>
</p><p class="western">That was a conundrum that led her into thinking about how Victoria had been in general over the past few weeks. Victoria had certainly been different towards her – much more like, well, <em>a friend</em>, than she was used to. And she had to admit, she liked it. She felt like she was finally being accepted into that rarefied social circle of Victoria that Taylor (and, she recalled with a shudder, Nathan) seemed to have been in since they had met.</p><p class="western">
  <em>So maybe her being friends with Max is what has caused it? Or her change has made her be friends with Max?</em>
</p><p class="western">Courtney didn’t dislike Max, she had mainly followed Victoria’s lead on how to treat her – more afraid of any fallout with her than the impact it was having on Max. And if Victoria was now friends with Max then.. Courtney could see no reason why she couldn’t be either.</p><p class="western">
  <em>What was it Taylor had said? Watch the magic?</em>
</p><p class="western">“Taylor,” she said, disturbing Taylor once again from her text conversation, “what’s going on with Victoria?” Taylor looked at her – Courtney knew that Taylor was clever, despite outward appearances; hell, all three of them were (although Courtney knew with certainty that she was the brightest – not that she would ever tell Victoria that), so she knew Taylor would give her a straight answer – if she could.</p><p class="western">“Magic,” she replied with a grin. Courtney rolled her eyes.</p><p class="western">“Seriously, Taylor. Victoria is behaving.. different. To me. Why? And what’s the deal with her and Lamef- Max?” Taylor put her cell down and folded her hands in her lap, casting a glance to where they could see Max now standing next to Victoria as they talked to whomever was down there.</p><p class="western">“How can I explain it – you know how when you were younger a boy would tease you and make fun of you all the time, but secretly liked you but couldn’t work out how to express it?”</p><p class="western">“No.”</p><p class="western">“Oh. Well if you did, then that’s what’s been going on. Basically.” Courtney wrinkled her brow as she processed this new information.</p><p class="western">“Wait, so the only reason Victoria has been a bully towards Max was because she liked her?” Taylor nodded.</p><p class="western">“That’s.. really stupid,” declared Courtney. “Why would you do that about someone you wanted to be friends with? Makes no sense.” Taylor looked at her strangely, as if it wasn’t the answer she had been expecting.</p><p class="western">“Yeah.. it would be, for just a friend.” She returned to her cell, seemingly reabsorbed in whatever conversation she was having, leaving Courtney to stew in her thoughts about what was going on with Victoria, Max and life in general.</p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">Max had made her way back to her room to have a lie down – mucking around with time in so many different ways had really taken it out of her, and she just wanted to lie down and have a rest. She hadn’t meant to fall asleep, but she woke suddenly and saw it was already dark. Rolling over and grabbing her cell she saw it was already 7:30, and the rumbling in her stomach made it clear that she was hungry. Sitting up on her bed she stretched out a yawn and tried to work out a plan of action.</p><p class="western">
  <em>I'm really hungry again, and thirsty. I wonder what Victoria is up to. Maybe we could grab something to eat? That would be nice.</em>
</p><p class="western">There was a knock at her door and she rolled off the bed, padding over to it while scratching the back of her head, stifling another yawn as she did so. The door opened to the pleasant surprise of Victoria, who was glancing nervously down the corridor as if afraid of being seen.</p><p class="western">“Hey. You’re up. How are you feeling?”</p><p class="western">“Hungry, and a little sleepy still. What’s up? How did it go with the security guys?” Victoria pulled her across the corridor towards her room.</p><p class="western">“Come with me and I’ll tell you, let's not get caught chatting out here.”</p><p class="western">“Wait, I thought you didn’t mind if we did..?” Victoria froze, then put her hand to her face in annoyance.</p><p class="western">“Oh fuck. Yes. I guess. Sorry, it’s just.. habit. And anyway there's no need to give people gossip, is there. I was thinking of getting something to eat? Also.. we could watch a film together maybe?”</p><p class="western">“Sounds good.” Max pulled her in for a hug and kiss. “I know it’s only been a few hours but I missed you.”</p><p class="western">“Mhmm. Good.” Victoria tried to pull her along again but Max suddenly went limp, hanging on to her like a limpet.</p><p class="western">“Max.. what are you.. wait, are you <em>trying</em> to get us caught?”</p><p class="western">“Moi? Never!” Victoria poked her in the ribs before she half lifted her up and dragged her across and into her room, where they fell into a heap of limbs and laughter. Victoria was the first to sit up, half astride Max.</p><p class="western">“You’re the worst, Caulfield. And especially because I was going to make a special effort for you today, after what you did for me.”</p><p class="western">“Oh?” said Max from her position on the floor, reaching up to place a hand behind Victoria’s neck. “And what’s that going to be, hmm?”</p><p class="western">“Well,” said Victoria, bending down to give her a kiss as she let Max ran her fingers through her hair without much complaint, and ignoring the desire to stop her messing it up. “I was going to order some pizza as I know you love all that grease, and then maybe we could watch..” She stopped suddenly, her face becoming a grimace. Max looked at her, wondering what heinous thing she had thought of that had made her react so.</p><p class="western">“Watch what?”</p><p class="western">“Ff…”</p><p class="western">“Ff?”</p><p class="western">“Fiii.. nal… ff.. no, nope, I can’t even say it.” Max's mouth opened wide, unable to contain her joy.</p><p class="western">“Oh my god, you’re the sweetest, best girlfriend I’ve ever had!”</p><p class="western">“I’m the <em>only</em> one you’ve ever had, Caulfield.” There was a happy smile on Max's face as she looked up at Victoria and traced a finger across her lips.</p><p class="western">“Lucky me.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 568</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">“So how is it going?”</p><p class="western">“Mhmm? Well, I can’t really find exactly what I’m looking for, which is annoying.” Max slid a few more tops along a rail. “But I’m sure I can find something suitable. Failing that, <em>I guess </em>I could hire a costume, but...” Kate looked at her from across the rack.</p><p class="western">“No, silly. I meant how is it going with.. <em>her</em>.” Kate still didn’t use Victoria’s name generally during conversation - it was if she was reluctant to give voice to the current situation, as if it would somehow make it more real to her. Max was getting increasingly irritated by it, but didn’t want to bring it up for fear of pushing Kate away more than she had previously. Things were slowly being patched up, and she didn’t want to pick away at the scab when she didn’t need to.</p><p class="western">“You mean Victoria?” said Max pointedly, despite her decision not to keep pointing it out. “It’s.. well. To be honest it’s going far better than I had ever expected, or had hoped. She’s just so. I don’t know. Special to me. And so different from what I thought she would be like.”</p><p class="western">“It’s still really strange seeing the two of you even just spending time together,” remarked Kate. “And I’m not the only person who has noticed that you are. I mean you can tell you are if you know that you are <em>together</em> together, but even so.. people are wondering.” Max pulled a black top from the rack and looked at it with a critical eye before putting it back.</p><p class="western">“Let them wonder, we don’t mind. Not really. Well, I don't anyway. I’m sure it’ll all come out in its own time, and until then we are just going to carry on as we are.” Kate picked absent-mindedly at a top, her mind clearly elsewhere.</p><p class="western">“I just think.. I mean it’s all just so.. weird. For you to be with her, I mean.”</p><p class="western">“Maybe. But I am.” Max stopped looking through clothes and addressed Kate directly, fixing her eyes on her with a gaze that Kate found difficult to meet. “And it’s not going to change for the near future, Kate. I wish you would.. I mean at least try and give her a chance will you? She’s really not.. that bad a person. I wouldn’t be with her otherwise, would I?” Kate didn’t answer but just returned to looking at tops while Max watched her, a little frustration showing on her face.</p><p class="western">
  <em>Give it time, Max. It’s probably still a little raw for her. Even if it is frustrating.</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>Like really fucking frustrating.</em>
</p><p class="western">“So who has been wondering, anyway,” she asked, “anyone interesting?” That seemed to perk Kate up a little.</p><p class="western">“Well.. the main one you wouldn’t be surprised to learn is Dana. She’s seen you on the corridor, around the campus.. so she’s been asking me about it incessantly when we’ve been, uh, spending time together.”</p><p class="western">“How is that going?” asked Max, glad to shift the conversation onto her and away from the topic of Victoria. Kate looked at her like a startled fawn, a deep blush creeping up her cheeks.</p><p class="western">“What do you mean? How is what going?” she spluttered. It was Max’s turn to focus on exactly the same tops she’d discarded a moment ago, studiously avoiding Kate's gaze.</p><p class="western">“Oh.. just you know, you two seem to be spending a lot of time together recently. Around the corridor, on campus.. people might start wondering if you are <em>together</em> together.” Max knew it was a bit mean to tease Kate about it, but she was still annoyed (and hiding it <em>very</em> badly) about Kate’s attitude towards her and Victoria.</p><p class="western">“What? No! It’s not.. that’s not..” Kate was clearly flustered, her face redder than ever as she protested against Max’s insinuations.</p><p class="western">“I’m only teasing, Kate,” said Max. “I mean it’s only fair if you are asking about my love life that I ask about yours.”</p><p class="western">“It’s not my love life!” said Kate hotly, with her voice rising a few octaves. “We are just friends!” Max looked guiltily at her, and briefly contemplated rewinding – she hadn’t meant to get her this wound up; it clearly meant more to Kate than Max had realised. She quickly walked around and gave Kate a small hug as an apology.</p><p class="western">“Sorry, sorry. I was only teasing. I know you are just friends.” Kate just looked down at the floor with a glum face, still a little pink from embarrassment.</p><p class="western">“Look Kate, if you ever want to talk about that sort of.. stuff, then just ask, OK?” Kate looked up at her at that moment, her gaze searching Max's face to try and work out what she was exactly talking about.</p><p class="western">“Max, I’m.. I mean I’m not.. you are.. I can’t just..” Kate stopped and looked ashamed, as if even the very thought was enough to silence her and make her bottle it all up again. Max knew with certainty at that point that Kate was struggling with exactly the same sort of thing Victoria had been struggling with, and what she had struggled with when she was younger – being able to accept who she was, who she liked, what she wanted; all in the face of a world which at best could potentially only be indifferent, and at worse – well, that didn’t bear thinking about.</p><p class="western">
  <em>Throw in overly religious parents along with her own faith, and you’ve got a recipe for being fucked up. No wonder in the other timeline she was so near the edge, it wouldn’t have taken much more to push her over.</em>
</p><p class="western">“Well, as I said if you want to talk then my door is always open. Unless Victoria is in there, then knock first,” she added, which caused Kate to give her a look that seemed to say ‘<em>that was far too much information thank you very much, and still not funny</em>’. Kate broke free from Max and looked around the store, desperate to change the topic.</p><p class="western">“There’s really not much here, is there? I mean, not for a costume anyway. Maybe we should have tried a proper costume store like I suggested rather than this thrift place.”</p><p class="western">“But it's so cool! Look at all the old stuff they have! I mean how can you not love this cup? It's got pink and green and blue and yellow and orange snails on it!”</p><p class="western">“I think we can come back here another time for that, Max,” said Kate firmly, taking the cup from her hands and placing it back on the shelf. “There's a costume shop of sorts over on 2<sup>nd</sup>, let's try there.”</p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">“So what are you going as?” asked Kate as they ambled slowly along, taking the time to look in the few store windows that were present along the street front.</p><p class="western">“I'm thinking a vampire,” said Max, turning towards Kate and raising her arms as if she had a big cape on. “I want to suck your bloooooooddd! Muwhahahaahahaa!!” Kate pushed her away with a smile.</p><p class="western">“Stop it, save it for your.. woman.” Max pretended to try and bite her before relenting and letting her victim go, obviously highly amused with herself.</p><p class="western">“What about you? You never struck me before as the sort of person to be up for something completely Halloween related.” Kate shook her head, looking pensive.</p><p class="western">“You are right, I wouldn't have been before.. everything. I probably would have handed out some leaflets or something about how wicked it all was. I still might,” she said with mock seriousness, making Max giggle. “My mother would have a fit if she knew; I – we - never got to do any of this sort of thing. Ungodly, she said, perverting a Christian holiday.”</p><p class="western">“And now?” Kate just shrugged, her face thoughtful. Max had noticed that she again had her hair done differently, as if she was experimenting with different styles until she found one she was comfortable with. Today it was just left loosely hanging down her back, a few clips keeping it in place.</p><p class="western">“They probably stole it from some pagan festival anyway,” said Max. “They did have form for that sort of thing. I mean just look at Christmas.”</p><p class="western">“Maybe. Anyway, I was going to go as an angel, as I thought that would be nice..”</p><p class="western">“Yes! I can imagine you as one of those.”</p><p class="western">“.. and then I thought how utterly predictable that was. <em>Ooh, look at Christian Kate being an Angel</em>. No thank you.” Max gave her a sideways look; ever since the timely intervention of the FBI and the proof that she <em>had</em> just been a victim, that she was entirely innocent of everything people had accused her of -</p><p class="western"><em>- apart from going to the party in the first place and drinking</em>, said a treacherous voice in Max's head -</p><p class="western">- plus the support shown to her by people like Dana, who was the antithesis of what everyone presumed Kate was, it really seemed to have broken whatever shell had been built around Kate to try and insulate her from the world. More and more she was questioning everything she had been told and brought up to believe, seemingly finally discovering who she was and not just what people wanted her to be.</p><p class="western">“So what are you going to go as, then? What about... like a witch?” Kate shook her head.</p><p class="western">“No, that doesn't feel.. right. I mean I do still believe in God.. I think.. no, I do, but.. I don't know. It still feels wrong to be doing this, and I know it's all in my head thanks to everything I was told, but – it's hard to not think it. Whether I want to or not.”</p><p class="western">“Well how about,” began Max, thinking furiously about something she could be, “oh! I know. How about a murderous Alice in Wonderland? I could see you pulling off that cute but murderous look.” Kate laughed at her, her face lightening up at the suggestion.</p><p class="western">“Cute and murderous? Victoria had better watch out then.” Kate laughed at her joke then realised what she had said and blushed crimson to her roots. “I mean.. I don't.. I'm not interested, I mean I-”</p><p class="western">“Neah. Victoria can look after herself, I'm not worried about her,” said Max, magnanimously ignoring Kate's accidental slip of the tongue. They walked for a moment in companionable silence before Kate spoke again.</p><p class="western">“What's it like?”</p><p class="western">“What? Being murderous?” Kate looked at Max and saw she had a slightly worried expression, as if Max thought she was actually asking that, which made her smile – Max was the last person in the world she could imagine of being capable of murder, or even any form of violence.</p><p class="western">“No, silly. I mean being with someone. Having a gir- artner.”</p><p class="western">“Girartner? A wha- oh. <em>Oh.</em> Well.. I can only speak from my limited experience but.. it's just so nice to know there is someone out there who cares for you as much as you do them, someone who every time you are with them just seems to be the only thing that matters in that moment – like an all consuming thing that make you ache <em>so much</em> when you're not with them, and when you are all you want to do is to touch them, hold them and.. never let them go.” Kate looked at her with wide eyes, and Max turned away to hide her embarrassment.</p><p class="western">“Or something like that, anyway,” she muttered. “Look – we are here, let's go find some costumes and then we can get some food. I'm famished.”</p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">Jesse floated gently down to the red sand that covered the floor of the Foundation, alert for any signs of unexpected movement. Although it had become much safer down here in the furthest depths of the Oldest House than it had been, it still paid to be careful. Although the Hiss were gone, the fact that the Board had become openly hostile towards Emily after her research had found out a few truths they would have preferred kept secret meant that it paid to expect the unexpected.</p><p class="western">And, of course, complicating matters further was the presence of Former; one time foe and now not exactly an ally but.. not openly hostile either.</p><p class="western">Jesse walked to the edge of the cliff and looked out upon the tall, black pillars that stretched away into darkness, seemingly holding up the roof of the vast cave like structure she was in. She had long given up trying to make sense of the spatial geography of the Oldest House, having just accepted it as it was – Emily, of course, was far from satisfied with just that and had added it to one of the endless research topics she undertook at any one time. Jesse made a mental note to check Emily's staff were being paid adequate over time, and that she took more breaks – sometimes she wouldn't see Emily for the entire day and would end up finding her locked away in a test chamber getting overly excited about a new way of disembowelling something with a new type of knife, made from some eldritch material she had discovered.</p><p class="western">Jesse made another mental note to ask her why she had a fixation with knives and general stabbing and gouging.</p><p class="western">“Hello?” she called out into the darkness. “It's me. Jesse. Director Faden.”</p><p class="western">Jesse waited for any sign of it - she knew it was hiding out down here, having escaped from the astral plain during the climatic battle around the Nail, and Jesse was happy for it to be here - as long as it stayed out of trouble. Whatever plans it was hatching against the Board were fine by her, as long as they didn't involve her, the FBC or imperil the fabric of reality; something which seemed to be on her list of concerns much more of late, after meeting Max.</p><p class="western">She saw the shadows move subtly and readied herself; the service weapon was holstered, for now - she was here for information, not a fight. Besides, she had plenty of other weapons in her arsenal without having to rely on that.</p><p class="western">And then it was suddenly there, rearing up in front of her to an enormous height, the single eye blazing like a searchlight and focusing down on her, the vast bulk of its body disappearing into the gloom along with its spider-like spindly legs; legs that had nearly smashed her to pieces on more than one occasion.</p><p class="western">&lt; #$##@##$ DIRECTOR ##$$@$#@ LEADER $#@@#$$ ALLY ###@$# FOE &gt;</p><p class="western">Former didn't have quite the same grasp on communication as the Board, but it was improving - she found she was able to at least make some sense now of it, even if every other word was still unintelligible noise.</p><p class="western">“Hi there. How are you? How's it going down here?” Former's eye just spun round, shrinking in size and dimming in brightness, as if to say 'could be better'. For not the first time Jesse reflected on how quickly she had adjusted to the strange new reality she inhabited, although she suspected being able to sort of fly and throw things with her mind would tend to make the transition to believing in it easier.</p><p class="western">“I think I might have met another one of you. Outside. In the world I mean. Something to do with butterflies? Or squirrels. Do you know anything about them?” Again the eye rotated, back to its full size, and she was caught in the full beam of it as it seemed to regard her thoughtfully. Polaris hummed away in her mind, not sensing any danger and curious as well to what the answer might be.</p><p class="western">&lt; OLD @#$#@$ OLDEST $@$$#@ ANCIENT #@$#$ FIRST @##$@# EGG &gt;</p><p class="western">Jesse frowned - clearly Former had heard of whatever it was, but what did it mean by it being the first? Or an.. Egg?</p><p class="western">“You mean it was the first of your kind..? Or the first to.. What?” Former reared up, hoisting its vast bulk up until it towered above Jesse - she wasn't afraid, but surreptitiously made sure the service weapon was ready to go if needed.</p><p class="western">&lt; @##@@ NO $$@#@ FIRST #$$###@ POWER #$@@$#@ CHANGE #@#@$# DANGER @$$@@#$ ESCAPE #$$$## HELP &gt;</p><p class="western">That was probably the longest sentence it had ever said to Jesse, and it had left her none the wiser. She asked a few more questions but all she got was the same key words: whatever it was was old, powerful and definitely of a kind to the Former and the Board, although seemingly not part of their internecine struggle.</p><p class="western">“Well, thanks anyway. You just.. stay out of trouble.” Former span its eye then seemed to dip its head slightly, before quickly disappearing off into the darkness, down between the pillars stretching endlessly away.</p><p class="western">She pushed off into the air, gliding gracefully back the way she had came, pondering the information she had been given - hopefully it was enough to temper the inevitably disapproving conversation she would get from Emily when she told her where she had gone on her own.</p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">Victoria was in a good mood, a fact that was somewhat unsettling for her. She wasn't used to it and wondered how long it would last until something (or more likely, her) fucked it all up and she was back to what she knew - the world was shit, she was shit and fuck <em>everybody</em>.</p><p class="western">But for now, life was good. Things with the new security had settled down to the point that no-one had even really noticed the change in personnel; her two friends were both seemingly in good places as well (and that was ignoring the fact she now thought of them as <em>friends</em>), although Taylor seemed obsessed with the new person who may or may not be in her life now, and then there were the things with Max which were just.. well, better than she could have ever hoped for. They were becoming increasingly more comfortable with all the subtle little looks and touches that they did in public, although Victoria knew that rumours about her in particular where beginning to swirl; the sight of Max walking towards her (or sneaking into her room in the evening) still made her heart thump in her chest until she thought it might explode. They hadn't progressed much beyond kissing or the occasional wandering hand – this mainly down to Victoria being afraid of going further and disappointing Max, or Max not finding her attractive enough. Ridiculous thoughts she knew, but hard to shake when this was her first ever experience of a relationship, let alone a relationship with another woman.</p><p class="western">But all things considered, life at the moment was better than she had ever hoped it could be - and the future promised so much, much more that she didn't dare think about it, for fear of jinxing it.</p><p class="western">So it seemed entirely in keeping that she had earlier that day received a text message asking to meet to discuss an important matter - a matter she knew would be coming back to haunt her, and it was entirely her own fault that it was.</p><p class="western">And so it was that, as the sun was lowering towards the horizon, she found herself walking across the football field to behind one of the bleachers; the usual meeting point for those trying to be secretive or partake in something they knew they probably shouldn't be doing. Victoria had an instinctive dislike for the place, not helped by the piles of detritus no-one had ever bothered to clean up and she grimaced as she had to pick her way through it in her entirely inappropriate heels.</p><p class="western">“You came then. Good.”</p><p class="western">“Logan. What do you want? I don't have time for this.” Logan was sitting on an upturned crate, arms folded and, despite his outward confidence, eyeing her warily. The bruises around his eyes had largely faded, although there was still some tape on his nose.</p><p class="western">“And yet here you are, just as I ordered.” Victoria folded her arms and looked at him with disdain.</p><p class="western">“I'm humouring you. Don't push it.” Logan stretched out his legs and looked up at her, a look of cunning on his face.</p><p class="western">“Or what? Well, we know about that, don't we. You're lucky I didn't call the police.” Victoria gave a short laugh.</p><p class="western">“I'm lucky? You're lucky I didn't report you for attempting to assault me. You're lucky you are still fucking <em>alive</em>.”</p><p class="western">“And yet I am the one who was injured, and here you are without a scratch.” Victoria tapped her foot with impatience, clearly fed up with the conversation already.</p><p class="western">“It'll happen again if you don't tell me what the fuck you want; or are you just wasting my time?”</p><p class="western">“I'm here to offer you a deal. It's a fair one, I think.”</p><p class="western">“What could you possibly offer me that I would be interested in?” Logan had a calculating look on his face as he looked Victoria up and down, as if mentally undressing her. Victoria seemed to notice and clenched one of her fists, and he hurriedly stopped and answered her.</p><p class="western">“My silence, that's what I'm offering. Firstly on your little assault on me - attacking a star footballer unawares in a car park would not exactly be the best publicity for you, would it? Spoil your spotless record here. And the second thing is I don't tell everyone what a fucking disgusting freak you are - not wanting a man to sort you out like I.. you deserve.” To Logan it seemed that she paled slightly as he talked, and he waited eagerly to see what she did next, convinced he had managed to strike a critical nerve. In the faltering light her eyes seemed to gleam, as if they were reflecting the light of the sun, lending her an unsettling eerie appearance that he did his best to ignore.</p><p class="western">“What.. do you want in return?” she said finally.</p><p class="western">“I would normally fuck you whenever I wanted, like is usual for me, or us on the team. Maybe pass you around if I got bored. But no, you would have to be a fucking dyke, wouldn't you. Even forcing you would only be fun once. Or twice.” He watched Victoria's face twitch a little and he felt satisfied that he was hitting home - he knew her weak spot and was confident that he could exploit it to his advantage. “But I've been doing some research and I've found out that you are <em>fucking loaded</em>, aren't you? You've managed to keep that little fact well hidden, but now I know how much Daddy is worth and I want some of it.” Victoria raised her eyebrows at his words and ran a hand carefully through her hair. There was a gust of cold wind that blew some of the rubbish around, and Logan subconsciously rubbed his hands together.</p><p class="western">“How much?” Logan smiled in triumph.</p><p class="western">“Thirty thousand up front, then another twenty five every month until we graduate. I know you can afford it, you wouldn't even notice it gone. So it's fair, and will help pay for a few things I need.” To his surprise Victoria just burst out laughing.</p><p class="western">“Seriously? That's it? Jesus, have some ambition. I can sort of understand your desire to fuck me, I mean who wouldn't? It must really must drive you mad knowing that will never, <em>ever</em> happen, even if I wasn't a 'fucking dyke'. But that amount of money is insultingly low. Fuck me, I'm worth ten million at least - and <em>that</em> plot was like 8 years ago. Jesus, Logan.” She laughed again and then stepped towards him, arms folded and looking down at him with a smile on her face that wasn't friendly in the slightest. Logan shivered even more; it really felt like there was an icy wind cutting its way through the bleachers and through his thin jacket, and he was sure he saw a faint mist creeping in along the floor.</p><p class="western">“I'm going to overlook this utterly pathetic attempt at blackmail on one condition, Logan. You stay the fuck away from me, or anyone else I'm with or know. Understand?”</p><p class="western">“Fuck you, Victoria. I offered you a fair deal,” Logan replied to her with some heat in his voice. “You're going to regret this.”</p><p class="western">“Your threats are as hollow as your future, Logan. Never contact me or anyone I care about again or you <em>will</em> regret it. Understand?”</p><p class="western">She turned away without waiting for a reply, leaving him seething.</p><p class="western">
  <em>This is not over, Chase. </em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>This is not over.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 562</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">“Ow!” Max rubbed her shoulder where the ball had hit her, the sting of it making her wince.</p><p class="western">“Caulfield, you’re out,” called Mr Smithson, who was watching with amusement from the side-lines. Friday morning Phys Ed – Max’s least favourite subject, now because <em>just of course why not</em> coupled with Max’s least favourite activity – Dodgeball.</p><p class="western">
  <em>I hate this. Why isn't it banned yet? I'm sure it should be banned.</em>
</p><p class="western">Max sloped off to stand aside while she watched the game commence – once again she was the first one out, having been caught by a well flung ball from the Ultimate Dodgeball Gladiator that was Dana. Max’s eye strayed to the confidently bouncing figure of Victoria, watching as she exhorted her team to do better and crush the opposition without taking a single hit. It was very odd; Dana and Victoria were usually mortal enemies in all matters, except when it came to Dodgeball – here any differences were put aside and they became a murderous twosome that were feared wherever a ball had to be flung with extreme prejudice at someone.</p><p class="western">There were a few more seconds of thumps and groans and then a battered Warren limped over to join her, having been on the receiving end of a particularly vicious and well-aimed throw from Victoria, who had seemed to smile with wicked delight at the result. Max felt a surge of pride, and a measure of pity for Warren.</p><p class="western">“You OK Warren?” she asked quietly, watching as her team tried to organise themselves while Victoria and Dana high-fived each other. Warren shook his head.</p><p class="western">“It’s not exactly fair, is it, having those two on the same team. Mr Smithson does it on purpose, I’m sure of it.” Max agreed; she had begun to suspect the same thing – whether it was a particular branch of sadism that she was sure ran through all gym teachers, or a fear of having them in opposition due to the inevitable fireworks that would arise if they were pitted against each other, she wasn’t sure. Max watched Victoria move, being more open about it than she had been in the past (not, of course, that she had ever looked at Victoria like that back then, no sir, not her); no longer worried about being caught watching by Victoria. In fact she was sure from the way Victoria seemed to be overtly stretching more than she probably needed to that she was aware that Max was looking at her.</p><p class="western">Max watched as her team tried to fight back, evening the numbers slightly much to the vocal annoyance of the two girls who berated their team for carelessness. Max wondered whether this joint competitive display could help in bringing the two girls closer together – clearly when they both had something to fight for they tolerated each other and were even able to successfully work together.</p><p class="western">Max’s grand plan of getting her friends to see Victoria as she saw her, and try to increase the amount of people Victoria could call a friend as a by-product, looked to have another string to it – although any considerations of what <em>Victoria</em> might want didn’t seem to occur to her; she just assumed that if she liked them, then Victoria would too.</p><p class="western">A few moments later it was down to 6 vs 2, with Dana holding a ball with a predatory look on her face while the rest of the team backed her up; Max noticed that Kate, who was on Dana’s team, was orbiting her with a rather flushed face as she watched Dana move, seemingly having the same issues Max was having with Victoria – although Dana for her part seemed so focussed on demolishing her opponents she didn't even seem to register that Kate was there.</p><p class="western">And then it was Hayden alone, facing off against the six – he valiantly threw a ball but was hit three times in swift succession, ending the game. He walked over towards where Max was sitting with the others with a rueful smile on his face.</p><p class="western">“Sorry guys, they're just too good.”</p><p class="western">“OK everyone, 5 minutes then the last game, OK?” shouted Mr Smithson. “And lets try and make it a bit more competitive, shall we?” There was a general murmur of conversation and milling about as the two teams readied themselves for the final match – Max could see Victoria and Dana standing next to each other, both drinking water and seemingly planning things out to ensure another crushing victory.</p><p class="western">“It would be fairer if they mixed it up for the final game,” grumbled Warren again, clearly fed up with being on the losing side. “There just isn't enough time to react to them, they are just so fast. It's so not fair.” Max nodded in agreement, dreading the next match as well and another humiliating exit.</p><p class="western">
  <em>Maybe I might get lucky and not be knocked out first this time.</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>Time.</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>If only I had.. more.. </em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>..time..</em>
</p><p class="western"><br/>
<br/>
</p><p class="western">Victoria sucked greedily at the bottle of water, watching the opposing team and watching one person in particular – the diminutive figure of Max, <em>her </em>Max, who was disappointingly useless at Dodgeball, and also useless at hiding the fact she had been staring at Victoria every chance she had got – something she had tried to encourage at every opportunity she could, delighting in the fact that no-one else knew what they were both doing.</p><p class="western"><em>Well, almost no-one, </em>she thought, with a sidelong look at Kate. She felt alive, energised by the competition and how successful she was compared to everyone else – here she was unequivocally <em>better</em> than anyone; except of course, she grudgingly admitted, Dana – she was merely <em>just about</em> her equal.</p><p class="western">“Places people, last match – that includes you, Scott, no hiding at the back.” Victoria capped her drink and walked confidently out onto the court, casting a glance towards Max – who hadn't moved and seemed lost in thought.</p><p class="western">“And you as well, Caulfield – no day dreaming now. Up you get.” Max seemed to blink and look at the teacher in confusion, before giving a quick nod and scurrying onto the court, taking a position between Warren and Hayden. Victoria caught her eye and Max gave her a small smile, with a determined look on her face.</p><p class="western">The teacher placed eight balls between the two teams and stepped back, checking for any encroachments from the over eager. Victoria readied herself to sprint to grab a ball, Dana alongside her in a half crouch like a coiled spring. Victoria knew that if they could grab all five then it would set them up nicely for an early advantage at potentially halving the enemy team in one stroke; one thing she was certain of was that she would be getting a ball no matter what.</p><p class="western">The teacher blew the whistle and Victoria leapt forward, eyes fixated on a ball in front of her. She was conscious of Dana matching her pace for pace as she grabbed the ball in front of her, gaining even more satisfaction by beating Warren to it by miles. She gave him an evil grin as she held it up in triumph and turned to jog back to the game zone – as she did so she noticed Max had - probably for the first time ever – got to a ball as well, receiving a few appreciative nods from her team. Victoria was vaguely chagrined, it being five balls to three, not as good a result as she had hoped.</p><p class="western">Still, it was easily recoverable – Victoria opened up with a vicious throw that smacked into her opponent, knocking them down much to her satisfaction, while easily avoiding the limp throw that came her way. A brief scurry to try to recover a ball showed that the teams were now 7 to 6, and much to her surprise Max was still there, scooping up a ball with a determined look on her face and eyeing up a target.</p><p class="western">Victoria was momentarily without a ball and made sure she was concentrating on anything incoming – she gracefully avoided a limp throw, quickly recycling the ball and looking for a target – to her consternation they were two more down, the match now being 5 to 4 and into uncomfortably competitive territory. Even more surprising was the fact that Max was still there, now with a look of grim concentration on her face as she also scrambled for a ball.</p><p class="western">Victoria had decided that enough was enough and launched a ball at Max as hard as she could, watching with satisfaction as it headed straight for her until at the very last moment she seemed to just slide sideways, avoiding the ball entirely as it bounced harmlessly past, before Max threw her own ball with surprising force, picking Brooke off with a thump that made her squeal.</p><p class="western">Victoria blinked in surprise, momentarily stunned by Max avoiding what she was sure was a game ending shot. Dana next to her hadn’t seemed to notice, hitting her target and getting it down to 3 vs 3, which quickly became 3 against 2 as Kate bonked a ball off Warren, much to Victoria’s annoyance as she had wanted to do that.</p><p class="western">“Good shot, Kate,” said Dana encouragingly, causing Kate to seemingly glow and stand 6 inches taller. Kate nodded her thanks and received a ball to the chest for her trouble which knocked her down, thrown by a Max who was positively glowering at them, her face intense and pale. Victoria frowned, surprised by the accuracy and force of Max's throw, along with her own seemingly newfound ability to avoid -</p><p class="western">
  <em>Wait a fucking minute! The cheating little…</em>
</p><p class="western"><br/>
<br/>
</p><p class="western">Max grimaced from the pain but gritted her teeth and carried on. The worst part for her had been just after the initial rush, when still recovering from rewinding time to actually get a ball in her hands, she then had to avoid the numerous ones that quickly came her way – this desperate period of having to rewind was then repeated multiple times over the next few minutes to stay in the game until she was able to get a little respite, while the teams regrouped with reduced numbers.</p><p class="western">
  <em>Force equals..</em>
</p><p class="western">Max had been forced to rewind three times to avoid the ball Victoria had thrown, barely missing it the final time. It had felt like daggers were being twisted in her head, but somehow she found a new source of strength and an increasing stubbornness to go on.</p><p class="western">… <em>mass times acceleration...</em></p><p class="western">Her ball thrown at Kate was sloppier than her previous shots but still hit home, with a bit too much force than she had intended – it was becoming increasingly harder to do what she wanted as she became more fatigued, a fatigue she knew deep down was utterly pointless – <em>it was only a game</em> – but she felt like she had a point to prove, and somewhere within her was a deeply buried ruthless streak of resolve to prove to herself that she could do it, no matter the cost.</p><p class="western">
  <em>.. acceleration is distance over...</em>
</p><p class="western">Five rewinds to avoid two balls thrown by Dana and Victoria, deflecting one with the ball in her hands, while Hayden's own shot went wide. Before he could recover Victoria had moved with blistering speed and leapt into the air, throwing a shot hard against him, before landing down in a crouch with her eyes fixed on Max.</p><p class="western">
  <em>...time...</em>
</p><p class="western">Max had dived across the floor, landing hard as a ball from Dana bounced where she <em>should have been </em>before scrambling up and grabbing a ball.</p><p class="western">“Come on Max!” someone shouted from the side-lines, and her smile was all teeth as she sucked in air, subconsciously wiping a hand across her nose and leaving a small smear of blood across the back of it.</p><p class="western"><br/>
<br/>
</p><p class="western">“Dana, you go left, we'll get her from two sides,” Victoria said quietly, frustrated with what Max was doing but still determined to win, to try and prove her point – whatever that point was. Dana nodded and moved across, while Max watched them warily, ball clutched tightly in her hands. Both sets of teams were cheering each of their own sides on, and Victoria was sure she even heard some 'Come on Victoria!' mixed in there, which caused a strange sensation in her chest that she realised was happiness that people were cheering for <em>her</em>.</p><p class="western">“NOW!” shouted Victoria, and Dana jinked to one side, throwing as hard as she could at Max, while Victoria waited a split second before throwing her own ball, trying to anticipate to where Max would try and move. Max seemed to stand her ground, batting away Dana's ball with seeming ease while simultaneously sidestepping Victoria's with a move that caused her team to cheer, before she threw a ball at the rapidly retreating Dana that caught her flush, sending her sprawling.</p><p class="western">“GO MAX!” yelled Hayden at the top of his lungs, which annoyed Victoria immensely. She quickly scooped up a ball, noting Max had done the same, and they both prowled up and down watching each other. Victoria extended her arm and pointed at Max, her face set in a scowl, momentarily letting her power build up and sending the tiniest speck of ice into Max's cheek, making her flinch. With narrowed eyes Victoria mouthed '<em>I know what you are doing</em>', finger still pointed accusingly.</p><p class="western">“Ms Chase, no taunting the opposition!” boomed Mr Smithson, but Victoria didn't care - she wanted Max to know that <em>she knew</em> what Max was doing, that she was on to her. Max stared back at her with a look; a look that reminded Victoria of a terrible evening in her room when the <em>other</em> Max had appeared and scared the living shit out of her; a look that she had thought she would never see on <em>her</em> Max.</p><p class="western">“Come on Victoria!” shouted a voice that she vaguely recognised as Kate; a fact that shocked her and pleased her at the same time. She suddenly moved and threw, diving to one side as she felt rather than saw Max's ball whizz just past her, and she landed heavily before scrabbling up to grab another ball, knowing without doubt that Max had avoided hers. Max looked across at her with sunken eyes and appeared to be breathing heavily, much more than she was, and Victoria knew that Max was pushing herself to her limit – it wouldn't be long before she passed out at this rate.</p><p class="western">
  <em>I need to end this before she does herself an injury.</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>But I'm not going to fucking lose to her.</em>
</p><p class="western">Victoria threw and ran, skidding across the floor to grab another ball; Max’s return shot was sloppier than it had been, and Victoria realised that Max was getting tired – whether through exertion of playing the game longer than she ever had; through using her powers so much in such a short amount of time; or more likely both – it gave her a chance, however slim, to win the game.</p><p class="western">
  <em>And I have an idea.. and she can’t complain about it either.</em>
</p><p class="western">Victoria feinted a throw before after a quick sidestep throwing again, her eyes briefly blazing with a light that she hoped no-one would notice. Max went to step away but suddenly her feet seemed to slip under her, making her land awkwardly and she looked down at the floor in surprise. Victoria seized her chance, grabbing a loose ball and throwing it as hard as she could as Max looked up at Victoria, eyes lit with an inner fire that made her face seem almost cruel in its harshness. The ball hit Max squarely in the chest and she blinked in surprise, light suddenly extinguished as a cheer erupted from the sides.</p><p class="western">Max looked at Victoria with a sullen expression, and seemed to start to raise her hand; Victoria subtly shook her head and walked over, regarding her carefully as the teacher called out congratulations to them both for a good game, <em>and wouldn’t it be good if Max could put this much effort in every lesson.</em></p><p class="western">“Good game, Caulfield.”</p><p class="western">“Not too bad yourself, Chase.” Max looked slightly abashed and wavered slightly, as if she was having difficulty standing up – Victoria held out her hand as if offering to shake it, but actually helping her stay up right.</p><p class="western">“Come on you silly girl, I’ll help you sit down for a moment so you don’t collapse all over the place.” Just as the others came up around them full of praise for Max, Victoria leaned in to whisper in her ear.</p><p class="western">“We’ll talk about this later though, Max.”</p><p class="western"><br/>
<br/>
</p><p class="western">“So what was that all about?” Max looked across at Victoria from where she was lying on the bed, book held across her stomach. She frowned and looked at the cover.</p><p class="western">“It's on the syllabus? Required reading, once I've read it I'll tell you all about it, assuming you don’t finish it first.” Victoria rolled her eyes and stopped what she was doing on her computer to give Max her full attention.</p><p class="western">“You know what I mean. That little display today during gym. What.. were you thinking? You could have really hurt yourself. You could have revealed everything and not been able to undo it. The risk was just… not like you.”</p><p class="western">Max looked up at the ceiling and put her hands behind her head, as if reflecting on her actions. Victoria waited expectantly, curious as to the reasoning behind that sudden bout of competitive spirit that had suddenly manifested itself - notwithstanding the glimpse of a Max with a frightening intensity about her, which worried her – especially when they both knew that somewhere, somehow, that other Max potentially still existed.</p><p class="western">“I think I just wanted to be good at something. I was so fed up with always being the first one out all the time that I wanted to be the person who people cheered for. The one who was on the winning side.. like you always are. I mean there’s only 562 days left until.. until.”</p><p class="western">“Still counting, huh?” Max nodded, still staring at the ceiling.</p><p class="western">“Right, well OK I get that, but you need to understand Max that I'm only good at fucking Dodgeball through hard work and practice! You think I'm this damn fit by accident? Have you not noticed me out running, swimming and everything else? Like that whor- Like Dana does.” Max waved a hand as if dismissing it.</p><p class="western">“Yeah, I know that - but then I was able to nearly keep up with you by using what I can do..” Victoria got up and went and sat on the edge of the bed, looking down at Max.</p><p class="western">“But you were basically cheating though, weren't you?” Max looked as if she was about to angrily object and Victoria quickly cut across her. “I mean using an unfair advantage, one no-one else could possibly have no matter how hard they worked. And anyway, I saw what it did to you. How much effort you had to put in. I was worried. For you. I didn't like the.. the change in you.”</p><p class="western"><em>And who knows what side of her was unleashed under that amount stress?</em> Victoria left the thought unsaid, but it played on her mind. She was reminded of how she had felt in her confrontation with Logan, when she had felt like she could do anything.</p><p class="western">
  <em>Did I look like Max did? What is this power going to do to us both?</em>
</p><p class="western">“I'm touched that you worry about me so much. No, really, I am. And it was pretty painful and exhausting,” Max admitted, “and I do see your point about it being unfair. But then how else can I compete? I’m not as good as you or Dana.”</p><p class="western">“By practising things like the rest of us mere mortals, Max. Like you told me about my power, remember? Practice practice practice, you said.” Max pouted at having her own advice thrown back at her, but seemed to consider Victoria's words. Victoria reached out a hand and trailed it along Max's thigh.</p><p class="western">“And if you think about it you have the advantage of having as much time as you need to practice. Well, in theory anyway.”</p><p class="western">“That's.. a good point actually. Although I'm not much use if I get exhausted all the time, but I guess even a little extra time could help me learn things. Like even maybe with my grades.” Max looked thoughtful, as if it had never occurred to her that she could use it that way.</p><p class="western">“Well, there is an easy answer to that,” declared Victoria. “Start exercising with me.”</p><p class="western">“What? No.. why.. I mean.. I can’t. Brittle bones. I don’t sweat, rare medical thing. I have a heart condition. My feet have fallen off. It’s just impossible. Out of the question.”</p><p class="western">“You can and you will,” said Victoria firmly. “It’s for your own good, especially if we have to use these powers. Same for me, we both know how exhausting it can be. You should be doing more of it anyway, especially with all that crap you eat. Besides,” she continued, her hand trembling a little as she ran it up Max's thigh, “it might put some meat on your bony ass.” Max swatted her hand away.</p><p class="western">“If you are going to insult it then you can stay well away from it, Chase.” Max sat up and looked at Victoria thoughtfully. “You do have a point, I guess,” she conceded grudgingly, “let me think about it. I guess I don’t want to be in a position where I’m not able to save you just because I’m too tired.”</p><p class="western">“Well that’s a mood killer, thanks. But really Max, you need to be more careful. I don’t want to lose you, or have the whole of reality break over something so minor. It was just a game of Dodgeball..” Max scooted to the edge of the bed, book long forgotten.</p><p class="western">“OK, fine, I agree with you. OK? Happy?” She sighed and rubbed the back of her neck, before wrapping an arm around Victoria and leaning into her. “Sorry. I'm sorry, I'm just.. tired, and cranky. But can we talk about something else rather than pick over my failings? How about we play some more Mass Effect? We still need to finish the first game.”</p><p class="western">“Sure. Although as punishment for today it’s the Mako only for you.”</p><p class="western"><br/>
<br/>
</p><p class="western">“That was cool. So much fun.” Max’s eyes were glued to the screen as the ending played. She turned to Victoria, pointing at the screen where their character stood against a red background, gun in hand. “Although I’m not sure why it’s a red background, I thought we were supposed to be good. Paragon. Shiny Blue.”</p><p class="western">“Ha! Face it Max, you’ve joined me on the dark side.” Victoria yawned; it was late – finishing the game had taken longer than they had expected. “We could start the next one, but I’m tired – I’m surprised you aren’t.” Max blinked and then rubbed her eyes, as if suddenly aware how sore they were from gazing at the screen</p><p class="western">“Yeah, I am actually,” she admitted. “Funny how you sort of just get wrapped up in it and time passes.”</p><p class="western">“You can stay over, if you like?” said Victoria hesitantly. “I mean we don’t need to get up early tomorrow, although I’ve got to help Courtney with some preparations before the party, but..”</p><p class="western">“Yes, of course I will, you know you don’t have to ask! Let me just go take a quick shower and get my pyjamas. Won’t be long.” With a quick peck on the cheek Max disappeared to get her stuff ready, while Victoria turned off the computer before slowly picking up her own nightwear.</p><p class="western">
  <em>Pyjamas.</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>Maybe.. maybe I could not wear them? Both of us be.. naked?</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>But what if she doesn’t like me? What if she thinks I’m ugly or fat or too lumpy or –</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>Stop it, just stop it. You know she likes you like that.</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>But –</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>No, just... don’t. </em>
</p><p class="western">Victoria closed her eyes for a moment, practising on suppressing her doubts and worries, repeating to herself that everything will be OK. After a minute or two she felt a little calmer and reluctantly got changed into her pyjamas, before picking up her toiletry bag and heading towards the bathroom.</p><p class="western">
  <em>Not tonight. Tomorrow, after the party.</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>I can do this. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 561</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Max looked at herself in the mirror, a frown on her face. The trickle of blood from the corner of her mouth was smudged from where she had absent-mindedly wiped her hand across her face, leaving a dark red smear. Sighing with exasperation she picked up a sponge and carefully wiped it off before patting her face dry. She picked up the bottle of fake blood and tried once more, reminding herself to let it dry before touching her face again.</p><p class="western">Eventually she was satisfied with how it looked; a thin trickle of blood running down from the corner of her mouth stopping just above her jaw. She stared at her reflection then slowly smiled, her mouth opening to reveal a set of small fangs which grazed her lower lip. The overall impression was slightly unsettling to her – she looked uncomfortably realistic as a vampire, and she realised that might be due to the fact she was getting used to her face being covered in blood.</p><p class="western">
  <em>At least no-one would think I've been travelling through time tonight, so that's one thing. Not that anyone knows about it, but still.</em>
</p><p class="western">The door to the bathroom opened and Kate entered, dressed in a fluffy black dress with a white tabard front and her hair tied in twin braids that flowed down her back; coupled with knee high white socks and sensible black shoes. She looked the epitome of cute and innocent, an effect only slightly spoiled by the spatters of fake blood on the front and the bloody axe stuck in a slim belt around her waist. Kate looked extremely pleased with the entire thing, her face beaming as she saw Max.</p><p class="western">“Hey! You all ready?” Max bared her teeth while pretending to snarl and raised her hands out as if to grab her, causing Kate to dissolve in giggles. Max was dressed in a short black vampire themed dress with knee high boots and a black cape with a red inner lining draped across her shoulders; an outfit that Max thought verged just a tad slightly towards what she considered risqué. Max wasn’t used to wearing dresses at all; her usual t-shirt and jeans combo had sufficed for pretty much every situation she had been in – the skirt only came to mid-way up her thigh but to Max it felt scandalously short and exposing. And that was saying nothing about what she thought about the boots.</p><p class="western">“Nice outfit, Max – you really look the part.” Max smoothed out some wrinkles in the dress, looking down at it with an undecided expression.</p><p class="western">“It’s a bit – well, short for me. And a bit too dress-like. And also, these boots, ugh. I mean how are you supposed to walk in these? The heels are like two inches. I feel like a giant.”</p><p class="western">“So you are a vampire giant, then.” Max snorted and pointed at Kate’s waist.</p><p class="western">“Nice axe.” Kate hefted it in one hand, smiling innocently.</p><p class="western">“This little thing? Oh dear, look it’s got a little blood on it, how careless of me…” Max blinked in surprise then laughed nervously.</p><p class="western">“Erm.. that’s just a little bit too convincing. Should I be worried..?” Kate’s eyes were wide with feigned shock.</p><p class="western">“How could you ever think little me would do something like that? I’m just a poor, sweet girl lost in the woods..” She burst out laughing, the sound ringing around the bathroom. “Oh, this is so much fun. I’m so glad I am going and that I got all dressed up and we’re going together! I’m really excited – who knew it could be this much fun? It all seems so different from the.. the.. the last time.” There was an uncomfortable silence that threatened to dampen the mood, the spectre of the past hovering.</p><p class="western">“Well, it will be different,” declared Max quickly. “I’ll be there, and Dana too, and Warren and Alyssa and.. everyone. You’ll be with your friends and we’ll watch out for you.” Kate looked at her appreciatively, before noting how Max’s expression seemed to harden, her eyes narrowing as she spoke again.</p><p class="western">“I’ll watch out for you, Kate. Nothing bad will happen to you.” Max seemed to be looking past Kate at something else, as if she was thinking of something awful that had happened a long time ago, or of a memory that seemed to fascinate but also horrify her. “Nothing.”</p><p class="western">“Oh Max thank you - and that was really in character too! This will be great!” Kate seemed to be irrepressibly cheerful no matter what tonight, a bubbling ball of energy and fun just seemingly itching to enjoy herself. Max shook herself and tried to match Kate’s mood, reminding herself that tonight was supposed to be fun. Tonight was supposed to be a night where her and Victoria spent some time together amongst friends, and maybe – just <em>maybe</em> – could be what they wanted to be around people.</p><p class="western">“Yes, it will be. Are you ready? The party has started already, shall we go?”</p><p class="western">“Sure.” Kate put her axe back in her belt and left the bathroom, Max following unsteadily behind as she got used to her boots. “So is.. your.. er.. you know, Victoria.. is she.. coming along?”</p><p class="western">“No, she will meet me there. She was helping Courtney and the others finish up. I offered to help but apparently I'm not allowed because I'm not in the Vortex Club.”</p><p class="western">“That's a bit weird, you'd think they'd welcome the help,” Kate said, helping Max down the stairs. “Although I'm guessing they don't know that you are the First Lady of the Vortex Club yet.” Max went to protest but then shut up – if Kate was able to at least make feeble jokes about it then that might have been a sign that it was becoming a little bit more acceptable in her eyes.</p><p class="western">Outside the dorm they bumped into a werewolf, who turned out to be Warren, and a zombie dressed up as a cheerleader – an outfit that Max thought was a bit low-effort given that the cheerleader was Dana.</p><p class="western">
  <em>Stop being mean, Max – at least she did sometime homemade, you just got yours from a store.</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>Although the strategically placed slashes across the front of her top is certainly.. eye catching.</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>Note to self – don't look when Victoria is around.</em>
</p><p class="western">“Hey Max, Kate!” Warren's greeting was slightly muffled by the mask he had on. “I like your outfits!” Kate gave a little twirl while Max just nodded her thanks – she wasn't in the mood to give Warren even the slightest hint that there was still even a vague possibility of anything happening tonight. Although Warren had been less weird towards her of late, especially with the obvious threat of Victoria flaying the skin from his flesh if he even breathed out of turn, Max still suspected that if there were any lingering feelings for her – Victoria had taken great pains in pointing these feelings he may have had out to her, much to her disbelief - it still paid to be careful.</p><p class="western">“Good costume Warren, very realistic. You too Dana – zombie cheerleader, like it.” Dana put her hands on her hips, striking a pose.</p><p class="western">“Thanks – when I was thinking about what to wear it came to me on two levels, actually – one the obvious being a zombie thing as it is Halloween, and another as a commentary on how the whole cheerleader culture of making everyone act the same, looks the same, do the same things could easily be interpreted as a form of modern day zombieism as a result of the mass consumerism of modern day media and how it dumbs down everything into one homogenous mess where we just act as an unthinking mob.” Max looked at Dana in surprise, half wondering if she was joking – but her face was serious.</p><p class="western">“What about you Max? What was your inspiration?” Max looked down at her dress and boots, twisting the hem of her cape in her hands.</p><p class="western">“Erm.. just.. being a vampire. You know. Sucking blood. Bats. That type of thing.” She looked back up at Dana and then at Kate. “But Kate here has the whole murderous innocence thing going on, which is cool, isn’t it?” Dana seemed to appraise Kate just a little too long and thoroughly in Max’s eyes, and she noted how Kate seemed to hold her gaze when their eyes briefly met – an interesting little interaction that Max filed away for later scrutiny (and gossip).</p><p class="western">“You look really cute, Kate. I mean in your costume. Makes you look cute. Not that you aren’t, I mean. You are, but that -”</p><p class="western">“Come on let’s go,” said Warren excitedly, interrupting Dana. “Trevor said he would meet you there – he was still getting ready with the others and told me to tell you.” Max watched as Kate’s face seemed to flicker with emotion slightly, although it was swiftly buried under her gentle smile. Max had found that she was spending more and more time trying to be observant of what was going on around her – something she used to do a lot anyway when taking photographs, but now she felt that it was even more important given her supposed super power status – and her ability to then manipulate people.</p><p class="western">“Trevor? Oh. Yes, of course.” Dana turned to look up at the dorm, her face strangely impassive, before she offered an arm to Kate. “Come on, let’s go – we’ll meet them there.”</p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">Various ghouls and ghosts, skeletons and witches, zombies and monsters were filtering across the grounds towards the gym. Max was impressed by the amount of effort people had put in, as if it was a collective effort by the student body to forget the trauma of the past few weeks and pretend everything was back to normal – which in a way, she supposed, it was.</p><p class="western">
  <em>How quickly we all forget. </em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>Not that you were any better, you forgot everything when you left, didn’t you.</em>
</p><p class="western">Pushing such thoughts aside she followed the group up into the gym. She noticed on the door one of the new security guards, a middle-aged weather-beaten man who seemed to find the whole situation quite amusing. As she passed by he gave her a quick nod, as if acknowledging he knew who she was – she was momentarily flummoxed, before realising that they probably knew who she was because of Victoria – apart from Taylor, Max thought she was the only one who knew that the security was here in part to ensure Victoria’s safety, something Max found mildly amusing given her and Victoria’s powers.</p><p class="western">The inside of the gym had been completely transformed; gone was the scene of her and Victoria’s mortal combat of the day before and in its place was something almost akin to a film set, with each part of the gym themed around a different part of Halloween – graveyards, spooky woods, eerie ruins and crypts. Max gazed in wonder, amazed at the amount of work and expense that must have gone into it; she saw that against one wall was a giant angel and devil lit with white and red lights; areas labelled as non-alcoholic and alcoholic drinks respectively, with tables heaving with food on the opposite side underneath a giant witch and her cauldron.</p><p class="western">
  <em>I guess it also pays to have your own security running the place if you want to be able to have a drink as well.</em>
</p><p class="western">The centre of the gym was cleared for a dance floor, with a DJ booth constructed of fake tomb stones off to one side, and music was already pumping out through some over-large speakers. All across the walls and ceiling were cobwebs, spiders, skeletons and lanterns – the whole effect was simply quite stunning to Max's eyes; she had never seen anything quite like it.</p><p class="western">Kate next to her was also staring wide eyed, as if she couldn’t quite believe it herself.</p><p class="western">“It looks.. so different! I can’t believe how much it’s changed!” She looked at Dana who was standing behind her, a small smile on her face. “Is it always like this for a Vortex Party?” Dana shook her head.</p><p class="western">“No, not normally. Courtney has really excelled herself this time, although we all came to help. The President was quite, uh, forceful in getting everyone onboard and pitching in, to make it a real club effort.”</p><p class="western">“President? Oh you mean –”</p><p class="western">“Yeah. I think she has also helped make up the gap in funding after.. well, you know.” Kate nodded, her expression carefully maintained to be cheerful; but Max noted that there was still a reaction to it, almost like an involuntary wince. Some things it seemed only the passing of time could cure.</p><p class="western">
  <em>One aspect of time I can’t help with.</em>
</p><p class="western">Max walked forward across the hall, staring around at the decorations. Kate followed a little slower, as if trying to hang back with Dana without abandoning Max as well. Max dropped back to talk quietly to Dana.</p><p class="western">“Hey Dana, would you mind if you looked after Kate for a moment? There's someone I really want to go find, but I'll be back in a bit. I just don't want to leave her alone...?” Dana nodded, understanding that Max was asking her to keep an eye out for Kate – none of them had forgotten what had happened to her at her last party, and there was an unspoken agreement to make the night as pleasant an experience as they could for her. Max also suspected that Dana was potentially the best person to do that tonight, even if it was just as a friendly face.</p><p class="western">“Hey Kate, I’m just going to go and find.. you know. So if you want to stay with Dana and everyone I’ll catch up with you in a bit?” Kate looked a little uncertain, until Dana put an arm around her shoulders, making her tense up a little at the touch.</p><p class="western">“Hey come on,” Dana said cheerfully allowing Max to quickly leave, “let’s go check out the decorations! I want to see how they ended up.”</p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">The gym was already busy with students in varying degrees of commitment to costume and Max quickly became swallowed up in a sea of monsters, of which she was one of the probably the most convincing one. She worked her way through the throng, carefully filtering through the press of bodies whilst she scanned the crowd for Victoria.</p><p class="western">Towards the rear of the gym a series of comfortable seats and sofas had been set up, along with a few low tables - one set in particular was slightly to one side of the others, forming a semi-circle. On a hunch Max made a beeline for it, seeing a group of people lounging around. As she got closer one stood up, a girl dressed in a long shapeless dirty white dress with a pale face half covered by long black hair, eyes surrounded by deep dark circles - but Max could recognise those eyes from ten miles away.</p><p class="western">She felt a little nervous as she approached, this being potentially the most public place they would be seen deliberately together so far, and she stopped just short of Victoria, waiting for her to make the first indication of how she wanted play it.</p><p class="western">“Sadako Yamamura, I presume?” Max asked. The ghastly demon broke into a broad smile.</p><p class="western">“Yes! I knew you'd be a big enough nerd to get it. Do you like it?”</p><p class="western">“Um, not really. You look horrible. Which I guess is kinda the point.”</p><p class="western">“Well, I'll take that as a compliment.” Victoria fairly obviously looked Max up and down, taking her time as she did so, and leered a little. “You on the other hand.. Well, you can bite me anytime, Max.” Max bared her teeth and made a biting motion.</p><p class="western">“I might just do that later. But only once you look like you again. Honestly, I'm finding it..it's just.. just frightening. Really impressive but..” Victoria suddenly looked dismayed, which was quite incongruous given her costume.</p><p class="western">“Oh, really? I can go change if you want, I just thought it was a really different costume compared to other people's. I thought you'd like it.”</p><p class="western">“No no no, I do, I do – it's just that film just really freaked me out and you have really captured the feeling of it. But it's good, honest. I mean scary but good.” Victoria still looked a little unhappy and Max immediately regretted her words, instinctively thinking to rewind and make it better before she remembered her promise to Victoria. “Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, it must have been a lot of effort to do. The makeup is really good, too. Just as scary as the film. And the hair. And.. And at least I haven't rewound to change what I said, have I? So.. that's something? And I should stop talking, shouldn't I?”</p><p class="western">“Yeah. You should.” There was an awkward silence before Victoria sighed suddenly. “Not how I wanted this night to start. You look so good and I look like, well -”</p><p class="western">“A terrifying demon from hell out to murder me?”</p><p class="western">“Really not helping, Max.” She looked at Max with a pained expression before suddenly seeming to come to a decision. “Look, give me half an hour, I'll be right back.” She walked off before Max had a chance to say anything else, pointing at Taylor who was dressed as a ghost and seemingly commanding her to follow. Taylor quickly glanced at Max, puzzled, and then ran after Victoria leaving Max standing awkwardly on her own.</p><p class="western">“Well,” she said to no-one in particular, “I guess I'll go find some nibbles.”</p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>Pineapple and cheese on sticks. I mean whoever thought of that is a weird genius.</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>Ohh, pretzels. Some of those as well.</em>
</p><p class="western">“Did you find her then?” Max looked up from her ever growing pile of food to see a happy looking Kate next to her.</p><p class="western">“Oh hi Kate. You having fun?”</p><p class="western">“Oh yes,” she replied enthusiastically. “Everyone seems to love my costume and are just being so nice. I'm having a great time. What about you?”</p><p class="western">“Trying to see how much food I can fit on this plate. I think I can get more on it though, there’s a good spot here between the sausages and the bread roll.” Kate gave Max a funny look.</p><p class="western">“Did you not have lunch or something? Three meals a day Max, that's the way to do it. Or that's what my Mother used to say.” Max shrugged around a mouthful of salad.</p><p class="western">“Dunno, I’ve just been feeling a lot hungrier these last few weeks. Maybe I'm having a growth spurt.” She swallowed, eyeing up some cake as she did so.</p><p class="western">
  <em>Thank you, God of Butterfly Powers; at least you have some other practical use apart from breaking reality.</em>
</p><p class="western">“Where are the others?” she said, a wedge of cake being put on her plate while Kate watched with hungry eyes. “Want some?” Max proffered the plate towards Kate but she reluctantly shook her head.</p><p class="western">“No, I shouldn't.” She paused. “Actually, why not - give me some.” Wedges of cake in hand they turned to look at the busy gym, full of students enjoying themselves. Kate pointed with a fork.</p><p class="western">“Warren, Brooke, Stella and Alyssa are over there near that crumbly pillar with the big bat on top of it. I think Warren is trying to flirt with Brooke, and her with him. It's quite entertaining. I saw Juliet over there with Zachary, she's come as a zombie reporter. I guess it suits her. Not sure where Taylor is,” finished Kate, running through everyone who was on their floor. Max tried to look over the crowd but couldn't see anything.</p><p class="western">“Oh, OK. Where's Dana?”</p><p class="western">“She.. went to find Trevor.” Kate seemed to be suddenly busy with her cake, so Max played along with her.</p><p class="western">“So you're having fun then. That's good, I'm glad you are. I was worried that.. it might be a bit much for you.” There was some thoughtful chewing while Kate determinedly demolished her cake.</p><p class="western">“It's so different to the last one. So much calmer and.. I don't know. Less people throwing up everywhere and doing.. <em>things</em>. Less.. being drugged and kidnapped.” She turned to look at Max, a brave smile on her face. “I know it’s a really low bar, but in comparison and with you guys all here.. how could I not enjoy it?” There was a comfortable silence between the two as the music blasted out across the room.</p><p class="western">“So did you find Victoria?” asked Kate eventually. “I don't think I've seen her yet. Thankfully.”</p><p class="western">“I saw her briefly about.. oh, thirty minutes ago now; we chatted about her costume, then she just upped and disappeared. Haven't seen her since, actually.”</p><p class="western">“Oh? What did she come as? I bet it was expensive and amazing, she must have looked really beu- good.”</p><p class="western">“Actually it wasn't. She came as a character from this really scary horror film – maybe you and Dana can watch it on one of your movie nights.” Max waggled her eyebrows suggestively which Kate didn't even deign to acknowledge.</p><p class="western">“Er – no thanks. Where is she then?” Max shrugged.</p><p class="western">“I don't know. As I said we just chatted briefly then she left. Took Taylor with her too which is why I guess you can't find her. I'm sure she'll be back in a minute, she is sort of the host of the party.” Kate also tried to peer through the crowd but couldn’t make out anything between all of the bodies milling around and the strobing lights.</p><p class="western">“It’s a bit odd given how much she loves being the centre of everything.”</p><p class="western">“She’s not really like that! If you -” Max protested with some heat in her voice, which Kate again didn’t deign to respond to.</p><p class="western">“What exactly did you say to her?” Max looked at Kate, surprised to be seemingly receiving relationship advice from her.</p><p class="western">“Um nothing. I just said I thought her costume was good but too scary, and that it weirded me out a bit. And I didn’t want to.. to.. kiss.. her.. when.. she..” Max trailed off as she realised just what exactly she had said to Victoria. Kate turned to look at Max, her eyebrows raised so high they looked like they might fall off.</p><p class="western">“You told Victoria Chase, <em>the</em> Victoria Chase, who happens to be your <em>girlfriend</em>” - Kate seemed to roll the word around her mouth, as if trying it for taste – “that you found her too scary – or you could say ugly – to kiss?” Kate patted her on the shoulder. “Well, it was nice knowing you.” Max gave her a panicked look.</p><p class="western">“Oh my god, help me Kate! What do I do?”</p><p class="western">“Run?”</p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">Max had decided to take refuge where she could and spent a nervous few minutes hanging out with Alyssa and the others before she began to relax a little and start to have fun again. Warren seemed to be floating around a little bit too close to her again, probably emboldened by a little Dutch courage and the absence of the death cloud that was Victoria. Max did her best to try and keep at least Brooke in-between him and her, both to subtly discourage Warren (again) and because of the glares Brooke was sending her way when she even dared speak to him – and given the volume of the music it meant practically shouting into his ear – or where his ear probably was due to the ridiculous mask he was still wearing.</p><p class="western">Alyssa for her part was trying to get her to pay attention to a particular story she was trying to tell, involving what she and Stella has got up to last weekend.</p><p class="western">“And then I was trying to find out where I had left my book, so Stella thought we should head back down to the store where we had been hanging out, and then -” Max nodded politely, only hearing half it due to the noise and a general lack of interest on her part. School drama just seemed so <em>mundane</em> now that her horizons had been expanded so much – now that she knew there was more, <em>so much more</em>, to the world. Alyssa suddenly stuttered and blanched, her story faltering. Her eyes strayed to look at something behind Max, widening with apparent apprehension.</p><p class="western">“Maxine,” said a voice in her ear, a low growl that made her shiver. Max spun around to be confronted by a transformed Victoria – gone was the long black hair and terrifying makeup; instead there were thigh high black boots, and a corset, and cleavage, and buckles, and cleavage, and long black gloves, and necklaces, <em>and cleavage</em>, and..</p><p class="western">Max's brain seemed to shut down as it tried to take it all in and she licked her lips, eyes straying to those bright red lips that seemed to exude the command to kiss her right there and then. Victoria's eyes were full of triumph, and she placed a finger underneath Max's chin, angling her head upwards, before opening her mouth in a predatory grin revealing similar fangs to Max's.</p><p class="western">“Every vampire has a Master, <em>Maxine</em>,” her voice deep and seductive and designed to make Max go weak at the knees. Max felt an overwhelming desire to launch herself at those lips, but Victoria just flicked her on the nose and walked off with a smirk, knowing that Max's eyes followed every swish of her hips.</p><p class="western">There was a momentary silence before a collective exhalation of breath from those around her – they had not been able to hear what had been said; they had just seen Victoria walk up to Max, say something, poke her in the face and walk off – a fairly standard interaction in their eyes, with the major exceptions of Kate and Warren who were shocked and depressed in equal measure.</p><p class="western">“What was that all about?” asked Brooke, dressed as a skeleton with her face made up like a grinning skull. “Is she hassling you again?” Max thought she heard a small note of glee in her voice, but it was hard to tell over the music. Max shook her head, failing to hide a smile that crept over her lips.</p><p class="western">“But what did she want from you then?” asked Alyssa the witch in puzzlement. Max smiled more widely this time as she watched Victoria make her regal progress back through the crowd.</p><p class="western">“She just wanted to make it clear who was in charge,” she said quietly, as if to herself. Kate crept up beside her and whispered into her ear.</p><p class="western">“She actually went and got changed, just for you? Despite you being really rude to her? That’s just..” She stopped, as if trying to process what it meant. “If she. She did that. I mean, she must. Huh.” Max squeezed her hand.</p><p class="western">“She’s not as bad as you think; or to be fair, she has been towards you in the past. Please at least give her a chance.”</p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">Victoria was once again in a good mood – the party was really successful (not that she had ever had any doubt about that), but successful in a different way to others they had held. Everyone seemed to be genuinely having fun without there being an underlying current of nastiness that had marred so many other parties. She wondered if removing the VIP section had played a part in that; removing the 'us and them' aspect and making it feel more inclusive, although the strict orders the security were under to make it so no <em>additional</em> alcohol was brought in, and <em>definitely</em> no other drugs, probably also helped. The last thing she wanted was another incident involving a student and drugs – even her power and influence would not force the ending of any future parties if that happened.</p><p class="western"><em>Not to forget of course what that means for the person affected, </em>she scolded herself.</p><p class="western">In fact the only dark cloud had been Max's reaction to her first costume – she had been really pleased with it, a break from what she knew people would expect her to come as. It wasn’t the usual spin she did on her habitual image of perfection and beauty (like now), but something unusual and geeky.</p><p class="western">And it had all fallen apart – Max had said it was good and all, but it had scared her - no, horrified her – and Victoria had felt like an idiot. Her first public outing (although not <em>that</em> sort of outing, not yet) with her sort of secret girlfriend and she had made herself look horrible; while Max had been the one to make herself beautiful – and beautiful for <em>her</em>. So what choice did she have, really, but to go and change and make herself the beautiful girl that Max deserved to be seen with? Of course, she was still a Chase and thus had to try to prove a point – coming as Max's Vampire Master was her own way of saying to Max '<em>Yes I changed my costume, and I did this for you; but you are not in charge – we are equals</em>'.</p><p class="western">Taylor had been her usual great self in helping and Victoria felt like she was really in her debt to her for helping out in her hour of need; for not the first time she knew she had to think of a way to make it up to her – and not just try to do it via monetary means.</p><p class="western">For now though Victoria was basking in her (and Courtney! Can't forget the hard work she put in – another person to make it up to!) success and the adoration of her fellow students. She was sitting on her own on a sofa, slightly to one side from everyone else – both with everybody but not with everybody, a position of self-inflicted isolation she was used to but increasingly didn’t seem to want. It was if the first tentative weeks of her relationship with Max had begun the process of wanting to make her not be the one above it all; yes she was perhaps in a position of power and respect; but she was not <em>liked</em>, not <em>loved</em>. Max seemed to occupy that space with people without any conscious effort, something she had been drawn to when she had first seen her, but Max was also she now knew incomplete in her own ways. Together they could both improve and learn from each other, and this was now playing on her mind as she watched the people around her.</p><p class="western">Taylor and Courtney were sitting opposite her, Courtney animatedly talking to one of the anonymous members of the football team (Ryan? Dylan?) who actually seemed to be interested in her. Taylor was next to her, entirely engrossed on her cell as she rapidly messaged someone, followed by a moment of waiting before there was a brief smile then more frantic typing. Victoria had a good idea who she was talking too, and a shrewd idea as to how to pay Taylor back began to form in her mind.</p><p class="western">Such thoughts, however, were completely derailed by the arrival of someone who made everything else in that moment seem utterly unimportant.</p><p class="western">“Hi.” A pair of intense blue eyes; freckles peeking out from underneath the white makeup; half chewed lips, despite Victoria’s insistence that she tried to take better care of them, with a splash of dark red lipstick; lips that drew back in a cautious smile revealing fangs that went with the trickle of blood running from her mouth.</p><p class="western">“Hey.” A cautious touch of the leg, hidden from view as Victoria turned to face her; followed by a hand meeting hers and the delicious sensation of skin touching skin. Even just doing that in such a public place sent shivers down Victoria’s spine, as if she was sampling some particularly tempting fruit that she had long seen from behind the high wall of an orchard and had finally plucked up the courage to grab that ladder and begin to climb over it.</p><p class="western">“I just wanted to say sorry about being mean about your costume. It was very rude.” Max’s voice was quiet, and she had to lean in so Victoria could hear it above the music, her breath tickling Victoria’s neck.</p><p class="western">“I’ll let you off this time, Max. But only because it’s you.” They stared at each other, and every fibre of Victoria was screaming at her to kiss Max, but she couldn’t – not now, not yet, not with everyone watching. Max seemed to sense her hesitation and gave her a reassuring smile – for now she was just content to sit with Victoria, to share the same space – an action which of itself spoke volumes to the careful observer who knew them both.</p><p class="western">One such observer was Taylor, who looked up from her cell momentarily and saw the pair, giving them a little wave and smile – which they both returned. Another was Courtney, who glanced at Victoria during a break in conversation when her potential suitor had disappeared to get her a drink (an occurrence that had left her feeling slightly giddy with hope at how the evening may turn out). The glance had turned into a second take, followed by a look of utter confusion. Victoria beckoned her over, and after a brief moment of hesitation Courtney made her way towards the pair. Victoria rose to meet her and whispered into her ear; to Max observing it seemed almost comical the range of facial expressions that ran over Courtney's face – a mixture of confusion, disbelief, puzzlement and then finally, eventually, after what seemed like an age, a cautious smile and a hug.</p><p class="western">Courtney broke away from Victoria and stared at Max before giving her a nod and heading back to the sofa. Max watched as she immediately started to talk to Taylor, who looked at them and then laughed, causing much consternation in Courtney before their heads went together and they talked, Taylor looking very pleased with herself.</p><p class="western">“Everything good?” Max asked Victoria, leaning up against her. Victoria reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze.</p><p class="western">“It will be.”</p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">Max was out somewhere on the dance floor, trying to dance with Kate and the others. She had given it her best shot, but somehow she still couldn't seem to match the beat. Kate was, surprisingly, in her element, a huge grin on her face as she turned out to be rather adept at dancing, much to Max's envy. It wasn't lost on Max either that Dana had turned up and was dancing with them, Trevor nowhere to be seen for now, and Kate seemed to be orbiting her like a doomed star around a black hole.</p><p class="western">What was interesting, though, was that to Max it seemed as if Dana was a little bit more receptive to the obvious (to Max) attentions of Kate, happily dancing with her to the almost exclusion of everyone else. Max would have been highly entertained by such a thing if it hadn't left her awkwardly sandwiched between Brooke and Warren again – luckily there was no way her dancing could have ever been mistaken for anything even vaguely flirtatious.</p><p class="western">And then -</p><p class="western">..and then time seemed to slow, the music becoming muted and dull, yet Max's senses seemed heightened. A sensation began to gnaw through her, eating away at her bones; a sensation that somewhere, somehow, Victoria was in trouble.</p><p class="western">Max looked around, trying to make sense of everything, and she thought she saw through a momentary brief gap in the crowd the figure of Victoria standing in confrontation with someone she couldn't make out – whatever it was reinforced the feeling inside of Max that she had to do something, that she had to act, that she had to act <em>now</em> – that Victoria needed her help. She started to walk -</p><p class="western">- <em>it was time for her to become who she was meant to be; a force of nature, powerful, imperious </em>-</p><p class="western">Max tried to push her way across the dance floor, but it seemed that everyone had decided to come and dance all at once – every way seemed to be blocked in turn, as if it was a deliberate ploy to stop her from getting where she thought she should be, where <em>something</em> was telling her where she needed to be. To get where Victoria was -</p><p class="western">- <em>strength, power beyond all reckoning, able to bend the world to her will</em> -</p><p class="western">Max was elbowed in the face by an oblivious dancer, before being squeezed between two others; someone stepped on her foot while someone else pushed into her and she was becoming increasingly hot and frustrated that people would just not <em>get out of the way</em> so she could help -</p><p class="western">- <em>to control them all, command them all, lead them all</em> -</p><p class="western">Max could feel herself getting angry; could feel her power welling up inside of her, tempting her to use it to get what she needed, to do what she had to do, to change the world for the better, change the world to what she knew it should be, what it <em>must</em> be. She pushed someone out of the way in frustration, time beginning to fluctuate as she felt an ever-increasing urgency to get to Victoria who desperately needed her help, who was in trouble, who was in danger -</p><p class="western">- <em>even a butterfly can have its wings clipped, but not this time, not with you, not if you</em> -</p><p class="western">Max knew what she could do, she had seen it; she had been shown what she was capable of, what she could become, and now was the time for her to show her quality, time for her to step up and <em>fight for her</em> if only they would <em>get out of my fucking way -</em></p><p class="western">&lt; BECOME / BE LEAD / EVOLVE &gt;</p><p class="western">Max burst free from the dance floor, feeling the power coursing through her like electricity as everything moved in a muted slow motion, her senses alert and raw. Seemingly right in front of her she could see Victoria, standing tall and fair and proud and terrible, her partner in this reality and any other; she felt a surge of emotion as she looked at her and saw what threatened her – someone she couldn't seem to see clearly, a monster, tall, threatening; a dark looming presence that she knew she had to remove, to destroy, to <em>cleanse</em>.</p><p class="western">Without a moment's hesitation she moved in front of the threat and slowed time to a crawl, before thrusting her hand out hard and fast into the monster as time began to flow once more. She felt a rush of exultation as everything she had practised came together, and with an audible crunch that she heard above the music the figure flew backwards into the furniture, crashing heavily against it. Max stepped forward, readying herself for another blow, the power positively surging through her, eyes blazing a brilliant blue, oblivious to anything else except the need to defend Victoria at all cost, to protect her. She drew back her fist, readying herself for another strike -</p><p class="western">Slender fingers curled around her wrist and a familiar sensation of icy calm seemed to flow through that grip, flooding her system and soothing the raging turmoil within; in shock she slammed time to a halt. All thoughts of vengeance slipped from her mind as she stared into those eyes that suddenly seemed to fill her vision, a stillness surrounding them as everything apart from them was frozen in time.</p><p class="western">“Max, what.. what are you doing?” Victoria's face was concerned, her eyes searching Max's face for answers. Max gaped at her for a moment, as if her mind was desperately trying to scrabble itself together again.</p><p class="western">“I..I thought you were in trouble. I sensed you were in trouble, that you needed help. I wanted to save you, protect you. I thought you were.. I thought.. I don’t know, I..” Max's voice was thick with confusion; the thoughts she had been having were quickly disappearing, slipping away the more she tried to think of them, as if they had never occurred in the first place. Victoria wrapped her other arm around her, pulling her close – both a hug and preventing Max from moving away.</p><p class="western">“That's really sweet of you, but – I'm fine. Really. Nothing to worry about, I wasn’t in any danger. Everything was under control.” She looked at the sprawled figure behind Max. “Although, I hate to say it but that was really fucking impressive seeing you be my knight in shining armour. And just a little bit hot.” She leaned in and kissed Max, and Max responded in kind, letting her free hand run up Victoria's back and to the nape of her neck. After a minute Victoria pulled back, face flushed.</p><p class="western">“I've been wanting to do that for ages tonight.”</p><p class="western">“Me too.” They held each other, enjoying the moment, before Max remembered where they were.</p><p class="western">“So what was going on then? Who did I.. erm, hit?” Max immediately found herself regretting her actions, regretting having leapt in so quickly and without question without even assessing the situation first. Victoria closed her eyes as she replied, a look of annoyance flitting across it.</p><p class="western">“Logan. He was being.. annoying.” Max blinked in surprise.</p><p class="western">“Logan?”</p><p class="western">
  <em>That conversation I overheard.. was it something to do with that?</em>
</p><p class="western">“Yeah. He was trying to.. I don't know. Show me up? Take over? We didn't get very far before you showed up.”</p><p class="western">“Oh. Well. Sorry.” Another kiss from Victoria helped ease Max's conscience further, and Victoria let go of Max's wrist and held her hand instead.</p><p class="western">“It's fine. Thank you for looking out for me though, I really appreciate it, but.. this is not the way.”</p><p class="western"><em>Yet</em>. Victoria left the thought unspoken, but it seemed to weigh heavy on her. She had already crossed the line once before, and tonight had been a glimpse of Max doing the same.</p><p class="western">“Well I can't leave it like this, can I. I've made a mess of it all again. I'll rewind back a minute, but.. I want to see what he has to say to you. I want to be there just in case.. just in case you need me.”</p><p class="western">“I always like to have you with me Max, you know that. But let’s not go back too far, otherwise people might wonder why you suddenly disappear in the middle of what some people charitably call your dancing.”</p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">Victoria sat on the edge of the sofa, awaiting the coming confrontation with some apprehension. Max had interrupted it before it had really got a chance to get going, and Victoria didn’t know what to expect. She did, however, know that no matter what Max was nearby and had already shown her willingness to not let anything untoward happen to her. Victoria didn’t want to have to rely on that, or even the use of any powers at all – not if it could be avoided. She had already nearly messed up with those already but seemed to have got away with it – but anything she did now would end up having to be rewound away by Max, unless they were prepared to utterly freak everyone – and the entire world, for that matter – out.</p><p class="western">She watched Logan approach one more, flanked by Hayden and Trevor, along with a few more generic football players hanging a little further behind. She was a little pleased to notice that the one Courtney had been flirting with (Bryan? Tyrion?) wasn’t there. The music was loud enough that Logan had to approach quite close to make himself heard, and he stopped a metre or two away, looking down at her with a sneer on his face. Victoria noticed that Hayden and Trevor both looked a little uncomfortable; Hayden especially when her gaze swept across him – he quickly blanched and looked down.</p><p class="western">“Yes?” she asked imperiously, not even bothering to get up from where she was sitting.</p><p class="western">“We need to talk, Chase,” said Logan. “we -” he motioned vaguely behind him - “have been talking and we've decided that you should no longer be in charge of the Vortex Club. You are too much of a liability, and we don't like the direction you are taking it in.”</p><p class="western">“Oh? And who is this 'we'?” Victoria narrowed her eyes, her gaze darting between the three of them – only one had the courage to meet her gaze, and so she swiftly dismissed the others as not important in the confrontation at present. Her entire focus was now on Logan, and she reminded herself again to keep calm – not to do anything stupid.</p><p class="western">
  <em>Again.</em>
</p><p class="western">“Us members here – we have a say, just as much as anyone else. We are the beating heart of this club, we are what give it its prestige, its reputation. There is no place for the likes of you.” Logan was leaning forward now, his face becoming twisted with a burning hatred towards her. “And if you don’t, I’ll tell everyone what you are,” he whispered with an evil look on his face.</p><p class="western">In a different universe she would have felt intimidated, but in this one – she was strong, far stronger than he could ever be, far stronger than anyone else. She was <em>Victoria Fucking Chase</em>, and she would not bow to <em>anyone</em>, secrets or no.</p><p class="western">“The likes of me? What the fuck does that mean? I’m not giving up anything to fuckwits like you.”</p><p class="western">“You know what I mean, you <em>fucking dyke.</em>” Victoria flinched at the words, and Logan smiled in triumph – he knew her weak spot, her carefully crafted reputation that was all built on a lie – a lie that he would use to tear her down, and then.. and then he would get his revenge. Victoria saw a nervous glance mixed with surprise occur between Hayden and Trevor, and realised that this was new information to them – further confirming that these two at least didn't really seem to realise what was in play. She would remember that, once this was all over. As if to confirm it, Hayden laid a hand on Logan's shoulder.</p><p class="western">“Dude, I don't think -”</p><p class="western">“Shut the fuck up Hayden, we're doing this like I said,” Logan snarled, batting his hand away before turning back to Victoria and pointing a finger. “I'm not having something this <em>disgusting</em> running my club. Not having that <em>thing</em> changing the ways thing have been. And I bet everyone else agrees with me.” There was a dangerous pause, the music still blaring in the background. Other people were beginning to notice something was happening and were taking an interest; Victoria could see people she vaguely recognised forming a ring around them – she thought she could see Taylor and Courtney, but she didn't have time to think about it.</p><p class="western">
  <em>I can't let them do this.</em>
</p><p class="western">She closed her eyes moment, and a hundred different scenarios played out in her mind, where she slunk off in defeat and hid, diminished, afraid; despised by everyone for what she was; where everything fell apart and she ended up alone once more, where not even Max would -</p><p class="western">
  <em>No.</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>Stop it.</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>I have to face up to what I am.</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>What I want to be.</em>
</p><p class="western">She opened her eyes and seemed to see everything for the first time; the way forward was clear, free of doubt. Slowly she stood up, resolve building within her as she rose to the challenge – the familiar feeling of power bubbling away under the surface reinforcing the strength she knew she always had, whether she truly believed it or not. She could sense something else, something that reeked of a hidden danger, a veiled strength, and she knew that Max was near, and she drew comfort from it. Victoria stood directly in front of Logan and thrust her face directly at the taller man, her eyes glinting.</p><p class="western">“You have a problem with me, Logan?” Her voice was low and dangerous; but seemed to travel to the onlookers despite the noise. “You have a problem with me being -” a slight pause, a swallow - “gay?” The moment the words left her mouth she felt an immense rush of release, as if years of pent up emotion came flooding out of her all at once. No matter what happened now, she no longer needed to hide – things would never be the same, there was no going back. Already out of the corner of her eye she could see people whispering to each other, as the gossip spread like wildfire. Her momentary elation was replaced by a sick feeling in her stomach that refused to go away.</p><p class="western">Logan had recoiled slightly as she had stood to face him, but swiftly rallied knowing he had people backing him up and, as he saw it, right on his side.</p><p class="western">“Yeah, my problem is you and what you do. It's disgusting, and we don’t want it in our club.” He looked around the crowd which had assembled. “Am I right?”</p><p class="western">For a moment no-one moved, and Logan grinned in triumph; Victoria still stood there, tall and proud, but alone – alone and discarded by everyone, a solitary figure which was going to break in the face of the coming storm.</p><p class="western">But suddenly she was not alone, for a small figure quietly walked up and gave her a small smile, before standing proudly next to her. Victoria looked down at Max and smiled gratefully, the feeling in her stomach gone as Max stood with her. Then Taylor quickly walked over and stood on the other side, without saying a word; followed immediately by Courtney. Victoria felt overwhelmed with gratitude and went to mouth her thanks; but that was interrupted by another figure arriving, one which nearly shook her to the core – Kate stood next to Max, her face set hard as she in turn tried to stare down the people in front of Victoria. Victoria looked in wonder, and then saw that Dana was there too, staring daggers at Trevor who was looking increasingly uncomfortable.</p><p class="western">Hayden had no such qualms and quickly abandoned Logan and was quickly followed by a rush of people who all came to stand with Victoria, a Victoria who looked as if she was going to cry. Soon it was just Trevor and Logan, and then Logan alone, as Trevor eventually shuffled his way over to stand near an angry looking Dana. Victoria looked around her at the people who had come to her side, both friend and what she had thought of as foe – just to show that it didn't matter what she was, just as Taylor had told her – and that people like Logan were no longer welcome at their school.</p><p class="western">She turned back to look at him in her moment of triumph, and he had a hunted look as he realised his plan was in tatters, and he was the one who was now isolated and alone.</p><p class="western">“I suggest you fuck right off out of my party, Logan,” Victoria said, crossing her arms.</p><p class="western">“Or what? Going to attack me again? Do it - there are plenty of witnesses this time.” Victoria eyes flashed as she held her temper in check, feeling a hand appear at the small of her back.</p><p class="western">“I'm not as stupid as you. Get out before I have my security throw you out.” Victoria's jaw was set hard, and for a moment it looked like Logan was going to argue before he abruptly turned away and stormed off, pushing through the assembled crowd as he did so.</p><p class="western">Victoria seemed to sag as the tension left her, before quickly gathering herself back together. She looked around at the sea of faces who were looking at her expectantly, and she could not think of anything else to do but smile sheepishly and raise a hand. That, however, seemed to be enough, and the crowd began to disperse with the entertainment now over – Victoria even got a supportive smile from Kate and a nod from Dana as they left, leaving Victoria feeling thoroughly confused, but elated.</p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">Former Sergeant Mike Harwood was standing idly against the wall of the gym, listening to the dim sound of the music coming from inside and contemplating life in general. It had been a long and strange road for him to end up in a foreign country guarding a party at a high school gym, but he wasn't complaining. It seemed a lifetime ago that he was crawling through the streets of Basra under fire, or watching his comrades suffer and die around him in Afghanistan while he survived; then the years of occupation and the ever present threat of sudden death until all that was left was a washed up former para drinking his life away in a run-down pub in the east end of London; a broken relationship and a child he'd never see again the only medals left on his chest. It was at this lowest point when he'd decided to pick a fight with anyone who happened to be around, and that anyone had turned out to be start of the long road here.</p><p class="western">His opponent hadn't even tried to fight him, easily evading his drunken efforts; instead he'd given him an offer – instead of slowly drinking himself to death come work for him instead and have a fresh start. Of course he'd dismissed it out of hand, but the man had left a card in case he changed his mind - and in the dim light of another morning hangover he had called the number on whim and met the man again. He'd introduced himself as John Osei, former Major of the Marine Corp and now head of security at one of the largest conglomerates in the world – and due to the nature of some of their work they had a preference for former military personnel – especially those who had proven themselves capable before. What he hadn't been told was that it came with strings attached – and those strings turned out to be counselling, therapy and becoming dry – Mike had found out that his new comrades were no strangers to being at rock bottom, nor of suffering the unspoken effects of the horrors they had all witnessed.</p><p class="western">So here he was, a few years after being dragged up from the gutter and having learnt a new way of life – less being shot at, but more dangerous and exciting than he had suspected - the world of corporate espionage and secrets was surprisingly savage, and coupled with the military work the company did it was almost like being better paid a lot more to do the same job.</p><p class="western">He had even managed to repair somewhat the bridges that had been burned in his own life, and although they were probably never going to be fully repaired he at least got to see his son now – so guarding a high school gym, and the VIP within, was a little dull for a deployment, but not an unwelcome one. The secondary mission of keeping an eye on one of her ‘friends’ – he could hear the quote marks even as he was told – was just another minor complication.</p><p class="western"><em>Good for her</em>, had been his only thought. He had only spoken briefly with Ms Chase, and she had seemed pleasant enough – on the surface she had been exactly what he had expected from the heir of such a large fortune and business interests; but underneath it all, showing occasionally in a glance here and or a look there, there was something else – something which warned him at the back of his brain that all was not as it seemed.</p><p class="western">And he had learned through harsh experience to trust that little voice.</p><p class="western">Such thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the gym door being flung back and a person storming out with an angry yell. Mike watched with interest as they walked over to a bin and started kicking it in frustration.</p><p class="western">“I’m going to fucking kill that bitch!” he yelled, kicking the bin once more.</p><p class="western">
  <em>Ok, and this is where I step in.</em>
</p><p class="western">He levered himself off the wall and walked over, wondering who the bitch was and why the bin deserved such a kicking.</p><p class="western">“Sir, are you alright? Could you please stop assaulting the bin? I’m not sure how it has offended you, but if you let me talk to it -”</p><p class="western">“Fuck off!” Mike admired his chutzpah but could also see that something was off about him. He seemed overly angry, more than a normal person should be. He judged from the build of the guy he was a player of what the Americans amusingly called football – something he never understood, given the fact they never used their feet – as far as he was concerned there was only one type of football, and that involved feet. Still, he knew enough about it to surmise that there was a high chance that the guy was probably taking steroids of one form or another – that could explain both his size, and his apparent anger.</p><p class="western">“Sir, I’m going to have to ask you to stop doing that. Also, can you please tell me why you are threatening harm to another student?” The guy turned to face him, face contorted with rage.</p><p class="western">“I told you to fuck off! This is none of your fucking business. Fuck off back to wherever you came from and just do your job like a good boy.”</p><p class="western"><em>Rich kids. Same the world over</em>.</p><p class="western">“This <em>is</em> my job. I’d suggest you calm down unless you want me to make you calm down.” Mike judged that a softly softly approach would be a waste of time here, and he was proven correct when all he got in response was a finger jabbed in his face and some more poisonous invective.</p><p class="western">“Make me! I know you actually work for <em>her</em>, don’t fucking pretend otherwise! Fucking bitch.”</p><p class="western"><em>Ah</em>.</p><p class="western">And there it was, something that had been discussed quietly between themselves on the team – they knew she had been threatened before, but that had usually been because of her father when she was younger. A threat was a threat though, and he was wise enough to take it seriously.</p><p class="western">“Sir, I’d suggest you head back to your room now.” He got another glare in return, and he subtly shifted his stance in preparation for any escalation – things felt like they were on a knife edge.</p><p class="western">“Trouble, Mike?” The familiar shape of his boss loomed up out of the darkness, flanked by two others. You could say what you liked about the Chase family – and the team often did when they were sure they were not being overheard – but for the things that mattered, they tended to go overboard. Manpower and equipment was definitely not an issue on this job.</p><p class="western">“No, Sir. Not yet anyway. This gentleman was just going to head back to his room and not cause any trouble, weren’t you?” For a moment he thought there was going to be resistance but confronted with such odds he slunk away with a final kick at the bin. Mike exchanged a look with his boss, and one of the others discreetly followed him to ensure he did as he was told.</p><p class="western">“Something we should be worried about?”</p><p class="western">“I.. think it might be, John. He definitely seems to have an issue with Ms Chase, what it is I don’t know. Threatened to kill her. Might just be bravado, but..” John nodded, tapping his chin thoughtfully.</p><p class="western">“But worth keeping an eye on.”</p><p class="western">
  <em>Yeah. It’s been a long road, but a good one. </em>
</p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">Victoria didn’t know what time it was, and frankly she didn’t care. She was out on the dancefloor, moving in time with the music and surrounded by her friends. In front of her was Max, with her friends also; the two groups slowly intermingling with them both as the nucleus.</p><p class="western">Victoria only had eyes for Max, and the way Max was looking at her she knew that the feeling was returned one hundred-fold. They were both dancing – although the term dancing was still being loosely applied to Max – within touching distance of each other, although even the most casual observer could see the occasional bumps and touches that occurred as they slowly closed the distance between them.</p><p class="western">They danced closer and closer until they were practically touching each other, Victoria seeing nothing but Max’s face, the blue of her eyes and the red of her lips. All she wanted to do in that moment was to reach out and kiss Max, to show her how much she wanted her.</p><p class="western">But she couldn’t, not with everyone here, not with everyone watching. She couldn’t let people know that –</p><p class="western">
  <em>These people who stood with me, these people who understand, these people who don’t actually care.</em>
</p><p class="western">Victoria looked at Max who was smiling up at her as she tried to move in time with her; she glanced at the crowd around, at her friends, at Max’s friends, at everyone who was here; before her attention was inevitably drawn back. She closed her eyes, listening to the music and feeling Max’s body close to hers, so very close, and the world seemed to hold its breath as Victoria wrestled one last time with her inner demons.</p><p class="western">With a deep breath she opened her eyes and pulled Max close.</p><p class="western">
  <em>Fuck it.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 560</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">“Hey Taylor, have you seen Victoria at all?” Taylor looked up at Max from where she had been in conversation with Courtney and her new potential paramour. Max was hovering nervously, still feeling a little bit of an outsider when it came to talking to Victoria's friends, and those of the Vortex inner circle. It had, after all, been only 4 weeks or so since her and Victoria had sat in that fateful classroom even though it seemed like a completely different lifetime, and Max was still feeling her way around the seemingly treacherous swamp that was high school social interactions.</p><p class="western">“I'd have thought you'd know better than me,” Taylor replied with a twinkle in her eye. “But I think she said she was going out for some air.” Max nodded her thanks and quickly went to leave, but Taylor leapt up to grab her arm.</p><p class="western">“Wait, Max, before you go,” she said, before quickly releasing her grip when Max's usual anodyne expression darkened as she looked at Taylor's hand on her. “Look, I just wanted to say.. well, thank you.”</p><p class="western">“Thank you?” Max said in surprise, her expression clearing. “For what?” Taylor looked a little awkward and fussed with her hair for a moment as if to buy time to get her thoughts in order.</p><p class="western">“Just for looking after V - Victoria. Being there. Helping her out where I - we – wouldn't. Or couldn't.” Max looked down at her feet, embarrassed.</p><p class="western">“I didn't do anything. It was her decision, and the support of you all that -”</p><p class="western">“No, I don't mean just tonight, but in general. You've really broken the ice around her, it's quite amazing.” Max laughed a little bit too much at Taylor's words.</p><p class="western">“Broken the ice,” she chortled a little tipsily, much to Taylor's confusion. “Ha ha. That's funny.”</p><p class="western">“Erm.. yeah. Just.. look after her, I know she puts on this brave front but she's still a bit of a mess. Aren't we all though, I guess.”</p><p class="western">“I intend to, it is my destiny after all.” Max was smiling happily and staring off into the distance at nothing in-particular and Taylor surmised that she may have had a drink or two, which could explain the slight nonsense she was saying.</p><p class="western">“Right, well I wouldn't have put it quite like that. Glad you feel like it though,” she continued, finding that Max's smile was becoming infectious. “I've known her since we both started here, and.. I've never seen her like this. I'm being serious Max, just don't.. mess with her feelings. Ever. It's like she's a butterfly finally emerging from her cocoon, all brilliant and colourful, but like really fragile.” Max's smiling face slammed shut in an instance, as if someone had dumped a bucket of ice down her back.</p><p class="western">“She's like a fucking <em>what</em>?” Max's voice was low and hard and dangerous, and she took a step towards Taylor.</p><p class="western">“What did I say?” squeaked Taylor, eyes suddenly wide-eyed with fright as some primeval urge short-circuited her brain straight into flight or fight mode, with an emphasis on the word <em>flight</em>. Max thrust her face right into Taylor's, and despite her smaller stature she seemed impossibly big in that moment, full of threat and menace. Max's eyes seemed to be glowing with a brilliant blue fire as she searched her face, as if looking for any possible secret meaning behind her words. Taylor was transfixed, like a small mouse trying to hide from an apex predator and desperately hoping it wouldn't notice her; although a tiny, rational part of her brain was still screaming at her that <em>it was only Max, why are you reacting like this, what is wrong with you?</em></p><p class="western">Max looked at her for what seemed like forever, before nodding to herself and stepping away again.</p><p class="western">“- colourful, but like really fragile.” Max smiled brightly at her, and placed a hand on her arm.</p><p class="western">“I know Taylor, and thank you for worrying about her; she is really lucky to have you as a friend. I'll look after her, I promise. I want to look after everybody.” Taylor went in for an awkward hug.</p><p class="western">“You're a good person Max, thank you. I never would have thought I'd ever say this but I'm glad V has finally got together with you.”</p><p class="western">Max finally extricated herself and made her way towards the door of the gym, eager to find Victoria. She was a little troubled by how quickly she had adversely reacted to Taylor's innocent words; it felt like she had just immediately flown off the handle, like a switch inside of her had been flipped. She realised that it felt disturbingly like how she had reacted earlier; an instinctive response against what she thought was a threat but was actually just someone trying to look after her friend.</p><p class="western">
  <em>Maybe it was the little drink I had, that's all.</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>Probably shouldn't drink if that's the case, I mean I am breaking the law after all.</em>
</p><p class="western"><br/>
<br/>
</p><p class="western">The air was crisp as Max left the gym and she shivered a little, drawing her cloak tightly around her. The same guard was on the door as earlier and he gave her another nod, which she instinctively returned, feeling slightly embarrassed as she did so.</p><p class="western">“Hi.. erm, excuse me but have you seen Victoria – I mean Ms Chase – at all?”</p><p class="western">“She's just on that bench over there. Don't worry, we are keeping an eye on her.” Max expressed her thanks and walked in the direction he had pointed and then saw the shape of Victoria sitting down, huddled down on a bench alone. As Max approached she saw that Victoria was staring moodily at nothing in particular, seemingly lost in thought.</p><p class="western">“Hey you,” she said, sitting down next to her, “what you doing out here all alone? There’s a whole fun party thing going on.” Victoria briefly glanced at her with a flash of a smile.</p><p class="western">“Just thinking.” Max wrapped her cloak tighter around her; the night was not getting any warmer.</p><p class="western">“About anything in particular?”</p><p class="western">“Just.. stuff. You know, life, the universe.. our place in the great cosmic tapestry that is life.” Max looked at her curiously, never having seen Victoria in this sort of mood before.</p><p class="western">“That's very deep. What's brought this on?” Victoria just shrugged by way of an answer. Max looked at her for a moment, before shifting closer and reaching up to gently grasp her chin.</p><p class="western">“Hey,” she said softly, and turned Victoria's head to kiss her. Victoria seemed to freeze for a moment before relaxing into it, and using her fangs to bite on Max's lip a little causing her to take a sharp intake of breath. After a moment Victoria drew back, shaking her head ruefully.</p><p class="western">“I know it's all out now but.. I can't help feel I still should be hiding. It's stupid. Especially as I bet everyone is just gossiping about it.” Max reached around her waist and pulled her close.</p><p class="western">“Well you have been out for all of.. 3 hours now. I don't think it'll have reached the Washington Post yet, so you are safe for now. Can't promise by the morning, mind you.”</p><p class="western">“Oh shut up, you know what I mean. This is a huge thing for me Max.” Victoria looked at her for a second; they were so close their noses were nearly touching. “I suppose it's too late to go back and..?” Max pulled away slightly so she could look at her properly.</p><p class="western">“Would you want me too if I could?” she asked, her voice serious. “I mean.. it'll probably kill me, but I could try if you want me too.” There was a long silence while Victoria stared out into the distance again, as if thinking long and hard about it.</p><p class="western">“No,” she said eventually. “It's better that it's all out in the open now, for better or worse. I've been running from it for too long.”</p><p class="western">“Good, because I don't think I could anyway.”</p><p class="western">“Maaaxxx..” Victoria shoved her with her shoulder, but she was smiling. Max squeezed her closer once more, and rested her head against Victoria's shoulder.</p><p class="western">“I'm proud of you, you know? It was really brave what you did.”</p><p class="western">“It wasn't brave. I don't think I had a choice. I couldn't let him win. I had to do it, Max, I had to. I had to stand up for myself and not run away from it. <em>I had to</em>, and I won't roll over for anyone. Not now, not ever.” It half sounded to Max that she was trying to convince herself as she spoke, to give herself reassurance that she had done the right thing.</p><p class="western">“Except me, of course.”</p><p class="western">“Except you.. under certain, limited circumstances.” There was another companionable silence before Max shivered.</p><p class="western">“Are you not cold?” Max withdrew her arm and wrapped her cloak around herself once more - her costume was not thick, and she found she was regretting the short skirt even more.</p><p class="western">“No. You know I don't feel it - do you want to borrow my cloak? Actually here, just take it.” Max busied herself in wrapping it around her legs, covering the gap between her boots and skirt.</p><p class="western">“So what was Logan trying to do?” she asked offhandedly, as if it wasn't an important subject. “I'm assuming that wasn't the first time something has happened?” Victoria stiffened next to her, and glanced back at the gym.</p><p class="western">“Why do you say that?” Max fussed with the cloak, as if it was proving to be exceptionally complex to rearrange around her legs.</p><p class="western">“I overheard Logan talking about you a week or so ago,” she said in a casual tone but still not looking up from her work. “He said you'd had an argument or something and that you'd, um, hit him.” Max finally looked up at Victoria, who was looking a little stunned. “Is that where he had got all those bruises from?” Victoria stood up and began pacing up and down, clearly agitated. Eventually she stopped and stood in front of Max, arms folded defensively.</p><p class="western">“Why did you not say anything before? Why wait until now to tell me that you had heard something?”</p><p class="western">“I thought you'd tell me if it was important. Besides I know you can deal with him, as you showed tonight.” Victoria began to pace again, as if it helped her think.</p><p class="western">“Fine, yes. He tried to threaten me, which is why I was late to meet you. And I might have lost my temper and used my powers a little bit to teach him a lesson.” Victoria quickly gave her a brief summary of what had happened, seemingly relishing in describing how she had dealt with the situation. Max looked a little shocked when she had finished.</p><p class="western">“Vic, that was so dangerous! What if someone had seen? It's not like you can rewind, is it? And using them like that.. I mean isn't that the way to the dark side?” Despite the seriousness of the conversation Victoria couldn't help but give wrinkle her nose in scorn.</p><p class="western">“No Star Wars references, please - a nerd like you I am not, so get them I won't.” She paused, her train of thought momentarily derailed before she pointed an accusing finger. “Anyway, you're one to talk - what was tonight all about? You did exactly the same.”</p><p class="western">“That was different,” Max protested, “I thought you were in trouble! I wanted to-”</p><p class="western">“You could have just rewound a minute or two, rather than come in all Mr Punchy. Which was amazing, by the way, but that's not the point.”</p><p class="western">“Mr Punchy?” Victoria waved her question away as she paced before standing once more in front of her, this time with her arms down by her side.</p><p class="western">“It wasn't just that though, there was another time a few days ago. He tried to blackmail me, threaten to reveal my secret like he ended up trying to do tonight. Of course I told him to fuck right off, but maybe.. maybe I should have taken it more seriously.”</p><p class="western">“And told me! Victoria.. he could have done something to you, you should have said! What if he had.. I don't know, done something?”</p><p class="western">“I can handle him. I'm super-me, remember?” Victoria smiled confidently but Max looked doubtful, clearly worried about her - which Victoria found touched her in a way she had never really experienced before. She sat back down next to Max and kissed her on the cheek.</p><p class="western">“Thanks for being concerned though, it means a lot that you are worried about me. Look if it makes you happier I'll tell security so they can keep an eye out as well. Yes?”</p><p class="western">“Yes, I think that's a good idea. At least then I know it's not just me having to worry about you all the time. And if anything else happens you tell me so at least I know. I mean what if he comes for me? Or someone else? What if I have to use my powers too do something again? I'm not sure I'm ready for all of this drama.”</p><p class="western">“You love it really. What else would you do with your life?”</p><p class="western">“Hmm,” Max replied thoughtfully, as if genuinely considering the idea. “I could just maybe take some photos, maybe drink a pumpkin spiced latte, maybe meet a beautiful girl..”</p><p class="western">“Oh really? Tell me about this girl, is she clever?” Victoria leaned a little closer to Max.</p><p class="western">“Very.”</p><p class="western">“Beautiful?” Victoria inched closer.</p><p class="western">“Extremely.”</p><p class="western">“Funny?” Victoria filled Max's vision, her eyes darting around Max's face as if recording every minute detail.</p><p class="western">“At times.”</p><p class="western">“Talented?” Victoria's voice was a soft breath that tickled Max's nose.</p><p class="western">“She's a very talented cheerleader, yes.” Max squeaked as she was suddenly shoved off the bench.</p><p class="western">“You can sit down there on your own from now on, Maxine Caulfield.” They were silent for a few minutes, and Victoria thought she could hear Max shifting uncomfortably on the floor.</p><p class="western">“Can I come back up? It's cold and the ground is hard and I'm tired and I want my cuddles.”</p><p class="western">“Oh you want cuddles do you? Shall I go get that fuc- that friend of yours, should I?” Victoria was doing her best to treat it all as a joke, but somewhere deep down she knew that Dana was the sort of person Max would find attractive, and the green eyed monster was never far below the surface.</p><p class="western">“It was just a joke.. can I please come up? I am getting really cold now.”</p><p class="western">“Fine, I suppose,” Victoria said grudgingly. She patted the seat next to her and Max clambered back up, trying not to smile. They sat there for a while, listening to the dim sounds of the party and the occasional person leaving as the night wore on.</p><p class="western">“I've met someone,” Max said suddenly, “I -”</p><p class="western">“You fucking <em>what</em>?” exclaimed Victoria cutting across her before she could finish; Max felt the temperature drop through the floor, tendrils of ice already beginning to form across the bench as Victoria turned around to face Max, her face horrified. “You are telling me <em>now</em> after we literally just came out on the dance floor together? What the actual <em>fuck</em>, Max?” Victoria's voice was rising to a hysterical shout as she realised that everything she had been thinking, everything that she had imagined, was all just a <em>lie</em>, that someone like Max would <em>never think of her like that</em>, that she was <em>just another one who</em> -</p><p class="western">“N-n-n-no,” Max said through chattering teeth, beginning to shake as a layer of frost formed on her. “Not-t-t-t li-i-ike that-t-t, I-I-I me-e-e-an-n a-a-a p-p-p-p-” Victoria had just about enough presence of mind of get up and away from Max, trying to channel the furious energies that were swirling through her, a function of her deepest fears of rejection and hurt, away from Max. She spun around and held out her hands, causing a stream of ice to blast away from her across the ground where it piled up against the nearby low wall in an ugly, misshapen mess, flecked with dark colours of purple and red. A mist seemed to rise up and around her as the moisture in the air plinked and solidified, falling in a gentle snowfall at her feet. Victoria turned to face Max, her face full of anguish and fear, eyes lit with the tell-tale fire that turned them both beautiful and terrifying.</p><p class="western">Max sprang up out of her seat, both from a desire to try to calm Victoria down and to get out of the icy pit she had made around her. She rubbed her arms to try and get some life back in them, feeling the cold seeping into her bones.</p><p class="western">“Vic, it's n-not like that! Sorr-y, I-I did did didn't mean-” Max could feel the cold emanating from Victoria; no, no just emanating, but actually cooling her down from the inside, as if her very cells were slowly being frozen. She realised that she would soon freeze to death unless she rewound and -</p><p class="western">“Ms Chase – is everything OK?” The light extinguished from Victoria's eyes as she looked up to see that the guard had wandered over, clearly drawn by the commotion. He looked in amazement at the ice formed all around, the snow at her feet and a very cold-looking Max standing next to her.</p><p class="western">“Um.. are you.. what is.. this?” Victoria looked from him and back to Max, who seemed to be turning blue.</p><p class="western">“Shit shit shit,” she muttered, “when will I ever fucking learn? Why do I always fuck things up? Fucking hell Victoria, why are you so <em>fucking useless?</em>” Without a moments hesitation she reached out and grabbed hold of Max, wrapping her arms around the shivering girl whilst doing her best to calm herself down and not make Max any colder, trying to remember all the practice she had put in to do exactly that.</p><p class="western">“Max, I'm sorry, but I think it's best if we went back..?” Max didn't answer but just tried to nestle further into her embrace, still shivering. “Max?”</p><p class="western">“Mmkay.”</p><p class="western"><br/>
<br/>
</p><p class="western">“So,” Victoria said eventually, still holding Max close to her as they sat on the bench once more. She felt a little warmer now and had stopped shivering, but Victoria wasn't going to take any chances – not when she knew that yet again she had imperilled Max by losing control, and she silently berated herself for still not being able to control the powers she had. Even now she could feel it threatening to burst forth once more whenever she thought about what Max had said. “Are you feeling less cold?”</p><p class="western">“Yeah. Thanks.” Max sounded tired; it was well after 1:30 by now and she'd normally have been fast asleep – and Victoria felt the same, although she suspected that a combination of her emotional evening coupled with her outburst a few moments ago was also a contributing factor. Still, there were things that needed to be discussed, and the most pressing one gnawed away at her.</p><p class="western">“So.. you told me that you'd.. you'd...” She couldn't bring herself to say it, and she found herself squeezing Max a little too tightly in an attempt to not let it all go again.</p><p class="western">“Sorry, I really didn't mean to confuse you. I meant that I have met someone – well two people actually - who I should have told you about, not that I had <em>met</em> met someone. Of course I haven't, there's still only you for me. There only ever will be.” As if to underline it Max tried to kiss Victoria but was prevented by her annoyed outburst.</p><p class="western">“Jesus Christ Max, you really need to think about the words you use. I thought that you had met someone else, and after your oh so hilarious joke about Dana, well..”</p><p class="western">“I'm sorry about that. But I just wanted to tell you something and I used the wrong words.”</p><p class="western">“You think?”</p><p class="western">“I'm sorry.” There was another painful silence while Victoria composed herself, a feeling of relief rushing through her coupled with guilt that she had immediately jumped to such a conclusion – and underlying it all was the treacherous thought that it still could happen. “If I tell you, promise you won’t get mad?”</p><p class="western">“Max, why would even say that? Now I’m thinking it is <em>going</em> to make me mad. So just tell me.”</p><p class="western">“Ugh.” Max ran her hands down her face, before rubbing her eyes with her knuckles. She was tired and really not up for this, but Victoria seemed insistent on having it out now. She was also still cold; Victoria’s arms around her were providing some warmth but it was still the middle of the night and her costume wasn't getting any thicker – she would have been far too cold even without Victoria deciding to turn the place into a winter wonderland.</p><p class="western">“OK. Well, um.. like well two weeks ago when I was waiting to meet you – the same day you had your fight with Logan – I was waiting in the Two Whales for you like you asked, when these two women came in. And.. they knew who I was. I mean <em>what</em> I was. And they were both from the Government and one of them was in charge and she had like powers and I knew I had sensed her before, like she was looking for me and… and..” Victoria looked at her open mouthed, blinking rapidly as she tried to process what Max was trying to badly explain.</p><p class="western">“What.. I mean.. I’m sorry, you are telling me that two people from the fucking Government came up to you and knew you had powers and you didn’t think to tell me? Are you fucking insane, Max? What is wrong with you?”</p><p class="western">“You didn't tell me about anything you did with Logan!” Max protested. “You hid things from me!”</p><p class="western">“This is a little bit fucking different compared to some stupid prick in high school, Max! It's the fucking Government who fucking now know that you can fucking travel through fucking time!”</p><p class="western">“Keep your voice down!” Max hissed, trying to placate her. “You said you wouldn't get mad!”</p><p class="western">“No I fucking didn't! Max.. just.. I mean..” Victoria put her head in hands and groaned. She stayed like that for a moment, thinking on things before looking up suddenly. “Wait, do they know about me? Max? Answer me, Max – <em>do they know about me</em>?” Max nodded miserably, wilting under Victoria's rage – something which Victoria would, in later years when she thought back about this moment, find strange given their respective levels of power. But <em>that</em> Max was the result of everything that was going to happen, and for now Victoria was in the ascendant. Victoria swore with new swear words Max had never heard before, standing up and pacing up and down as she did so. Max watched her apprehensively before Victoria suddenly stopped and faced her, jabbing a finger in the face.</p><p class="western">“OK Max, tell me everything. From the beginning. Everything.”</p><p class="western"><br/>
<br/>
</p><p class="western">Max spent the next few minutes nervously telling Victoria everything she could remember from her meeting with Jesse and Emily. As she told her tale Victoria's face turned from angry to cautious to interested, as she realised that it wasn't quite the disaster that she had first thought – they were not about to immediately get swamped by figures hurtling out of helicopters to take them to some secret base for tests and experiments.</p><p class="western">“So I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to worry until I had found out more, but then I realised that with everything that was happening that we need to work together.. and trust each other. Which I know is difficult to believe coming from me right now, but..”</p><p class="western">“Yeah, it is Max.” Victoria sighed and then sat back down next to Max, looking at her before almost grudgingly wrapping an arm around her. “I really hate you sometimes, you know? You're so fucking annoying.” Max gratefully accepted the arm around her and rested her head back on Victoria's shoulder.</p><p class="western">“And so are you. But I wouldn't have it any other way.” Victoria snorted in disbelief, but she squeezed Max tight.</p><p class="western">“No more secrets?”</p><p class="western">“No more secrets.” Victoria was silent for a while, thinking things through and Max had grown very still against her, her breathing soft.</p><p class="western">“Are you asleep?” Max jerked upright.</p><p class="western">“Me? No! Course not. Just resting my eyes.”</p><p class="western">“You've drooled on my shoulder. It is late though, we should go to bed – especially if your lame-ass is just going to fall asleep on me.” Victoria stretched a little and yawned despite herself. “Although we do need to find out more about this Bureau of Control and whatever they are and whatever they are up to.”</p><p class="western">“I've already tried to have a look,” said Max in-between the yawns which were becoming infectious. “There's really not much out there, only a simple official web page that says nothing. It's beyond my google skills anyway.” Victoria drummed her fingers on the edge of the bench, an idea forming in her mind.</p><p class="western">“I think I know someone who may be able to help though. Fancy a trip back to Seattle next weekend?” Max perked up immediately.</p><p class="western">“Oh yes! We could go to that gallery you own, the Chase Space – what do you think? I'd love to see it and what they have on display. And why do you own a gallery anyway?” Victoria waved her question away.</p><p class="western">“Let's talk about that another time. But yes, sounds like a good idea. It's been.. a while since I was last there.”</p><p class="western">“We can stay at my parents too,” Max said excitedly. “I'm sure they would love to see you again. And I could introduce you properly as my girlfriend.. if you don't mind? I don't want to presume, I mean if you don't want them to know. I’ve not told them about you yet.” In the dim light of the lamps Max thought Victoria's expression grew a little bit panicked, but her voice was its usual confident self.</p><p class="western">“Sure. Yeah. Why not. It'll be fine. I'm sure it will be, nothing to worry about. All good.” It was Max's turn to squeeze Victoria, and she was about to say something when they heard the door of the gym bang open followed by raised voices.</p><p class="western">“It’s not just tonight though, is it? What about all the other times?”</p><p class="western">“Dana, wait – let me explain, it’s not what –“</p><p class="western">“Save it, Trevor. I can’t even walk Kate back to her room without coming back and finding you leching over someone else.”</p><p class="western">“But-”</p><p class="western">“And that’s before I even get to whatever you were doing with Logan tonight, I mean..” The voices disappeared into the night, the angry sounds of Dana mixing with the plaintive pleads of Trevor as he tried to keep up with her as she stormed off.</p><p class="western">“Oh dear what a shame,” remarked Victoria cattily.</p><p class="western">“Oh stop it, she’s my friend. And she supported you tonight, so at least have some sympathy.” Victoria just grunted and stood up, pulling Max with her.</p><p class="western">“Come on, let’s go to bed. I don’t fancy sleeping on a bench – you haven’t dragged me down that low yet.”</p><p class="western">“What? Why on earth would I sleep on a bench – I’m not some sort of homeless hobo, you know.”</p><p class="western">“You dress like one.”</p><p class="western">“Oh be quiet, at least I don’t think I’m permanently on a catwalk. Let’s get going, I’m getting colder.” They went to get up when Max suddenly grabbed Victoria's arm.</p><p class="western">“Look!” she whispered, pointing an unsteady finger. There, sitting on the ground a few metres away was her butterfly, shimmering brightly in the darkness. As Victoria turned to look they saw hers slowly flutter down, settling down next to Max's. They both sat there and felt a feeling of peace wash over them, and Max rested her head in its familiar place on Victoria's shoulder.</p><p class="western">“I do think I'm beginning to fall a little in lo-” she began, but Victoria shh'd her – slowly fluttering down to join the two were four others, each a different colour that seemed impossibly vibrant in the darkness.</p><p class="western">“Just like the Journal said,” Victoria muttered to herself, “another thing that is true. Which means..” She left the sentence unfinished, and Max was far too distracted by them to ask her what she had meant.</p><p class="western"><br/>
<br/>
</p><p class="western">Dana and Trevor had disappeared somewhere by the time they got back to the dorms, and the floor itself was quiet as it seemed that everyone was either already asleep or still at the party. Victoria had insisted that they spend the night together in her bed, mainly because it was larger than Max’s – it had become entirely natural for them to spend the night together now, and Victoria had gotten used to having her asleep next to her.</p><p class="western">“I need to get all this makeup off my face,” Victoria said. “And you should do the same. You don’t want to go to sleep with all that on your skin – I’ll lend you one of my scrubs, and some moisturiser. I’m assuming you don’t have any cotton pads either, nor -”</p><p class="western">“I’m not entirely useless, Victoria Chase. I do have some of that stuff you know. Honestly, you make it sound like I have never worn makeup before.”</p><p class="western">“But the stuff I have is proper, Max. None of that cheap knock-off stuff you use. Come.” Max’s eyes nearly rolled out of their sockets but she tagged along – she hated to admit it but Victoria did have an amazingly comprehensive array of lotions and potions that all smelled incredible and just looked reassuringly expensive – even if, as Warren had told her before at great and exhaustive length, it was all just basic chemistry that anyone could replicate.</p><p class="western">Max had eventually got into bed, smelling delightfully of lavender and jasmine and feeling like her entire body had been cleansed. She had her classy bunny rabbit pyjamas on and snuggled down into the thick duvet, already feeling sleep overtaking her. The door to the room opened and Victoria wafted in, spending a few moments replacing her toiletries in an overly fussy manner, as if distracted by something else. Max watched her with curiosity from her comfy, warm nest as she placed and replaced the same things over and over.</p><p class="western">“Are you coming to bed or doing some Feng Shui?” Victoria turned to face her, leaning against her desk with her arms folded around her red silk pyjamas. She seemed slightly hesitant to Max, which piqued her curiosity.</p><p class="western">“What is it? You’re looking a little bit too thoughtful for this time of night. Come to bed, I’m practically asleep already.” Victoria smiled a little and shook her head.</p><p class="western">“No, I’m fine it’s just.. wait.” She levered herself up and turned off the light, plunging the room into darkness. As Max eyes adjusted she could make out her shape moving in the darkness, and watched as she stood by the bed looking down at Max, lit by a sliver of moonlight creeping through a gap in the blinds.</p><p class="western">“Just.. don’t say anything.” Max watched as Victoria turned her back and quickly began to take off her pyjamas. “And close your eyes.” Max did as she was told and scooted over, her heart beginning to race as the bed shifted and a very naked Victoria got in next to her. Max hesitantly reached out and touched bare skin, no matter where her hands went, feeling Victoria tense under each of her touches before gradually relaxing. Max sat up and quickly took of her top, before shrugging off her bottoms and rolling back into Victoria’s waiting arms.</p><p class="western">“Just hold me, Max.”</p><p class="western"><br/>
<br/>
</p><p class="western">Victoria lay there feeling her heart pounding away in her chest as Max snored softly against her. It had taken all of her control to not lose it when she had finally made the decision and ended up naked in bed with Max – the shroud of darkness helping her in finally making that last step. Of course, in the morning it would all be out in the open to Max's judgement and criticism, but she felt that somehow it would be OK, that Max would accept her for all of her flaws, real or imagined.</p><p class="western">Victoria looked at Max’s face; noting the slight bit of drool that was creeping down from the corner of her mouth and the way her hair was already an unkempt mess falling over her eyes. She reached out to brush it clear with her fingertips and Max snuffled before rolling over and throwing an arm across Victoria, a hand clamping onto one of her breasts, still snoring unceasingly. Victoria flinched before relaxing again and placed her hand on top of Max’s, before gently drifting off into a restful slumber.</p><p class="western"><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 558</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Victoria stared at the strange symbols and letters, trying her best to decipher them. No matter which way she turned the page, or at what angle she looked at it, it made no sense to her whatsoever. She eventually put down her pen and rubbed her eyes in tiredness and frustration. Ever since she had agreed to actually properly do her own work for the subjects she hated, rather than farming it out to poor Courtney, she had realised how much she had slacked off, and was now desperately trying to play catch up.</p><p class="western">Take for example her current problem, which was chemistry. First of all, what was the point; second of all what the fuck did all of these stupid letters and symbols mean, and thirdly; <em>what the fuck was the point?</em> She groaned and slowly headbutted the desk.</p><p class="western">
  <em>I'm in so much trouble. I'm never going to get this.</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>I really need help with it.</em>
</p><p class="western">She suddenly jerked upright as a horrifying thought hit her.</p><p class="western">
  <em>Oh my fucking god, what if I need help from W.. W.. Wa..</em>
</p><p class="western">The door to her room opened with a bang, and she turned in surprise to see Max leaning against the door frame, silhouetted by the light from the corridor. Victoria's face lit up at the sight; they hadn't planned on meeting up until later when both of their homework was done.</p><p class="western">“Max! Do you think you could ask your stalker if -” Max strode forward and into the light of the room, and Victoria could immediately see that something was wrong – her face was pale, her eyes alight and a smear of blood across her chin. She grabbed Victoria by the arm and started yanking her out of her room. Victoria stood her ground and protested, not understanding why Max was behaving in such a manner.</p><p class="western">“Max! What do you think you are doing? This top is more expensive than anything you own, and I'm still trying to do my -”</p><p class="western">“Shut up and get up! Ugh, why are you so tall and <em>heavy</em>! Move!” Victoria allowed herself to be half lifted out of her chair, protesting all the way. As soon as she was on her feet Max pushed her out of the room and across the corridor into her room, before slamming the door shut behind them. Max leaned against the door, preventing Victoria from leaving.</p><p class="western">“Max, what the hell is going on? Why are you – mpfh!” Max put her hand across Victoria’s mouth.</p><p class="western">“Shhhh!” she hissed. “Just.. be quiet for a moment, if that's even possible.” Victoria relented and was still, staring at Max’s frowning face. A minute went by and Victoria was about to say something when there was the sound of knocking and someone shouted from the corridor.</p><p class="western">“Victoria! Are you in there?” They could hear a loud banging on Victoria's door. “Stop hiding and come out! Victoria!” Victoria looked at Max, her face questioning. Max just looked tired and shook her head before waiting for a moment, then quickly opened the door and shut it in Victoria's face, leaving her behind.</p><p class="western">Dana was standing in front of Victoria's door, glaring at it as if pure force of will would make it open.</p><p class="western">“Hey Dana, what's up?” Max leaned against her door frame; arms folded casually as if everything was perfectly normal. Dana spun around to look at Max, her stern expression breaking into a smile.</p><p class="western">“Max! Hi. I've been looking for her. Have you seen her?”</p><p class="western">“You mean Victoria? I think she has popped out for some food. She's been busy doing homework, like me. Busy busy busy, you know me. Ha ha.” Dana looked at her, and Max thought for a moment that she wasn't going to believe her. “I should be seeing her later though it you want me to tell Victoria that you were looking for her.” That also wasn't entirely a lie and seemed to be enough to assuage Dana.</p><p class="western">“OK, thanks. She's didn't answer her door earlier and she's been ignoring my messages too. Probably blocked my number.” There was a pause while Dana scrutinised Max, and not for the first time Max found herself captivated by her - Dana was not short of admirers, and Max thought it interesting that Victoria, who was just as pretty (if not more so) in her estimation, seemed to have so few.</p><p class="western">
  <em>Probably another reason they don't get on. Victoria is not exactly the most reasonable when it comes to things like that.</em>
</p><p class="western">“Are you OK, Max?” asked Dana quietly, with a look of concern etched onto her features. “I saw you at the party and you <em>seemed</em> OK, but.. she's not paying you to be nice to her, is she? You can tell me if she is. I can help you escape, just tell me.” That last part was in said in a whisper, and Max shook her head with a wry smile.</p><p class="western">“No, of course not. You think I would accept it anyway if she was?”</p><p class="western">“Then you'll have to explain it to me then, because from where I'm looking... I thought you were.. well, better than that. I mean too good for her.” Dana turned to look at the door again, as if trying to check if Victoria really was behind it. Max watched her feeling slightly guilty, aware of Victoria's probably seething presence just inches away.</p><p class="western">“How about we have a chat over lunch tomorrow then?” suggested Max, raising her voice so that anyone who might be behind a door could clearly hear. “I'll tell you everything you need to know then, as it's not the best place here and I've still got work to do before tomorrow - deal?” Dana nodded her head in agreement, relaxing a little as she did so.</p><p class="western">“Deal. Although just you and not her, then at least I know she isn't controlling you or something.”</p><p class="western">“It’s not like we are joined at the hip all the time, Dana. I still do stuff on my own and with my friends.” Max was feeling a little defensive at the criticism she was receiving about her relationship with Victoria, as if she had had no say in the matter.</p><p class="western">“Hey, you have blood on your chin,” said Dana suddenly. “What happened? Wasn’t her was it?” Max reflexively put her hand up to cover it, kicking herself for having missed it.</p><p class="western">“No! No. I was just.. erm picking at a spot. Must have bled again.”</p><p class="western">“Must be the only one you have then,” remarked Dana. “you’re so lucky. I’ve got some wipes and concealer if you want to borrow them? Won’t take a minute, wait here and I’ll-”</p><p class="western">“It’s OK, I’ll just get some tissue. Don’t bother yourself, it’s nothing.”</p><p class="western">Dana looked a little put out at the rejection of her help and they stood there in a slightly awkward silence, Max still reluctant to open her door just in case Victoria was indeed right behind it.</p><p class="western">“So.. How are things between you and Trevor? I saw you leave the party with him having a.. a.. discussion.” Max's question seemed to catch Dana by surprise and she floundered momentarily.</p><p class="western">“Oh. You saw that? Well..” She looked down the corridor towards her room as if checking who was there and if anyone was listening. “We're just.. on a break. Taking some time out.” Max patted her on the arm as if consoling her.</p><p class="western">“You can tell me about it tomorrow over lunch; only fair if you want all my sordid details.”</p><p class="western">“I don't want to know about anything sordid involving her, thank you very much. There's not enough mind bleach in the world for that.” Max sniggered and Dana smiled at her. “But let's talk tomorrow then. Good luck with your work, and if you see Victoria tell her.. tell her I'm watching her.”</p><p class="western">“Will do, I'm sure she'll love that.” Dana walked away towards her room, glancing back at Max with a smile and a wave that made her think impure thoughts that she quickly tried to dismiss from her mind. As soon as the coast was clear she opened the door and ducked back inside her room to come immediately face to face with Victoria, who was looking less than amused.</p><p class="western">“Max, what the actual fuck was that all about?”</p><p class="western">“I don't want to talk about it, I'm tired and I just want to lie down.” Victoria grabbed her arm as she tried to walk past.</p><p class="western">“No, don't even think about doing that! I thought we discussed the whole you not doing things with time without telling me thing, or always bringing me with you? You promised!”</p><p class="western">“Fine. You know what, I'll go back and you can get your nose broken again. Happy?” Max pushed past and fell face forwards on the bed with a groan. Victoria threw her hands up in disgust.</p><p class="western">“Fine. Whatever. Lie down and..” Her brain, which had been prodding her for attention, finally caught up with her mouth. “Wait, break my nose? What? Really?”</p><p class="western">“Yes,” came the mumbled reply from the bed. “And you deserved it. Every time.” Victoria walked guiltily over to the bed and looked at the prostate form of Max.</p><p class="western">“Er.. how many times... are we..?”</p><p class="western">“Enough. Too many. Honestly, the way you two go at each other you'd think there was a whole load of unresolved sexual tension between you.” Victoria's slight guilt vanished instantly at Max's insinuations, and she protested vehemently.</p><p class="western">“That's utterly ridiculous! Why would I even be interested in her? She's so fucking annoying!” Victoria jabbed a finger in Max's direction. “Anyway, I'm not the one who now has a lunch date with her tomorrow!” Max rolled onto her back and eyed Victoria.</p><p class="western">“It's not a date. It's me trying to sort this mess out before you end up hurting her.” She rubbed her eyes before squeezing her nose, checking her fingers afterwards to ensure there was no blood on them. “Although maybe I should make it a date, given all this hassle you are causing.”</p><p class="western">“Don't even joke about it, Caulfield. It's not funny.” Victoria stood there for a moment before sitting down on the bed, which creaked a little under her weight. “But.. you shouldn't have done this, I need to make my own decisions in life, I can't -” Max quickly sat up, clutching her head as the sudden movement made her woozy.</p><p class="western">“Ugh.” She waited for her it to pass before looking with annoyance at Victoria. “Make your own decisions? Like what, having your nose broken? That what you really want? A big fight in the corridor where you'll end up using your powers and I'll have to rewind <em>anyway</em>? Come on Victoria..”</p><p class="western">“Well no, but... I mean..”</p><p class="western">“Look, at some point you are going to have to learn to trust me a little, OK? I can't always keep taking you with me if I need to rewind, can I? What if you are not around? And what's the point..” Max paused and reached for Victoria's hand, cradling it in her lap. “What's the point of me having these powers if not to help you out like this? And.. I want to do it, I mean I would be a pretty rubbish girlfriend otherwise.” Victoria placed her free hand on top of Max's and caressed the back of her hand.</p><p class="western">“I know but.. not to sound too pretentious here, but -”</p><p class="western">“But you are going to sound like it anyway?”</p><p class="western">“Shut up, I'm being serious. I mean it’s like.. how do I know I still have free will? That what I am doing is what I choose to do? That I’m not just some puppet being controlled by, well, you.”</p><p class="western">“I can’t make you do things you don’t want to do, can I,” said Max quietly. “Your choices are still your own, ultimately. I can’t do mind control; time is enough I think.” Victoria frowned, clearly unhappy with something.</p><p class="western">“That’s.. not what I meant. I’m not explaining it properly.” She thought for a moment, trying to find the right words to explain what she meant. “I mean that what happens is because it’s your desired outcome, what <em>you</em> think is best, and I can’t.. I can’t control that. And it worries me.”</p><p class="western">“Why?”</p><p class="western">“Because what if you are wrong?” Max didn’t reply, but slowly got up off the bed and walked to her window, staring out into the night at nothing in particular. After a few minutes she turned to face Victoria, arms wrapped tightly around herself and a sad expression on her face.</p><p class="western">“Then.. it’s something I have to live with. Like the other Max couldn’t.” At the mention her Victoria looked frightened, as if reminded of her brief interactions with the other Max - one that she could end up becoming.</p><p class="western">“Then you have to stop it! I don’t want you ending up like her. She was.. terrifying. Awful. Not.. you.” Max knelt down in front of Victoria and looked at her, noting the vulnerable look in her eyes as she seemed to run through a potential future where everything went wrong, just like it had before.</p><p class="western">“I won’t end up like her,” she said. “I have you with me.” Victoria bit her lip at her words and looked as if she was about to burst into tears; so Max leaned forward to rest her head in her lap, feeling Victoria’s hands come around her. She lay there for a while, listening to Victoria’s breathing which seemed quicker than usual.</p><p class="western">“You remember the girl in the diner? Mya?” Victoria shuddered at the memory.</p><p class="western">“How could I forget? That entire experience was amazing. And traumatic.” Max lifted her head slightly to look up at Victoria.</p><p class="western">“Would you have it that I didn’t intervene and save her?”</p><p class="western">“No, of course not, but.. ugh, I don’t know. This is too complicated, of course you should have saved her, and I guess I’m happy my nose is in one piece, but.. can you see why I worry? <em>You</em> have seen what she did, you <em>know</em> where it can end up.”</p><p class="western">“Of course I do. Believe me, it haunts me.. as does everything I undo. I can’t forget it.” Max lay her head back down, gladly accepting Victoria’s fingers running through her hair. “But as I said, unlike her, I have you with me. To keep me sane. Keep me grounded.”</p><p class="western">“And to improve your dress sense, taste in music, taste in food, taste in general..” Max laughed, but knew Victoria was just trying to hide the seriousness of it all behind a joke. Victoria stroked Max’s hair some more, before continuing. “You are right though, I guess I need to learn to trust in you. it’s just hard to let go. To not be in control of things. But I’ll try.”</p><p class="western">“Thank you.”</p><p class="western">“But you have to tell me when these things have to happen, Max. Share it with me. Let me take some of the burden. Don't bottle it all up.”</p><p class="western">“I will – like just I did now, but then you need to promise to not get all upset about it.”</p><p class="western">“That’s fair,” Victoria said, then laughed. “You know, for once I’d like to have a normal argument with you. Like normal couples do, like over not putting the dishes away or something.” Max snorted with derision.</p><p class="western">“When have you ever put dishes away?”</p><p class="western">“Hey! I‘ve seen it on TV. I know it happens. I’m sure I could do it.” There was a comfortable silence as they both sat there, important things having been said in a manner that seemed positively grown up. Max eventually stirred, stifling a yawn.</p><p class="western">“Come on, this homework won’t get done by itself. Let’s finish up and then we can do something fun. You can come in here and study if you like?”</p><p class="western">“Yes, I’d like that.”</p><p class="western"><br/>
<br/>
</p><p class="western">Aleksandra could hear the murmur of the small crowd from her dressing room, although to call it that was a bit of a stretch given it was just one of the changing rooms of the gym. Still, it had been put aside especially for her which was something and she sat there alone waiting - Krystoff was out there somewhere doing last minute arrangements or deals or whatever. She didn't mind too much as it was his connections that had arranged the fight in the first place, although she was still surprised it had been agreed. On paper it was a complete mismatch; she was giving away 20cm in height, probably the same in reach and at least 25kg in weight - any sane person would not fight in the first place, which made her wonder why he had even agreed to it.</p><p class="western">She knew, of course, that the numbers did not tell the whole story and that her biggest problem would be trying to make her win look convincing enough. Knock him out in one go and people would say it was rigged to make her look good, not do enough and she ran the risk of losing. She didn't know what it would take to knock her out - of course any injury would heal fine of itself in quick order, but a blow to the head was still a blow to the head - and she didn't fancy finding out her limits that way tonight.</p><p class="western">
  <em>Of course he may think he is in for an easy ride, a little show in front of a few fans. 'Look at how I beat the silly girl with one hand, I am so great!'</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>Ha!</em>
</p><p class="western">And yet.. and yet as she sat there she couldn't shake the feeling that this was not enough, that all of this - working in supermarket, trying to forge a boxing career while limiting herself so, so much - was all just a waste, a pointless use of what she had. Why had she been given this if not to use it in some way? Was she just wasting her life?</p><p class="western">As she sat there staring at the stitching on her gloves and lost in thought, she thought she felt something shift slightly, a familiar feeling she had had before and it was no surprise to her to see a butterfly suddenly appear on the glove. As always when this happened she felt a feeling of calm exude through her, as if a missing piece of her was returning.</p><p class="western">“Hey you,” she whispered, “come to see the show again?” It fluttered its brown wings that were streaked with yellow and settled down as if waiting for something. She stared at it, wondering what brought it here, and whether it was just too watch her fight. It seemed to understand her and fluttered its wings, and as it did so Aleksandra felt something happen, some strange feeling that the world was slowing around her, sounds becoming muted and dull as if being heard from a long way away. Her attention was distracted by some more movement and she glanced upwards, eyes widening in wonder as she saw, lazily spiralling down, another butterfly; but instead of brown like hers it seemed to glow with a brilliant blue that diminished all the other colours around it. Her butterfly seemed to acknowledge its presence, fluttering its wings as the other one regally landed on her glove and regarded her solemnly.</p><p class="western">In that moment Aleksandra seemed to know that she was not alone, to understand that she was potentially part of a greater whole; that her future did not just lie in a dingy gym trying to fight for the recognition she deserved.</p><p class="western">“So who are you then?” she whispered. “Were you looking for me?” There was no answer apart from what she thought was another curious look from it, before they both slowly took off again, flying out of sight.</p><p class="western">She sat there for a moment trying to process what it all meant; all she knew for certainty was that either she really was going crazy or that there were others like her out there, and maybe, just maybe, they may be looking for her. Or she should look for them.</p><p class="western">The door to the room opened, disturbing her out of her reverie.</p><p class="western">“Aleks - you ready? It's showtime.” She stood up, suddenly full of renewed purpose and smacked her gloves together in anticipation at the coming fight.</p><p class="western">Tonight she was going to show everyone what she could do, and after that – after that, she would try and work out where she fitted in the world.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 554</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Dylan was, all things considered, in a good mood. Ever since he had delivered the requested computer to Blackwell Academy and reluctantly signed the contract, not only had he been paid in full for his work (<em>Ten grand! Ten fucking grand for a few days’ work!</em>) but he’d also received, as promised, the flat monthly fee for retention of his services – another five grand a month for doing what, at present, had been absolutely <em>nothing</em>.</p><p class="western">
  <em>Five grand for doing zilch, and if I have to do anything it’s only going to be easy tech support! This sort of money is really going to help plug the hole in this store, maybe allow me to properly hire someone to –</em>
</p><p class="western">“Nah, I’m telling you. The Xbox 1 is the one to get; Sony will have a massive flop on their hands with the PS4 like they did with the PS3. Microsoft will sew up the market and it will be the end for Sony from here on. It's game over for them.”</p><p class="western">“Yeah, sure Dave,” Dylan replied, half listening as his friend / professional hanger around espoused his views on the latest console release. An unabashed Xbox fanboy, Dave was a champion promoter of the XBox on all things Reddit and Chan related, wearing his battle scars with pride. Dylan was rather less invested than his friend, what with a business to run and the realities of life ever present (and not still living at home sponging off his parents, like his friend was). Still, he was good company to have around, as long as the topic did not veer onto –</p><p class="western">“Sooo, that girl who was in the other week, have you seen her again? She was hot, like a solid 8 or even maybe a 9, except that her nose was slightly asymmetrical.” Dylan tried to ignore the comment about his now-employer, choosing to start taking a stock of inventory while it was quiet. “Did you get her number? I mean if you're not going to try to tap it then do me a solid and let me have a go at-”</p><p class="western">“Dave, she's still in High School.”</p><p class="western">“Really? She didn't look it...”</p><p class="western">“And she's also my employer. OK? And a good one I think, or at least there's a lot of money in it for me. I'm not having you mess this up by being all weird around her, <em>if</em> she ever comes back here.”</p><p class="western">“Aha! So she hasn't. Pity. Well if you tell me her name I can always do some research online for.. you know, purposes.”</p><p class="western">“That's just.. no. Anyway. I thought you were after whatshername from your guild? Actually, have you even met her in real life yet?” Dylan suspected that this 'girl' was actually a guy with just a female avatar (<em>I mean, who hasn’t done that online?</em>), but Dave seemed convinced enough.</p><p class="western">“No, but I think we might. We.. we actually chatted on the phone the other day.” Dave was being uncharacteristically coy about it, which piqued Dylan’s interest.</p><p class="western">“Wait you talked to ‘her’? And it wasn't a dude? Really?” Dave looked embarrassed and turned away, suddenly taking an interest in the displays.</p><p class="western">“No, it wasn’t. Don't be mean.” He swept his hair back and put his hands in the pockets of his hoodie, suddenly looking a little unsure of himself. “I mean.. like we talked, you know? Like.. about everything. It was cool.” Dylan waited for the smutty, immature follow up; but nothing came. He was about to make a further comment when the buzzer sounded and the front door opened.</p><p class="western">As if she had been unwittingly summoned by them, in strode Victoria Chase, looking to Dylan like she was dressed to kill him in a not particularly unpleasurable way; he took that all in before his attention was drawn to the other girl who followed her – smaller, with brown hair and dressed much more casually than Victoria was.</p><p class="western">“Good afternoon, Ms Chase,” he began with a fixed smile as she strode across the floor while her companion made a beeline for a rack of games. “I didn’t expect to see you here today, if I had known you were coming I’d -”</p><p class="western">“You’d what?” she replied, looking him up and down – he had forgotten how dismissive her look always seemed, as if she was only tolerating his existence. “We have something important to discuss, which-” She turned her head to look at her companion, and Dylan saw her roll her eyes.</p><p class="western">“Max, what are you doing?”</p><p class="western">
  <em>Max. Odd name for a girl. Is that her friend or employee or...?</em>
</p><p class="western">“Look! They’ve got Final Fantasy Fourteen! We have to get this! Oh, look over here -”</p><p class="western">“Max, focus will you? Important business? Remember?” The girl (<em>Max</em>, Dylan reminded himself) looked momentarily crestfallen, every inch like a disappointed teenager until her demeanour seemed to change and she seemed to stand a little taller, her face going from cutely innocent to serious and unsettling, something which made Dylan utterly confused and a little apprehensive.</p><p class="western">“Um, what did you want to talk to me about?” he asked, watching Victoria as she waited for Max to join her, and he swore he saw a ghost of a smile flit across her face as Max arrived.</p><p class="western"><em>So, not an employee; a friend, Or - </em>Before he could complete that thought, Dave decided that now was the time for him to step forward and intervene.</p><p class="western">“Hi there, I’m Dave. Assistant Manager.” He held out his hand towards Victoria who looked first at it and then at him with a look of disgust.</p><p class="western">“Dave, you’re not Assistant-” Dylan interjected, feeling a little annoyed that his friend was sticking his nose in and potentially endanger a lucrative arrangement. He didn’t get to finish as Victoria answered for him.</p><p class="western">“No, you are not. You have to leave.” She pointed to the door as if to emphasise her point, but to his credit Dave didn’t even flinch.</p><p class="western">“I’m working my way up to it and will be ready to take the mantle as soon as Dylan requires my services. With my IQ of 136 (from 6 separate online tests) and a level 85 Night Elf Priest -”</p><p class="western">“Oh?” interrupted the girl who was called Max, suddenly looking again like the excited girl she had been moments before, “I’ve got a level 90 Paladin. Human. What Guild are you in? Maybe-”</p><p class="western">“Yes, yes, who hasn’t, we’ve all got a level 78 Draenei but can we all just shut up and get on with this. Honestly.” This last word was said in an exasperated tone by Victoria as she once again looked at Max, arms folded. Dylan was by now thoroughly confused as to what was going on, but one question was answered when Max put an arm around Victoria and gave her a quick squeeze and an apology.</p><p class="western">
  <em>So, an Or. Interesting.</em>
</p><p class="western">Satisfied, Victoria once again turned towards Dave and this time Dylan could see that her patience – if she even had any – was wearing very thin.</p><p class="western">“I told you to leave, so leave.” Dylan felt a cold draught around his neck and he shivered, glancing at the front door to make sure it was properly closed. Dave looked at him and then back at Victoria, a mask of bravado pasted onto his face.</p><p class="western">“Erm.. you can’t tell me what to do, it's not your shop and you are not the police, so..” Dylan blinked and Max was suddenly in front of Dave, jabbing her finger into his chest with each word, pushing him backwards.</p><p class="western">“She asked you to leave, so leave,” she hissed, staring up at the man – her face once again having slipped into that hard look that seemed to Dylan to be so incongruous, like she was a completely different person. He watched for a moment as she stood glaring up into Dave's red face, hands on her hip – he suddenly thought that Dave might react and something might happen; but he knew somehow, deep down inside of him, that the winner would easily be the angry girl.</p><p class="western">“Er.. Dave, just.. just do what she asks, will you? We need to talk about some business. I'll.. I'll talk to you later, OK?” With some mild protestations Dave was ushered towards the door by Max, while Dylan covertly made sure the nice, thick, heavy counter was in-between him and the two girls. The door closed and Max turned towards them, jangling some keys in her hand.</p><p class="western">“Door's locked,” she declared, which caused Dylan to double take and pat his pockets.</p><p class="western">“How did you..?” He was struck dumb a moment later when she suddenly appeared right next to Victoria, having not taken a step towards them. A cold sweat broke out down his back as he tried to process what he was seeing, the logical part of his brain insisting it was all a trick, while the rest of it was screaming at him to run. Victoria didn't seem phased at all; instead she was just looking at him in a positively predatory manner – he noticed just how green her eyes were in that instance, as if they had suddenly come alive – something that was mirrored in her companion.</p><p class="western">Dylan didn't know what was going on, but what he <em>did</em> know was that he should have listened to himself before, and not had anything to do with her from the outset.</p><p class="western">“Fucking hell,” was all he could manage, muttering quietly to himself before straightening up to look at the pair. “Who are you? How did you.. can I have my keys back?”</p><p class="western">“Sure,” said Max, tossing them onto the counter, and he gratefully picked them up and inspected them, as if checking they were the same keys and taking some comfort in how real and solid they felt. Dylan looked at the girls, his mind already rationalising what he thought he had seen.</p><p class="western">
  <em>You must have just missed her walk to the desk.</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>And your keys were probably in the door.</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>That's it, nothing else.</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>It must be.</em>
</p><p class="western">“Are you here about the computer? Is there a problem with it that I can help with?” He watched as Victoria just looked at him, while Max was fidgeting on the spot but seemed to be humming cheerfully to herself. His question remained unanswered and the silence stretched out uncomfortably; He was about to repeat the question when Victoria finally stirred.</p><p class="western">“You signed a contract to work for me and are currently being paid for additional services, which are determined as being what I chose for them to be.” Dylan furrowed his brow; he was sure he hadn’t read anything like that.</p><p class="western">“I don’t actually recall agreeing to any-”</p><p class="western">“Section 8 point five point three.”</p><p class="western">“Oh.” Dylan had no idea if she was telling the truth but suspected that she might be as he could easily check. And he <em>was</em> getting paid, so.. “I’m assuming that you want me to do something for you? What exactly were you looking for? Another PC or?” He watched as Victoria glanced at her companion who nodded slightly, and she leaned against the counter and lowered her voice, as if wanting to not be overheard.</p><p class="western">“I want you to undertake a little research. Nothing too difficult, just some background information, see what you can find out.” Dylan pursed his lips in surprise, he hadn’t expected something so simple.</p><p class="western">“Sure, that sounds easy enough if a little odd. What did you want me to look into?”</p><p class="western">
  <em>It’s probably something to do with some High School dr-</em>
</p><p class="western">“The Federal Bureau of Control.” His stomach lurched at her words, a chill running down his spine.</p><p class="western"><em>Oh fuck</em>.</p><p class="western">He’d heard about it, of course – everyone who frequented the conspiracy forums had, especially those who were in the inner circle – beyond the surface level of conspiracy theories, the easily disprovable rumours – through the looking glass they called it, taking the red pill. He’d never really taken them seriously, it was just a load of fun – a way to meet people, to feel important in some small way – and yet here were two young, ordinary girls asking him to look into something that he believed they should never have heard of.</p><p class="western">“I.. how do you know about that?” The smaller girl (<em>Max, her name is Max, come on it’s not that hard</em>) looked at him with that strange expression once more etched onto her face.</p><p class="western">“I’ve met them. Met her,” she said quietly in a tone that brooked no argument.</p><p class="western">“Met who?” Dylan said, confused and starting to feel a little out of his depth.</p><p class="western">“The Director. Jesse Faden.” The name made him break out in a sweat – the vaguest of rumours, similar names that had occasionally cropped up but never together – a Jess, a James, the name Foden or Fiden or <em>they were absolutely sure that it was Fagen this guy told me and he knew but this was all impossible there was no way that they could -</em></p><p class="western">“But.. how.. why? Why would they..?” Victoria looked at him, a gleam of triumph in her eye.</p><p class="western">“So you’ve heard of them, and you know that we have. That’s a start. As to how we know, well you don’t need to know. Yet. Prove yourself trustworthy and we may tell you. But for now, all you need to know is this – we need information, and we need someone who can find that out without drawing to much attention to themselves and has resources better than google. And, of course, has no obvious connection to me” Dylan raised a hand in protest, wanting to deny having anything to do with that sort of thing whatsoever but she cut him off with an impatient wave.</p><p class="western">“Don’t even think about denying it. When we hired you we did enough background research to know that you dropped out of ComSci at MIT – which is an interesting decision in of itself – to run this shitty little shop, and we also found out enough about your exploits online. So don’t play stupid; I am not stupid and I would appreciate it if you remember that.” Dylan again cursed himself for ever agreeing to get involved with her, especially given the worrying amount of information she seemingly had on him, and <em>especially</em> as he thought he had managed to cover most of his tracks. What was more worrying was that he was beginning to realise he may have underestimated the gi- woman in front of him, which left him on very uncertain ground.</p><p class="western">“I’m not sure I want to get involved in this, I mean it’s one thing making you a computer, but investigating a government department that might not even exist, and if it does could be dangerous for me? Is that even legal? I don’t know if-” He stopped with a yelp as Max appeared next to him, again without having apparently moved – her face was pale, what he thought was dried blood under her nose and her eyes, <em>her eyes, my god her eyes</em>, they were literally <em>glowing</em> as she stared at him. Dylan’s mouth was dry as he tried to back away through the counter, the solid wood now trapping him as he reflexively scrabbled to put as much distance between him and <em>it</em> as possible.</p><p class="western">“You listen to me,” she growled, her voice low and full of menace, “you will do as she fucking asks you. She can fuck you up in all manner of ways, not only in burying you in so much legal shit that you would drown in it – but that’s nothing in comparison to what I can do.” She stepped forward until her face was inches away from his, looking up at him – in that moment Dylan understood what true terror was, a primeval urge to freeze and scream that drenched him in sweat.</p><p class="western">“I know where you live, I know where your parents live, I know your favourite colour is blue, I know you have a thing for the girl in the 7-11 down the street, I know your grandma is in that home down in Merrill Gardens– there is nothing I don’t know about your insignificant, pathetic life. I’m going to break every bone in your body until you agree to do this, understand?” There was a dangerous moment as she waited for an answer, until Dylan recovered enough to manage the smallest of nods.</p><p class="western">“And if you ever, <em>ever</em>, even breathe some much as a word about this I will make sure that you are <em>fucking erased from existence</em>, I will -” Victoria came and grabbed her hand, pulling her away from him.</p><p class="western">“Max, I think he gets the message. Why don’t you.. go and find a game for us to play while I sort this out?” To Dylan’s consternation Max seemed to slowly diminish once more, becoming the small, innocuous looking girl who had entered the shop. She gave Victoria a tired but happy smile, and Victoria licked her thumb and wiped the blood off her face. “There, bit better. And thank you, you didn’t have to do that.” Max gave her a lopsided grin and then pecked her cheek, before she wandered off to look at the games, leaving an indulgent looking Victoria. Dylan was sure he was having a heart attack.</p><p class="western">“Sorry about that,” Victoria said, “she gets like that when she hasn’t had the chance to find something that isn’t popular yet and pretend to like it.” Her gaze swept across Dylan, and he felt like he had managed to avoid a Tiger by jumping right into the Lion’s den.</p><p class="western">“Why don’t you take a seat Dylan and take a moment; then we can talk about what I need you to do.”</p><p class="western"><br/>
<br/>
</p><p class="western">“See? Now that was fun.” Victoria was positively bouncing down the street towards her car in a manner Max had never seen before.</p><p class="western">“Yeah, perhaps. I mean I guess it was. Maybe. Do you think he'll keep his word?” Victoria wrapped an arm around Max and pulled her in tight, kissing the side of her head as she did so.</p><p class="western">“Of course he will, if not because of the legal threat in the contract, then your whole 'I'll go kill your grandmother' thing will do it.” Max laughed uncomfortably; now, after the fact, feeling a little uneasy about it all and worried about how quickly she had resorted to threats.</p><p class="western">“I guess. It just felt a bit.. mean. I didn’t mean to go off at him like that, but I was so tired and frustrated by all the rewinds to get information from him that I was just fed up with it all.” She paused, a small frown on her face. “Although I would be lying if I said it didn't feel pretty good to be all badass and what have you. It was.. intoxicating.”</p><p class="western">“Max, you can never be badass, you're too cute.” Max blushed a little and tried to hide it by seizing on Victoria’s words.</p><p class="western">“You just called me cute. I'm going to record that.”</p><p class="western">“Don't care,” declared Victoria. “You are, and you're mine.” Max felt a warm fuzzy feeling inside of her at Victoria's words, which helped dispel the doubts she had momentarily from her mind, and she put her arm around Victoria's waist; Victoria responded by moving her hand down to her butt. Max swallowed a little, not used to such overt affection from Victoria.</p><p class="western">“I think you'll find you're mine, Chase. Maybe I should get a marker and write it on your forehead so everyone knows.”</p><p class="western">“I mean you <em>could</em>, but they won't find your body.” Max smiled and felt really happy in that moment, walking through the streets of Seattle with her girlfriend - something she had never dared think would ever happen even three months ago, and certainly not even in her most fevered fantasies had it ever involved Victoria.</p><p class="western">“So are you going to show me this amazing gallery that you own for some reason?” Victoria groaned and reached for her keys as they neared the car.</p><p class="western">“I don't think we have time. It's probably closed anyway. We don't have tickets.” Max made a great show of pulling out her cell and checking the time.</p><p class="western">“Nope, it's only two thirty, I told my parents we won't be there until at six. And..” She released Victoria and pulled up the Chase Space website. “Look - it's open. And you can pay on the door! Amazing what you can find out on the internet.”</p><p class="western">“I hate you, Caulfield. Fine, we'll go. But I'm logging an official objection.” Max raised her eyebrows and looked questioningly at her.</p><p class="western">“A what now?”</p><p class="western">“An objection. For the record.”</p><p class="western">“And you call me a nerd, Chase. What's the problem, anyway?”</p><p class="western">“It's just that I have..” began Victoria, pulling a parking ticket off the windshield and looking at it briefly before opening the car door and tossing it onto the back seat. “No, wait. It’s just that it was only bought to try and keep me happy and not do the whole photography thing at Blackwell. Why go there when I can have my own gallery to display my hobby in? While making sure I keep on maintaining the Empire, of course.” Max clambered in beside her, mind grappling with the prospect of someone owning a gallery just as a throwaway gift.</p><p class="western">“I just wanted a new bike when I was younger, and you get a gallery. That's not fair.”</p><p class="western">“Life's not fair, Max. Believe it or not I think you had the better childhood.”</p><p class="western">“Hmm,” Max replied, not convinced as Victoria started the car and fiddled with the stereo. She glanced at the seat behind her, a thought occurring. “How much was the ticket? I can go halves if-”</p><p class="western">“No idea,” interrupted Victoria. “Someone else sorts it, so don't worry.” Satisfied with the music selection, Victoria turned to Max and put a hand behind her head, pulling her closer. “Come here you, I want to kiss you.” Max allowed herself to be pulled towards Victoria, who began to kiss her with an intensity that caught her by surprise, which was further compounded when Victoria ran her other hand through her hair and carried on moving it down across her shoulder and to her chest.</p><p class="western">“Vic,” Max said in-between kisses, “what are you..?” Victoria drew back like a scalded cat, face beginning to flush.</p><p class="western">“Sorry, I just.. I wanted to..” She looked at the steering wheel, red-faced and clearly embarrassed. “Let’s just get going.” Max quickly reached out a hand to touch her arm in reassurance.</p><p class="western">“Hey, it’s fine, honestly. You know I want you, just maybe not in the middle of a Seattle street..”</p><p class="western">“Sorry. I’m just feeling.. you know.” Max looked at her, mouth opening into a wide grin.</p><p class="western">“Is someone feeling a little frisky today?” Victoria put the car into gear and revved the engine with visible annoyance.</p><p class="western">“Not if you continue to use words like ‘frisky’. Look if we have to go, then let’s just go.”</p><p class="western"><br/>
<br/>
</p><p class="western">The Chase Space turned out to be a converted old industrial building, all imposing brick and large, tall windows – it struck Max that the space was ideal, with lots of light and space for converting into a gallery.</p><p class="western">
  <em>Space for the Chase in the Chase Space.</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>I'm so funny.</em>
</p><p class="western">Max eagerly led the way, pushing her way through the large glass doors that formed the entrance, Victoria lagging a little behind as if not really wanting to enter. The entrance hall was large and airy, dominated by a black marble and steel reception desk, beyond which stretched various exhibitions and metal stairways to upper galleries. Behind the desk was a polite but officious looking woman who appraised them both with professional disdain – the overall effect Max got was that this was a place of snobbish exclusivity.</p><p class="western">“Nice place you have here, Victoria,” she whispered. “It reminds me a little of you.” Victoria eyed her suspiciously but didn't say anything; she seemed reluctant to even be there and was happy to let Max lead. Max wandered over to the desk with her best friendly face on.</p><p class="western">“Hello, I was wondering if we could come in today to look at some of the exhibitions? Can you tell me which ones are on?” The receptionist handed her a leaflet, an amused expression on her face.</p><p class="western">“Certainly, Ms. Apart from our usual displays for buyers and those interested in certain objects d'art, we are currently running exhibitions on early photography from the late 19th century - that's in the Machine Hall - as well as a focus on the impact of early American Figurative Expressionism on photography. That's in the Finishing Hall. We also have our yearly local artists showcase running, which is in the Second Upper Gallery.” Max turned to look at Victoria, visibly excited at the range of things on offer.</p><p class="western">“That sounds really interesting, doesn't it?” Victoria just rolled her eyes and shrugged, trying to look disinterested. Ignoring her, Max returned her attention to the receptionist.</p><p class="western">“How much is it to view the exhibitions? I like the sound of the expressionism thing.”</p><p class="western">“You're not a member,” the receptionist replied matter of factly, a tone of voice that Max thought unnecessary even if she was correct. “In that case it's $75 for entry, with an additional $50 for each of the exhibits you wish to see.” Max mouthed silently for a moment as she worked that out.</p><p class="western">“That's like $225 to see it all! That's.. a lot!” The receptionist nodded sympathetically.</p><p class="western">“Yes, it is. This is <em>the</em> premier arts gallery of the North West, and due to this we of course need to ensure that it is only a certain standard of clientele who visits and that they are able to, if they wish, purchase such artworks that are available for sale. I'm sure you understand.” She paused, noticing how glum Max appeared as she looked forlornly towards the exhibitions, and seemed to decide to rub a little salt in to the wound. “Of course, our Membership Scheme does make it considerably cheaper overall, if that helps at all?”</p><p class="western">“Oh?” asked Max hopefully. “How much is that then?”</p><p class="western">“Standard Bronze Membership is $3,500 a year, which is your basic access to the gallery. Silver Membership is $6,000 a year which gives all of the Bronze benefits plus access to all the Category B exhibitions, plus priority waiting for select viewings and auctions. And, of course there is our Gold membership at $9,500 which.. well, I guess you don't really need to know about that.” Max was dismayed; she hadn't realised how expensive it would be just to see some art.</p><p class="western">“Student discount?” she asked hopefully, only to be met by an arched eyebrow and a shake of the head.</p><p class="western">“I'm sorry, but no we don't. Look, if it helps there is the Seattle Art Museum which I believe is only $15 for entry, which may be more.. within your reach.”</p><p class="western">Disappointed, Max turned and walked back to Victoria, who had been following the entire exchange with a frown on her face.</p><p class="western">“I guess that's that then. A shame, I really wanted to see some of it with you.” Victoria looked at Max's forlorn expression and sighed heavily, as if she had just been asked to carry her own ski gear to the start of the black run in Chamonix.</p><p class="western">“You really want to go in? Fine.” Victoria walked up to the desk and glared at the receptionist, who seemed nonplussed.</p><p class="western">“Can I get a Gold membership for my partner?” The receptionist blinked in surprise as Max scurried over, grabbing Victoria's arm.</p><p class="western">“Vic, you can't do that! That's like nine thousand -” Victoria shook her off, looking at her as if she was being especially slow today.</p><p class="western">“Max, engage your brain for a second will you? Just think about who I will be paying.” Victoria turned back to the receptionist. “As I was saying, can I have a Gold membership for her?” The receptionist looked at Victoria, seemingly noting her obnoxious attitude along with more expensive looking clothes, and judging that she may possibly have parents who might be patrons of such a gallery.</p><p class="western">“Certainly madam, I can bring up the membership application for you. That would be for the Gold membership, yes? Just to confirm that it is the $9,500 per year option you are interested in? We'll need her details and a photograph, along with payment of course.”</p><p class="western">“I'm well aware of the cost and requirements; <em>I</em> am a member.” At her words the receptionist's demeanour became instantly more personable, giving her a bright and welcoming smile.</p><p class="western">“Oh, well that makes things much easier, thank you - I can attach it to your membership and skip the background financial check process. One second.. there, could you just give me your membership number, if you can recall it? Otherwise your name and address.”</p><p class="western">“Yes, it's one.” The receptionist entered the number then looked up expectantly.</p><p class="western">“And the next number?” Victoria shook her head, and Max was sure she could see the faintest hint of amusement in her eyes, although she kept her expression impassive.</p><p class="western">“No, that is it. One.” The receptionist frowned but brought the details up, and Max watched with some guilty joy as her face seemed to run through a whole series of expressions; from disbelief to panic to horror.</p><p class="western">“Oh, er.. Ms.. Ms.. er.. Chase, I erm.. didn't realise that.. er..” She stared at the screen before glancing up at Victoria and then quickly back again, fingers tapping nervously on the keyboard as Victoria's face stared at her from the screen in all its <em>horribly actually right there in front of her right now</em> glory.</p><p class="western">“Clearly not,” said Victoria, leaning forward to read her name tag. “I'll tell you what, Emily, we are just going to go on through and you can sort out everything for when we are finished.” Victoria watched Emily like a vulture as Max wrote down her details, before abruptly turning and heading towards the security guard who was checking tickets, Max in tow. Emily scurried after her, desperately trying to head off any inquiry from the security guard while babbling incoherently to Victoria about how if she needed anything at all then just ask and how she wished her a pleasant visit and honestly <em>if there was anything she could do for her visit just ask it’s no problem and how terribly sorry she was over the misunderstanding it was all a mistake</em>.</p><p class="western">Victoria waved her imperiously away and dragged Max off into the exhibits, but not before Max managed to give the terrified Emily a sympathetic smile. Max held Victoria's hand tightly and glanced up at the taller girl.</p><p class="western">“Admit it, you enjoyed that a little, didn't you?” Victoria looked around at the exhibits, as if assessing what was there with a critical eye.</p><p class="western">“Maybe a little. She was just so dismissive and snobbish towards you just because of what you were wearing, it was annoying.” Max coughed as if something had caught in her throat and let go of Victoria's hand.</p><p class="western">“Er.. yeah. Doing that is awful, isn't it? Judging someone like that.” Victoria nodded in agreement, before marching off towards the history of photography exhibition, Max watching her go before with a shake of her head skipping after her.</p><p class="western">“You don't see how you..? No?” Victoria stopped suddenly, causing Max to bump into her.</p><p class="western">“What are you on about?” She pointed at some of the exhibits on a nearby plinth. “Not bad, is it? I should find out who is responsible for all of this.” Max looked at what she was pointing at and just saw what seemed to be just a random pile of metal.</p><p class="western">“Er.. yeah. It's.. um, something, that's for sure. I thought this was your gallery though, do you not like choose what goes in it?”</p><p class="western">“Max, how on earth would I have time for that? There's a General Manager and everything who do all that sort of thing, I just own it. I have no idea how it all works.” She grabbed Max's hand again and towed her along towards their destination, Max trying to come to grips with the fact Victoria was so blasé about just owning a gallery, as if it was nothing.</p><p class="western"><br/>
<br/>
</p><p class="western">The early photography exhibition proved to be everything Max had hoped it would be, and she spent a good half an hour cooing over the some of the featured photographs and information dumps, along with examples of early photography equipment – some of them with discrete details about purchasing options, if you could afford it.</p><p class="western">“There you go Max, that's a daguerreotype, invented by -”</p><p class="western">“Louis Daguerre around 1830, yes thank you for reminding me. You're not funny.” Victoria came behind her and rested her chin on the top of Max's head as she looked at the exhibits.</p><p class="western">“You should take some notes – you might actually get a decent grade then.” Max ducked away from her, clearly not amused.</p><p class="western">“You're still not funny. I do understand it.”</p><p class="western">“Well, you can always ask me for answers if it's all above your head; it might even get you a little closer to my 3.9..”</p><p class="western">“Victoria! Stop it! Just.. stop! Look, I try my best but.. it's hard for me. But I'm not stupid, I'm not!” Max said, with some heat in her voice, clenching her fists and closing her eyes as if to try to shut out everything, while Victoria watched in astonishment.</p><p class="western">“Max.. I never.. I never said you were, why would you..” Max stood there for a moment, eyes screwed tight before she gradually relaxed and opened them, looking slightly ashamed.</p><p class="western">“I'm sorry, it's just.. I just..” She stopped, clearly struggling with articulating something. Victoria was even more confused, and hesitantly reached out a hand that stopped just short of Max.</p><p class="western">“Did I say something wrong? I didn't mean too, I was just joking about you taking notes and..”</p><p class="western">“Victoria, just shut up.” Max stared at the old photograph for a moment, before turning to face her. “Look, I'm on an IEP, OK? This stuff is hard for me as it is, and I don't need you making jokes about it.” She turned without waiting for a response to look at another piece, leaving Victoria to scrabble after her.</p><p class="western">“Wait, Max, I didn't know, I was just trying to make a joke about it, I didn't mean..”</p><p class="western">“Well you never asked, did you.” Max put a hand to her forehead and took a moment. "Vic I'm sorry, it's just a sensitive subject for me, and sometimes I just feel so useless that.. ugh, it doesn't matter. I don't want to ruin our time here so forget it, OK? Just remember that what you say can be really hurtful sometimes for people. Come on, let's keep looking.”</p><p class="western">Despite Max's words the atmosphere was still tense between them, with Victoria not daring to say another word for a good few minutes for fear of upsetting Max. She berated herself for not asking Max about it before; or more precisely not stopping to even consider if Max had any such requirement. She had always assumed Max just couldn't be bothered to apply herself as she knew she was clever - it had driven her to the point of fury that Max hadn't seemed to be as driven as she was, especially in photography in particular, given her talent. And now that she knew a little as to why, she was angry with herself for not knowing such an important thing about her girlfriend.</p><p class="western">“Max,” she asked during a moment where Max was looking intently at an original 1888 Kodak (price on enquiry), “I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it, I didn't know. Why didn't you tell me about it?” Max shrugged.</p><p class="western">“Because it wasn't important until you teased me about it. It's just a thing I have to deal with, like everyone else has too in one way or another.” Victoria still looked glum, so Max tried to lighten the mood. “I mean you have to deal with your resting bitch face, so..”</p><p class="western">“Max,” half smiled Victoria, pushing Max's shoulder gently. “Anyway, that face has taken years to perfect, it wasn't easy. But look - if you want to tell me about it later and help me understand then let's do that, OK?”</p><p class="western">“Of course. But as I said, it's not important as long as you remember.” Max gave her a little hug to try and reassure her, and it struck Max just how much Victoria seemed to have changed in the relatively short time she had properly known her.</p><p class="western">
  <em>Or maybe not changed. Maybe she was always like this, underneath it all.</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>Maybe it's our supposed 'joint destiny' causing the change.</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>Maybe it's because she just likes me, for whatever reason.</em>
</p><p class="western">“Ms Chase! Excuse me, Ms Chase!” Both girls turned and saw a flustered looking middle-aged man in a smart grey suit hurrying towards them, a smile plastered across his face. Max looked at Victoria, who shrugged a '<em>I have no idea</em>' back at her.</p><p class="western">“Ms Chase, please accept my apologies for not getting here sooner. If I had known you were arriving then obviously I would have met you at reception, but we received no indication that you were arriving today.” Max watched as Victoria straightened up and her face became a little harsher and colder, as if she was putting on a mask.</p><p class="western">“And you are?” she asked, her voice clipped and cold. The smile faltered a little, but a hand was extended in greeting.</p><p class="western">“Andrew Jackson, General Manager of the Chase Space. I've been here since the gallery was founded – previously I used to curate the Art Institute in Chicago, before I was offered this opportunity.” He hesitated in the face of Victoria’s stare, as if it reminded him of a previous encounter he had had, and his outstretched hand now hung awkwardly in the space between them. Max surreptitiously nudged Victoria in the back and she glowered but quickly shook his hand before absent-mindedly wiping her hand on her thigh.</p><p class="western">“Victoria Chase. Of Chase.. well, you know. And this is my.. my..” Victoria looked a little uncertain, so Max stepped forward to offer her hand.</p><p class="western">“Friend,” she said confidently. “Hi, I'm Max.”</p><p class="western">“Girlfriend,” corrected Victoria much to Max’s surprise and happiness, and sending Andrew a defiant look as if daring him to comment. To his credit he didn't even bat an eyelid.</p><p class="western">“It's nice to meet you, Max. I see that you are our latest Gold member, so on behalf of the Chase Space, welcome.” Max beamed at him, before turning and beaming at Victoria.</p><p class="western">“Look at me, member of a big swanky gallery and everything! This is so exciting! I've never done anything like this before.”</p><p class="western">“Can't imagine why,” said Victoria, before turning her attention back to the manager. “What can I do for you?”</p><p class="western">“I thought it appropriate that I introduced myself to the owner of the Chase Space when she visits, and to answer any questions that you may have on the current exhibitions, finances and so on that were not covered by the quarterly reports.”</p><p class="western">“Quarterly reports.. yeah, those. Right. Of course.” Victoria face was carefully blank, but Max had been around her long enough now to detect when she covering to hide the fact she hadn't done something she probably should have.</p><p class="western">“And, of course, given I believe your current interest in photography, then if you ever wish to display any of the images you have taken then please feel free to request any gallery space you require to-”</p><p class="western">“Excuse me?” Victoria interrupted, a sudden breeze blowing through the gallery, “why on earth would I want you to risk the reputation of the gallery for something like that? And are you suggesting that it is the only way anything I do could actually get into a gallery?” Her eyes glittered under her lowered brow, and Max could feel the temperature getting colder - something she hadn't experienced of late, so clearly a nerve had been struck. She quickly reached out and laid a hand on her arm, feeling the pent-up energy within Victoria slowly quell in that strange way it seemed too whenever Max willed it to be so; or in a lesser manner when Victoria helped her when she needed it. Andrew didn't seem to notice anything unusual, too eager was he to try and dig himself out of a hole he had inadvertently created.</p><p class="western">“Ah, please accept my apologies Ms Chase, I did not mean to offend, I merely meant that if you, er, you chose, you.. er..” He wilted under her stare into a bumbling silence as Victoria folded her arms, every inch of her giving off the distinct impression that she was less than impressed with him.</p><p class="western">“Er well, in that case.. er, so.. if there is anything else I can, um, do.. then..” Victoria let the question hang just a little too long before answering.</p><p class="western">“I want a macchiato. And an almond croissant. Max?”</p><p class="western">“Oh, me? Oh, I'll have a.. a.. oh, a strawberry milkshake. And a cinnamon swirl too.” Victoria raised her eyebrows but didn't comment, and Andrew nodded his head and went to leave.</p><p class="western">“Right away, I'll get right on it and bring you -”</p><p class="western">“Don't be ridiculous, you're the Manager, I'm sure you have more important things to do than that.” Victoria paused, and a slow smile spread across her face. “Although I'm sure the receptionist, Emily, would be more than happy to do it.” After a few more apologies and assurances he began to make his exit, watched by the two girls.</p><p class="western">“Oh, and Mr Jackson? You've done a good job here. Thank you.” He paused momentarily, before giving her a nod and continuing on his way.</p><p class="western">“This day is getting weirder and weirder,” remarked Max, “and that's saying something. Do you want me to remind you when we get back to read those reports?”</p><p class="western">“Oh shut up. Let's carry on looking at what they've done here.” Max took her arm and went to look at another exhibit, only to be spun into an embrace from Victoria.</p><p class="western">“Just one thing before we go, though,” she said a playful smile playing across her face as she bent towards Max as if to kiss her.</p><p class="western">“Mhmm, yes?” Max said, angling herself in preparation for a welcome display of public affection from Victoria.</p><p class="western">“How do you have any teeth left, ordering all that sugary crap?”</p><p class="western"><br/>
<br/>
</p><p class="western">Eventually they had, at Max's insistence, made their way down to the section showcasing the up and coming photographers, a varied selection of the brightest new talents in the area (along, of course, with details of how to purchase anything of interest). Victoria had been reluctant to go there from the off, stating that she would rather not see who the competition was as it would be too depressing for her; not even the entertainment she had got in the grovelling apology from the receptionist as she brought them some refreshments had brightened the prospect for her.</p><p class="western">Still, Max had been insistent and so Victoria had been dragged down there, trying to show an interest in the competition. Max was in her element, darting from submission to submission with excitement and taking in all the varying different compositions and subjects.</p><p class="western">“This is so exciting, look at them all! Such great photographs, all of them! Isn't it marvellous?” she gushed, tugging on Victoria's arm to come and look at some more of them. Victoria reluctantly pretended to look at one Max was pointing out to her, looking very uncomfortable with the entire thing.</p><p class="western">“Oh yes, very nice. Mmm. Can we go now?”</p><p class="western">“Oh come on, what's the problem? You should be interested in all of this. I can see the standard you need to get into a place like this, it's pretty high. I don't think I've taken anything that could; I mean my shots just feel so derivative in comparison.” Max peered closely at a photograph while Victoria hovered behind her.</p><p class="western">“You would easily get in here Max, if you tried. You should just give it go.. you might be surprised.” Max didn't answer but moved to the next set of images; the gallery had a varying number of images per photographer on display – some took up an entire section, while others were just the single print.</p><p class="western">“I don't know,” she said eventually. “I mean, what if they reject it? What if they laugh and think it's just so amateur and immature? And what about you, anyway?”</p><p class="western">“Me?”</p><p class="western">“Yes, why don't you submit something?” Victoria looked down at the floor, avoiding Max's eye.</p><p class="western">“I told you, I don't want to put anything here. They'd take it just because it's me submitting it. Have you seen enough now? Can we go?”</p><p class="western">“There are other galleries in the world, Victoria,” Max observed, “Not just yours. Let's just have a look at those over there – we should think about leaving soon anyway to head to mine.” Max left Victoria and walked over to the ones that had caught her eye; Victoria didn't immediately follow and seemed, if anything, a little agitated. The grouping Max was looking at was titled ‘Future Upcoming Talent’ and was made up of lots of different single submissions, all varying in theme and subject matter. Max happily peered from one to another, until she came to one that looked strikingly familiar. Puzzled, she concentrated and leaned closer -</p><p class="western">
  <em>'Hey, hold still – let me just get this last one, then we're done.' She laughed as Victoria scolded her again for changing her pose.</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>'I thought you said this was just a few photos before we go eat,' she complained, 'we've been doing this for like hours.'</em>
</p><p class="western">Max desperately jerked her head away; the feeling of being dragged through the photo was overwhelmingly intense – it had felt like she was back there, that impromptu photo session they had had a week or so ago after school – the cool afternoon temperature on her skin, the soft light of the setting sun, everything so <em>real</em>. Head spinning, she dimly recognised that it was a photo of her face in profile, lit by the setting sun as she laughed at something in particular.</p><p class="western">
  <em>Fuck fuck fuck fuck!</em>
</p><p class="western">She stumbled backwards and lost her balance; only to be caught by a pair of arms that had reached out to catch her.</p><p class="western">“Steady on Max, it's not that good a shot,” whispered Victoria. Max turned and buried her face into Victoria's shoulder, before beating her with her fists.</p><p class="western">“Stupid, stupid, stupid girl! Why didn't you tell me? I could've.. could've..” Victoria grabbed Max’s wrists before glancing nervously around – this section of the galley had a few people milling around and she didn't want to attract any undue attention.</p><p class="western">“Max, what are you on about – it's a nice picture of you, I thought -” Max glared up at Victoria, eyes blazing a brilliant blue as the residual effects of her powers swirled through her.</p><p class="western">“I nearly went through it! I could’ve fucked everything up! <em>Everything</em>! Why didn’t you tell me!” Max was entirely failing to control the volume of her voice and Victoria saw people were beginning to look with curiosity at them, so she grabbed Max and hustled her away, following the signs to a nearby bathroom which was mercifully empty.</p><p class="western">“Max – what the fuck is going on with you?” Max gripped the side of a basin and stared at her reflection, still feeling queasy and afraid at how she nearly went through the photo.</p><p class="western">“That photo of me. You know I was warned about it. It.. caught me unawares. If I concentrate on them too much I find myself being pulled through it. She specifically warned me about it, said that it could cause all sorts of changes that can destroy timelines.” She looked at Victoria’s reflection, her voice low and accusatory. “She specifically warned us, Victoria. You should’ve told me so I wouldn’t have been caught like that. Why didn’t you tell me?” Victoria held her hands up in protest, the bathroom becoming a lot colder as she came to stand next to Max.</p><p class="western">“I didn’t know that was going to happen! You weren’t even supposed to know it was even fucking there! It was a secret, but you insisted -!”</p><p class="western">“Don’t blame this on me. We can’t afford to run risks like this, Victoria! It’s too dangerous, I can’t control it! What if I, what if I had -” Victoria placed a hand on her shoulder, feeling Max stiffen at her touch and then shiver slightly.</p><p class="western">“But you didn’t, you did manage to control it. Everything is OK, we are -”</p><p class="western">“No!” Max pushed hand away, turning to face Victoria. “It’s not, Victoria. I’m so scared that one day I’ll accidentally do it and.. and change everything. I nearly fucked up just then, I could feel it. Feel that day, I was so close to going back before I even realised it. What if -” She stopped, and her face softened a little as she looked at Victoria. “What if I lose you? What if I don’t manage to stop it and I somehow break everything? I can’t take that risk!”</p><p class="western">“Maybe being a photographer is not the best career choice then,” remarked Victoria, trying to change the mood and making a determined effort to stop herself freezing the bathroom. “Especially one who takes so many selfies..”</p><p class="western">“You’re not funny!” Max snapped, running her hands through her hair. “I’m trying to be serious here!”</p><p class="western">“So was I, in a way. If you can’t control it, then how exactly do you expect to do this? Or even be in a photo with <em>me</em> ever again. How would we do wedding photos?” Max snorted with an embarrassed look, punching Victoria lightly on her shoulder. Victoria looked at Max carefully, thinking it was her time to help Max out. “Maybe we can try and practice, like we have done with me all the time. Maybe if I am holding onto you it won’t happen? Or it’s easier? I don’t know. I just know that we can’t be living in fear of something going wrong all the time. Let me help you, Max. Work on this together.”</p><p class="western">Max was silent for a while, returning to stare at her image in the mirror, lost in thought. Victoria waited patiently before trying once more, placing her hand on Max’s shoulder again – this time she didn’t tense up; instead she reached up and grasped the hand with a sigh, and that seemed enough.</p><p class="western"><br/>
<br/>
</p><p class="western">“So explain to me then,” Max said, letting the bathroom door swing shut behind them, “how a photo of me has ended up in a gallery in which you apparently know nothing about, and refused to have any of your work shown?” Victoria pulled Max back towards the display.</p><p class="western">“Look, I’ll show you then - no, it’ll be OK, I’ll be here, you know what to expect now – let me show you what I did. And why I didn’t want to come here with you.” Max reluctantly let herself be led back towards the exhibition, increasingly nervous as she got closer. A few metres away she clutched at Victoria, feeling sick with nausea.</p><p class="western">“Vic, I can’t do this, what if..” she whispered, “what if I can’t control it? What if I..”</p><p class="western">“Max, haven’t you taken a selfie of yourself recently? That hasn’t gone wrong, so why should this?” Max shook her head, tugging at Victoria’s top.</p><p class="western">“No, I haven’t, I’ve only taken ones of you or other stuff. I didn’t want to risk it. I’d thought you’d have noticed, given how much shit you used to give me about it.” Victoria opened her mouth to argue, then quickly shut it as she thought back over the last few weeks and realised that she hadn’t seen Max do that.</p><p class="western">
  <em>Except..</em>
</p><p class="western">“Wait, you took that shot of us in your room, remember? I’ve still got it on my cell. So you have taken photos of yourself without any problem.” Max furrowed her brow, thinking then began to feel a little bit better about things.</p><p class="western">“Yes, you are right – I did. Then maybe..”</p><p class="western">“Maybe you are overreacting? Look, let’s go look at this one again, and you tell me what happens. I won’t let you go – I don’t know it if will help, but I can try.” Max nodded and slowly stepped towards the photograph, gripping Victoria’s hand tight and looking at the floor. Slowly she raised her gaze, until the photograph filled her vision and she felt..</p><p class="western">
  <em>..nothing..</em>
</p><p class="western">“It’s OK. I can just look it at it – nice photo by the way – but I’m not sensing.. anything.”</p><p class="western">“See? I told you. maybe you were mistaken?” Max shook her head and tightened her grip on Victoria’s hand.</p><p class="western">“No, let me see what happens if I really concentrate on it.” Max stared at the photo, trying to ignore everything else around her, focusing on the image, remembering the moment when it had been taken. She waited, but nothing happened, there was no feeling of..</p><p class="western">
  <em>No, wait.. there..</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>I can feel it, it’s trying to pull me through, I can feel the breeze on my face..</em>
</p><p class="western">She jerked her head back, breathing deeply through her nose, trying to suck as much air in as possible.</p><p class="western">“Max, you OK? What happened.. did you..?” Max closed her eyes, trying to remember the sensation before it slipped from memory.</p><p class="western">
  <em>To go back, erase my mistakes..</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>.. make everything perfect..</em>
</p><p class="western">“Max?”</p><p class="western">
  <em>.. everything better..</em>
</p><p class="western">A hand on her shoulder, turning her and she looked into concerned green eyes, eyes that dragged her back to the present, to here, to <em>now</em>, to <em>this</em> reality.</p><p class="western">“I’m.. fine.. It’s OK, nothing happened. I mean, I felt it but I managed to stop in time as I knew it was coming.” She fell silent, a frown across her forehead. Victoria scanned her face, as if trying to read her mind and work out what was wrong.</p><p class="western">“What? What is it? You said that nothing happened?” Max looked back at the photo, knowing that just doing that was OK as long as she didn’t think about the possibilities of –</p><p class="western">
  <em>No.</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>What had she written? ‘The most important thing to remember right now is this: never travel through a photo.’</em>
</p><p class="western">Max shivered; the temptation was still there, so strong – to go back and change everything – any time, any place – even back to High School, where she could maybe be more confident in –</p><p class="western">
  <em>No.</em>
</p><p class="western">“I could feel it Victoria, the temptation of it – to go back and change everything. Correct mistakes, make a new future, do whatever I could. I can see how it broke her, why she warned us against it.” Max looked around the gallery, then back at Victoria. “But the cost? Potentially losing you, losing everything.. it’s.. inconceivable, but the desire is there. I can’t deny it.”</p><p class="western">“Then I guess we’ll just have to make sure that you love this reality so much that it won’t happen then, won’t we,” declared Victoria with a confident voice that brooked no argument. Max smiled at her words, feeling a warmth inside of her at Victoria’s certainty of making sure that everything would work out how they wanted it too.</p><p class="western">“Well, if that’s the case then you can start by explaining why that photo of me is there, Ms Chase.” Max looked back at the photograph then did a double take. “Or should I say.. Maximilian Chasseur? What?” Victoria looked a little sheepish and her face went a little pink.</p><p class="western">“Well.. I wanted to try and submit something as I knew they did this sort of thing – I do <em>occasionally</em> check the website - but I knew that if I stuck it in under my name then it would just get put up regardless, so.. I thought of this nom de guerre.”</p><p class="western">“Nom de what?”</p><p class="western">“A pseudonym. Fake name. I chose Maximilian because of, well, you, and Chasseur is.. our old family name. So..” She looked a little embarrassed and was surprised when Max suddenly hugged her.</p><p class="western">“Oh my god, look at you getting your work in a gallery! That’s awesome! Well done, I'm really proud.” Victoria awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck, not used to the praise.</p><p class="western">“Well.. thanks I guess. I only found out yesterday that it had got in. It's rather amazing to see it hanging there, I just wish it had my real name under it.”</p><p class="western">“Lots of the greats go under different names, it's not that uncommon – but honestly, it's amazing. Of course, the model you used helped but why didn't you tell me you had entered?”</p><p class="western">“Max, when you have been rejected as much as I have then you don't dare to even hope. I knew how excited you would get and I didn't want to disappoint you when I failed again, and then it got in and I was like oh shit, how do I explain this to you? Especially as it was a photo of you. Ugh.” Victoria was a mixture of happiness and annoyance, both with herself and the situation she had ended up in. “Besides, it's turned out to be a nice surprise, no? Apart from the whole nearly wrecking time thing again I mean.”</p><p class="western">“I get the feeling that phrase is going to get very annoying for us both. But yes, it is cool to see. And I think we can work on taking some more and maybe submitting them, maybe, and I can practice not travelling through time through a photograph.”</p><p class="western">“Deal.” Victoria looked at Max then laughed. “Our lives are so fucked up, could you imagine if anyone actually listened to us?”</p><p class="western">“Well, at least then you wouldn't be able to deny being a complete nerd.” Max ducked away from Victoria's vengeful punch and ran off through the gallery laughing.</p><p class="western"><br/>
<br/>
</p><p class="western">“Do they know that we are, you know..” Victoria gripped the steering wheel, staring up at the house. Although it was the third time she had come here - and the second time she was meeting Max's parents - this time felt different, this time it felt like there was a weight of expectation on her, arriving as the girl coming to take their daughter away from them.</p><p class="western">“Eh, they know enough. I mean I told them not to bother with the guest room, and I don't have a bunk bed do I.”</p><p class="western">“Right. Right. OK. Fine.” Victoria still didn't move, her usual confident manner distinctly absent. Max pecked her on the cheek and opened the door.</p><p class="western">“Come on, we can't sit here all evening. Pop the hood and I'll grab the bags.”</p><p class="western">Victoria watched Max cheerfully get their things before looking expectantly back at her as she still sat there.</p><p class="western">“Come on Vic, you can do this. They are nice people, they like you, you like her, it'll be fine.”</p><p class="western">
  <em>Great, now I'm talking to myself.</em>
</p><p class="western">She joined Max and they walked up the short drive to the porch where Max rang the bell enthusiastically, bouncing from toe to toe. Victoria found her happiness infectious and quietly smiled at Max's antics. The door opened, revealing Vanessa looking at Max with a confused expression.</p><p class="western">“Maxine! Have you forgotten your key again? Hello Victoria, it's nice to see you again.”</p><p class="western">“Mrs Caulfield,” Victoria said, extending her hand much to Vanessa's amusement. “Thank you for letting me come over today.” Max pushed past into the house, shouting out for her Dad while Vanessa eyed Victoria; Victoria did her best to not make it into a staring contest, breaking away after a moment with a smile fixed to her face.</p><p class="western">“It's nice to see your house again, it's very, ah, cosy and welcoming.” Again Victoria thought she saw a twinkle of amusement in her expression, but Vanessa ushered her in.</p><p class="western">“Please come on through, I don't know where Maxi- Max has gone, but I see she has left you with the bags. Let me take them for you.”</p><p class="western">“It's OK,” Victoria said quickly, “I'll take them, it's no trouble.” She hefted Max's and her much heavier bag across her shoulders, wishing she had listened to Max's advice that she didn't meet to pack so much just for one night - she hadn't wanted to admit to Max that she had no experience of packing an overnight bag to stay at someone's house and so had thrown everything she could think of in.</p><p class="western">“Max said that you were going to stay in her room tonight?” Vanessa questioned casually, as if it was the most innocuous thing in the world; but Victoria knew that she was trying to gauge exactly where they were in their relationship.</p><p class="western">“Yes, that's right.” A thought struck her suddenly, and she hastened to quickly ensure she didn't create the wrong impression. “If that's OK I mean, I didn't want to presume. It's your house and I don't want to make it seem like.. if you're not comfortable then. I mean..” Victoria realised she was babbling from nerves and stopped talking, ingrained tutoring on how to present herself kicking in before she made herself look even more idiotic. Again that amused look, which now she realised seemed good natured if anything.</p><p class="western">“Of course it's fine with us, any <em>'</em>friend' of Max's is welcome under our house.” Vanessa stepped back and looked Victoria up and down before she smiled reassuringly. “And believe it or not I was young once, so we won't intrude on your privacy.” With a wink she turned and headed to the kitchen, telling Victoria to take the bags right on up to Max's room as she was off to prepare dinner.</p><p class="western">Victoria climbed the stairs feeling slightly bewildered; it was an alien feeling to her to be in a household where not only was the fact she was gay a non-issue - which made sense given they knew Max was - but also that they had no qualms with the fact she could potentially be doing things with their daughter.</p><p class="western">
  <em>Doing things. </em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>I want to do things with Max.</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>Lots of things.</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>Lots of things that I have only dreamed about.</em>
</p><p class="western">Victoria entered Max's room and looked around; it seemed largely the same since she had last been here in what seemed a lifetime ago, when she had nearly walked out on Max in a fit of pique – how different would things have been if Max hadn't stopped her?</p><p class="western">
  <em>Or would we have got together anyway? Are we always meant to get together?</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>Do we have a choice?</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>No, there's always a choice.</em>
</p><p class="western">Placing the bags down she sat on the bed, running a hand idly over the covers, her mind once again straying to the thought of her and Max <em>maybe lying just there, running my fingers through her hair as her hand is in-between my thighs and -</em></p><p class="western">“There you are! Making yourself at home already eh?” Max sauntered in with a grin on her face, looking very relaxed and happy – Victoria realised that here, at home, Max felt safe and able to relax and just be herself, something Victoria knew she had severely lacked in the empty tombs she had grown up in.</p><p class="western">“You seem in a good mood.” She watched Max move around her room, searching through some drawers for something before with a triumphant ‘ha!’ picking something up.</p><p class="western">“Music?” Max asked, and without waiting for an answer put on a CD. Victoria didn’t recognise the band but was immediately taken by its infectious beat and the distinctive voice of the singer. Of course, she didn’t show that to Max and instead put on her best indifferent face.</p><p class="western">“What obscure band is this that you’re pretending to like?” Max tapped a hand against her thigh, singling the lyrics to herself.</p><p class="western">“You won’t have heard of them,” Max said, at the same time as Victoria thought it in her head, “they are called the Editors, and they were really popular in England a few years back.”</p><p class="western">“United Kingdom,” said Victoria. Max stopped tapping and looked at her with confusion.</p><p class="western">“What?”</p><p class="western">“They would have been popular in the United Kingdom. England is just one part of the four countries that make up the United Kingdom. It’s a common misconception,” said Victoria smugly.</p><p class="western">“Why would you know that? Who knows that?”</p><p class="western">“I’ve been there a few times. We have a place in London.” Max rolled her eyes.</p><p class="western">“Oh, of course you do. Silly me, who doesn’t?” Victoria folded her arms, determined not to rise to it.</p><p class="western">“A lot of people. I’m just telling you that’s how I know. We can go there one day if you’d like?” Max blinked in astonishment, much to Victoria’s amusement.</p><p class="western">“Really? That would be.. wowsers. Wait, I’d need a passport, wouldn’t I?”</p><p class="western">“Yes, Max, you would. But we can go. We’ve also got a place in New York, Barcelona, a nice chalet in Switzerland, the apartment in Monaco.. oh, and the old place in the south of France. You’d like that, it’s all very rustic and quaint.”</p><p class="western">
  <em>And boring. And empty. Like all of them. Shrines to our family, all perfect and clean and sterile.</em>
</p><p class="western">“That sounds great actually. And you would let me go there? I’d have to see if I could afford the -” A knock on the door interrupted Max and they both turned and saw Ryan peering through the doorway.</p><p class="western">“Hi girls, sorry to interrupt but your mother needs some help preparing dinner – Max could you go give her a hand?”</p><p class="western">“Ugh, fine. Come on Victoria, let’s go-” Ryan held up a hand, a broad smile on his face.</p><p class="western">“Actually Max, I was hoping Victoria could show me her car – she did promise last time, after all – and we can’t have guests helping prepare their own meals, can we?” Victoria looked between them, suddenly feeling a little uncertain as Max disappeared with a wave and a smile. There was an uncomfortable moment as Ryan looked at Victoria, a smile still on his face but something seemed to be behind it, and Victoria felt as if she was being judged.</p><p class="western">“Right then,” he said suddenly, clapping his hands together. “Do you want to show me this car of yours?”</p><p class="western"><br/>
<br/>
</p><p class="western">Victoria had the unusual, for her, feeling of nerves as she walked around the car, pointing out some of the finer details to Ryan. He seemed to genuinely take an interest and she was proud to be able to show that she was more than just a girl with an expensive car – she also had a real interest in such things and she appeared to have found a fellow soul in Ryan. However, she was also aware that she was being watched carefully, as if her every move was being analysed and noted. She stopped and leaned against the car, folding her arms and giving Ryan her best, confident stare.</p><p class="western">“You didn’t invite me out here to talk about my car, did you, Sir.” Ryan smiled thinly at her use of ‘Sir’ but nodded his head.</p><p class="western">“You are correct, in part – I do have an interest in cars, that is true – but I also wanted to see you, Victoria.” He leaned against the car opposite her, his expression now serious but not unkind. Victoria suspected what was coming but decided to play dumb.</p><p class="western">“What do you mean?” Ryan sighed and looked back at the house, his expression unreadable to Victoria.</p><p class="western">“Max.. Max found it hard when we moved here. Leaving Arcadia and her best friend behind.. She finds it hard to make connections at the best of times, and losing that one was.. Difficult. For all of us, but her in particular.”</p><p class="western">“Chloe?” Victoria interjected, eager to show she knew something. “Yes, we went to her funeral.” Ryan paused, looking at her with some interest.</p><p class="western">“Yes, Chloe Price. We got the invite from Joyce, but sadly we couldn’t attend – work commitments. Always work commitments. It’s why we moved in the first place.” He paused, as if reflecting on the past before fixing his gaze on Victoria again. “How was it?” Victoria shrugged, at a loss for what to say.</p><p class="western">“It was.. a funeral. I think it was nice for the Madsen’s, there was a good turnout.” She paused, thinking carefully. “I didn’t know Chloe at all, I only went as Max asked me to go.”</p><p class="western">
  <em>A little white lie never hurt anyone.</em>
</p><p class="western">“That was good of you. We need to go pay them a visit; we owe them that much. But that is not what I wanted to talk to you about. As I said, Max found it hard. She still finds it hard at times to form relationships, and we have always worried about her. We are her parents after all, even if she is an adult now.” He turned gave her a questioningly look, one which she had seen before in her own father. “So when Max told me that she had met someone and was so excited about it – and I realised it was the same person who I had taken her to go visit, you can understand why I am cautious.” Victoria was still quiet, wondering where this was going and too afraid to interject; but she tried to give him a reassuring smile whilst knowing that she had to make the best impression she could and assuage his fears – for all that Max liked her, she knew just how important her family was to her.</p><p class="western">“I know a bit about your family, Victoria. You are fairly notorious in Seattle business circles, and of course it’s easy to find out how far your reach extends, and the extreme disparity between our respective lives. So you’ll forgive me if I have some doubt over your motives with regards to my daughter; she is not a plaything to keep you amused until you grow bored. I will not see my daughter hurt like that, not when she finally seems to be happy and becoming the person I always thought she could be.”</p><p class="western">“Mr Caulfield, I-” Ryan held up a hand, interrupting her.</p><p class="western">“Please let me finish. I will not deny the change in Max over the last few months has been remarkable. Clearly whatever she is getting out of this relationship is doing wonders for her, and that is why I am even more nervous about it. I can’t make Max’s decisions for her; she has to learn through her own mistakes. I just hope this isn’t one.”</p><p class="western">“I’m not a mistake!” Victoria clenched her fists; she knew the that she had made a mistake as she saw Ryan unconsciously feel the wave of cold erupting around them. She closed her eyes, as if thinking but really knowing she had to hide what they likely looked like. “Sorry. But this isn’t a mistake, Mr Caulfield. I would never treat Max like that, she.. she means the world to me. Without her – without each other – then all would be lost.” Her words helped calm her a little as she thought about everything they had gone through, and what may lie ahead for them. She opened her eyes and looked at Ryan, who was looking a little puzzled at her words. “I mean we would be lost without each other. I know we seem very different but I do care for her, I really do. I couldn't imagine being with anyone else, she keeps me so grounded and I like to think in turn I do the same for her.” Ryan's expression was impassive, and Victoria found herself feeling like she had to justify it more. “I mean you said it yourself, Max seems more confident and sure of herself. She's a wonderful person and I'm really lucky to know her. I don't think I deserve her at times.”</p><p class="western">
  <em>Truer than you know, Mr Caulfield.</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>Although I’m more than happy to take credit for any confidence superpowers happen to give her.</em>
</p><p class="western">Ryan sighed and shook his head ruefully.</p><p class="western">“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to come across so harsh. It's just my little girl is growing up and this seems to be the first serious thing she has been involved in, and I can't help but worry.” He paused and his expression changed as realisation dawned. “Good lord, I'm being the over protective Dad aren't I?” Victoria laughed carefully, hoping he wouldn't take offence.</p><p class="western">“Just a little, yes. And if it helps any, Max can look after herself – she can be quite ferocious when she chooses to be.” Ryan laughed along with her and the atmosphere seemed to lighten considerably.</p><p class="western">“Oh I know – you should've have seen her when I told her we would have to ration film, given how expensive it was.” He looked at Victoria hopefully. “You do photography as well, don't you? I don't suppose you could persuade her to go digital?” Victoria snorted with derision.</p><p class="western">“I wish. She's far to wedded to that thing, I'm surprised it doesn't join us in bed.”</p><p class="western">
  <em>Oh shit, what did you say that for?</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>How much of a dumb fuck are you?</em>
</p><p class="western">Ryan, to his credit and much to Victoria's obvious relief, let that slide with merely a flicker of an eyebrow.</p><p class="western">“Well, I trust you will be comfortable here tonight; I'll make sure Max leaves it in the kitchen.” There was an awkward silence until Ryan clapped his hands together.</p><p class="western">“Right then,” he said with forced jolliness, “how about we go for a spin in the car? I don't suppose there's a chance that..?”</p><p class="western">“Here,” said Victoria, throwing him the keys. “Let's go.”</p><p class="western"><br/>
<br/>
</p><p class="western">Half an hour later they pulled back up at the house, Ryan grinning from ear to ear while Victoria made a mental note to get the tyres replaced. She realised that she probably could not have wished for a better way to get onside with Max's parents; or one in particular at any rate. Ryan was all smiles and enthusiasm as they came back, Victoria completely missing the questioning look from Vanessa that he responded to with a subtle nod.</p><p class="western">“Just in time,” she said, “we are about ready to serve up. Victoria, we're having salmon and potatoes tonight – I trust that is OK? Max didn't mention otherwise.”</p><p class="western">“That sounds perfect, thank you. And thank you both for inviting me over again.” Max scooted over next to her and grabbed her hand.</p><p class="western">“How was my Dad? Not too annoying I hope? Dad, did you annoy her? Tell me you didn't. You did, didn't you?”</p><p class="western">“It was fine, Max,” said Victoria. “Your Dad at least knows about cars, so maybe you could learn something from him.” Ryan went over to help Vanessa with final preparations, while Max continued to quiz Victoria about what they had been up to, clearly worried that her Dad may have said something to embarrass her.</p><p class="western">The meal itself was much more enjoyable than the previous time they had all sat around the table, the conversation flowing easily as Victoria seemed to have already been accepted into the Caulfield fold. She found herself being the butt of some gentle ribbing, which oddly helped make her feel even more at ease – although the best was every joke that was at Max's expense, as both of her parents dredged up even more embarrassing tales to tell about her. At one point Vanessa had proposed getting out the old albums, and to save Max from further embarrassment Victoria had enquired about any plans they had for Thanksgiving.</p><p class="western">“We usually just have Max's Grandparents around, along with some cousins and Aunts,” replied Vanessa. “Nothing big, but it is nice to see everyone. Plus Ryan sometimes breaks out the grill and burns everything.” Ryan spluttered his denial at such accusations, while Max reminded him of the so-called 'charcoal pork log' incident.</p><p class="western">“What about you Victoria, what plans do you have?” Victoria felt three pairs of eyes fall on her and suddenly felt very lonely.</p><p class="western">“Oh, I guess.. I might just stay at Blackwell. Catch up on some work, I'm a bit behind where I want to be in some subjects.” Victoria saw Ryan and Vanessa exchange a glance and felt her heart sink, wondering what they must be thinking.</p><p class="western">“Are you not spending time with your family this year?” enquired Vanessa, while offering her some more potatoes. Victoria bought some time by graciously accepting some and she took a mouthful before replying.</p><p class="western">“No, they are out of the country at the moment on business. I might come back to Seattle or maybe go somewhere else for a couple of days.”</p><p class="western">“You can come here,” declared Max. “Spend it with us. That’s better than rattling around that big old house on your own or holed up in your room.” Max looked at her parents, challenging them to disagree. “That’s OK, isn’t it? She can come? Help Dad with the grill? It would be a good learning experience for her, she can see what us common folk do for the holiday.”</p><p class="western">“Honestly, it’s fine. It’s nothing that I’m not used too,” Victoria quickly interjected before anyone could reply. “I don’t want to intrude on your family thing Max. It’s for you guys, I would just be hanging around getting in the way.”</p><p class="western">“Nonsense,” declared Ryan loudly. “You are more than welcome to come if you wish. I could do with help on the grill, as long as you can follow instructions and not stick you oar in every five minutes like these two do.” The conversation developed into gentle bickering, leaving Victoria to think over the invitation.</p><p class="western">
  <em>Spending time with them rather than alone would be better. But it feels a bit much. Is it happening too soon? I can’t believe that they are so willing to accept me into the family so quickly, it just feels wrong. We would never do this, it would have to be by formal invitation and then we’d arrange for lodging and catering and..</em>
</p><p class="western">“Hey, penny for your thoughts?” Max said quietly, as Ryan and Vanessa argued over who exactly was coming for Thanksgiving. Victoria gave her a sheepish smile, motioning at her parents.</p><p class="western">“I’m just.. trying to adjust to you all. It was nice of you to invite me for Thanksgiving, but you don’t have to have me around if you don’t want to. I don’t need your pity, Max, I’m used to spending the holidays alone or trying to meet up with friends. It’s fine.” Max frowned at her words and looked a little annoyed.</p><p class="western">“I didn’t invite you out of pity, Victoria. I invited you because I wanted to spend the holidays with you. Because you’re my girlfriend, it’s what we are supposed to do, isn’t it?”</p><p class="western">“Um, I guess? But I don’t know if I can invite you back to mine as well, I haven’t even told them you exist yet, let alone that I’m.. you know.” Max squeezed her thigh under the table.</p><p class="western">“One step at a time, then. First you can get used to the most embarrassing parents in the world.”</p><p class="western"><br/>
<br/>
</p><p class="western">Victoria found Max sitting on a bench in the garden, which Victoria had initially found a little small for her taste until she realised that her expectations were probably hopelessly skewed. The evening was cool and Max was wrapped in a coat, staring up at the night sky seemingly deep in thought. Victoria wandered over and sat down next to her, and Max immediately moved against her, resting her head on her shoulder. Victoria wrapped an arm around her and they sat there for a while in contentment.</p><p class="western">“This is nice,” Victoria said eventually. “I never would have thought I would enjoy this sort of thing, you know. Like.. this is just so simple and easy and good, there’s nothing expensive or exclusive, no.. expectations on how to behave. Just.. normal.”</p><p class="western">“You make it sound like we are a bunch of poor country hicks that you have decided to grace with your presence. I am so grateful, your highness. Let me go grovel at your feet.”</p><p class="western">“Oh shut up. You know what I mean. This is all new to me, I told you how I was brought up. Tutors, gatherings, introductions, networks, deals, favours, performance, perfection – we never just had something like this. I mean I know that I am really lucky to have been born in such privilege and it must just sound like I am being a spoilt princess complaining about how unfair life is, but you are so lucky to have this Max.”</p><p class="western">“Yes, I know. And I think I understand, but I would have loved to have had the opportunity to do the things you’ve done. They sound incredible.” Victoria didn’t answer; she wasn’t convinced that they were but she knew that saying that would make her sound even more spoilt and ungrateful.</p><p class="western">
  <em>You have a fucking car on the driveway that you don’t really care for which would pay for Max’s university tuition.</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>How about some perspective.</em>
</p><p class="western">“What were you thinking about when I came out?” Victoria said, changing tack. “You looked pretty thoughtful.” Max didn’t respond immediately, and Victoria was just beginning to suspect that she had fallen asleep when she finally answered.</p><p class="western">“Today at the shop I got tired and frustrated and angry and I just wanted to make him answer. I nearly lost control and hit the guy – you didn’t see that, but it’s how I felt. It scared me.” She fell silent, before turning her head to look at Victoria. “But it also felt <em>good</em>. Good to be powerful, to be in control, confident, not.. not me. Old me before I got these powers, before I met you.”</p><p class="western">“Max, you were always just you, having these powers doesn’t change anything, you-”</p><p class="western">“And again, at the party,” Max continued, ignoring her. “After confronting Logan, I lost it with Taylor – Taylor! I think I scared her, I didn’t mean too. Of course I rewound it but it just came so easily. Too easily.” Max stood up and paced up and down a little, rubbing her hands together as if anxious. Victoria watched her with some concern, but glad that Max was at least talking about it.</p><p class="western">“It’s like I am slowly turning into <em>her</em> and I can’t stop it. Like I am doomed to become her, the one who went mad with power.” She looked at Victoria and her expression was sad and tormented. “Am I doomed to sacrifice myself for another to follow? Is this a cycle that will just go on and on through endless Max’s, each leaving a Victoria behind?” Victoria sat there staring at her, until her brain kicked her body into action and made her stand up and go to her, holding her hand and giving her the support she needed.</p><p class="western">“Shh, you’re nothing like her. You’re you, my Max; Max who is trying to work out what the fuck is going on just like I am. I’m struggling with this too Max, with everything that’s going on. You, me, powers, school, secret government organisations, your fashion sense, eldritch abominations from beyond..” Max chuckled and clung to her while Victoria wrapped her arms tight around her, feeling their bodies squish pleasantly together.</p><p class="western">“I know. It’s just sometimes it just feels like I have the weight of the world on my shoulders. Like this unspoken responsibility to make things right. The power in my hand.. it’s overwhelming. Frightening. I don’t think I can do this, Victoria. I’m just me.”</p><p class="western">“No. Not just you. Us.” Max leaned up and kissed her, face lit with happiness that made Victoria’s stomach churn with delight.</p><p class="western">“Thanks you. See, even you can’t be a bitch all the time.” Victoria kissed her back, letting her hands wander down Max’s back to her hips.</p><p class="western">“Don’t get used to it.”</p><p class="western"><br/>
<br/>
</p><p class="western">Victoria brushed her teeth, hair wrapped carefully in a towel. It had struck her that she had wardrobes bigger than the bathroom she was in, and not for the first time tonight she found herself feeling slightly ashamed at just how much wealth and privilege she had compared to others, but another voice (sounding very similar to her fathers) told her that if they wanted it they needed to work for it, and that nothing came for free.</p><p class="western">And yet, they seemed so much happier as a family than anything Victoria remembered, money or no - what was the good of all this money if deep down you were just as miserable as anyone else?</p><p class="western">
  <em>Except I don't have to worry about where my next meal is coming from, or a bill or whatever.</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>The Chase's don't do self-pity, Victoria. Pull yourself together and focus on the task at hand.</em>
</p><p class="western">The task at hand was waiting for her in the other room, and she felt a nervousness in her stomach as she prepared to try and enter uncharted territory. Slipping on a dressing gown she padded over to Max's room; Max was sitting up in bed wearing what looked like a t-shirt she had owned since she was eight.</p><p class="western">“Did you actually grow when you were a teenager?” Victoria asked, while carefully unwrapping her hair and ensuring it was dry.</p><p class="western">“Eh? What do you mean? Was the shower alright?”</p><p class="western">“Yes it was fine thanks. That t-shirt your wearing with the frogs all over it, I'm amazed you still fit in it.” Max looked puzzled and Victoria looked at her in horror as comprehension dawned.</p><p class="western">“Oh my god you bought that recently didn't you? It's not a relic from the past.” Max stuck her tongue out and blew a raspberry.</p><p class="western">“There's always the floor, Victoria Chase.” Victoria didn't reply, instead she fussed about making sure everything was folded neatly and that she was completely ready.</p><p class="western">
  <em>I hope I don't smell bad.</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>I shouldn't have eaten so much.</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>Shit. </em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>I should've waxed.</em>
</p><p class="western">Butterflies fluttering through her stomach she walked over to the bed, aware of Max watching her with curiosity. Victoria stood for a moment looking at her, and before she lost her nerve, she dropped her dressing gown and stood there, watching as Max's mouth opened and she swallowed involuntarily.</p><p class="western">“Victoria, I-”</p><p class="western">“Shut up and kiss me,” Victoria said, crawling onto the bed, a hungry look in her eye. She pinned Max down on the bed and began to kiss her, Max trying to say something in-between the kisses but Victoria was in no mood for conversation. She tugged at Max's t-shirt, pulling it half over head with one hand whilst the other roamed across Max's chest.</p><p class="western">“I want you, Max. I want you to have sex with me right now. I'm ready for this. I want this.” Max's head appeared from underneath the t-shirt, and she tossed it aside before grabbing hold of Victoria's hands.</p><p class="western">“Victoria, wait, please.” Victoria froze, a panicked look of uncertainty crossing her face as doubts rose again to claw at her and she tried to cover herself up, feeling her power begin to rise up as she <em>just knew </em>she was being rejected <em>again</em> by someone she thought she could trust and -</p><p class="western">“I'm not going to have sex with you in my childhood bed while my parents are asleep next door. That's just... ugh.” Max sat up, gazing at Victoria's naked body and Victoria tried to kiss her again.</p><p class="western">“We could be quiet, they wouldn't notice - it would be fine.” Max kissed her but then held her back again.</p><p class="western">“Yeah, but I know they are there and these walls aren't exactly thick. And imagine if it was the other way around – what if we heard them.. you know.. doing.. ugh, I can't even think about it.” Victoria grimaced as an unwelcome image came into her mind.</p><p class="western">“Thanks for <em>that</em> mental image, Max. You certainly know how to put a dampener on things.” She pouted and folded her arms, looking away across the room at nothing in particular. Max tried to poke her in the breast to get her attention.</p><p class="western">“Don't get all moody. Honestly, I do want to, you know that; just not here - first chance we get tomorrow though I'm so jumping your bones. Yes?” Victoria nodded sulkily, knowing that Max was probably right this time. She went to get off the bed to grab a top, but Max's hand stayed her.</p><p class="western">“I didn't say you had to put anything on though. Get that naked ass into bed with me, I'm going to use your chest as a super comfy pillow.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 553</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Max woke with a jolt, banging her head against the window. She looked blearily around her before realising she was still in the car with Victoria who was casting her an amused, but fond, look. Endless lines of trees were parading past the window in a blur; the music from the stereo was a quiet background hum.</p><p class="western">“Wake up, sleepy head. Honestly, can you actually stay awake for longer than twenty minutes in a car?”</p><p class="western">“Where are we?” Max yawned.</p><p class="western">“About ten minutes out from Clatskanie, apparently. We've got another 80 miles or so to go, so maybe an hour and a half more.” Max yawned again, then stretched out her limbs as much as she could.</p><p class="western">“Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep. Must have been the lunch Mom made us, I'm always sleepy after a good feed.” Max watched the scenery pass, before turning back to Victoria. “Are you OK? You've been driving all this time, do you want me to take over?”</p><p class="western">“Oh fuck no, you're not driving any car of mine until you've had some proper supervision. I'm OK though – thanks for asking. Although I do need to pee. And maybe get some coffee.”</p><p class="western">“Coffee sounds good. And maybe a doughnut.” Max pulled out her cell to have a look at what was available in Clatskanie. “There's a few truck stops,” - Victoria made a disgusted noise - “one small cafe but I'm not sure it’s open on a Sunday. Oh, and a Starbucks. Let's go there.” An overly aggressive gear change seemed to indicate Victoria's opinion on the matter, but she didn't comment further.</p><p class="western"><br/>
<br/>
</p><p class="western">The town turned out to be everything it looked like on the map - a small place that only seemed to exist because people had decided that there had been quite enough wilderness, thank you very much. Max suspected that logging was the main employer around here, and there was a certain folksy charm about the place that had Max's inner photographer getting itchy. It reminded her somewhat of Arcadia Bay, although in comparison to this town there were signs that Arcadia may be turning around with the removal of the Prescott's, and the silent hand of the Chase Empire slowly beginning the process of improving and enlarging the school, with all the attendant economic impacts that would cause in time. Compared to the rest of the town the Starbucks, however, turned out to be a depressingly modern building; low rise and concrete, with only a tiny seating section that was occupied by some bored looking teenagers.</p><p class="western">“We can just sit in the car,” said Victoria. “But if you spill anything then you'll be cleaning it up yourself, OK?” Max shrugged her shoulders, puzzled.</p><p class="western">“Well yes, of course I will. Who else would do it?” Victoria opened her mouth and then quickly shut it again, clearly thinking better of whatever her reply would have been.</p><p class="western">“What do you want? I'm going to the bathroom first but I'll order after that.” Max sucked her teeth while deciding.</p><p class="western">“I'll have a caramel latte with syrup on top and rainbow sprinkles, and also a doughnut with chocolate cream inside and some chocolate icing on top.”</p><p class="western">“You utterly disgust me, Caulfield. Won't be long, don't go anywhere.” A quick kiss and the car rocked as Victoria slammed the door and strode off, leaving Max to her thoughts for a while. She stretched her legs out a little bit more before deciding that she could probably do with getting out properly; so she went and walked around the car park a little, feeling some life come back into her limbs. It was a little chilly and she wrapped her arms around her to try and keep in as much heat as possible, rubbing them to get some heat in. She realised that as it got colder and into Winter proper she would get jealous of Victoria and her apparent immunity to cold weather, something she now thought was actually pretty cool.</p><p class="western">
  <em>Ha! Cool. I’m so punny.</em>
</p><p class="western">The thought of Victoria made her smile and look towards the depressingly grim Starbucks.</p><p class="western">
  <em>This weekend has been amazing so far, going to the gallery and Victoria meeting my parents properly. They seemed to really like her, and she seemed much more at ease and natural like she can be when we are alone. And she will come for thanksgiving too! I hope grandma doesn't say anything awkward. Or cousin Alan and his new wife, assuming they come. Assuming he hasn’t got married again. And..</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>And then there is what she said about finally wanting to do it..</em>
</p><p class="western">Max's train of thought was completely derailed by the memory of Victoria clambering onto the bed wonderfully naked, wanting to do all sorts of things to Max - although what those were she couldn't quite imagine yet (although she did have some ideas) as she was just as inexperienced in this as Victoria.</p><p class="western">
  <em>And cross dimensional sex doesn't really count for that much, I mean not really. But I guess I could like kiss her on the neck, and then maybe start kissing my way down and.. and..</em>
</p><p class="western">Max dwelt a little further on her fantasy scenario until she realised she was just making herself far too aroused for a Starbucks car park - and besides, it was a bit chilly and definitely much warmer in the car where she could maybe close her eyes and think a little bit more of the way Victoria's -</p><p class="western">Scolding herself for thinking of it again and reminding herself that there would be plenty of opportunity when they got back to Blackwell to maybe put her thoughts into practice, she hopped back into the car and tried to lose herself browsing the internet; ignoring the treacherous reminders of Victoria's skin against hers, the distinctive smell of her far too expensive shower cream, the soft curve of her lips, the way her eyes narrowed when she was getting ready to shout at someone, the shy glance sideways she always did before holding Max's hand as if seeking approval, the -</p><p class="western">“God, I swear that server was inbred; it really would be no surprise in a dump like this. Right, here's your sugar with a side of coffee and carbohydrates.”</p><p class="western">- way she wasn't afraid to voice her opinion about anything and everything..</p><p class="western">“Thanks Vic. What did you get?”</p><p class="western">“Usual. Macchiato and a croissant.”</p><p class="western">“Feeling adventurous today, are we?”</p><p class="western">“Shut it, Lamefield. I care about my teeth, clearly <em>you</em> don't.”</p><p class="western">“That's cos you're just so sweet already,” Max replied from around a mouthful of doughnut. “Want some?”</p><p class="western">“God no,” Victoria replied with disdain, although Max could see she was secretly pleased by Max's words. Victoria sipped her coffee and watched Max eat her doughnut, a thoughtful expression on her face. Max licked some sugar off her lips, and she saw Victoria's eyes flicker down before quickly returning to her eyes. Max matched her gaze and felt a strange heat within her, and she felt her vision being slowly filled entirely by Victoria. She took another bite and this time slowly licked her lips, watching as Victoria's eyes followed every move. A deliciously wicked thought occurred to her, and she let a little of the glaze stick on her finger and went to put it in her mouth; only to feel Victoria's fingers grasp her wrist and slowly raise Max's hand towards her mouth, before gently licking the sugary mess off the tip of her finger.</p><p class="western">There was a sudden heavy pause as they both looked at each other, as if willing the other to make the first move; the very air seemed to crackle with anticipation. Victoria carefully placed her drink in a cupholder then suddenly lunged forward, grasping Max's face and kissing her with hungry intensity. Max immediately responded in kind, hands running up through Victoria's hair and across the nape of her neck as the doughnut disappeared somewhere into the back of the car. Victoria made a little whimpering noise as Max's hand ran down her back and onto her hips.</p><p class="western">“Someone might see,” Max managed between kisses but not removing her hands that were now eagerly running under Victoria's top, delighting in the touch of her soft skin.</p><p class="western">“You can just rewind,” said Victoria, hand now firmly clamped on Max's chest as the other was entangled in Max's hair.</p><p class="western">“S'good point,” Max murmured, tugging at the hem of Victoria's top. Victoria paused kissing her and reached down to move both seats back as far as they could before pulling off her top. Max gawked for a second before doing the same, Victoria immediately crashed back into her, mouth fixed on her neck. Max fiddled with the strap of Victoria's bra for a moment before it fell loosely away; Victoria with hardly a pause in her attentions discarded it.</p><p class="western">“Hang on,” Max said, sitting up and pulling off her own. They both spent a moment in silent appreciation before coming together again, the delicious feeling of body against body sending delightful shivers through Max. Victoria's mouth seemed to be all over her, as if she was trying to kiss every inch and Max found herself pulling Victoria onto her as close as she could, and her fingers trailed around the waist of Victoria's pants.</p><p class="western">Victoria reached down with one hand to try and tug them off, the lack of space ending up in a tangling of limbs as her pants were only half off when she banged her head on the roof, causing her to involuntarily giggle. Max grinned stupidly along with her, still tugging at her pants with one hand while trying to do the same with hers.</p><p class="western">“This so impractical,” she said in-between kisses as Victoria got stuck with a hand awkwardly down Max pants, hand flat against her ass. “We could wait and..”</p><p class="western">“I'm fucking you right here, right now, Caulfield,” Victoria growled from the back of her throat in a tone that sent Max's pulse racing. “Just lift your bony ass so I can get these fucking pants off.”</p><p class="western">“Yours aren't coming off any easier,” she retorted, “if you left my breasts alone for one second I might be able to get them off.” Victoria ignored her and with a lot of delightfully squishy and sweaty manoeuvring they were finally mostly free of their clothes, clasped in each other's arms and sprawled halfway across both seats. It wasn't comfortable in the slightest, but at that moment they both didn't care. They stared at each other, green eyes to blue, a smile on their faces.</p><p class="western">“So.. do you know what to do next?” asked Victoria hesitantly, looking a little vulnerable as she finally fully opened up to Max.</p><p class="western">“Nope!” declared Max cheerfully. “But given we are both girls we can't muck it up too bad, can we? Let's just see what works, unless you are into some weird rich girl kinky stuff.” Victoria stuck her tongue out then blushed, mortified that Max had made her do that again. She jabbed Max in the breast, before kissing the resultant mark it made.</p><p class="western">“Why don't you put that big mouth of yours to better use, Max.” Slowly at first they both began to explore each other; as they got used to their touch and taste their actions became bolder, hands wandering to places that they both knew they would like. Max tried to open her legs more and ended up with foot against the dash with the other up against the steering wheel; Victoria was half straddling her thigh while trying not to fall into the back. There wasn't much room for any real shifting of position, and they made do with what they could; Max caught her breath as Victoria's fingers began to explore below, and she wrapped an arm around Victoria's shoulder and tried to do the same as Victoria rode her thigh.</p><p class="western">With a few quiet whispers of encouragement to each other they both found a rhythm and position that worked for them, and Max found herself feeling a build up inside of her of pleasure, and also of her power, as if Victoria was triggering both at the same time. A gasp from the girl on top of her seemed to confirm that she was feeling the same, and she turned her head to kiss Victoria and was immediately drawn helplessly into the gleaming pits of fire that Victoria's eyes had turned into, seemingly fluctuating through various shades of green as her breath came in short gasps; her thighs beginning to squeeze Max's leg and fingers. Victoria held her gaze and clearly saw something similar, and she rested her forehead against Max's, not looking away as everything for Max began to come to a climax.</p><p class="western">Time seemed to move out away from her; it felt like her body was being stretched in every direction while a wave of pleasure came flooding through. She closed her eyes and her feet pushed against the car as she tried to arch her back; something seemed to break but she didn't care as Victoria's fingers roamed through her and everything was slow and light and golden. Victoria's own movements were becoming more erratic, a hand gripping tightly onto Max's, squeezing it tight as if she never wanted to let go. Max could feel Victoria getting cold as she lost control; her body shuddering as Max floated through her own time of pleasurable bliss.</p><p class="western">“Fuuuuccckckkk...!” moaned Victoria in her ear, collapsing down onto her with her head buried in the crook of Max's neck, body as cold as ice which Max found quite agreeable in that moment. There was a soft silence as they both lay there, breathing heavily until Max began to shiver a little, causing her to open her eyes and look at the girl on top of her.</p><p class="western">“Wowsa.” A disgusted grunt and Victoria raised her head to briefly glare at her.</p><p class="western">“Wowsa? Our first time having sex and you say wowsa? Fuck me.”</p><p class="western">“I just did. And you did me. And it was wowsa.” Victoria just buried her head back into Max’s shoulder again, still feeling icy cold. Max knew she was going to have to eventually push her off as her own body heat was just being sucked away by a Victoria who was clearly still channelling her power. She looked around her and started in surprise, nudging the prostrate girl.</p><p class="western">“Look,” she said, “look what you’ve done.” Victoria raised her head again and then propped herself up on an elbow, looking at her in puzzlement before taking the rest of the car in.</p><p class="western">“Whoops.” The windows and doors of the car were covered in a layer of ice that was formed into delicate, swirling patterns that seemed to grow in complexity the nearer they got to Victoria; while across the roof was a fine lattice work that had vague heart shapes within its structure.</p><p class="western">“Whoops? How is that any better than wowsa?” Max looked at the intricate patterns, marvelling at how they seemed to be an expression of the emotions Victoria had been going through.</p><p class="western"><em>And I did that</em>, she thought smugly, before shivering again.</p><p class="western">“OK, as much as I love you being on top of me I’m going to freeze to death again unless you start warming up right now.” Victoria grumbled but levered herself off, and Max instantly missed the feeling of her body against hers, despite the cold. Victoria sat back to look at her, and as she did so there was a strange rattling noise, which made her turn then groan once more.</p><p class="western">“Oh for fucks sake Max, you broke the steering! Look, the entire wheel has.. and the column! It’s smashed to pieces, what did you.. how..?” She picked up a piece of plastic and proffered it as damning evidence, even though Max could clearly see the wreckage behind. Max grabbed for Victoria’s top to use as a temporary blanket as she couldn’t see her own, then looked curiously at the broken wheel.</p><p class="western">“Force equals mass times acceleration,” she said, as if that explained everything.</p><p class="western">“What?” said Victoria in irritation. Max busied herself trying to pull her underwear and pants back on; Victoria seemed more than happy to be sitting there in glowering nakedness but Max was really feeling cold now.</p><p class="western">“Shower when we get back,” she said half to herself, feeling a little icky. “It’s something Warren said to me.”</p><p class="western">“Why the fuck are you talking to Warren about showering?”</p><p class="western">“Eh? What are you on about?” Max decided that a shower couldn’t wait and started rummaging for some wipes which she found in the passenger side locker, and took out a few. “I was talking to Warren about how force relates to time. It felt like time was going all over the place just then, so I guess I must have put too much pressure on it and the changing time amplified it.” She looked up at Victoria, throwing her the wipes. “So in a way, it’s actually all your fault.”</p><p class="western">“Well whatever it was, you’ve managed to break the car. It’s fucked.” Max refrained from making another pun about things being fucked and instead leaned over to poke the wreckage, arm casually and deliberately brushing against Victoria as she did so.</p><p class="western">“Can you fix it?” Victoria snorted, mouth twisted into a derisory grimace.</p><p class="western">“Of course not, what do you think I have, magic powers? Don't even think about answering that.” Max put her bra back on then had a sudden idea and pointed a finger at Victoria.</p><p class="western">“Speaking of Powers.. I can just take us back and undo it. Problem solved – fixed car, and you don't lose the memory.” Victoria puckered her lip, as if considering the idea – in Max's view it was the perfect solution, and she let Victoria think on it while she finished putting on the rest of her clothes. She checked herself in the passenger mirror and saw that her hair was a mess, and there were conspicuous red marks across her face and neck. She felt oddly proud of having them, as if they were badges of honour to be shown off.</p><p class="western">“No, it's fine,” Victoria said eventually. “Let's just leave it as is it. I mean I've fucked all the interior up by freezing it, so it's not just you breaking the controls. And besides, we should learn to live with some things we do, especially if they are not that important.”</p><p class="western">“Right, OK, fine – but then aren't we stuck here then? We'll have to call a tow truck, or maybe get a cab or something?” Victoria narrowed her eyes at Max's suggestion.</p><p class="western">“I don't do cabs.” Max rolled her eyes and gestured around them helplessly.</p><p class="western">“Fine. Then we wait for a tow. Or..” A sly smile appeared on Max's face. “Or.. I could call Warren to come pick us up..” Victoria just flicked at finger at Max, causing a piece of ice to bounce of her cheek.</p><p class="western">“Hey,” Max protested, “at least I'm coming up with ideas.”</p><p class="western">“I have an idea,” Victoria replied, hand on the car door. “And it doesn't involve getting your stalker out to come and perv at me.” Victoria went to open the door and Max quickly put a hand on her arm to stop her.</p><p class="western">“Um.. you might want to put some clothes on. I mean, <em>I'm</em> not complaining, but.. “</p><p class="western"><br/>
<br/>
</p><p class="western">A few minutes later Victoria joined Max outside of the car – the ice had began to melt and turn the car into a horribly wet, cold, smelly dank hole which Max was glad to escape from. She saw that Victoria was furiously messaging someone on her cell, frowning in concentration before breaking out into a smile.</p><p class="western">“Who are you messaging, huh? Should I be jealous?”</p><p class="western">“Just Taylor, letting her know we’ll be late. She can worry sometimes.” Max felt oddly happy at the use of ‘we’ – it was a small thing but showed that they were now being spoken about as a proper couple. Slowly but surely they were emerging out proudly into the open with everyone, and it felt good.</p><p class="western">“So how are we getting back then? I could ring my Dad, he would come and pick us up. I'm sure he wouldn't mind.”</p><p class="western">“No need,” Victoria said. She fiddled with her cell for a second before holding it up to her ear. Max watched her, wondering what she was up to – she had already said she didn’t want to get a cab, so it must be a recovery truck.</p><p class="western">“Hello Charles? I need a car picking up and another one delivered. No, it’ll need repairing, so bring a truck.. No, I’m fine. Well the steering broke, not sure how it happened but we weren’t moving so.. Yes, that’s correct.” Max watched as she listened for a moment, before covering the mouthpiece and looking at Max.</p><p class="western">“Max – what car should we get to replace this one? We've got a choice between a V10 Gallardo, a V12 Aventador, a 458 Italia, a S63 AMG and a Shelby GT500; but let's be honest that one is just utter trash.” Max was flummoxed; she had literally no idea what any of that meant.</p><p class="western">“Um.. a yellow one?” Victoria fixed her with a stare which a few weeks ago would have turned her to stone on the spot, but she knew now that there was nothing behind it – at least when it came to her, and she returned it with a blown kiss.</p><p class="western">“Bring the Aventador. I’ll send you our location. No, right away.. That long? OK, we’ll find somewhere to eat while we wait..” Max watched as she went to hang up, before catching Max looking at her and hastily adding a ‘thank you’ before finally hanging up.</p><p class="western">“Are you just literally getting another car to replace this one? Like.. just like that?” Max said incredulously.</p><p class="western">“Of course not,” Victoria said, “that would be a waste of time and money. I’m just getting one from the garage, Charles looks after them all and is going to send one of the mechanics out with the replacement and take the other one back. I guess I should get it repaired – I never really liked it, my parents insisted I had it to take to Blackwell, but now after today it has a special meaning to me. So maybe… what’s so funny?” Max was laughing to herself, amused by the sheer ludicrousness of it all.</p><p class="western">“I'm sorry,” she said between gasps, “you just ring up and get another car just like that because we broke your other one by having sex in a Starbuck's car park.. and you can't decide whether to keep it as a sex memento or just get rid of it.” Victoria looked at her, a little confused.</p><p class="western">“It's just a thing, Max. It's not important, they are just objects.” Max pointed at the car.</p><p class="western">“And how much was this ‘just object’?”</p><p class="western">“About a hundred thousand or so, I think.” Max blinked, momentarily lost for words.</p><p class="western">“Wow...sa. OK, and the one that is coming?”</p><p class="western">“The Aventador? About four hundred at list, but I added some extras.”</p><p class="western">“Thousand? <em>Four hundred fucking thousand dollars?</em>” Max voice was a high pitched strangle, making Victoria look at her with some concern and she put a hand on her shoulder, bending down to look at her closely.</p><p class="western">“Max? Are you OK? Is.. is there something wrong with time? Did you break it or..?”</p><p class="western">“What? No! It's just.. you.. the money... I mean.. I knew you were rich but.. I mean.. four hundred thousand dollars on a car?? A CAR!” Victoria's face cleared in recognition at what Max's issue was.</p><p class="western">“Oh,” she said. “Well, yes. I've told you all of this before Max, it's not an issue is it?” Max rubbed the back of her neck and looked up at the sky for a moment.</p><p class="western">“No, no.. it's just.. going to take some adjustment to get used too, that's all.” Max suddenly recalled what her Dad had said a few weeks ago when he was taking her to Victoria's house for the first time.</p><p class="western">
  <em>'They live in different worlds, these people. I just don’t want you to be excluded or feel that we can’t help you to keep up with the things they want to do.' I see what he means now, all this money is just.. nothing to her. How can I possibly keep up and do the things she does, or expects?</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>But Victoria has not made an issue of anything to do with money, it's always been me.</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>Am I overthinking this?</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>I'm overthinking this.</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>And maybe it would do her good to see how us ordinary folk live.</em>
</p><p class="western">“Max? You're spacing out on me again.” Max smiled reassuringly at her and then gave her a hug, squeezing her as hard as she could; making sure that Victoria would have no doubts about them whatsoever in that moment.</p><p class="western">“Sorry. I'm just not used to having a super-duper rich girlfriend, that's all. I mean I had to work at Walmart to be able to get an ipod touch, and even that was second-hand.”</p><p class="western">“Max, you're not used to having a girlfriend. Period.” Max stretched up to give her a kiss.</p><p class="western">“Well, I'm glad I've got this one.”</p><p class="western"><br/>
<br/>
</p><p class="western"><em><b>3:56 pm Vic:</b></em> T</p><p class="western"><em><b>3:57 pm Vic:</b></em> T</p><p class="western"><em><b>3:58 pm Vic:</b></em> T</p><p class="western"><em><b>3:58 pm Vic:</b></em> T</p><p class="western"><em><b>3:59 pm Vic:</b></em> omgggggfhfhfh</p><p class="western"><em><b>3:59 pm TayTay:</b></em> r u drunk</p><p class="western"><em><b>3:59 pm Vic:</b></em> omfg T</p><p class="western"><em><b>3:59 pm Vic:</b></em> we did it</p><p class="western"><em><b>3:59 pm Vic:</b></em> T</p><p class="western"><em><b>3:59 pm Vic:</b></em> fuckin amazing imshaikn</p><p class="western"><em><b>3:59 pm Vic:</b></em> help</p><p class="western"><em><b>4:00 pm Vic:</b></em> wE BROKE THE FUCKINg cAr</p><p class="western"><em><b>4:00 pm Vic:</b></em> fcukkk</p><p class="western"><em><b>4:00 pm Vic:</b></em> WE FUcKING DID IT</p><p class="western"><em><b>4:00 pm TayTay:</b></em> WHAT!??!?</p><p class="western"><em><b>4:00 pm TayTay:</b></em> OMG</p><p class="western"><em><b>4:00 pm TayTay:</b></em> Victoriaaaaaaaaaa!!!!</p><p class="western"><em><b>4:00 pm TayTay:</b></em> you, me and a lot of wine in my room tonight! You can be with no max for 1 eveing!!!</p><p class="western"><em><b>4:00 pm TayTay:</b></em> I want ALL THE DETAILS. ALL OF THEM &lt;3</p><p class="western"><em><b>4:02 pm TayTay:</b></em> wait</p><p class="western"><em><b>4:03 pm TayTay:</b></em> wat do you mean you broke your car?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 548</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">“Wait, wait, wait - is everything cleared away? Hang on, let me just shove those under the bed.”</p><p class="western">“Brian, it's fine. You're just being stupid now, I don't see why -” Brian straightened up from where he had been pushing some magazines under the bed, giving Mikey a panicked look.</p><p class="western">“You remember what it was like last time! Is that desk clean enough? Help me move her chair.. a cushion! I forgot a cushion!” Mikey shook his head despairingly but helped him move the chair. Warren was watching them from the bed with a big grin on his face, idly doodling on his character sheet. Mikey pointed a finger at him, slightly accusatory.</p><p class="western">“This is all your fault, you know. You could have warned us about her!” Warren protested his innocence but got up to help as well.</p><p class="western">“I didn't know she was going to be coming, did I. Besides,” he said casting a glance at Brian, “at least your room is now clean and doesn't smell. Although you might want to put those socks in the wash.”</p><p class="western">“What I don't get is why she is just so mean and cold all the time, walking around like she is the boss of everyone,” Brian complained, putting some stiff socks in a basket. “She's just a student like the rest of us, she could at least act the like it.”</p><p class="western">“I heard from a friend who has a friend whose Mom works in the admin department that she owns Blackwell,” Mikey said with some authority. “That's why Wells let's her get away with so much.”</p><p class="western">“There's no way that's true, and anyway <em>I</em> heard she was sleeping with a teacher and it was all being hushed up to stop a scandal. But it still doesn't explain why she's coming again, I thought we'd only invited Max,” Brian complained again, anxiously checking that the seat was clean. He couldn't bear a repeat of the last session, where it had felt like there was nothing he had done that had even approached her expected standard - a standard that she just seemed to assume he would meet, and he had found himself complying with, even though he didn't know why. He turned to Warren who was busy arranging the snacks and stealing a few at the same time. “I thought you were well in with Max, from what you were saying a few weeks ago, so tell us why is she coming?” Warren turned a little pink around the ears and took a sudden fascination with the label on some Mountain Dew.</p><p class="western">“Ah, yeah, well,” he began, “she wanted it but you know how it is, I had to turn her down as I wasn't that interested really in the end.”</p><p class="western">“That's not what you-”</p><p class="western">“And Victoria is her girlfriend.” There was a sudden pause in activity as this new piece of information was processed, with a thoughtful look crossing Mikey and Brian's faces as their minds went to some interesting places.</p><p class="western">“Like.. <em>girlfriend</em> girlfriend?” Brian said slowly. “Like the two of them.. together and..” There was another thoughtful silence as further thoughts were had, Warren feeling quite pleased that he had managed to deflect any further questioning of his failed attempts to seduce Max.</p><p class="western">“That doesn’t seem likely,” Brian said eventually, “I mean they are so different and she’s such a bitch and Max is so nice and like us..”</p><p class="western">A loud bang on the door interrupted any further introspection, and Brian gawked at it until there was another loud bang and a familiar voice demanded that they open up. He quickly unlocked the door and was swept aside as Victoria barged in, her sharp gaze sweeping the room as she quickly took everything in. Max peeked out from around the back of her and gave a friendly wave to the three of them, before stepping around a Victoria who was busy inspecting the cleanliness of all the surfaces, to greet them properly.</p><p class="western">“Hi Warren, Mikey, Brian. How are you all? I'm really excited about tonight's session, I've been looking forward to it all week!” Victoria went and stood in the middle of the room, as if demanding that people pay attention to her.</p><p class="western">“At least you've worked out how to shower and what cleaning is. This is my seat,” Victoria stated, sitting down in the chair that was waiting for her. She curled her lips in disgust, pointing at the soft drinks that Warren seemed to be guarding with his life. “I hope you have something better than that to drink.” Max swatted her on the arm, causing Brian to raise his eyebrows in surprise when he realised she was still living after doing that, and thinking that there was probably some truth to what Warren had said.</p><p class="western">“Ssh you, if you can't be nice then don't come.” Max turned back to the three boys who all seemed to be standing uncomfortably around, unsure as to how to act. “Come on, just ignore her and let's get started – I can't wait to see what surprises you have in store for us this week, Brian!”</p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">Max was seated on the floor with the three boys and excitedly joining in with the adventure, with Victoria sat in her chair above them all, observing. Victoria, of course, had to pretend she wasn’t interested and was far above it all – it was the second time Max had come here, with the first being an unmitigated horror show as Victoria had reacted with utter disgust at both the filth Brian seemed happy to live in, and also Max’s seeming obliviousness to it all. She had made it clear that her – and, she seemed to assume Max’s – future attendance would be conditional on them ‘cleaning up this shit hole so I won’t catch a fucking disease’, as she had so eloquently put it. It had never occurred to her that they wouldn’t do that, nor that Max didn’t want the same – but the results were clear to see as she sat in an acceptably clean and comfortable chair in a room that actually didn’t have an odour, along with a fresh juice drink made just for her.</p><p class="western">As to why she had bothered to come again at all? She (of course!) wanted to keep an eye on Max around Warren (or, she realised, any other boy who hadn't got the hint yet - Victoria was beginning to realise how jealous she could be, now she had something to lose), but she also had a secret interest in what they were doing. Not that she would ever admit it of course; she would never stoop so low as to actually <em>play</em> but there was no harm in observing just a little. And maybe enjoying their adventure a bit, and also how excited Max got. She contentedly watched as Max leaned forward excitedly, a big goofy grin on her face as Brian held court from behind his screen. Victoria used her cell as something to hide behind as she listened in on the adventure.</p><p class="western">“As you approach the portal there is a sudden rush of air, and emerging from the ground, towering above you all is a big shape wreathed in fire and smoke. It points a finger at you all and says 'I am Argleblag, Fire Warden of Aktash! You shall not pass!' What do you do? Max, you're up first.” max rubbed her hands eagerly together before striking a pose, hand in the air.</p><p class="western">“Well.. I step forward and brandish my sword and say 'I am Elvanya, Warden of the Seven Towers, wielder of the Sword of Sorrows, Hero of the Battle of the Golden Tree and I do not fear you, demon!' Then I smite him a might blow.”</p><p class="western">“OK, so roll for attack; you get your bonus from the Sword of Sorrows of course.” Victoria watched as Max rolled her die then exclaimed in excitement.</p><p class="western">“Nineteen! Yes!”</p><p class="western">“Way to go Max!” Mikey was sitting beside her and gave her a thumbs up. “You're on fire again this week!” Brian was scribbling furiously behind his screen and then rolled a few dice.</p><p class="western">“Your sword strikes the demon hard and he takes some damage, howling in pain. He then raises his sword and fire runs down the blade, and he slashes at you. Max, you're going to have to make a.. block check.”</p><p class="western">“Twenty!” Max announced to cheers from the other two.</p><p class="western">“His blow smashes into your shield, but you easily brush it away and he staggers back. Right.. Warren, you're up.” Victoria watched Max as Warren ran through some various options with them, noticing how excited Max looked.</p><p class="western">
  <em>She's really enjoying herself, and everyone seems impressed with how well she is doing. That's really cool, I'm happy for..</em>
</p><p class="western">Victoria frowned and then squinted her eyes, trying to make them get a clearer look at something, but she couldn't quite make it out.</p><p class="western">
  <em>Wait.. is.. is that..?</em>
</p><p class="western">“Warren, roll to attack - because you're a dwarf you're taking a penalty trying to strike it in the head.”</p><p class="western">“Four..” groaned Warren, then groaned some more as his character fell over, having over balanced in their swing and hitting the floor head first, dazing themselves. “Damn - I'm out for three rounds.”</p><p class="western">“Down to you and me then Mikey,” said Max cheerfully, as if the loss of Warren was of no consequence. “Hope you've got some good spells up your sleeve.”</p><p class="western">“With your luck I won't need them,” he replied, running through his list of spells. “You've used all our luck up as well. I might try ice bolt of death, what do you think?”</p><p class="western">“Can't beat firing ice at people,” said Victoria, leaving her chair and sitting down next to Max, to surprised looks from the others. “Don't mind me, I'm just here to watch Max - she seems to be doing well?”</p><p class="western">“Amazingly well! She's like some Elven Warrior Goddess, not failed at anything!” enthused Warren, giving Max admiring puppy dog eyes until he caught Victoria's expression.</p><p class="western">“Has she now?” She looked back at Max, who was suddenly not smiling so much. “I'll have to see this for myself then.”</p><p class="western">“You don't have too, really you don't,” stammered Max. “You won't find it interesting, it's just boring nerd stuff..”</p><p class="western">“Oh but I might, it looks <em>fun</em>,” Victoria said, weaving her arm through Max's and tightly holding onto her hand. Max looked at her in panic and Victoria smiled sweetly at her.</p><p class="western">“Um, well, Mikey?” said Brian, who was now appearing to use his screen as a barrier against Victoria. Mikey glanced at the now ashen faced Max before casting his spell. Brian peered from above his screen, studiously now avoiding looking towards the two girls.</p><p class="western">“The ice bolt causes a nasty gash across his chest - the ice spell is particularly effective against this demon and he seems weakened from the attack.”</p><p class="western">“Good choice, Mikey,” said Victoria much to Mikey's confusion. Brian pointed at Max while busying himself consulting a list behind the screen.</p><p class="western">“I.. Um.. I think.. I think I'll.. I'll um.. use my sword.. And, erm, hit it. Again.”</p><p class="western">“One good hit should finish it off, Max!” said Warren, giving her a thumbs up for luck.</p><p class="western">“Max? Roll to hit then.” Max slowly picked up the die and rolled it, watching it as it tumbled across the floor and conscious of Victoria squeezing her hand really, really tightly.</p><p class="western">“One..” she said in a voice barely above a whisper, and there was a general groan as Brian momentarily forgot the presence of Victoria and looked at her with glee.</p><p class="western">“You swing and miss, and in fact you miss so badly that you end up stabbing Warren on the floor for... 8 damage and bleeding.”</p><p class="western">“Oh dear what a shame how sad,” commented Victoria. Max didn't say anything for a moment but just looked a bit glum.</p><p class="western">“Are you going to go back to your chair now?” she asked quietly, as Mikey and Brian argued about whether he could levitate Warren's bleeding body out of the way.</p><p class="western">“Oh no,” replied Victoria cheerfully. “This is much more fun now.” She looked at Max then ran her finger over a little bit of dried blood that was smeared across the back of Max's hand. “Besides, someone has to stop you trying to be the superhero all the time, my little Elven Warrior Goddess.”</p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">Frank Harrison craned his neck and marvelled through the car window at the building which was slowly coming into view – endlessly tall and austere, a stark image of brutalism smack in the middle of Lower Manhattan. He had never seen it in any of his previous visits to New York – but then, he wasn't looking for it. The briefings had told him it would be as much – it can only be seen when it wants to be seen, or when people were looking for it. He'd not believed it, of course – who would? But there it was, looming in the bright light of day, and packed full of secrets.</p><p class="western">“Here we are, Director,” the driver said, pulling up to the kerb. “Shall I wait here while you go.. wherever you are going?” Frank nodded his thanks, noting that the driver was seemingly unaware of the building looming up beside them. He briefly wondered what he did see, before getting out of the car and walking up a short flight of concrete steps and through some ordinary glass doors, entering a wide lobby which was surprisingly busy with people bustling to and fro. In front of him was a large reception desk flanked by two large American flags, with the Bureau's seal etched into the dark material underfoot. Out of the corner of his eye he could see armed security personnel, innocuously hidden away in places that he knew made the foyer easily observable, with all lines of sight covered. The receptionist gave him a welcoming smile.</p><p class="western">“Welcome to the Federal Bureau of Control, established in 1964 as part of an effort to strengthen government relations,” he said. “We are proud to serve the United States and her people as we strive for transparency and excellence in all aspects of our esteemed nation’s infrastructure. How can I help you today?”</p><p class="western">“Frank Harrison, Director, SAC. I have a meeting with Director Faden scheduled for two.” Another bright smile came his way as the receptionist picked up a positively antique looking telephone and made a call. After a few moments of conversation he was asked to take a seat and informed that someone would be down shortly to escort him to his meeting. He gave a curt nod before wandering over to the slightly hard seats that appeared to be designed to discourage people from hanging around too long.</p><p class="western">He took the moment of time he had to run over the briefing he had received before coming here – Above Top Secret, Need To Know Only, all that kind of thing. What he had been told he didn’t believe at all at first, not really – an entire secret Bureau – actually, that part he could understand, on reflection – but one dedicated to fighting and controlling the paranormal? A whole ‘other’ world out there, hidden from sight – a world of nightmares and horror, of powers beyond reckoning threatening to destroy the world? That he didn’t believe, it was impossible, incredible – it <em>had</em> to be.</p><p class="western">Until – until he saw the building for the first time, and maybe, just maybe began to believe it may all be true.</p><p class="western">
  <em>And if it was – and if the briefing on the Director is true, even in part – then..</em>
</p><p class="western">“Director Harrison? Simon Arish, Chief of Security. Welcome to the FBC, Sir – if you would like to just come with me then we can get you inducted into the building.” Frank shook his hand and stood up, following him across the wide reception area.</p><p class="western">“Induction? You mean where the fire exits are, that sort of thing?” he said, trying to gauge the correct tone of conversation – Arish had the look of someone who had worked their way up through the ranks, rather than being a suit parachuted in, and he wanted to adjust his chatter accordingly. They approached what looked like a normal set of metal detectors around a security gate.</p><p class="western">“Something like that, Sir. If you could just empty your pockets of all your belongings, including any weapons, smart phones, smart watches, music players, digital cameras and so on and leave them in the tray here. They will be returned when you leave.” Frank reluctantly began to place his belongings in the tray provided – he had planned on taking some photographs and covert recordings here, which may prove difficult now if he wasn’t even allowed his cell, at least.</p><p class="western">“Security that tight, huh?” he said. “You know we are all on the same side here, I’m not –“</p><p class="western">“It’s not that, Sir,” Arish said cheerfully, placing the tray through the scanner. “It’s more that they could explode, or potentially become dangerous. No modern technology is allowed in the Bureau, unless prior cleared.” Satisfied he walked through the scanner, leaving Frank trying to remain as impassive as he could as the implications began to worm their way through his mind. Something was definitely off about this place, and he still wasn’t sure if it was just all a joke being played on him.</p><p class="western">“Right, explode. Of course.” He followed Arish through the checkpoint, aware of the scrutiny from the assembled guards before being ushered into a side room and offered a seat. Arish pulled some papers and what looked like an oversized badge – similar to the one he was wearing, Frank noted – from a desk.</p><p class="western">“This shouldn’t take long, but there are a few FBC specific Heath and Safety compliance items we need to inform you about. They are in more detail on this paper work here which you can read, but I'll run you through the most important things.” Frank flicked through the pages; it was all written in a very dry, bureaucratic tone similar to countless other documents he'd read. Arish handed him the badge, which was surprisingly heavy and appeared to be made of a thick, dark granite-like material.</p><p class="western">“That is your ID badge for your visit,” Arish said, holding up his own which was affixed to a very heavy duty looking lanyard that clipped in several places to his pristine white shirt. “As soon as you leave this room you must wear it at all times until you leave the building. Do not remove it under any circumstances, and if you see someone not wearing a badge please notify me or another FBC officer immediately. Note that removal of the badge is entirely at your own risk – there's a section on page three where you need to sign to acknowledge that.” Frank turned to page three and saw that there was indeed a place for him to sign. He nonchalantly pulled a pen from his suit pocket, briefly read the wording then signed with a flourish.</p><p class="western">“First time I've had to agree not to remove an ID badge,” he remarked, “bureaucracy hey? What can you do?” He gave a smile as one who had to suffer it to another, but Arish didn't smile.</p><p class="western">“Yes Sir, however in this case taking the badge off could be fatal. They serve as protective resonance devices – you can speak to Dr Pope about that if you have time, but you'll have to clear it with the Director first.”</p><p class="western">
  <em>Dr Pope. Head of Research, acknowledged genius and rumoured, according to the briefing, to be in a relationship of some form with the Director. We wanted her; but she came here instead. Interesting.</em>
</p><p class="western">“Understood, I'll keep it about myself. Anything else I need to know?” Arish nodded and clasped his hands behind his back, beginning to recite what appeared to be a well rehearsed speech.</p><p class="western">“If for any reason there is a Bureau wide lock-down – signified by audible and visual alerts – then please follow any FBC staff instructions and make your way to the nearest shelter. If you find yourself at any point separated from your escort – me or anyone else – then please use the nearest intercom to alert us and wait to be rescued. Do not attempt to find your way out by yourself. If there are any unexpected building shifts and you find that you are in an unknown or undiscovered part of the building, then again please try and use the nearest intercom, or if that is not available, find a safe place or shelter and await rescue. This is all outlined further on pages five to thirteen.” Frank looked at him for a moment, searching his face to see if there was even a flicker of humour, and then flipped to the relevant sections and skim read the same, except in even more dry legalise.</p><p class="western">“That's the main things you need to know, given you are only visiting today and under escort. Oh, also if you see a yellow rubber duck anywhere, then please do not touch it or approach it, and immediately alert the nearest FBC staff member.” Frank was about to laugh when he again saw that Arish was deadly serious.</p><p class="western">“Yellow Rubber Duck. Right. I'll just sign here then, shall I?” Formalities done, he placed the lanyard around his neck and followed Arish out into the depths of the Bureau.</p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">His initial impression was rather lacklustre – it seemed to consist of a series of dull, concrete corridors with numerous glass walled offices to either side, some occupied and some clearly not having been used for quite a while. Arish noted his curiosity and gestured to one office that looked very dusty.</p><p class="western">“We are still a little short handed after the previous lock-down, but things are improving. Director Faden has improved our attrition rate considerably, compared with the previous Directors.”</p><p class="western">“Attrition? Yes, it can be hard to retain good staff, especially with the lure of the private sector.” Arish gave him a wry smile, barely breaking his stride.</p><p class="western">“No, I meant attrition – the previous lock-down saw losses of around 60% of active personnel on duty at the time, which will obviously take us some time to recover from. I’m sure Director Faden can explain more, if you ask.” Frank tried to mentally process this – he had seen combat a few times in the past, and had spoken to older veterans about their experiences, but losing 60% of active personnel? That was a massacre.</p><p class="western">“You make it sound like it was a war zone.” Arish paused; they had reached a wide corridor lined with portraits of various FBC staff; a large one of the current Director was in a prominent position next to a lift.</p><p class="western">“That sounds like an accurate description, Sir. But as I say, Director Faden can fill you in, it’s above my pay grade.” He pressed the button to summon the lift, and Frank saw that one of the portraits was of a Janitor, which he found odd. “Director Faden will meet us in the Executive Sector; she apologises that she couldn’t meet you personally.”</p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">The doors of the lift opened and Frank followed him down a panelled corridor into a wide atrium, dominated by a huge black inverted pyramid that descended from the ceiling, its point ending above a strange set of objects and an occult looking symbol on the floor.</p><p class="western">
  <em>Looks like some sort of art installation. And this room is massive, I can’t see how it really fits inside the building. None of this makes sense.</em>
</p><p class="western">There were a few FBC staff in the area, most deep in conversation or carrying files on their way somewhere; a series of steps on either side ran up to higher levels that overlooked the large space.</p><p class="western">“Director Faden should be here in a moment, but we can wait for her in the -”</p><p class="western">“Arish?” came a voice from above, and Frank looked up to see a woman leaning over one of the higher balconies and waving.</p><p class="western">
  <em>Director Jesse Faden. I wonder if-</em>
</p><p class="western">Further thoughts were cut short as the woman leapt over the side of the balcony. Frank felt a cold sweat break out as he automatically went to try and break her fall, only to stare opened mouthed as she lazily floated down to the ground in front of him, as if it was the most natural thing in the world for someone to do. She gracefully landed then stood in front of him, dressed informally in a simple black vest, jeans and boots; which formed a stark contrast to the fiery red hair and pale blue eyes that seemed to be watching him carefully. He realised his mouth was wide open and quickly closed it, trying to compose himself.</p><p class="western">
  <em>She.. can fly.</em>
</p><p class="western">“Harrison?” she said, arms folded across her chest. “I thought I’d already talked to the CIA. I had also thought I'd made it very clear I didn't want to talk to you lot again.”</p><p class="western">“It's a pleasure to meet you, Director Faden. Director Frank Harrison,” he said smoothly, offering his hand which was left hanging awkwardly. “Yes, CIA but different branch. Special Activities Center. I received a briefing about the FBC and its new Director and thought it worth my time becoming better acquainted with the Bureau, and with you.”</p><p class="western">
  <em>And to see if everything they had said was true.</em>
</p><p class="western">Faden didn’t respond and just seemed to stare at him, and he found himself filling the silence, slightly discomforted.</p><p class="western">“I believe we may have similar areas of interest that we could assist each other with, to our mutual benefit.” Another long painful silence followed before Faden nodded her head towards a set of double doors at the top of a wide range of steps.</p><p class="western">“Let’s go into the Conference Room. Arish, can you come as well?” Faden turned and launched herself gracefully through the air and up to the top of the stairs, leaving the two men to follow behind.</p><p class="western">“Does she do that a lot?” asked Frank watching incredulously, still trying to comprehend what his brain was telling him was impossible and willing himself to act as normal as he could.</p><p class="western">“She seems to enjoy it,” Arish said with a shrug. “I think I would as well, if I were her.” Frank briefly wondered what sort of things he had seen that would make seeing his Director literally fly through the air seem mundane, and suddenly the warning about Rubber Ducks, or the very building moving, didn’t seem quite as funny as they had.</p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">Faden was already sitting down at the head of the long table by the time he entered, watching his every move before motioning to a seat opposite her at the far end. Arish leaned against the wall by the doorway, acting for all intents and purposes like a bouncer. As he sat down he saw a large, black shape on the desk that appeared to be twitching, and he realised that it was a gun – although a gun not like anything he had ever seen before.</p><p class="western">
  <em>It looks like the parts aren’t even joined together, which is impossible. But people can’t fly either, so..</em>
</p><p class="western">Faden didn’t say anything and just leaned back in her chair, waiting for him to speak. He guessed that she was not one for small talk, and decided to get right to the point.</p><p class="western">“Thank you for meeting with me today, Director Faden. I appreciate you are a busy woman so I will try not to waste your time. What I wanted to talk to you today about was how we – and you in particular – could work together cooperatively in furthering the goals of the country we both live in, and proudly serve.” He looked at her closely, trying to judge the impact of his words but she remained impassive, not giving away any indication of what she was thinking. He continued with what he had decided to call his sales pitch.</p><p class="western">“The United States is, as you know, the greatest country on Earth. The values we stand for - freedom, democracy, capitalism - are what makes us great, and also what unfortunately makes us enemies. Enemies who wish to destroy us and our values. At the SAC we are the ones who get their hands dirty, so people can sleep at night. Doing the things necessary to ensure that our way of life can continue - like you do with the FBC.” He stopped and looked at Faden again, but her expression was still inscrutable. “As we both serve the Government of the United States and its interests, and given our respective missions there is much commonality between us.” Faden stirred and leaned forward, clasping her hands together.</p><p class="western">“I do not serve the Government of the United States,” she said in a surprisingly bitter tone. Frank raised his eyebrows and gestured to the wall behind her, which was adorned with the portraits of former directors behind her.</p><p class="western">“With all due respect, you are a Director of a Federal Bureau, you have the Flag of the United States in your reception and you are based in New York. Your funding-” Faden impatiently cut him off with a wave of her hand.</p><p class="western">“Just because our headquarters are in New York does not make us solely serve the United States, Harrison. We are funded by all governments across the world, we have staff and offices in most countries, and we are responsible for everyone on this planet, not just those who happen to have had the luck to be born here.” Frank felt a little aggrieved; the briefing he had received had seemed to leave out that little bit of information and it felt like it left him at a disadvantage, something he didn't like.</p><p class="western">“I apologise, I was wrongly briefed on that matter. But, be that as it may, Director, the stability of the United States is of paramount importance to you given where your headquarters are. Therefore we are formally requesting that you collaborate with us with the intention of furthering that stability.” Faden was looking increasingly unhappy as he talked, and he glanced up at Arish who seemed to be inspecting his fingernails. “Someone of your undoubted talents would be a valuable asset in the operations we have to undertake to ensure that stability is maintained, and you would be an undoubted force multiplier in certain situations. The lives that could be saved, the covert influence you could have would be an immense asset to the SAC. I'm sure we could -”</p><p class="western">“No,” she said coldly. “Out of the question. I am not going to be your tool, for you to use as you see fit, nor for any other faceless Government organisation. I would suggest that you do not make this request again.” Frank floundered a little, surprised by her open hostility. There was clearly something at else at play here, something he didn’t know about – a severe gap in their intelligence that was in danger of destroying any slim chance they had had at getting her involved.</p><p class="western">“Well, perhaps if not you as an individual, then surely the resources of the Bureau could potentially be utilised in such a manner to assist us. You have many talented people here ,such as Doctor Pope, or -” Faden banged her fist on the table, cutting him off.</p><p class="western">“<em>I'm</em> the Director, not you or anyone else. This is <em>my</em> Bureau, <em>my</em> people. They, the things within here and those I protect are <em>my</em> responsibility. We will not be at the beck and call of this Government, nor of any other Government.” She stood up angrily, and there was a load crunching noise as a piece of the wall detached itself and with a loud whining noise hovered threatening above her shoulder, little particles of dust cascading gently to the floor. Frank felt a thrill of fear course through him, but also an excitement at the manifestation of another aspect of Jesse's powers.</p><p class="western">“The safety of the world is my responsibility, not the petty ambitions and squabbles of people like you,” she continued, holding out her hand and the gun leapt into it, morphing into different shapes before settling on one that glowed and crackled with energy. Frank sat there transfixed, knowing that he was looking at an exceptionally dangerous individual; possibly the most dangerous he had ever encountered. There was a small cough from the corner which took her attention, and she suddenly visibly relaxed, the lump of concrete falling to the floor as the gun collapsed in on itself and disappeared somewhere. She stood there for a moment, staring at Frank and apparently deep in thought.</p><p class="western">“So no, I will not be part of whatever schemes you are planning, and neither will I let the Government ruin another girl's life. Do you understand?” Frank nodded and smiled disarmingly, spreading his hands wide as if in easy acceptance.</p><p class="western">“Of course, Director Faden, I was merely enquiring if you could have been of any assistance, I did not mean to infringe on your independence or suggest anything to the contrary.”</p><p class="western">“Good.” She paused for a second, gazing vacantly at nothing before nodding to herself, as if deciding some inner debate she was having. “Of course, that does not mean we would not lend assistance if you were to encounter anything that would fall within what we do. We have apparently worked with your agency and others in the past, as you would expect.”</p><p class="western">“Absolutely Director Faden, I would not have expected anything else. The last thing we would want is for that trust to break down and something unfortunate to happen.” Frank was doing his best to smooth over the troubled waters he had inadvertently created, while part of his brain whirred away in the background. Faden appeared satisfied at his words and stood up to leave.</p><p class="western">“OK. This meeting is over. Arish can you please escort him out? I need to go see Emily. And throw something at something.” Frank followed Faden out of the door and watched as she effortlessly glided down the stairs before reaching the strange object below the pyramid, and vanished. Frank was only a little surprised by this, which did surprise him – he now dimly understood how the people who worked here could end up being so blasé about everything.</p><p class="western">
  <em>It's only taken me a short while to get there. I guess it's a survival instinct, you can't stand around in wonder all the time looking at something that could rip you limb from limb if you gawped at it.</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>Or throw a lump of concrete at your head.</em>
</p><p class="western">“She's.. quite something, isn't she,” he said to Arish, who had appeared at his side. “I don't think I have ever met anyone like her.”</p><p class="western">“That she is, Sir. We all owe her our lives, every one of us. And I think so does the world. She saved us all.” He didn't elaborate any further and invited Frank to walk down the stairs and out of the Bureau.</p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="western">Frank settled back into the soft leather of the car, watching the streets of New York slowly pass by. The meeting had not gone as well as he'd hoped; but it was clear that Jesse Faden was everything that the briefing had said and more, and that she had also earnt the undying loyalty of her Bureau. It was still a mystery how she had actually got the job, but that now seemed entirely in keeping with what he had seen of the FBC.</p><p class="western">
  <em>She is a remarkable woman. What an asset she would have been for us, the things we could have used her for. But that will not happen, not without coercion and we would have to fight the whole of the Bureau for that.</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>And her. And I don’t like those odds.</em>
</p><p class="western">He relaxed and allowed himself a small smile; for all of her undoubted formidable prowess even she was clearly prone to a mistake.</p><p class="western">
  <em>'Not allow another girl's life to be ruined', Director Faden? And who might this girl be, exactly?</em>
</p><p class="western">He pulled out his cell and brought up a contact, looking out at the New York skyline as it was caught in the wintry afternoon sun.</p><p class="western">“Sarah? I'm on the way to the airport. No, unfortunately we were correct on that front - but we do potentially have an alternative. Can you start to get a team together? We just might have a lead.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chapter 14, and some parts are beginning to move.<br/>Hope you like it, comments appreciated as always.</p><p>*IMPORTANT NOTE*<br/>Please be aware that the tags for this fiction have been updated.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>